If I were you
by SakuraSagura
Summary: Ed and Al have been separated between worlds.Ed,now forced to play the part of a young girl,is faced with homunculi and an evil god hell bent on taking away his soul.But when kidnappings,invasions,and red stones show up,its time to be worried.Not a MS
1. Silver Pocket Watch

If I were you

Chapter 1

By Sakura Sagura

Disclaimer: Really? Who could own Fullmetal Alchemist? I definitely couldn't! No matter how much I want to…

* * *

Dec.24, the day before Christmas, had finally arrived! Stefany tumbled out of her bed and slapped the alarm clock. The buzzing stopped and Stefany quickly dressed into a black shirt, which was a little too big, then into tan pants, mismatched socks, and combed her dark brown hair as quickly as she could. She opened the blue door to her room and ran down the decorated hallway. Halfway to the stairs she bumped into her little brother. The two ran into one another and fell into a lump on the floor with piles of clothes everywhere.

" You fart brain! You made me spill the laundry, thanks to you I have to refold it all again! Oh, by the way happy birthday." Zachary stood up and gathered up the clothes. " Now, because it is your birthday, I'll let you get down stairs for your presents. I think you got that new computer you wanted. That i-pod too, probably." He stated in a flat-tone as he dumped the clothes into the basket. Stefany picked the ones nearest her and plopped them into the basket.

" Thanks Zachary." Stefany said quickly and then headed down the stairs to the common room.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Her mother and Father cheered along with the maids and butlers. Stefany smiled at all the presents and ran over and gave her parents both bear hugs.

" Thank you, thank you all!" Stefany beamed at her parents.

" Anything to please our angel." Her father beamed back at his now 13-year-old daughter.

" Do you wish to open presents now or later?" Her mother asked.

" Later would be most fine. Though would you mind if I opened just one now?" Stefany replied in a polite tone. Her parents said it would be all right.

She carefully gazed at all of the gifts piled on top of each other. Finally she chose a small lavender box. She carefully opened it. Inside was a silver pocket watch!

" Oh, mama, papa, how did you know?" Stefany asked with delight.

" Well, Johan here told us about this show you enjoy watching." Her father indicated to a young butler with short black hair that matched his suit perfectly. " And we had him find you things from the show!" Stefany's father said in a business like manner.

" Thank you, Johan." Stefany smiled at Johan, who smiled back and said it was no trouble. Stefany hugged her parents and said she was going to put her watch in a safe place and change clothes.

" What did you get this time, a horse, an airplane, or a car? Or did you get all three?" Zachary asked his older sister with his goofy smile as she was walking down the hallway, with the silver pocket watch in the box. Stefany pretended to act annoyed.

" You wouldn't believe it. Mama and Papa got me a truck. A truck! And it didn't even have a hot cocoa dispenser, only a coffee dispenser!" Stefany said it so seriously she and Zachary both ended up laughing.

" Spoiled fart brain I left you one of my gifts for you on the sofa." Zachary jerked his head towards her room. Stefany smiled and gave thanks in advanced.

Once Zachary left for his room Stefany locked her door and placed her watch on the bed. Now what did she get from Zachary?

" Let's see…" Stefany looked around the room. It was divided in two halves. Her actually bedroom was colored in various shades of blue, green, and purples. She had a large water bed with an Ed and Al plushies sitting up right against her pillows, the bed was next to her desk that had her hamster's mansion cage, a flat screen computer with printer, a small manga library, DVD and VHS library as well, art supplies, and more stuff placed about in drawers and shelves. Stefany walked about looking for her gifts just incase they weren't really on the sofa. When she was sure it wasn't in her bedroom she passed the stuffed animals and whatnot and jumped the small steps to the lounge. The lounge had posters of bands, famous places, and her favorite, anime and manga posters with her favorite characters! There were two virtual reality games in the far corner by the pool table. One was a basketball game that 4 people could hookup into. The other one was one you could put games into and play. The night before Stefany had played an old N64 game with Zachary. Stefany had won 92 games out of 100. Just then she heard something move behind her. Stefany turned around from the games' direction and looked over at the other end of the room. No one was by the air hockey table, no one by the wide screen TV, no person on the sofa in front of the TV. No person. It was more of a white and golden-brown furry ball with a tail.

" BARK BARK!"

" EEEEK!" Stefany nearly tripped but caught herself before landing on the floor. She ran over to the puppy. " I'm sorry I scared you I am." She sat down next to the dog and patted it and the head. Stefany was licked as the puppy's acceptance of her apology.

"HAPPY 13th BIRTHDAY, STEFANY!"

The entire staff was there along with her brothers and her parents! Zachary ran to give his sister a hug and asked her if she had liked his gift.

" Of course, I love him! How did you get mama and papa to agree?" Stefany asked as she sat between Zachary and Kody(Cody) on a high priced couch in front of a small table that seemed to be overflowing with gifts. Stefany called out thanks to her mama for the diamond necklace and then put it on quickly. It matched her light blue dress she was wearing.

" Well, I'm not all to good with words so I had Kody talk to mama and papa." Zachary beamed at the puppy that was on his back being tickled by several maids. " It didn't take much for me to convince the staff though!"

" Ha, mama and papa said if the staff didn't mind they wouldn't." Kody said in his cool 16 manners. He handed Stefany a lumpy package with red and black wrapping. " Here is one of your gifts from me. There's more to it than just this though." Kody handed Stefany his gift to her. She ripped of the paper as soon as she had thanked him.

" How do I look Alphonse?" Stefany asked as she fitted her white gloves. Her puppy, now dubbed Alphonse for his blue-gray eyes, golden-brown hair, his odd affection for the cats they already had, and his attitude for people around him looked at her with his big eyes and gave her a small bark. Stefany lifted her long red coat to show him her black pants, belt, and boots. "Al, do these pants make me look fat?" Stefany asked worriedly. " I mean they do fit fine but well…" She flattered and gave up with the confused puppy she was only making more confused. " Well can you bark if I look like Edward Elric at all?" She said slowly so Al wouldn't miss a word she said. " He looks kinda like that stuff toy of mine you ATE earlier!" Stefany didn't mean to sound angry, though she was, but Al could take a hint and buried his head under the pillows on his bed. " I know your sorry and I forgive you-AH!" Stefany had placed her hands on hips only to find she didn't have her silver pocket watch with her. She could surely not pass off as an Ed with out it! Stefany looked on her bed. Not there! She looked all over her room. It wasn't here either! Stefany took off her red coat, folded it as best she could, then did the same with her black jacket with white trim. Now she wouldn't sweat as much since she'd probably be looking all over her mansion sized house.

" Awoo!" Zachary called from the other side of Stefany's door. Al ran to it and barked back. Stefany was looking in her stuffed animal pile when the door opened.

" AwoooooO!" Al yipped as Zachary picked him up and skipped over to his flustered sister. Stefany didn't look up.

" There ready with your cake now! And you have to see how huge it is! I asked Mrs. Vinski how they made it and do you know what she said?" Zachary took a deep breath not even expecting an answer and continued, " She said they made several cakes- 13 to be exact- and that they had stuck them all together and then-"

" Can't you see I'm doing something?"

" Frosted them all-and yes I see you are doing something- and then the staff put it in the freezer to keep it from-"

" From you eating it?"

" Probably that too. But anyhoo we're all waiting for you to come see your surprise now!"

" You mean the one you already told me about?" Stefany asked in an irritated voice. There was a long silence. Zachary smiled with a blush on his face.

" Haha, yeah, it is." He placed Al on the floor and walked out the door. Stefany shut the door after him, grabbed a pillow, put it to her face, and screamed into it. She had lost the watch now!

* * *

Next time-

Stefany must endure the torturous Happy B-Day song! Then she shall more than likely be showered with more presents…

That doesn't matter though! The question is… Will she survive long enough to open each of her gifts? Especially when she finds herself in a not so comforting situation… What is she going to do when she sees the man of her dreams? And he's not on the TV screen now!


	2. Golden eyes

IF I WERE YOU

By Sakura Sagura

Chapter 2

* * *

Stefany made a final check in the lounge before she let herself go down stairs. She stopped in mid step when her eyes caught sight of the enormous cake. The only problem was the mid step she did while walking down the stairs. So now Stefany was on her stomach with her legs still on the last two steps. 

"Whoa… Zachary wasn't kidding!" Stefany wheezed as she was helped up by the black haired Johan and a short, redhead maid by the name of Elizabeth.

"Are you alright Miss Stefany?" Elizabeth asked franticly. Stefany gave the redhead a grateful nod. Elizabeth let go of Stefany's arm and told her that they were just finishing up lighting the cake and that she was grateful that Stefany had agreed to stay in her room for this.

"It was nothing! Ah-"Stefany gasped as she nearly fell over from hitting the stair on accident…again. Luckily Johan and Elizabeth were there to catch her. "Th-thanks." Stefany allowed them to escort her to a ladder next to the cake.

"Alright, climb it." Johan said with a childish smile. She wrung her gloved hands and gave him a disapproving look.

"You want me to climb a ladder to blow out my B-day cake?" Stefany asked with a sweat drop appearing on the back of her head.

"Well, we were going to get you a crane but we didn't have room." Her father gave Stefany a reassuring pat on the back and chuckled. Johan, who was trying tostraighten his tie, nodded,

"Mr. Jalapeño said he could have lent it to us for half the price! But then there was the problem with the roof…" Johan smiled as he gave up on his tie and grabbed the ladder. Stefany could hear her father give a light laugh at Johan's statement and he gave Stefany a light peck on the cheek and walked back over to his wife where the cameras were. Stefany gave everyone of her family members an individual smile.

"What are you going to wish for?" Johan whispered as the lights started to dim.

"If I tell you it won't come true." Stefany mainly said this because she really had no idea what she would wish for. Johan shrugged with out making the ladder move. "Besides why do you want to know?" Stefany asked with real curiosity. Johan smirked a little bit before looking up at the cake which took a ladder to get to the top.

"You consider me a friend, right?" Johan asked as someone started to play "Happy Birthday" on the piano and another was playing on a trumpet. A fine feat considering there was no light from anything but the windows and the cake.

"Of course I do." Stefany said this wholeheartedly. Out of all the servants they had Johan was and had always been her friend. He had come with his dad to work for them when he was 12 and Stefany had been 10. At the time they hadn't liked each other, mainly because Johan had had issues with his mother that prevented him from trusting many people. But after something that had nearly ended up in a death they had become friends.

"I wanted to help you with your wish, that's all. Now hurry up or the candles will go out themselves." Johan jerked his head towards the light coming from the cake.

Now the singing started…

Just like anyone else Stefany hated being sung to. But what made matters worse was the fact she was climbing a ladder and everyone could see her doing it too!

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Stefany, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang. And when the verse had ended Zachary perked up his own version.

"Happy birthday today, I want a rise on my pay, happy birthday fart brain, you are such a pain!" Zachary was immediately taken aside by his mother. Even then some people were forced to restrain their giggles. Stefany sighed lightly. At least this song was better than the one last year… though the one two years ago, with the bowling alley,was the best.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" Somebody called out. Stefany still wasn't sure what she should wish for. She had almost everything and anything that she wanted she could have. Then she knew right out of the blue while she looked down at the dark figures…

"_Thank you Miss Stefany-"_

"_Call me Stefany… or Stef."_

"_Of course, mi- I mean Stefany!"_

**I know what I want my wish to be…**

"_When I grow up I'm going to become a-?"_

"_What are you going to be?"_

"_What do you call somebody who helps people and doesn't want any thing in return?" _

**I want everyone to…**

"_Oliver isn't moving mama!"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Why isn't he moving? He was last night!"_

"_He's gone…"_

"_Gone where?"_

**Forget all the pain…**

"_How can they make something like this?"_

"_I don't know. But papa says that people who make stuff like this are really talented."_

"_Papa does?"_

"_Uh huh, he says that if no one could build shelters people would still be living in caves."_

"_Really? Alright then that's what I'll do!"_

"_Huh, what are you talking about Kody?"_

**And reach our dreams together.**

"_She might not make it through the year…"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_But papa…"_

"_That's what the doctor said, I'm sorry."_

"_Why is this happening?"_

"_Don't we have enough money to fix her?"_

"_Yeah, we've always been able to get the best doctors!"_

"_I'm so sorry… but there still isn't a cure."_

"_Why not?"_

"_No ones made one yet."_

**If not for me then for them…**

Stefany closed her eyes and blew as hard as she could. People were clapping, laughing, and talking when she opened her eyes to find that two candles were still burning bright.

"Who are they? I want to be introduced properly!" Her father called from below. Stefany's face started to flush.

"Papa!" Stefany cried from the ladder while holding on for dear life. Her father called out a short apology.

"Blow the other two out so we can eat!" Kody called from underneath her. Stefany looked down at Johan and Kody, who had a cutting knife in hand, and then she quickly looked at the two candles remaining with a light blush.

"Alright, hold on a second!" Stefany called out as she looked at the candles wearily. Stefany wondered if she could make another wish or not. She took a deep breath and blew. Since she had made one wish with the absolute seriousness Stefany decided to try one that was a chance in a million…

**I wish I could go to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist and know Edward Elric better than anyone!**

Stefany said good night to her parents from the balcony above the common room. They waved back with good cheer.

"Thanks everyone for making my birthday so wonderful!" Stefany called down to all the maids and butlers who were cleaning up. They called back their welcomes joyfully. Stefany walked down the hall a little disappointed. She had cake on her Ed shirt and pants… and now Stefany knew for sure that Al was not potty trained. There was also the fact that she hadn't been able to look for her pocket watch! She sighed and looked down at her black and red shoes. They really did look just like Edward's. The next thing Stefany knew there was the sound of running and then she had bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Johan said as he got up and then extended his hand to Stefany. She took his hand and he helped her up. Stefany gave Johan a good look over. His usually perfect, black hair was tousled, his large, slanted, mysterious green eyes looked tired, he was sweating, and his tie was ready to fall off.

"Are you alright Johan?" Stefany asked nervously. Johan smiled, showing his teeth, and replied,

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just looking for you. I think you lost this." Johan shoved something into her hand. It was her pocket watch!

"Johan, where did you find this?" Stefany was able to say this just below a shout. He looked lost for words at the moment. "Did something happen?"

"No, I was just… going to the bathroom when I saw your watch up here." Johan said tensely to Stefany. She sighed in relief that nothing bad had happened. She thanked him again and went the rest of the way to her room with her eyes up and forward.

"Enjoy your gifts while you can." Johan said in a voice that sounded nothing like his own. He turned and walked down the stairs with a wide smirk.

"What a long day!" Stefany lay down on her bed next to her puppy, Alphonse. She had changed into her pajamas and even put Al in a dog gown she had received for her birthday. Al licked her hand as if saying 'I know, did you see all the attention I got?'

Stefany sat up quickly and got out of bed. She ran into the bathroom in the lounge. Al's ears perked up at the sounds coming from the door. When Stefany finally came back out all she could do was plop on her bed. Her light green night shirt with small blue dots was wet and so was part of her matching pants.

"I wonder if it was really wise to have eaten 13 pieces of cake." Stefany looked down at the golden-brown puppy that had its head on her stomach and smiled. She reached her right arm and grabbed the silver pocket watch. She looked at it in her outstretched arm. Stefany's gaze then looked down at Al. "Don't you have you own bed?" Stefany asked bluntly. Al jumped of the bed and into his own. Stefany's eyes shifted back to the watch. She vaguely wondered if she could open it. She decided against it and got under the covers. While holding the silver watch close she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

It didn't seem much later to Stefany as she quickly jumped out of bed with her eyes still closed, stubbed her toe on her trashcan, nearly fell over several presents, and finally made it to the bathroom. Stefany tightened her eyes shut even more as she felt the cake come up to visit. Stefany heard a clanking sound coming towards the bathroom as the barfing proceeded. Was it a murderer or maybe a robber? Stefany tried to stop for a moment but was unable to. If it came down to it she could barf on the guy and then run for it. The footsteps were right next to the doorway now. Stefany managed to open her eyes. When she saw who it was she barfed from shock!

"Big brother, are you okay?"

Stefany froze on the spot once the words sank in. The trashcan, or Alphonse Elric, had just called Stefany 'Big brother'! Stefany swung her head away from a startled/confused Al and looked into the mirror.

A pair of golden eyes stared back.

* * *

Well, uh, hi I'm SakuraSagura. I hope you all like 'If I were you' so far. Thing will hopefully be getting… unusual from now on. On a not so different note I ask you all too kindly review. I need suggestions real bad. And I also want to know how many people want Ed to appear… not the Stefany Ed. Should the real Edward come into this fanfic? 

Thanks for reading (AND reviewing)! See you next chapter...


	3. Restroom

If I were you

Chapter 3

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer… I didn't even get the rights to FMA for Christmas!

"Hurry or we'll miss our train big brother!" Al called hastily over his metal shoulder. A short, blonde alchemist ran after him with a piece of burnt toast in mouth. Edward darted the last few yards, almost tripping on his auto-mail twice, accidentally letting go of his suitcase and toast flying from his mouth, and then jumped ungracefully into the train.

"Freaking auto-mail is going to kill me!" Edward growled to himself as he sat down in the seat across from where Al was going to sit. He took out his ticket. Al, who had to go back off the train to grab the suitcase that had slipped from Ed's auto-mail hand (Ed didn't notice it at all), came back in just as the train started to move.

"Brother, you let go of the suitcase again." Al said disdainfully remembering how on the way to the train Ed had dropped the suitcase numerous times. He placed it into the rafters with ease and sat down on the red seats. Ed didn't look up at all even after Al had said 'Brother!' 5 times in a row. Al took a look over his brother, who had been acting weird all morning.

Edward had a far away look on his face while he gazed out the window. Al couldn't quite figure out what to call the expression. Al had also noticed the new attitude Ed had seemed to gain just over night. It was creepy… Edward had been acting nice to everyone! One reason they had almost missed their train was that whenever Ed bumped into somebody he had to stop and apologize. He also had to help everybody who happened to drop something or needed a door opened! He had always thought Edward rude, now Al considered Edward disturbing!

"Edward…?" Al said with out thinking. His brother jumped and swiftly turned to look at Al.

"What is it?" Ed questioned in a quivered voice. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Ah, are you feeling okay? You've been acting a little… different since this morning." Al said from across the pullout counter between them.

"W-well I have been feeling sick since when I threw up." Edward's quick reply sounded a bit troubled. "Haha, I hope we left a good tip for the person who had to clean that mess up!" Ed looked like he had to strain to smile.

"Why didn't you use alchemy?" Al said before he could think. Edward froze. They sat in silence for a minute or two until a lady wearing a pink apron came by with a pushcart of food and drinks.

"Are you two having a staring contest?" She giggled at the expression on Edward's tense face. "Well, what would you like to eat?" Ed turned to the cart quicker than he could blink. Al decided not to press the subject anymore and looked at the food.

"I'll have this and that, please." Edward said pointing to two dishes and added quickly, "Here are our tickets by the way." He twirled the ticket in his hand back and forth. Al took his own out as well.

"Oh, just give them to the ticket man at your stop." She placed the plates on the counter along with a blue cup and took the money she received. Edward and Alphonse thanked her at the same time. She smiled, bowed, and pushed the cart to the next table.

"Do you want something to read?" Al asked as he took two books from his armor carefully. Ed, who had a corndog halfway into his mouth gaped at the books!

"I FORGOT ABOUT ALCHEMY!" Ed spat out. Al jumped back in his seat. People were giving Ed the most disturbed stares.

"Is that short boy mental, mommy?" A little boy with black hair and freckles asked loud enough for Al to hear it.

"Just don't look at him." The mother turned her son around in his seat.

Al was bewildered. His brother hadn't done anything! No screaming threats or trying to knock their blocks off! WHAT WAS GOING ON?

Well, it was a mother and her son… So, there wasn't any need to freak out about it. Al watched his brother read the book. Ed swallowed whatever he had just eaten and then picked up the blue cup and took a big drink. This was when Al decided the apocalypse was near.

"Edward…" Al stammered. Ed looked up from his book and set the cup down with his left hand. Ed asked what was up. All he got was one of Al's freaked out chibi(My computer won't tell me if this is right) faces.

"Alphonse, what is it?" Ed asked. Apparently he had no idea what he had just done.

"Don't you hate milk?" Al asked slowly. Ed's eyes grew wide and he looked down at the blue cup. There was a moment's silence.

"ARGH! GET IT OFF!" Ed stood up and started to swipe at his tongue. Al wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

Edward walked along behind Al careful that each move he made was normal enough for standards. After the little milk incident Ed had become less spacey and more like the normal Ed. Al finally put it off as 'after affects' from getting sick earlier even though he was still worried. His worries had been pushed further back into his mind though when a 12-year-old boy had called Ed a "Snotty shrimp". Al was relieved that he had to hold him back.

"Are you ready to meet with Mustang?" Al asked an Ed who kept looking all around like a monkey in a banana shop. Ed smirked a little,

"I might as well get it over with." Ed sighed and looked back down at his black and red boots once Al had turned around again. He felt so tense. Earlier he almost gave away his secret! If Al and the other FMA characters found out… Better not think about that. Al's clunking foot steps came to a halt and Ed almost ran right into the armor.

"Ready?" Al asked looking down at the blonde alchemist. The gates were already opened before he could respond.

"Uh huh-" Ed was cut off as Havoc pulled him in.

"You've got to stop him!" Havoc yelled while shaking Ed back and forth in front of him.

"S-stop who?" Ed squeaked. Al put his left hand to his helmet's mouth and pointed a shaking right finger at the cause of loud footsteps. Before Ed knew it Havoc was running away screaming and he was in a bear hug!

"Edward Elric, I heard about your mishap! I'm terribly sorry-and quite glad to see your well- I hope your stomach is feeling better too!" Armstrong declared while crying. Al started scooting away to join Havoc up on the steps of H.Q.

"AAAAH! NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN-GET OFF OF ME!" Ed spattered out while feeling like a bug being slowly squished be a shoe of some fat guy.

Once Ed was released Armstrong had to carry him up into the colonel's office.

"I brought him just like you asked!" Armstrong saluted a smirking Mustang.

"Great job, I see you even added a hug!" Mustang smiled, showing his teeth, and took out a piece of paper.

"No problem sir." Armstrong saluted and left. Al crept in with Havoc trying not to be spotted. Ed still heard the clunks though.

"Thanks for the help, Al!" He glared a true Edward glare from the black, leather sofa. Havoc cleared his throat,

"I tried to warn you."

"…Is that your definition for 'warn'?"

"Depends," Havoc decided this was a good time to stand behind his desk far away from Edward.

"I'm sorry brother." Al apologized suddenly. There was a moment of waiting silence. Ed was flipping though the report he had apparently made two days earlier. "Big brother…?"

"Oh," Edward shot up from the report and towards Al's helmet. "I forgive you." Al felt uneasy again and sat down across from a flustered Ed. Mustang spoke with a cocked eyebrow,

"Nice of you to ignore your brother, Fullmetal, are you two fighting or something?" It took Edward a second to realize someone was speaking to him.

"Ah," Ed stole a glance at Al, "I don't think so." Riza loaded her gun.

"If you are I can fix that." She said coldly.

"WE AREN'T!" The brothers declared at the same time. Riza said something to her gun before putting it back.

"Anyway, is it true about what happened in this report you sent us?" Mustang asked once he knew Riza's gun was safely away. Ed looked lost for words.

"You mean that one thing at that one place?" Ed asked stupidly. Mustang rubbed his temples.

"You were pretty vague there. If you mean what happened in Waterway then yes."

"Well, why don't you tell me what you know first?" Ed said hastily looking though the report. He was sweating and looking uncomfortable.

"Fine, you and Alphonse went to Waterway, destroyed their police station and reduced their jail to ruble." Mustang said sternly.

"Really, it doesn't say anything about that in here…" Ed mumbled. He whipped his perspiring face with his right hand. Al was becoming very concerned.

"Edward, are you alright?" He asked his brother.

"J-just peachy, why?" Edward said while tapping his right foot. He was having trouble reading now.

"Fullmetal, what's wrong?" Mustang asked with slight worry in his voice.

"Nothing-" Ed grabbed his stomach with both arms and curled over, eyes shut tight, legs pressed together, upper face blue, and started to tremble.

"Do you need to see the nurse?" Havoc asked from behind his desk.

"Wh-where the…" Edward stammered and curled over more. Why did he have to go to the lavatory now? "Where is the bathroom?"

"I'll help you!" Armstrong proclaimed while ripping the door off its hinges. Ed almost wet his pants then and there. The next terrifying moment Ed, curled up in a ball, was lifted up and taken out of the room and to the lavatory.

Edward leaned over to look in the mirror. He blushed and turned away.

"No way am I going… No! I will not go to the bathroom a-as him!" He shook the thought from his mind. "I have to be dreaming. I just have to! I'm not Edward I'm me for crying out loud!" Edward whipped his face from sweat. An almost glowing blush appeared on his face. "EEEK! What am I going to do? I just turned thirteen; I don't want to do this…"

Stefany made Edward heave a great sigh. His lower abdomen was really hurting now. Suddenly she got an idea!

"I can just use his auto-mail!" Edward's face became less red at this conclusion. But then there was the fact that Stefany wouldn't be able to feel where she was going with his auto-mail…

"THIS IS DISGUSTING!" Edward grabbed his hair and then almost instantly clutched his throbbing stomach again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, we have a very confused/uncomfortable Armstrong who has been eavesdropping the entire time… well at least he started when he heard "_EEEK! What am I going to do_?" Poor Armstrong, this is just the beginning.

* * *

Ew… that was kinda perverted. So sorry, but it was just something I had to address. Think about it, for most of you anyway, Stefany grew up in a prim and prime house where politeness is a must, privacy is a must, and no perverted actions are a must. Well, she is an Ed-fan…Please review I need some ideas. Oh, and hopefully things will speed up. More bad guys will appear. And, I think it's the next chapter, poor Stefany (who is mostly addressed as Edward in this now) has a little run-in where she has to use alchemy. What if she can't? Eh, what if Al thinks she is really Envy (who will be making an appearance real soon… or has he/she already) and she has to run away…not that I was thinking that. If any of you are still reading I have a poll.

Who should be the first to find out about Stefany (If any should at all)?

Edward himself

The sins… which one

Roy Mustang

Armstrong The Strongly Annoying Alchemist

Alphonse (Armor or Dog)

Other

Please give a reason why you want it to be them or how it should happen. Also, Stefany needs a friend. Anyone want to be her friend back in her world? No? Alright fine.

Name:

Age: (preferibly 12-17)

Sex:

Hobbies:

Hates:

Loves:

Occupation: (I would prefer you be a student a the school Stefany used to go to)

Fave FMA character:

Personal Description: (Looks)

Emotional Description: (Attitude and junk)

Family:

Extra: (Whatever else you want me to know about this made up character)

That's about it. I know how many people read this so if nobody reviews I'll be postponing the story. Sorry, most probably don't like this anyway. In case you don't know how to review or something I'll help…

Click the 'submit review' button then click on whatever you want to do. Then type your review and stuff. Next, I guess this is how, click the 'submit' button. I do allow people to review who aren't logged in. I do not know if I even gave you the right instructions or not. (Laughs) Well, got to go.


	4. Shrimp in Girl's Clothing

If I were you

Chapter 4

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… and I'm not just saying this because there is a gun at my head!

* * *

_"Mom! Mom, look at this!" _

_"Oh, Edward, where'd you get this?"_

_"I made it with alchemy!"_

_"You? Really? Well, I guess you're more like your father than I thought!"_

_"Heh heh. Huh, Mommy, why are you cry- Your tears! They're red!"_

_"I'm just so sad… you can make something like this…"_

_"Mommy, please stop crying. Stop it, please!"_

_"But you-"_

_"Stop, don't say it!"_

_"Couldn't…"_

_"Stop it! Don't say it! NO!"_

_"Bring your own mother…"_

_"Noo! Stop! STOP IT PLEASE!"_

"_Or bother back to life."_

"**STOP IT! I'M SORRY!**" Stefany sat straight up in her blue bed. She took a short breath and then curled over and clasped her mouth with her hands. Alphonse whined a little while eyeing Stefany worriedly. He gave a small bark. Stefany threw up. The next moment she was out of bed, took a quick look around, and then dashed down the steps and to the bathroom.

"Disgusting…" Stefany breathed still gasping for air. Once she had her breath back she lifted her right hand to wipe the sweat from her face…

"What the ?is going on?" Stefany shrieked and grasped her right hand with her left. No auto-mail was to be seen. "I… I HAVE MY BODY BACK!" Stefany cried happily and plunged her fists into the air. Upon this action her face was now in full view of the mirror.

Al, the adorable puppy, looked at the bathroom door in front of him. His large gray-blue eyes gazed at the door.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY-"

Al instantly slapped his paws on top of his ears.

* * *

"So, Fullmetal are you feeling any better?" Mustang asked as Edward (who, if anyone remembers, is really Stefany) walked through the door less entrance. Stefany forced Edward to look away from his blush and at the colonel.

"…Sure." He said quietly. Al looked up at his reddened brother. Ed sat down next to Al and secretly tried to force his blush to take a hike.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Riza asked from her desk. She set the papers she had been filing and picked up her gun. Armstrong promptly saluted and left the room as quickly as possible.

"Anyway, what did you do in Waterway? I don't believe this report. 'Nothing was broken', do you really expect me to believe that?" Mustang said loudly.

"Well, yeah. Why would I lie?" Ed questioned. Suddenly there was an awkward silence. "What I meant to say was 'Why would I break anything?'" Everyone looked at Edward like he was mutating into a fly man.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" Asked Havoc in a jumpy voice. Ed picked up the report and scanned it as best as possible.

"Why wouldn't you believe what I wrote?" He asked still reading the report.

"I wouldn't because I had a very annoying talk with the police chief of Waterway!" The colonel snapped back. Al muttered,

"Sir, we only broke into the jail to-"

"You should be in jail! You're lucky I convinced him and the rest of his crew I'd take care of it!" Mustang nearly yelled while standing and slamming his hands onto his desk.

"But there was an alchemist there who was using prisoners to-"Al tried to say as fast as possible.

"I want Edward to tell us. You shouldn't be defending him like that!" Mustang said strictly. There was about a 10 second lapse before Stefany got the clue that she should answer to 'Edward'.

"Uh… what Al said, it's true that we did it for justice." Ed spoke quickly.

"Brother, that alchemist called you 'A midget 10-year-old who was talking big to make people think you really were part of the state.' Remember now? He said some other stuff and then you ran after him. He went into the police station and you transmuted all the doors shut except the one you were guarding. When you were about to open the door that guy made a fist of rock hit you into the air. Once you landed you turned the entire place into ruble. The guy, I think his name was Mr. Khinkier or something got into a car and drove to the jail-"Al was cut off by the glare he received from his brother.

"Thanks for the help dear brother of mine!" Edward grumbled and turned his golden eyes toward the colonel. Mustang gave a mischievous smirk as he read through the last sentences on a sheet of paper. "What are you so happy about?" Edward huffed while folding his arms and began to look annoyed.

"Nothing," Mustang said not even looking at the young alchemist. Edward's eyes portrayed unbelief as the colonel took out a pen and signed the paper. "Hawkeye, I need your signature as well." The colonel spoke up. Riza got out of her chair and went over to Mustang, took the paper, and began to read.

"Hey, are we done here?" Edward asked looking over Mustang, Hawkeye, and a chuckling Havoc who was reading over Mustang's shoulder.

"For now, yes, though I would like you to come back tomorrow." Mustang said in an overconfident way. Edward and Alphonse left in an unsure stumble over the fallen door.

* * *

Stefany, who was still in her pajamas, looked over at the broken alarm cloak that had '8:56' blinking on and off. She stood up and walked over to the desk and set the history book down.

"What an odd world." Stefany said under her breath. She turned her head to the puppy on the bed. "But at least I have you here with me, huh?" Stefany half smiled and went back to rummaging the desk. "I have no idea who the heck I'm supposed to be. And if I tell whoever is out there I'm me, which I won't, they'll think I'm crazy!" Stefany sighed, picked up a book called Instant Teen Just Add Nuts, flipped through it and stuffed it back where it came from. Her hand felt something cool and hard fall out of the manga. It was a small key.

"STEFANY!" A young voice called from the other side of the door.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Stefany jumped. The door opened and Zachary ran in and jumped onto Stefany's unmade bed. He bounced up and down and yipped excitedly over Al's barks,

"It's CHRISTMAS! Wake up and come down for presents! PRESENTS!" Zachary stopped jumping momentarily to grab Al and then jumped with the puppy in his arms. "Come on down stairs Stefie! Stefie, Stefie, come down Stefie!" He leaped to the floor and hugged her stone-still body. "COME ON!" With that he left with a huge smile on his rosy face while being followed by the little puppy. "Oh Kody-dy, Oh Kod-fish Kod-fish! It's CHRISTMAS DAY! Wake up, up, up!" Stefany heard Zachary playfully shout from down the hall.

"Uh… I am so dead, aren't I?" Stefany gulped. When it was quiet enough Stefany twiddled the key in between her fingers. She took a quick look around. Stefany grabbed a pencil case and dropped the key in it and stuffed in the library.

"C'mon! Let's get going miss fart brain!" Zachary called from down the hall. Stefany turned off the lights and jogged down the hall. At the bottom of the stairs Stefany slowed down to take a good look at a black haired boy.

"What?" She asked bluntly. Johan eyed her cautiously. His mysterious green eyes met her confused blue ones.

"Nice pajamas Stef." He laughed and tossed her a red package. "That's from me. I hope you like it." He stared intently at her face to see her reaction. Confusion was about it.

"Thanks." Stefany ripped the package open. She stopped dead. It was a video game with the title 'Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel'. "What the…"

"What? You don't like it?"

"I am not that fat!" Stefany said angrily under her breath. Johan looked startled.

"I didn't-"

"I love it!" Stefany said in fake happiness, she turned and walked way.

"Mood swings?" Johan asked himself awkwardly.

* * *

Yay, another one down! Several more to go! Well, how was that? I was going to write more but couldn't, so sorry. Well, if anyone read the poll/entry form I'll wait a while longer. Oh, someone asked me why Stefany didn't have any of her friends at her party. Well,how many of you would go to your friend's house on Christmas eve? I wouldn't be alound to. Anyway,I was just wondering if anyone know or thinks they know what's going to happen. Yes, no? Your welcome to guess. Well, raise your hands if you know!

……..?

Nevermind. Please review (yes I am desperate enough to ask) and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome. I just ask no one cusses. K? K.

-Slowly realizes nobody is reading this-

Very quiet… Well, bye bye! See ya next chapter!

(Q: Does anyone know Al Elric's B-day?)


	5. The Envious Hag

If I were you

Chapter 5

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer: See previous Chapters.

**I also want to say something…Thanks all so much for reading all the way to chapter 5! You know though it's kind of odd. I have about 300 hits right now (when typed) but not even half reviewed… Such a cruel world is this. I also updated my profile. It is really just a load of stuff about why I can't make a funny fanfic. It also tells you where you can find me. Like tell me what you want to see in future chapter and stuff and no one cares. I'm just taking up space now. . . Fine, here we go. Oh, I tried it but it didn't work so I'm sorry to you in advanced. The order didn't quite fit the story. Hope you all like it anyway.**

* * *

"What'll we do if they find out?"

"They won't."

"But that boy…"

"Ha ha, you mean that 'girl'."

"Shut it. What's taking them so long?"

"They have to make sure it worked."

"Did you give him the letter?"

"Yes, I believe it will be signed today."

"When will they leave?"

"I'm guessing in a day or two."

"I can't wait to see their terrified faces!"

"Will I get it?"

"More than likely you will."

"Can I eat them soon?"

* * *

"Whoa, look at them all!" Stefany inhaled quickly. The tree was over 15ft tall, the ornaments sparkled in the light, the smell was vibrant, and it was held up by mountains of presents.

"You want to go present diving?" Zachary asked excitedly. Stefany's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"You do what?"

"Come on, we've done it for years!"

"We have?"

"Wow, teenagers are idiots… though you've always been one." Zachary laughed and jumped into the nearest pile of gifts before Stefany could respond.

"Zachary, stay out of mine!" Kody called from the table, which was also stacked with presents. Stefany thought her knees would give out.

"Stefany, this one here is your's." Zachary called once he surfaced from the pile of gifts. He tugged out a green and red gift and tossed it to a flustered Stefany. She stared dumbly at it. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Oh, I guess." She ripped of the paper. It was a book. "What the… 'Fullmetal Alchemist and the Land of Sand', you're kidding!" Stefany said in disbelief. Kody looked up from his new cell phone.

"You don't like it?" He asked. Stefany, whose mouth was open and eyes wide, then looked over at him.

"I love it." She said with slight queasiness in her voice.

"Stefany dear-"

"AAAH!" Stefany jumped up from fright from the booming coming from behind her and fell on her stomach.

"My, you're energetic this morning!" Stefany's father chuckled. She looked at him with wide eyes. He helped her to her feet. "Try not to trip over to many presents, dear." He gave her a fatherly smile and then wobbled over to help Zachary assemble a mini rocket.

"Who…" Stefany gaped. She decided that he was the father of the family.

Stefany, or Edward in her body, had never seen so many presents before! There were piles that were almost as tall as the tree!

"We're going to have to place some of your gifts in your other room." Stefany's mother, already in a long plum colored dress with a thin, smooth, cotton coat, smiled and sighed slightly.

"…Mother?" Stefany said hesitantly while turning around to face her. Her mother looked at the thirteen year old.

"Yes honey?"

"Are these all for us?"

"Oh no, dearest, we always give gifts to our helpers." Her worn out looking face smiled kindly. Stefany force a smile back. "Now go ahead and open your presents." Her mother said reassuringly.

* * *

Edward walked slowly taking in all the sights of Central. Al walked in front for a change making sure every once in a while that Ed was following with his baggage in his right hand. Ed looked at the sky. There were gray clouds covering the rich blue heavens, a quite depressing scene in Stefany's opinion.

"Brother," Alphonse quietly said stopping just in front of the alchemist.

"Yeah?"

"Can you wait here a second…? I think I dropped something uh, back there." Al said quickly and then pointed vaguely behind Ed.

"I guess." Ed said nonchalantly. Al then hurried off down the sidewalk. After a minute or so Ed realized something. "Wait a second…" Ed mumbled to himself, "I'm the one with the suitcase."

Al was crouching over a brown cardboard box with the words written in crayon 'Free box and cat'. Suddenly Al heard running footsteps from down the sidewalk.

"Oh no!" Al picked up a little fur ball and put it and his hands behind his back. Ed, out of breath, stopped in front of Al. He dropped the suitcase and crossed his arms.

"Al," He said in a hard voice,"what are you hiding?" Al, for armor, looked uneasy.

"Nothing," He said worriedly.

"Really now, then put your hands in front of you."

"I can't, brother."

"Why not?"

"… My hands are stuck."

"Al!"

"But Edward-"

"Show me what you have." Ed said in an angry tone, even though he surely wasn't, and glared at the armor. Al slowly brought the fur ball from behind his back and then eyelevel with Ed. Suddenly Ed had a great urge to say 'aww!'

"Brother I know what you're thinking. But please don't make me put her back! It will start raining any second! Please, please, please let me keep her till-"Al's little speech was cut off by an earsplitting clash of thunder. Ed felt rain start to come down on his head and shoulders.

"Al," He said loudly with urgent eyes. He started to fumble with his red coat.

"Brother I will not-"

"Give me the cat!" Ed said, cutting off Al, and took off his coat. Al stared blankly.

"What did you-?"

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Ed yelled over a thunder clap. Al handed him the cat with care. Ed wrapped it in his coat and took off running, yelling over his shoulder for Al to get the suitcase and hurry up. They dashed down several sidewalks till they reached a park. Ed spotted shelter. He jogged to the spot. It was a two sided bench that had a makeshift roof set up above. Ed plopped down on the sides that faced a flower bed and several sandboxes, titter-totters, slides, and a jungle gym. Al came trudging over as he unwrapped the poor cat.

"Brother," Al began once he sat down left of Ed. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Isn't she adorable?" Ed said in a cooing way. He hadn't even heard Al. Al sighed and patted the golden-brown and white kitten. It mewed softly. Ed suddenly had a light bulb go off over head. "Alphonse," He bit his lip. If Al could he'd look slightly confused.

"What is it brother." There was a moment's pause.

"Can we…" Ed took a deep breath and then continued, "CAN WE KEEP THIS LITTLE KITTEN?"

Al thought that this must be a sign from God that the world would end right about now. So Al waited for it all to sink in and for a giant hand to come down and squish him.

"Let your younger brother keep the kitty at least till the rain stops." Someone said in a raggedy old woman's voice. The brothers turned around and looked at the other side of the bench. An old dry looking woman in a blue, white, and black frayed cotton dress, who also had very little hair on her head, turned a bit and smiled a slightly crooked smile.

"Uh… I was going to say 'Yes we can keep her! But, on a different note… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?' "Al said a bit unsurely. Ed smiled and hugged the kitten.

"Here that? I'm your new m-"That light bulb above his head came down and broke into a million pieces on top of his head. "M… MASTER!" Ed laughed evilly and put his arms out and moved that kitten up and down. "HERE THAT CAT?" Ed proclaimed as evilly as possible. Just after he stopped there was a scary thunder clap. A sweat drop formed on both Al's and the old woman's heads.

"Well, son, what do you say?" She asked.

"Thanks YOUNGER brother." Ed thanked making sure that old hag would hear 'younger'.

"You are the OLDER one?" She ended up laughing till she coughed. Al stood up and patted her back. Ed even turned to make sure she was all right.

"Do you need something to drink?" Al asked worriedly. She continued to cough but managed a nod. Al stood up and called over his metal shoulder that he would be right back from the café. Ed continued to pat her back and telling her to try and take deep breaths. Once Al was far from sight the woman stopped coughing and grabbed Ed by the neck, taking the neck of his jacket as well.

"You dirty ---- you think you know everything don't you? Well, without that brother of yours you're nothing! Nothing!" The woman yelled, spitting slightly,in Ed's frightened face. "I should kill you right here and now for carrying that ----'s blood!" Ed's eyes went wide and his upper face turned dark.

"E- Envy!" He choked from lack of air. Envy's grip tightened so that he had even more trouble breathing. Ed could feel the old woman form'sfinger nails start to dig into his neck.

"This is your lucky day short stuff. I'm only here to confirm something." Envy, still looking like an old hag, pulled Ed closer to the bench's back till he felt as though his ribs would break. The homunculus leaned closer and whispered just so that no one else could possibly hear, "Your not really Edward Elric are you?"

A roar of thunder boomed and Ed felt as though his stomach held the restless lighting at Envy's words.

"Can't breathe…" Ed muttered barely audible. His face, which was still wet from running in the rain,had a slight blue tint to it. Envy loosened his/her (I'll say his) grip enough for the metal on his black jacket not to dig into his neck anymore. Though those long nails were still quite painfull.

"Who are you? What's your name?"

"I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist!" He coughed/proclaimed. The woman's face showed a twisted smirk.

"Of course you are." Envy had the woman's free hand turn into a dagger look a like. "Then you'll have no problem-"She raised her arm above her head. "BLOCKING THIS!" The blade flew down at Ed. Stefany had to get his body out of there fast! Before she knew it she had Ed's hands clap together, fling them, and hit Envy squarely in between the eyes.

* * *

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Stefany clutched her abdomen and doubled over and shrieked in pain. She ended up on the floor. People got out of their chairs to see what was wrong.

**'_I don't want us to die!'_**

_'Who was that?'_

Even though Stefany's eyes were closed, Ed could plainly see in his mind something strange.

_His hands hit an old woman in the face and her head blew off…the next instance the woman was a homunculus named Envy. Envy lunged at his frightened body._

There was a screech inside Ed's mind. It was his voice… It seemed like he was screaming with two voices. Or was the other voice screaming for him as well?

"Someone get a doctor!" Kody shouted as he helped who he thought really was his sister off the velvet floor. He picked her up with a slight difficulty and sat her on the marble dinner table. They had been in the middle of a banquet when she had started to scream. Though exhausted, Stefany was in no more pain. In fact she felt like taking a nap.

* * *

**Wow, that chapter just typed itself. Please review if you like this story or not. I allow flames and would love constructed help. Every review can help change the way this story ends. I hope this will still be able to type… Yeah it will. Hmm, I wonder if I should have the ending sad, happy, or a bit of both. Well, gotta go! BTW happy Val. day!**


	6. Conditions

"Nothing seems to be wrong with her from the fall." An elder man with a thick mustache and eyeglasses said while lightly brushing his hand on the smooth wooden railing. He stood outside the door that led into the family sick room on the third floor hallway. Stefany's mother gave a sigh of relief. Kody and his father exchanged thankful glances. "At least nothing that is apparent." He said in a low voice. "I'll be checking on her in about two hours, is that alright?"

"Of course, as it would always be, Doctor Keelson." Stefany's mother quickly replied. She seemed flustered as she fumbled with her purse, "Now how much will this be?" She asked taking out several hundred dollar bills. Stefany's father took out his wallet as well. Dr. Keelson waved his hand casually and laughed,

"My payment will be seeing Miss Stefany up and happy again." With that he took something out of his pocket, walked over to Kody, took the boy's hand and said, "Now son, I want you to go on down to the kitchen and give this," Dr. Keelson placed a medicine bottle in Kody's hand. "To who's ever cooking, tell them to drop two in whatever liquid she drinks. It will dissolve by the time it gets to her. I checked and it seems she is having stomach problems. Also tell them not to give her anything spicy-"

"That's it! It must have been the Mexican hot sauce we ordered from Canada!" Stefany's father butted in. Dr. Keelson and Kody looked up at the two parents.

"It might be, though, I would prefer that we don't take any chances dear." Stefany's mother said worriedly.

"Of course you are right as always Mrs. Wardland." Dr. Keelson nodded. "Kody you may take your leave now." Kody said he'd be right back and then took off down the stairs. Dr. Keelson turned back towards Stefany's parents with a grave expression. Both were still and seemed to be filled with a foreboding sensation. Dr. Keelson frowned as he confirmed in a burdened voice,

"Her condition might be getting worse."

* * *

If I were you

Chapter 6

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer & Note:

I don't, will ever, and have never owned FMA… and if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions.

All I want to say before starting is that I think you should all know something… I have to choose who will appear in this story by next chapter! You still have time to submit however… just look back in that one chapter.

* * *

Zachary sat on a cushioned chair. He watched as his older sister, whose soul had been replaced with Edward Elric's, breathed calmly in her sleep. He twiddled his thumbs and looked around the room. The golden framed window allowed the afternoon light into the space. It was the only light at the time. Stefany stirred in her sleep. Zachary directed his attention from the plant in the corner to his sister. He heard her moan,

"Mom…" Zachary waited but Stefany said nothing more.

"You want mother?" He asked unsurely. She coughed. Zachary took this as a 'yes.' He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be-"

"COME BACK!" Stefany bawled in her sleep, cutting off Zachary. He jumped three feet in the air. The door opened, hitting Zachary in the face and sending him to the gray tiled floor.

"Oh, Zach sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Mrs. Wardland, Stefany's mother, apologized to him. Mr. Wardland helped his son up.

"That's alright mother. I think… Stefany wants you." Zachary said while messaging his face. She hurried over to her daughter's sick bed.

"Honey?" She cooed softly. Stefany mouthed the words 'I'm sorry, mom.' several times. Mrs. Wardland noticed that Stefany was crying slightly. She wiped her pale cheeks. Stefany's eyes fluttered open.

"Mom?" She gasped. Stefany gawked at the tired looking woman. She looked disappointed when she saw who it really was. "… Where am I?"

"You're in the sick room dear." Mr. Wardland replied from behind his wife. Stefany nodded, looking around. There was a painful ache on her side. It felt like Armstrong had taken a metal bat and went on a rampage, eventually getting Stefany on her rib cage.

"Oh, I see," Was all Ed could have Stefany say. The strangest dream had played through his mind. Stefany leaned back into the starch white pillow. "OWCH!" She cried loudly, her side felt as though she was being repeatedly slashed with a knife. Her family jumped.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Wardland asked abruptly.

"M-my side…" Stefany flattered. "I'm fine now." She said through clenched teeth. Her father stood up.

"I'm going to go fetch you some Tylenol." Her father left the room. Mrs. Wardland asked her daughter if she needed anything else. Stefany said that she didn't. But, being a mother, Mrs. Wardland didn't believe her.

"I'll go get Mr. Fuzzies, alright?" Mrs. Wardland asked in a giddy tone, referring to Stefany's favorite teddy bear. Stefany gave her one of Ed's famous 'Are you mental' looks.

"Who the h--- is that?" Stefany questioned. (---- means there is a cuss word there)

-Awkward silence-

"What did you say missy?" Mrs. Wardland's face went dark and evil like. Zachary scooted away behind another bed across the room. He knew what was coming.

"Uh…" Stefany didn't know what to say. Mrs. Wardland repeated the question. Stefany had the feeling that she was as good as dead.

"Stefany Edna Wardland," She looked at her daughter straight in the eye. Stefany converted her gaze to the end of her bed.

"DON'T LOOK AWAY!" Zachary shouted/gasped at the idiotic ways of teenagers. Stefany jumped at the noise. She looked back up at her mother. Mrs. Wardland sat down on the bed across from Stefany's sick bed. She smiled warmly. Then when Stefany felt relieved her mother's smile turned into an evil smirk.

"On my lap now or you may flip over to your stomach." She ordered.

Kody walked up to the door with a glass of red grape juice. Before he even had his hand on the door knob he heard a terrifying scream,

"AAAAAAH! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME- OMIGAWD! HEEEEEEEEELP! OW OW, OW! KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME WOMAN! AH, NO I DIDN'T MEAN- HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Kody's upper face was blue and eyes wide. He knew what had happened. Stef got spanked.

"Uh, is it safe yet?" He asked scared to death that he'd be next. He saw the battle field. Pillows were all over, some had the stuffing knocked out of them, the plant in the corner had it's vase broken, the bed where Stefany had been laying had it's covers all on the floor, Zachary was under the bed in the far right corner with a pillow over his head, Stefany was on the bed by the window with a few feathers strewn about her, and, in the center of the room, Mrs. Wardland stood victorious breathing in from her inhaler.

"Oh, hi Kody dear, I was just about to go." She wheezed. Kody sweat dropped at the kind, loving, couldn't hurt a fly smile he received.

"Should I go get somebody to clean this up?" He asked as he placed the glass down on the nightstand.

"No, no, I'll do it. Lord knows I need more exercise. Besides," She laughed walking past him and to the door. "I know you'd love to help your sister, who from now on will have a clean mouth, back to her room." She waved a reddish hand before completely leaving the room. Once her footsteps couldn't be heard Zachary got out from under the bed. He fluffed the pillow and cautiously stepped over to the spanked girl. He gently placed it under her head.

"Fart brain, you do know that even though you're 13 you're still going to be ruled with a godly wrathful hand, right?" Zachary said sarcastically. When he didn't get a response he decided to leave the room. Kody didn't move and neither did Stefany. Mr. Wardland came in gleefully chuckling,

"Well I'll be darned. Who would have thought to look in the medicine cabinet for-"He stopped dead when he was about 2 feet in the room. He looked down at the pill in his hand. "Hmm, I am going to need much more than just this…" With that he turned and left the room, saying on his way out the door, "Poor Stefany must have done something awful to have that happen when she's already hurt."

* * *

The first thing to grace Edward's vision was a crying, nose dripping, Armstrong. Here's what mainly happened…

Armstrong walked up to the military hospital's counter and asked in a booming voice,

"Where is Edward Elric?" The nurse from behind the counter jumped. With wide eyes she gaped up at him.

"Th-the 3rd floor and3rd door on the right, I think." She whimpered.

"What seems to be the matter with him?"

" Well…"

After hearing the almost crying nurse explain, Armstrong charged down the hall towards the stairs. He was getting dangerously close to people who were minding their own business. He was right behind a doctor pushing a patient. And, like cars behind semis, he couldn't get past. So, he picked up the startled doctor and sat him down away from the wheelchair. He then grabbed the handles and he and the patient went on a mad dash towards the stairs. The old man in the wheelchair seemed to be having fun… Once he saw the stairs he let go of the wheelchair and ran to them. Now on the 3rd floor he walked to the door. Wiped a tear from his eye and then cried,

"EDWARD ELRIC, I HEARD OF YOUR Skirmish! i was so worried when you didn't show for your meeting with the colonel!" He then grabbed a half asleep, frighten Edward up under the arms and into the air, knocking over a filled tray on the bed. Armstrong shook him up and down. Ed started to yelp at the sudden movement and the increasing feeling of getting sick.

"Major, stop you'll hurt him even more!" Al cried from against the wall. Armstrong set Ed back in his bed. The door creaked open again.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Mustang inquired the muscular alchemist. Ed confusedly stared as Mustang hung his dark trench coat and Hawkeye's as well on the wooden coat rack. His black hair was wet from rain and he looked as if he ran a portion of the way here.

"Oh, Mustang we're sorry we couldn't make it." Al feebly apologized. Mustang opened his mouth but before he could speak Hawkeye responded for him,

"No need to apologize, we were just worried about your well fare is all." Armstrong wiped the last tear from his eye.

"Yes indeed! I heard what happened, Edward Elric. I am glad to see you're okay-"Armstrong didn't finish because of the evil look he received from an injured Ed. Mustang notice the floor. A bowl of soup had dropped, shattered, and sent the soup across the light blue floor, a tray was under the bed, a piece of mushy, half eaten bread look trampled, and there was a bent spoon and fork next to the wall.

"What happened here?" He asked coldly. Ed didn't respond but gave Armstrong a distasteful glance. He was still hungry. "I see…" Mustang picked up the tray and placed the garbage on it with Armstrong's help. "You know Fullmetal," He started as he gave Hawkeye the tray. Ed turned his sweaty pale head towards Mustang, who was still on the floor mopping the floor with Armstrong's handkerchief. "You're six days late for work, right?"

At that very instant Mustang felt something lukewarm and lumpy upon his head.

* * *

Nasty ending, huh? Anyone else want to get into the story? I'll wait for you. Just make sure you get it in soon. If anyone thinks they know what's going on go ahead and try. No, Ed really wasn't 6 days late... REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Begin at the End Part 1

'_The entire time I waited. I just wanted to throw up and run away… Maybe not in that order, but I wanted so badly to be alone. Mom was crying. Even my little brother, who didn't know what was going on because he was only 3, started to bawl. Dad was sobbing. I've never seen him so helpless. Then the doctor came out. He told us what was wrong. My bigger brother dropped his glass of juice. It broke and shards of glass were everywhere. I remember the juice looking like blood. I remember being so horrified that I fell of my chair. We waited till we had our bearings again before having the doctor explain to us. He said that I would be fine if I took my medicine everyday. I have been too. It scared me when he said something along the lines of "She'll become very sick if not taken care of properly." So I make sure I take my medicine._

_I believe it was only two months before hand that mom was diagnosed with cancer. And then I got sick. I don't know why, but I think the doctor kept something from me, like he was afraid to tell me. Am I going to die? What's happening to me? They all said I'd be fine. But, I still don't believe them.'_

Stefany slammed the diary shut after reading the next sentences. She sat there, in shock. The window in her room let the afternoon light flutter in peacefully. The silver pocket watch lay resting on the nightstand nearby, blissfully reflecting the light, as though trying to mimic the sun's greatness. Edward's mind rushed inside Stefany's head. Though, no matter how much he thought, no comfort came.

* * *

If I were you

Chapter 7

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA it would be longer, with fewer commercials, it would probably be less interesting, and I would be in it… Though, I have a feeling that won't happen. -sobs-

By the way this chapter takes place two days after the last one. So it isn't Christmas anymore but Dec. 27, okay?

* * *

"Miss Hawkeye?" Al asked uncertainly. She looked up at him. Hawkeye was standing outside the door waiting while Mustang went to get food and Armstrong took Ed to the bathroom. Al was still holding onto the door handle when he asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Hawkeye said comforting Al a little. "What is it?" Al looked up and down the hall. Besides a smiling family thanking a doctor there was no one around.

"May I speak to you back in the room?" He asked nervously. Though she was a bit confused Hawkeye agreed.

Al sat down on the metal stool, that some how held him up, next to a nightstand. Hawkeye stayed standing next to the bed, about a yard away from Al, and waited. He seemed like he was struggling with himself.

"Um, Miss Hawkeye do you promise that you won't tell anyone?" Al asked, looking up at her. She frowned and said,

"Depends what you tell me… Besides, why are you telling me? You could always tell someone else."

"I don't know who else to tell! I can't tell brother! And Armst-"Al started to half yell before Hawkeye cut him off. She looked perplexed.

"Hold on," She said calmly, "Why can't you tell Edward?" Al seemed taken a back. He looked down at his hands.

"It's about him…" He muttered, barely audible to Hawkeye.

"What? What do you need to tell me? Is it about his attack?" She asked in a hurried voice. Al nodded weakly before saying,

"You know that he hasn't been acting normal lately, right?" Hawkeye nodded slowly trying to figure out where this would go. "He's been doing the strangest things and-"Al flattered as Hawkeye cut him off.

"Wait a second, what strange things? I know Edward and I know he is already strange." She waited for Al to say something. The clock on the wall ticked in a strange melody. Al averted his eyes from Hawkeye to the open window at the end of the bed. The breeze had the curtains flowing in a soothing way.

"Well, when we were coming back to Central he acted so nervous. He didn't always respond to me, he was always flustered, he nearly exploded from not using the restroom, he kept on dropping the suitcase, he wasn't very coordinated with his auto-mail, he-"Al continued to ramble on and on. Hawkeye was looking from Al to the door when she heard him say, "-Didn't go on a rampage when somebody called him short! Edward drank milk, MILK! And he even saved a kitty, when we were going to the park for cover, and he even asked me if we could keep her!"

"You're not lying are you?" She questioned with heavy disbelief. Al said he wasn't. Hawkeye's face became like stone as she thought for a moment. "Well, he was probably just sick. He did throw up several times since then after all…"

"No! There's something else…" Al locked his eyes on Hawkeye's. She waited for what he was about to say, "I… I don't think this person is my brother." Al whimpered in a scared tone. Hawkeye's eyes were wide with surprise. The clock's ticking became evident as the seconds past by.

"Hey, you guys in here?" Edward called as Armstrong opened the door. Al jumped onto his feet.

"Y-yes!" He yipped in surprise. Armstrong rolled Ed's wheelchair over to the hospital bed. Ed got into bed with a large blush across his face. Stupid Bathrooms and their toilets on the walls…

The day went pretty smoothly aside from the fact that Ed was fighting diarrhea till 7pm. Mustang, Riza, and Armstrong left shortly after 8pm, knowing that Ed would be out in a day or two. His fever was down, he wasn't throwing up anymore, and his side was much better. Once Ed was in bed for the night Al went out into the hallway. No one was around at the moment. The only sounds came from the rooms, mostly snoring and some radios. Al walked down the hall trying to figure things out. What did Ed see when he was sleeping?His hallow footsteps echoed as he made his way down the stairs. On the 2nd floor were two people. One was a young doctor; with glasses and a slight blush his face. He was talking to a beautiful nurse with wavy blonde hair and dreamy sapphire eyes. Al noticed that the young doctor was the guy who gave Ed shots.

"Dr. Vince?" Al said as he walked down the last few steps.

"Oh, Alphonse is that you?" Dr. Vince asked in a startled voice.

"Yes, it's me, Alphonse." Al said politely. The nurse looked Al over and then her red lips formed a sweet smile.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Elric's brother, right?" Her voice was tender and loving. Al had the embarrassing feeling that he might be blushing if he wasn't armor. He came back with a shaky yes. She told the doctor goodnight. Looking a little hurt Dr. Vince shuffled away down the stairs. Now the nurse and Al were the only people out on the floor. "Alphonse would you mind going down to the first floor and telling whoever's at the counter that your brother will be getting his shots by Nurse Lillian?" She smiled hopefully at Al.

"Oh, alright, Nurse Lillian." He bowed and jogged to the stairs at the end of the hall. She gracefully walked up the stairs. The moon light made the shadows ominous as she walked by. She approached the door to Ed's room. She listened to the soft snoring and ticking on the other side of the door, which creaked as it opened. She shut it and then locked it as well. Ed had his back to her as she sat down on the stool Al had used. Lillian took a syringe out from her pocket. She gently placed it on the nightstand before digging her hand in her uniform's shirt. She pulled out a small glass bottle with a thick red liquid inside of it.

"Tsk tsk, I had no idea you knew how to use alchemy!" She laughed under her breath as she drew air into the syringe. "That gave me quite a scare. I didn't know you knew about the gate in your world. And then you passed out, shame on you. If you had stayed awake I could have beaten you worse." She stuck the needle into the bottle, pushed the air in, flipped the bottle and syringe over and drew in the red liquid. Unbeknownst to the nurse Ed had his eyes wide open, slowly trying to figure out what to do about this. The clock ticked by with out hesitation. He heard high heels click their way over towards him. He pretended to be asleep. He had only one chance to get this right. She glared disgustedly at his auto-mail. "How am I going to do this with out waking him?"

"Mmm… Whose there?" He said groggily. Nurse Lillian went back into kind nurse mode.

"It's just me; I'll be giving your medicine to you. Now sweetie can you flip over?" There was a moment of stern silence.

"No, I'm too sleepy." He finished with a convincing yawn. Lillian's eyes went from kind and loving to a deep hate.

"Flip over now." She ordered. Ed shook his head. She grabbed his auto-mail with a great strength and forced him over. He gaped at her with enough fear for five men. She smirked letting go of the newly dented auto-mail. "Now be a good girl and let me-"Before the sentence was finished Ed had jumped out of bed and jabbed his elbow into her stomach. He ran to the door and grabbed the handle. It was locked.

"No! Open, come on!" He cried out in a feverish sweet. Where was Al?

"That hurt, you know. "A chilling voice grumbled. Ed turned with wide eyes to see Envy standing behind him with the syringe in hand. "What're you looking at?"

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Ed stammered. Envy glowered before flinging his syringe holding hand at Ed. The blonde alchemist dropped to his knees. The syringe was stuck in the door. Ed scampered away to the bed. He jumped on top of it as Envy pulled the syringe out and made sure there was still some red liquid inside.

"Why are you running?" Envy asked in a playful voice. Ed grabbed a pillow and pulled hissheets up in front of his chest. "You think that I can't get through that?"Envy scoffed asEd tied the white sheet around his waist and put the pillow under his arm. Envy slowly strolled over to the alchemist. Ed hopped off the bed and to the window. Envy was getting closer as Ed fumbled with the lock, dropping the pillow. Once it was open he hit the screen out with his auto-mail arm.

"Suicide? My, my, you're stupider then I thought. Though, all humans seem to be." Envy was a good three feet behind a frantic Ed, who picked up the pillow. Envy waited a second for Ed to do something. When he did nothing Envy laughed, "You thought wrong pipsqueak! That pillow can't stop me and neither can your lifeless friend!" A chill went through Ed. What had Envy said? Envy lunged at Ed. He threw the pillow with his flesh arm and grabbed the window ledge with his metal arm. The syringe met the pillow, making the syringe move back so that the red liquid would come out. A red stain started to form on the back of it. Ed jumped after he grabbed the blanket ends, trying to slow his fall as best he could. Ed hated the feeling in his stomach but, before he knew it, he was right above the poundin the garden. His first thought was,

"Yes, a perfect way to help my fall!" Then Stefany remembered that Ed had auto-mail.

"C---, I hope she drowns him!" Envy gritted his teeth and punched the wall next to him. It splintered and cracked at the force.

Envy transformed as he walked to the door. This time he looked like a tan older man in a white hospital uniform.

Ed coughed as he lay soaked on his back just at the water's edge. Stefany had kept Ed alive by nearly drowning him, go figure. He looked up at the sparkling night sky. The water sadly reflected it as though trying to mimic the moon's greatness.

"I want…" Ed shivered as he pulled the heavy wet blanket off of himself. "I want to go home." He covered his eyes with his left hand and grimaced. He sat there in his black night shirt and navy shorts. "I don't want to be Edward! I just want to go home!" Tears ran down his face and he shivered helplessly. He was so caught up in self pity that he didn't hear the door to the garden open. He didn't hear the soft footsteps stop just behind him. What he did hear was a wrinkled voice say,

"Is that right? You're not the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Ed turned swiftly to see an older Doctor with black hair that was going gray. He had a light tan and his smile was missing a few teeth. Ed stared blankly, tears still falling to his chin. "Do you want to go home that badly that you'd cry about it?" Ed tried standing up but his legs were far to numb. The older man walked over to Ed and kneeled down so that they could see eye to eye. Ed wiped his eyes.

"I wasn't crying…" He mumbled. The older man grinned and said,

"Good, if you cry about something that trivial then you'd have a complete brake down in the place you'll be going." Before Ed could even take all that in there was a sharp pain in his back.

* * *

Me:Chapter 7 down four more to go… Heh, just kidding (I hope). There are really only three chapters to go! –Gets hit with a rock- Ow! What was that for?

Ed (Stef's body): You're being stupid again.

Me:You threw that?

Stef (Ed's body): Yeah, Edward did. –Gets hit with a rock- Ow! Why'd you do that?

Me: You just said you hit me with a rock.

S(E): No I said EDWARD threw it at you! –Gets hit with a rock- STOP IT!

E(S): Harsh…

Me: You threw a rock at me!

S(E): Fine, Stefany threw a rock at you! –Gets hit with rock- AAAAH! I DIDN'T HIT YOU!

Me: You just did!

-Fight starts-

Al: Please review… –Rocks bounce off Al-

Same time

E(S): Review or fear the rocks! –Gets hit with rock-

Me: He… she? It does mean that! -Gets hit by E(S) and S(E)

This is a two part chapter so hopefully, if you read the next chapter, you see the chosen! Hurray! Thank you Reviewers! ...And some new reviewers... See you soon!


	8. Begin at the End Part 2

Edward ran as fast as he could, his blonde bangs streaming wildly at every step. He went on and on in the endless white mist, looking around in an overwhelmed rush.

"Mom, where are you?" He called out reaching his auto-mail hand into the mist. It was as though he was blind. The white darkness engulfed him no matter where he ran! "No, Mom! MOM, WHERE ARE YOU!" He screamed out as loud as he could. Then he heard it. Someone was crying. After a split second hesitation he sprinted towards the crying.

"I don't want this…" Someone sobbed in a muffled voice. Ed ran so frantically that he tripped and landed on his face. With tears in his eyes he looked up into the unending mist.

"Mom, I… I'm…" He choked back tears as he heard the voice screech for whatever reason. Ed clenched his fists and cussed at himself for being such an idiot. He took a quick breath and bawled, "I'M SORRY!" When he had yelled that he heard that someone cry out the same thing. It sounded like an echo in a completely different voice. Ed managed to get himself off the invisible floor and onto shaky feet. He was sweating and breathing heavily as he shuffled his way towards the crying. Strange, he felt as though he really was the one crying, not the voice. For some reason his back was burning horribly. Ed felt like he was on top of heated metals spikes.

Edward thought about all the things he had done wrong, all the times he screwed up, all the sins he had committed, all the things he had locked away inside. His heart felt twisted and deformed as he walked through the haze. It hurt.

Suddenly Ed looked up and saw it. The gate where he and his brother had tried to bring their mom back from. Though the mist was still evident he managed to make out a young womanly figure with brown hair sitting in front of the gate holding something. He immediately wondered if it was his mother or not.

"Mom, is that you?" He asked quickly, just loud enough to get the person to look up at him.

"Ed…ward," Came the reply, Ed took a step forward towards the all too familiar voice. There was Stefany, crying like a baby. She was holding a once white, now blood soaked bundle, to her chest. She looked up at Ed with hurt eyes and numbly said, "He's been taken." Ed's eyes went wide at the sight of a small, gray, blood stained hand hanging out of the sheets.

"Who's been-?" Before Ed could finish there was a loud ringing sound.

* * *

FMA

If I were you

Chapter 8

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist so stop asking. Uh, no the story isn't going to be over in a few chapters. It'll take a little longer if I type it right. Does anyone even want it to be all that short? Hmm, well I'm just taking up space now aren't I? Go ahead and read.

P.S. The date is Dec 28.

* * *

Stefany's hand slammed down upon the unsuspecting alarm clock, she sat up, and scratched her dark brown hair.

"Who's been taken?" She asked herself still half asleep. She heard a whine come from the end of the bed. It was the puppy, Alphonse. "Oh, there you are Al. Did you enjoy sleeping again?" She happily asked the puppy. It barked and trotted to Stefany's lap, laying its head down and looked up with large gray-blue eyes. "Hey Al," Stefany said in a big sibling voice to the puppy, "Remember when we used to talk about getting our bodies back to normal?"

Alphonse licked Stefany foot, making her laugh and promptly kick Al off the bed.

"BAARK!" Al yipped at Stefany. She apologized and picked him back up on the bed and continued,

"The first thing we wanted to do was eat a big meal! We aren't exactly in our real bodies… But we do have living bodies, even if you're a dog." Stefany laughed as the puppy barked at the mention of food. "Okay, I'll go get you and me some food." With that she got out of bed, with a little difficulty, and said she'd be right back.

She strolled down the gorgeous hallway in her green and blue poka-dotted pajamas. Stefany went down the stairs, past the room that once housed a giant Christmas tree, and walked down one of the hallways attached to that room.

"Where am I?" Stefany asked herself as she continued down the hallway. She stopped at the four way intersection. "What am I in, a freaking maze?" She huffed and folded her arms.

"What are you looking for?" Somebody asked from behind. Stefany jumped and tried to climb the nearest wall. The person sighed and told her to calm down. When Stefany was off the wall she took a good look over the dark brown haired boy. The top of his head was just over Stefany's shoulders, he had somewhat lighter blue eyes than she, he was wearing a black shirt and tan pants, and he was reading a book called 'Exorcism for Dummies'. He gave her a goofy smile and said,

"So, sis, are you lost?"

"No I'm… What do you want anyways Jackery?" Stefany asked, embarrassed that someone had been behind her watching. Zachary gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by 'Jackery'?" Zachary questioned sounding as though he was offended. Stefany looked from her right to left several times, avoiding the boy's eyes. "Do you even know my name?" He said after a moment of silence. Stefany said that she did and Zachary asked what it was. Stefany didn't answer but instead went trudging off down the left hallway. Zachary followed.

"Go away; I don't need you following me." Stefany grumbled at her little brother.

"Why? Are you going to Johan's room?" Zachary asked playfully, giggling at Stefany's confused face.

"That servant who gave me that book, is that who you mean?"

"Huh?" Zachary said looking up. Usually his sister would blush, scream at him, and then proceed to chase him to his room. "Are you angry at Johan?" Zachary asked, bewildered at her manners. He hadn't heard Stefany call Johan 'that servant' since Johan and Stefany had fought shortly after they met.

"No, why would I be angry?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." With that Stefany continued to walk down the hall with Zachary following. She stopped and turned.

"Where does this hall go?"

"What? I wasn't listening."

"Where does this hall go?"

"Oh, if you take a right you'll end up in the servant lounge and several other doors and hallways. The right takes you to some stairs." Zachary said before going back to reading.

"Where do the stairs go?" Stefany asked. Zachary looked up from his book and glared.

"You know how hard it is to read with you blabbing away at me?"

"Then stop following me!" Stefany nearly shouted. Zachary rolled his eyes.

"Please, you'd be at a lost with out me. Besides what is with all the questions? You know this area better than me anyways!" Then Zachary added with haste, "Always going to see 'that servant' and all."

Stefany hurried away from Zachary and up the stairs. She could hear his footsteps in a rush to follow. She slowed down to a walk by the time she had gone up the stairs, through four hallways, down a flight, and past twelve servants all together. Stefany wiped her forehead. It was hard work running like that! She marched up to a red haired maid and asked her where the kitchen was.

"It is in the area of your dinning hall, Miss Wardland." The red head smiled and went back to cleaning the windows. It took Stefany half an hour to find the dinning hall, even though she had been there before, and by the look on her face one could tell she was not happy. She shuffled by the marble table, looking at all the expensive things laid out on top of it. She stopped suddenly by a stained chair. This was where she had collapsed. She slowly wandered around the table once more. Stefany stopped again when she got to the chair she had been using. There was something on the chair's seat and on the floor. Stefany bent down till she was on her knees. She tugged the soft chair across the velvet floor and stared at the stain.

"What the h---… What is blood doing here?" Stefany leaned a bit closer. In the crevasses of the chair's threads were small crimson stones. They were small enough for someone to miss easily unless they were barely an inch from it. A sinking feeling struck Stefany's stomach.

This was the chair she had been sitting in, right? Why was there blood? Well, not exactly blood but some red liquid. Yet not onlythat but small red stones as well! Stefany collapsed back onto her butt. This was too weird. Even for Ed. She lurched herself onto her feet. After a second of unsure hesitation Stefany ran back to her room.

Al was chewing on a frilly purple slipper, on top of a heap of stuffed animals, when Stefany barged in and turned to lock the door. Al started to bark. Stefany turned around and glared, signaling for him to shut up, and made sure she had locked the door.

"Alphonse, we're going to get out of here. Okay? Let's gather up what we need. I'll take some clothes and money while you get your chew toys-"At that very moment the door had something that looked like a sword brake through it half way. Stefany screamed bloody murder, knowing full well that fighting was futile in this body, and clutched a pair of jeans as close as possible.

"Stefany, are you even in here?" Somebody called from behind the door. The most that came from Stefany's mouth was a high pitched squeak.

"Oh no, I told you not to break the door!"

"Make yourself more clear next time! Besides, I didn't hear you."

"Of course you didn't, you never listen."

"I do too!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! I've seen you stand by us and not hear a word we say."

"… That was because we were at a convention."

"Oh yeah, you were to busy staring at an Al cosplayer to-"

"Omigawd, he is so cute!"

In Stefany's bedroom she sat on the floor, clutching a pair of jeans, and stared at the door from her place on the unmade bed. One thing in her head stood out, "WHAT THE H--- IS GOING ON?" But she never said it aloud. While the voices were talking nonsense, Stefany noticed that what had gone through the door was a katana. Suddenly it was pulled out of the door and a hand came through and patted around for the door knob.

"Hey, Stef you could get the door you know!"

"You two can be idiots, you know that, right?" A new voice retorted in a lazy tone.

"And I'm sure you're miss-perfect-never-does-wrong-with-a-god-complex, well, if you are then what do we do?" The second voice complained. There was a moment of silence before the new voice supplied,

"Well, I know this might sound a bit to civilize for you but, if you can comprehend this, we could KNOCK ON THE DOOR!"

After some bickering there was three simultaneous knocks. Stefany weakly got up and opened the door. Three young girls stood there smiling at Stefany. The one with long black hair happily quipped out a greeting,

"Stefany, long time no see! We heard you weren't feeling well so-"She turned around and grabbed a small white box from the girl who suggested they knock on the door. Her long black hair flowed as she turned back to the scared Stefany. "We brought you some dumplings and rice and ramen from Ping's Buffet! We got a special deal too because Cherry works there!" She shoved the box into Stefany's hands. Stefany noticed the other girls also had white boxes.

"…Thanks." Stefany said, still confused, and looked up at the three girls. The one who had argued earlier with the black haired girl spoke up,

"So, can we come in?" Stefany stood for a moment in the doorway before realizing she should move. Stefany went back into her bedroom with the three.

"AW! YOU GOT A PUPPY!" Each of them cooed at the same time. They ran over to the bed and started adoring the puppy. The girl who earlier argued with the one with black hair asked,

"What's his name?" Her green hazel eyes shone as she waited.

"His name is Alphonse…" Stefany replied causally. The next moment Stefany was practically attacked at the name choice…

"So," Kitty Taisho, who had long black haired that went down to waist in a graceful flow, dark brown eyes that portrayed a friendly smile, slightly pale skin, and a grateful grin, began slowly, "How've you been?"

"Fine." Stefany said a little cautiously while sitting on her bed. Nicole Kelly, a slightly overweight girl with large hazel tinted green eyes and brunette hair that went half way down her back, looked up at Stefany. She warmly smiled while holding Alphonse, and said from her place on the side of the bed,

"You don't sound fine."

"Well I am!" Stefany retorted in a shaky voice. Nicole and Kitty exchanged worried looks.

"Are you upset that you didn't get to watch the FMA DVD I gave you?" Kitty asked from the pile of stuffed animals she was sitting in. She looked oddly out of place. Her black, ripped shirt, her black wrist bands, her small, black, leather shorts, and black socks stuck out from the brightly colored toys.

"A what?" Stefany asked before she could stop herself. Nicole explained that FMA stood for 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and then began talking about memory loss and if Stefany might have it. "I hope Mustang won't call me that…" Stefany mumbled stubbornly. Kitty looked up from the Al plushie she was cuddling.

"Who?" She asked. Nicole sighed at Stefany. She hadn't been acting like herself. Probably all the medicine she concluded.

"Nobody, nobody at all." Stefany leaned back into her pillows after saying that. She smirked slightly when she said, "Nicole, the maids may have cleaned it up by now, but, where you're sitting is where I threw up."

Cherry Jalapeño, who had her short chocolate colored hair back in a low ponytail, looked with bright hazel at the door. Her beautiful face was looking quite confused. She could hear Kitty, Nicole, and Stefany screaming for what ever reason, even the puppy was yelping. She was holding a tray with three bowls of ramen and one with rice in both hands. It was to unsteady to hold with one hand so she kicked the door with her shoe.

"Hey! If you can hear me above your own racket, then open the door!" Cherry yelled at the door. After a moment the door opened and Nicole let Cherry in. Alphonse trotted out the door and down the halls, much to the girls' disapproval.

Soon after they were done eating and talking about nothing in general the four made their way into the game room. Kitty challenged Stefany to a one on one basketball game.

"Alright woman, you're on!" Stefany bellowed smugly. Kitty looked a bit unsure at Stefany's choice of words. Cherry was the first to speak into the uneasy silence.

"You're a woman too, aren't you?"

"I'M NOT SEXIST!" Stefany yelled and pointed at Cherry. A sweat drop appeared on each new girl's head.

"Why are you quoting the manga?" Nicole and Cherry asked at the same time. Stefany ignored them and put the virtual helmet on.

Stefany Wins: -3

Stefany Losses: 43

Kitty Wins: 43

Kitty Losses: 0

* * *

Wow, that took quite a while to type… Sorry, my computer was having a little trouble staying on the internet. Anyways…… Congratulations to Kitty-inuyasha who was Kitty Taisho! Hurray Beautifly92 who was Cherry Jalapeño! Bonsai Koorime708 who was Nicole Kelly! Hope that chapter was alright… I was having trouble with trying to fit these characters in. I probably will be altering your bios slightly. And Kitty-inuyasha I hope you don't hurt me for what I'm about to do. All bios belong to owners. So if you want to know more on the characters check out the reviews! But before you do please leave a review of your own! 


	9. Sleep over with Suicide

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**If I were you**

**Chapter 9**

**By SakuraSagura**

**Disclaimer…**

**No I don't own FMA so stop asking! I don't know why we have to put this after the first chapter anyways… I almost always read the disclaimer but does anyone else? Hmm, if Hiromu Arakawa wrote a fanfiction would she have to put a disclaimer?**

**Oh yeah, I am proud to say that agent000 and I are co-authoring a story called 'Me in this Android Body'! Check it out. All I'm going to say is that Ed is dying so Winry makes him a new body. When Ed diesAl attaches his soul to the robot body(that looks almost exactly like Ed). The only thing is Ed doesn't know he's an android... Yeah, there some other stuff before the 2nd chapter(writen on the spot by me) and neither of us knows what the other is thinking... Well, I can speak for myself but I have to wonder if... nah! Anyways, please leave a review when you're done here. Then go check out our story! Its under agent000's profile not mine.**

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting us stay over Mr. Wardland!" Nicole, Cherry, and Kitty beamed at Stefany's Father as he came into the bedroom and down the stairs to the game lounge. Nicole was on the couch eating a rice ball and playing an old N64 game on the big screen TV with Kitty. Cherry was on a beanbag next to the couch watching them and listening to 'Ready Steady GO!' on Stefany's i-pod.

"Oh, it is not a problem, girls! But, I must ask, where is my dear Stefany?" Mr. Wardland questioned worriedly. "She was supposed to get her shots half an hour ago." Upon hearing this Nicole quickly paused the game and Cherry did the same to the i-pod. The three of them looked up. Cherry was the first to speak,

"I think she said she was going to grab a snack from the kitchen. I don't know why she'd be hungry after eating all those dumplings and ramen though." Cherry went quiet and started to think. She rested her chin on her hand and her elbow on her jean wearing legs. She was calculating again.

"I can help you look for her!" Nicole perked up suddenly. Mr. Wardland smiled and said that that would be great. Kitty also volunteered. Then, not wanting to feel left out, Cherry also joined in with the small search party. Cherry put the i-pod in the large pocket of her Golden Ridge Jr. High sweatshirt and readjusted her feet in her slippers. Kitty stood up and stretched, still wearing her black clothes, and went to turn off the game. Nicole, in purple pajamas that had the words 'I -HEART- Fullmetal Alchemist' printed in random colors on it, was the first to the door. Once there she noticed that the silver pocket watch wasn't on Stefany's nightstand.

"Okay, let's go find our missing Stef!" Kitty snickered after saying that. She had her katana strapped to her black shorts too. If you didn't know her personally you would have felt very intimidated and afraid. Cherry was ahead of Stefany's father as the both came trotting up the steps and to the door. Mr. Wardland began, sounding very important,

"Now, I want you all to-"

"To split up? Okay." Kitty cut in. Nicole smiled slyly at Kitty.

"You'd be too scared."

"Would not."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

This went on for about two minutes before Cherry stepped in,

"It would be easier to find Stef if we split up. I'll go look on the first floor. Nicole can you go check this floor? Mr. Wardland would you be so kind as to check the floor your room is on?" Cherry stopped and waited for them to agree. Even though Stefany's father didn't like the idea the three of the girls managed to persuade him. Cherry looked over at a waiting Kitty and said, "It think you'd do best on the fourth floor. I know all the creepy shadows and all won't scare you. I mean, you are the one with the sword."

"Katana."

"Whatever."

They split up on their way out the door, Cherry to the first floor, Nicole the second, Mr. Wardland the third, and Kitty the forth. Not to mention the extra help from all the awaken servants.

"So," Stefany said as she studied the bowl in her hands. She was in the kitchen that they had been served food from when she had collapsed. The lights hanging from the ceiling were dim and gave everything an eerie feel. Everything was clean though and not a spot on any dish was visible. "Was it soup that was on the chair? Or was it something else?" Stefany asked herself mysteriously. She gently set the bowl down and went to the fridge again. There was nothing truly out of the ordinary. So she checked the cupboards again, climbing on top of the counter. Nothing in there but spices and broths, Stefany sighed at her findings. She jumped off the counter. It felt weird to feel the floor under both feet. Suddenly a voice behind her made her jump.

"Ah, here you are. You wouldn't want to miss your shots now, would you?" It was just Dr. Keelson coming through the door from the dining hall. Stefany nodded and flatly said,

"To tell you the truth I really would like to miss out on that shot." Dr. Keelson laughed loudly at the girl. Stefany hadn't meant to be funny. In fact, she was being serious. Dr. Keelson stepped over to the medicine cabinet and took down a small glass bottle, still chuckling at Stefany's comment.

"Now Stefany dear…" He began the procedures to fill the syringe. "Don't you feel better when you take your shots?" Stefany cringed at the sight of the shot. Ed hated shots even in this body…

"No." She stated in a matter of fact tone. Stefany began slipping away from the man who seemed to take joy in giving her shots. Then, as she watched the doctor check the syringe, she realized something. Whenever she had her shots she would always fall asleep. She'd always have horrible, scary, blood jerking dreams that occasionally made her wake up screaming. When she had first taken the shots she would throw up. Dr. Keelson had said it was getting all the germs out of her. But, when she threw up blood one day he actually raised the amount he was giving her! Then there was the fact about the doctor and about another servant that truly scared her.

Stefany had slowly been walking back the entire time she was thinking. So now she was pressing herself to the white plastered wall. Dr. Keelson laughed and asked why she was all the way over there. When she didn't respond except by giving him a dirty look he joked,

"Now now, I can't give you your medicine if I can't reach you!" He started walking forward. Even though his voice had been kind and cheerful and he really didn't look it. His glasses had a shine to them as he bent his head forward so that Stefany wouldn't and couldn't see his eyes. He was smiling in a kindheartedly manner but Stefany could just feel that he was smirking on the inside. In fact, even in his white lab coat, pants, brown shoes, and white gloves, he looked like a blood thirsty murderer. Stefany tried to get closer to the wall, wanting to just sink in. She grimaced at the doctor, upper face going dark, making her blue eyes portray her fear, and clenched her teeth together. She looked like Edward as she stood, trying to figure out what to do. Dr. Keelson was only a few yards away now and approaching fast. Stefany suddenly remembered Barry the Chopper.

"Get away!" Stefany placed her hands in a defensive pose. Dr. Keelson laughed in his kind voice,

"Children can be so afraid of shots, how silly of them." He was barely a yard from Stefany when he stopped at her firm words. They were hard and didn't show that she was afraid. But her eyes ruined it all.

"Get away from me Envy!" Stefany's harsh words didn't receive a kind laugh. All it got was a devilish smirk. "I'm right, aren't I?" She inquired loudly. Dr. Keelson, glasses still cover his eyes as he stood in between counters on both sides of the dim room, said in return,

"Not quite Edward."

"What?"

"I'm glad you caught on enough. I thought you were going to play the role of that dumb brat longer than this. Hmm, I see you found out about the red water?" He moved the syringe back and forth.

"Yeah, you know, I thought it was strange…" Stefany glared at the homuculus standing before her. Stefany took a deep breath before shouting,"I thought it was strange that my 'doctor' was trying to kill me!" Stefany shouted at him. The man laughed in a malevolent voice.

"No, no. Not yet, we need you. You and the girl whose body you're in are both very precious."

"What… what happened to the girl?" Stefany asked trying to buy sometime so she could figure an escape.

"What did you think we did to your body?" He asked the fearful girl in a stone cracking voice. "You two just happened to switch bodies. It wasn't hard at all, quite easy in fact. I'd tell you about it," Dr. Keelson said as he lifted his hand with the syringe into a striking position. He continued in a dementedly happy voice, "But then you'd get away." The shot then came flying down at Stefany. Ed had her body do a roll out of the way. Then, with all dignity, she ran for her life out the door.

"Stefany?" Cherry said as a girl with blue poka-dotted green pajamas ran out the dining hall entrance right past her. Stefany didn't slow down even as she ran past the calling servants. She zipped right up the stairs, down the hall, and into her room. She turned and locked the door in a mad rush. Stefany would have felt safer if a katana hadn't left a taped over hole on the door. She stopped and listened.

"What are you doing?"

"KYAAA!" Stefany jumped and swirled about to face, of all people, Zachary. He was sitting in a gray and blue pair of pajamas on the chair to her desk still reading 'Exorcism for Dummies'.

"Oh, it's only you…" Stefany said in relief. Zachary asked,

"What's my name?"

"You should know."

"And so should you. Did you know that I'm your brother?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Great, now what is your name?" Zachary asked and turned to a page in the book. Stefany rolled her eyes before saying,

"Stefany Edna Wardland."

"No not that, your name."

"I said 'Stefany-"

"No!" Zachary cut her off and walked up to her bravely. Stefany guessed that he was cold because he was shaking. "I've heard you in your sleep… I think, er, I know you are not my sister." Stefany stood there against the door, speechless. How had he…?

"N-no, I am your sister." Stefany confirmed. Zachary looked a little irritated.

"But I've heard you in your sleep! You always say 'Mom, I'm sorry!' or 'Taken? Whose been taken?'! You even talk about your brother! I know that my name isn't 'Alphonse' and I'm sure Kody isn't called that either. Who are you?" Zachary was almost in tears by now. It seemed that he was scared for himself and his sister. "Please leave my sister out of this. Whatever she did to hurt you I'm sorry." He stopped and waited. Stefany couldn't speak at the moment. So Zachary went over to a cup of water by the computer and brought it over to a confusedly shocked Stefany.

"Huh?" She said bluntly. Zachary glared at Stefany, who glared back. Then he smiled and asked cheerfully,

"Would you like some water?" Stefany was surprised at the turn of character. But she was thirsty from all that running so she nodded,

"Yeah, I guess." She reached out her hand for the water. Instead out handing her it Zachary splashed her with it.

"Ah ha! Demon be gone! That holy water was blessed by our very own town pastor! I know that you can't stand it! It must be wrenching your soul from Stefany's body. Demon be gone! Demon be… gone?" Zachary stopped his blabbing long enough to see a very, very ticked and wet Stefany. She stood there with her arms folded and, with a beat, tapped her foot harshly.

Oh, Zachary got one heck of a beating that night.

Some time later there was a knocking at the door. It was Cherry, Kitty, and Nicole. Stefany let them in and locked the door after them.

"Your dad will be in later to say goodnight." Nicole informed.

"Yeah, probably isn't a good idea to lock the door." Cherry said after Nicole finished. Stefany gave them all a 'you have no idea what might be out there' look. As they settled down for the night, all with sleeping bags in the lounge in a star formation, Kitty brought out a fat book from her pack.

"Our memories!" She giggled just remembering some of the times. Nicole and Cherry dragged Stefany over onto the sleeping bags. Kitty opened the book. There were so many things inside. It wasn't only photographs but drawing, collages, poems, stories, and so much more. Stefany let out a small gasp.

"Oh, oh, remember this one?" Nicole asked as she pointed to a photo of a bunch of people sitting around a big sign with the name 'Golden Days Elementary'. Stefany looked at the people. She could see younger versions of Cherry, Nicole and herself.

"Where's Kitty?" Stefany asked suddenly. Kitty and Nicole laughed. Cherry said they hadn't met Kitty till the 5th grade. Stefany blushed out of embarrassment and said that she had just forgotten.

"Hey, Stefany," Cherry piped up once they turned the page. She pointed at a drawing of a bark colored man with black hair and eyes. Under the picture was written 'Mr. Snotter the turd'. "Do you remember our old 4th grade teacher?" Stefany lied that she did.

"Wasn't it Fanny McGee and her friends who drove Mr. Signetter the third, or Snotter the turd, out of teaching?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, didn't it have something to do with the science lab frogs?" Kitty asked them.

"Haha, yeah it did!" Cherry snickered and told about how the group of girls had gotten the evil teacher out of the school. By the time she was finished even Stefany was laughing,

"And then the finishing touch was to get the whole class to act sick! You see, they made it look like he hadn't checked the frogs! It was so funny to see his face!" Nicole giggled and giggled.

"Uh huh, remember Stef when a frog landed in his afro?" Cherry asked a grinning at Stefany. She quickly nodded. "Remember what he said?" Cherry inquired again. Stefany stopped and thought for a way out of it.

"Well, I'm sure that it would be… funnier if you told us." She blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Profanity, right?" Kitty said wiping away a tear. Cherry nodded and said it wasn't the first time he'd used it either.

After going through several more pages Stefany's father was knocking on the door and asking to come in.

"Night… father." Stefany said, feeling oddly out of place. He gave her a tender hug and said to her,

"I love you Stefany." Stefany hugged him back but didn't say anything. She just nodded back as a response. He kissed her twice, one for him and one for her mother. He then left. Stefany shut the door and went to plop down on her bed. How long had it been since Edward had heard those words from anyone? He knew Al loved him (in a brotherly way). But, then again, how long had it been since a parent told him? When was the last time either of his parents had hugged him and kissed him goodnight. Tears filled her eyes as Ed remembered before his mom had passed away. He had said that he was getting too old for hugs and kisses and all of that. Yet, now, as he lay on Stefany's bed in her body, he'd give almost anything to get a hug from his mom and Al.

"Stefany," Kitty asked from in the lounge. They were waiting for her to come back. "Are you alright?" Stefany sat up and thought for a moment before getting on her feet.

"Yes, I just really have to go. Really, really bad!" She whined childishly and moved her legs back and forth. It seemed to work though. They told her to hurry back because soon it would be midnight and they'd have to go to bed.

"Remember, do your businesses then come straight back." Cherry called as Stefany waved and left the room.

"Now it's time to find that homunculus." Stefany said under her breath as she walked up a flight.

The halls were dark and filled with expensive things. Even suits of armor. She stopped at one suit of armor that was holding a rod. Stefany carefully took the rod from its grasp. Just to be safe. Stefany trudged through the halls, rod in hand, with only the moon and stars to grant light. Surprisingly she didn't find anyone or anything. So after all that wasted time she began her return back to her bed room.

"Well, nice try you moron." Someone said harshly. Stefany stopped in mid step. She was on the stairs going to the level where her bedroom was. Someone was down by the entry talking. Stefany snuck down the stairs and to the railings that overlooked the entrance area. It was to dark to see their finer features but Stefany could still tell it was a man and woman.

"If you think you can do better then be my guest!" The woman quickly whispered. The man smacked her on the face.

"Shut the h--- up! You're the only one who can change shape you b----!" Stefany cringed at the slap. The woman was silent as the man whispered something that Stefany couldn't hear.

"Right…" The woman said lowly. Stefany scooted over a little more to try and hear better. She hoped they wouldn't see.

"Now, on a whole different note I think we should leave." The man confirmed loud enough for Stefany to hear perfectly.

"Okay, I suppose you are right, as always." The woman swiftly agreed. The man led the woman to the large golden framed door. He opened it easily with one hand. Stefany managed to keep in her gasp. The woman slipped out with out Stefany getting a good look but the man stood there. He was looking up to the place where Stefany was.

"I think its bed time don't you?" He sneered, gazing up with ruthless purple eyes. He wore a dark brown trench coat with a high neck, a white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes. His short yet spiky hair was black with a gray shine to it and it completed his pale face. Stefany stared at him, unable to even squeak. Suddenly the rod she was holding was taken from her shaking hands. Stefany turned around to see a long black haired figure swing the rod at the back of her head. The room went out of view and into the darkness. The last thing she heard was,

"Get her back in there Suicide-"

* * *

**Wow, that was long! Hee hee, anyone figure it out yet? Anyone have an idea as to what is going to happen? Ah, I'm all typed out now. That took me over an hour! Maybe over two… Please do me a favor and review! If I get 5 or more right away I'll update sooner. Yeah, maybe I should put up a warning next chapter about... nah! You'll have to wait for the surprise.See ya soon (if you review)!**


	10. Discovered

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**If I were you**

**Chapter 10**

**By SakuraSagura**

Disclaimer…

Me: -Sings happily to Ready Steady Go while peeling potatoes-

Ed: Make her stop!

Al: -Cotton stuffed into where his ears would be- Oh, it's not that bad, brother.

Ed: Uh huh! –Pulls cotton out of Al's 'ears'- How about now?

Al: AAAH! –Armor shatters-

Ed: No! You jerk you killed my brother!

Me: Ah Trust me! Hmm, what'd you say?

Ed: Reread.

Me: -rereads disclaimer- Oh, just go and check under the cushions of the couch.

Ed: Fine, maybe I will.

Me: Nice come back.

Ed: Shut up! –Checks under cushion- Al, I found you!

Al: Brother!

Ed: -picks Al up in the palm of his hand- … Ha, short stuff!

Me: Uh, I don't own them.

* * *

"Thanks so much for letting the Elric's stay here."

"Oh, it isn't a big deal."

"I hope brother and I don't cause a problem."

"No, it's not a problem at all."

"If you need us call HQ and ask for me."

"Of course, don't worry about it though. Everything will be fine."

Edward was lying down on a soft couch. Even with only an under shirt and shorts on he was burning up under the thin blanket. He felt horrible in truth, like he had nearly died or something. He had been listening to the three unknown people talk as if they were far away. Soon he could hear someone grab a coat, bid their goodbye, and shut the door behind them.

"How about I go make the four of us some breakfast?" A woman asked in a motherly tone.

"Oh, I'm not hungry, sorry." That must be Al. The woman asked if Al could go get Ed a wet cloth for his fevered head. Al said he'd be right back before going up the stairs. Ed was burning up. So much that he was sweating. There was a need to throw up as well.

"Are you sleeping?" A little girl asked out of the blue. With all Ed's strength he managed to open an eye and turn his head slightly. A little girl with long, blonde hair, up in two ponytails, and big eyes smiled sincerely at the sickly boy.

"Elicia?" Ed breathed. The girl's smile grew and she questioned hopefully,

"Are you feeling better? You can talk now."

"No…"

"Do you need anything?" Elicia asked in her cute little voice. Ed moved his head from her face back towards the ceiling.

"Some water would be nice." He coughed after completing his sentence. Elicia franticly went to the kitchen. Ed's coughing became worse and worse, even gagging once in a while. He could barely breathe by the time Elicia came back with a glass of water. Ed grabbed his throat. He was going to throw up! He sat up straight, which was a stupid idea because his back in turn received a huge stabbing feeling, and grasped his mouth with both hands.

"You okay? Here drink some water and you'll feel better." Elicia brought the glass up in front of him. There was a lurch in his spiraling stomach and then…

"KYAA! MAMA!" Elicia shrieked with an appalling liquid all over her arms and in the glass. Al, who had been coming down the stairs, ran into the room and asked hysterically,

"Brother, are you okay? Elicia what's wrong? What is going on?"

"MAMA! ED'S DYING!" Elicia screamed as she ran with the glass into the kitchen to her mother. Al, even for armor, looked terrified.

"What? Brother!" He darted to the couch and looked down. Ed was still puking towards the floor. He was pale and sweating an icy sweat. Al said everything would be fine. Ed, who really didn't hear, gagged and threw up more to Al's distress. Al froze when he saw something that shouldn't be there. Gracia came into the room with towels and a large bowl.

"Edward, aim in here." She said as she set the bowl down while Ed had some air time. He was gasping and holding his stomach. At least he felt better. His breathing became more controlled and his stomach less of a rollercoaster. Well, so much for the bucket.

"You okay?" Al asked as Ed calmed down and sat back against the pillow. He nodded a little and then took the red towel handed to him, wiped his face off, and then his shirt. The floor, blanket, little Elicia, and Ed were still a mess.

"So, I suppose you don't want breakfast?" Mrs. Hughes asked after Ed was done with the towel.

"No thanks." He mumbled numbly. Gracia asked Al if he would help clean this up.

"I'll do it while you make lunch and clean up Elicia." He replied after a moment of thinking. Gracia thanked him and then took Elicia upstairs for a bath. She called over her shoulder,

"Ed, make sure you clean up! There's a bathroom on the floor you're on!" Stefany felt Ed's face redden. Oh no, not a shower…

Later, when everything was cleaned up, Elicia was outside drawing with chalk, Al was inside with his brother, making sure everything was fine and that Ed wouldn't puke, and Mrs. Hughes was busy with lunch.

"Are you alright now?" Al worried aloud with his hands out waiting to grab Ed if he fell. They were walking up the stairs to the room they would share to grab a book.

"Yeah." Ed said, face still blushed, with out even caring if Al believed or not. Al sighed and continued walking.

"You know that I could have gotten a book for you." Al said firmly. Ed didn't respond. He painfully made his way to the door, opened it with a little difficulty, and walked in. Al stood in the doorway and watched Ed search. After a minute or two Ed asked,

"Do you know where 'Introduction to Alchemy' went?" Ed opened up his suitcase for the second time and looked through it again. Al glanced around the room.

"Brother, I returned our books when you were in the hospital." Al replied uneasily. Ed's upper face became blue and he gave Al a 'you did what' look. "But I did get new books!" Al said quickly after the dirty look. Ed asked where the books were. Al waited a moment for a good excuse to come to mind.

"Well, I don't really know…" Al whimpered and waited for an outburst. Ed's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, when I came back to what was left of your hospital room the books were gone!"

"No! I need those books!" Ed grabbed his head, which already had a headache, and yelled words that Al was sure he had made up on the spot.

"Is everything alright up there?" Gracia called up from the kitchen. Al called back down that nothing was wrong. Then Ed yelled that Al was lying and that he couldn't find his alchemy books.

"I can call Mustang and ask him to bring you some." She consoled caringly. Ed sighed and called down to her that would be fine.

"You really don't mind asking him a favor?" Al asked when they shut the door as they left for down stairs. Ed glanced up at Al's armored face.

"He already owes me."

"…For what?"

"I'll think of something."

When they came to the kitchen Ed grabbed the utensils and began setting the table. Al stared at him like he was a tap dancing chimera. Gracia laughed and said her thanks. Ed kept on setting the table. After a short silence he said,

"Equivalent exchange, I need to find some way to pay back all your hospitality." At this Mrs. Hughes smiled warmly. She laughed a little too before she replied,

"I don't need anything in return. The only thing I need is to make sure you're safe and happy." For some reason Ed didn't know what to say. She reminded Stefany of someone she knew and loved.

"Heh, is that so?" With that he was finished with the long table. Ed walked from the sweet smelling kitchen to the entrance so he could grab his boots. He made sure they were on comfortably and stood up to open the door. It was early afternoon. The bright sun was high in the sky and the air was crisp. It gave the already near perfect home a blissful feel, like he was with his family again. He stepped down the few stairs to the sidewalk that Elicia was drawing on. He made his way over to the little girl and looked at her work.

A little bunny with two ponytails, or at least he thought it was a bunny, was eating a carrot. On the little bunny's left was a bunny with a dress on. She was holding another carrot. On the little bunny's right was a bigger bunny with glasses and a stray hair. The bunny with glasses was kissing the little bunny goodbye.

"Like it?" Elicia asked excitedly when she noticed Ed staring with a surprised expression. He gazed down at the smiling girl. She had drawn her family. Ed kneeled down so they were eye to eye.

"I think your dad would be proud." Ed smiled, trying to hide the fact that he was sad for the little girl. Her face had a 'huh?' expression plastered on it. He gave her a pat on the head and continued in a delighted tone, "Heck, I'm proud of you! You're a great drawer for your age." At this Elicia's eyes shown brightly at Ed and she said,

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely, in fact, I know so."

"Thank you." She hugged him. Ed didn't know how to respond to this. He just sat there, arms limply at his sides, with Elicia hugging him. It seemed like forever before she let go and beamed at him. He grinned back at her. Elicia handed him a green piece of chalk. "Would you like to draw with me?" She asked hopefully. Ed said he'd try to keep up with her.

When Al and Gracia came outside to call them in for lunch they couldn't find their voices at first. The entire sidewalk and driveway had drawings everywhere. Colors and lines mixed together and pictures boomed brightly at all who laid eyes on it. Even passersby stopped and ogled at the art. There were drawings of clouds, puppies, rabbits, big and small flowers, princesses, cities and towns, dragons fighting brave knights, the knights looking a lot like Al, trees, rivers, butterflies, alchemy circles, cars with wings and some with two wheels, foods of all kinds, people that looked familiar, ponies, people that had been made up, trains, and almost everything you could think of that a little girl and older boy together could think of. Al spotted his brother and Elicia in the center of it all. Elicia was blabbing away about how the person should look.

"Make sure the hair goes like this." She made a motion with her hands. Ed watched her movements and then drew the hair with a dark brown piece of chalk. "And the smile is like this." She made the movement for Ed twice. Ed nodded and drew the smile. "Now draw her next to us." She said cheerfully as she watched Ed start drawing the face shape.

"What about the hair?" He inquired and looked up at Elicia. She pretended to have a piece of chalk and moved her hand up and down.

"Just make sure it's a yellow." She commented while watching Ed look for the right chalk. He found a darker yellow and drew the hair. Then he drew eyes with a green, with Elicia's help of course, and then the smile with a red.

"What color should the dress be?"

"White and blue, she looks pretty in those colors."

Al watched Ed with fascination as he finished the picture. He always thought Ed had no drawing talent for anything but transmutation circles. Ed and Elicia stood up to admire their creation. Gracia started walking along the side of the driveway until she was across from the two artists. Ed noticed her first. He was standing in his black pants, hands on hips, brown belt, boots, and dark navy under shirt, all covered in chalk. But, at that moment, he never looked more pleased with his work.

"Hello Mrs. Hughes! What do you think?" Ed asked as he held his arms out wide to indicate all the drawings. Elicia ran over to her mom and tugged her sleeve.

"Oh, mama come look! See? See what Edward and I made?" She began pointing out things and talking about them. Ed carefully made his way off of their drawings and over to the door. Al was still standing there.

"Where'd you learn to draw?" He asked when Ed was right before the steps. He could either take this as a compliment or an insult. He chose compliment.

"I taught myself." He said as he gripped the shiny door handle, "I'm going to wash up, okay?"

"Right," Al said bewildered. He really hoped this was his brother. But he was losing hope fast. He turned to go inside, leaving Elicia and Gracia alone.

"Ed's a very good drawer." Gracia commented while she walked hand in hand over to the center of the artwork. She stared solemnly down at the three people. In the center was Elicia eating an ice-cream cone. Then on the left of Elicia was Gracia, she was holding her own ice-cream cone. And on the right of Elicia was Maes, kissing his daughter goodbye.

"This is great Mrs. Hughes!" Ed said with food in his mouth. He was practically starving, since he had skipped breakfast and only ate a little of lunch. He grabbed another piece of chicken and bit down into it. Al laughed, maybe this was his brother. He was eating normally, or as normal as Ed was.

"Why thanks dear. Though, I think you should slow down, you'll burst other wise." Gracia smiled with a sweat drop on the side of her face. Elicia munched on her bread in a lady like manner. She was fascinated by the way Ed ate.

"Alright, I'll try." He said after swallowing the last of his chicken down. He smirked and laughed as he grabbed another roll, "But it's all so good I'm not sure I can stop." When he got that roll next to his mouth it looked like he inhaled it.

"Brother, where are your manners?" Al asked indignantly while gawking at his brother.

"In my other pockets probably." Ed said with mashed potatoes in mouth. Before Al could reply to that there was a ringing sound.

"That must be Mustang." Mrs. Hughes said as she got up to get the door. Ed stopped eating and got out of his chair and followed. When he was about out of the dining room though, he turned around and jogged back to the table.

"I need something for the road." He mumbled as he took another piece of bread. Al and Elicia both sweat dropped at that.

Ed walked easily out of the dining room and to the entrance. Mustang and Havoc were standing talking to Mrs. Hughes, both in military uniform with long coats on. Ed was chewing the last of the bread when Mustang noticed him.

"So, were you faking so you wouldn't have to come back to work?" He smirked at Ed's lazy glare. Ed swallowed and smirked back. Stefany did her best to sound like Ed in a slightly ticked mood.

"Nope, I was sick alright… I was sick of seeing your face." Havoc started laughing after Ed said that. Mustang gave Havoc a death glare.

"Sir, that was not funny and I apologize before you toast me." Havoc grinned and saluted. Mustang acted like he hadn't heard Ed at all. He pulled out a book with the title 'Introduction to Alchemy'. He asked sounding a bit confused,

"Hey, why'd you want me to bring a beginner's book?" The colonel waited for a response from the blonde alchemist. Ed bit his lip.

"I…" He gulped and continued with a quick lie, "I believe there could be more in here then they're letting on." Mustang shrugged and readjusted his coat.

"Did you draw all that out there?" Havoc asked while looking through the door's window at the driveway and sidewalk. Ed, surprised at the sudden comment, said awkwardly,

"No, Elicia and I did that together." Mustang's eyes went wide and he said in a serious voice,

"I thought your only talents were being short and your alchemy!" There was a split second pause where Ed should have been screaming. They all stared. That's when he realized what he was supposed to do.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TO SHORT TO HOLD A PIECE OF CHALK?" Ed shrieked at the colonel. They could hear Al and Elicia coming to check if everything was okay.

"Now back to real business." Mustang said sternly after laughing at Fullmetal. Ed raised an eyebrow at Mustang's cold face. "You'll be staying here until further notice."

"What?" Ed coughed at the sudden change of pace. Mustang asked Gracia if that was fine. She agreed that they could stay as long as they needed. Ed didn't find anything really wrong with the idea of staying here, since the Hughes were some of Stefany's favorite characters, but he felt like he really act like he wanted to get going.

"Why do I have to stay?" Ed questioned while Mustang and Gracia were conversing about arrangements. Mustang looked over at him like Ed was a mite of dust and he was god.

"You're staying because someone is after you." He retorted, impassively watching Ed face change from anger to a mixture of surprise and fear.

"Who is?" Ed asked Mustang curtly. The colonel shook his head. Havoc brought out another cigarette and lit it.

"We have no idea kid." They said at the same time. Then something clicked in Stefany's mind; the homunculus. Ed didn't say anything. The only response the soldiers got was a nod.

"Please feel free to stop by anytime Roy." Mrs. Hughes said when she noticed Havoc dig out his car keys. Mustang didn't say anything except,

"Sure." With that the door was opened and he and Havoc stepped out into the night. Ed stared out the door as they left. Elicia and Al joined them at that moment.

"Aren't they going to stay mama?" Elicia asked in a let down voice. Ed's stomach jerked. Equivalent Exchange… He knew how to repay them for their hospitality. The car was started up.

"No honey, Uncle Roy and Havoc have work to do." Mrs. Hughes sighed as she began to close the door. Instead the door was pushed open by Ed. He ran out across the colorful driveway and after the car Havoc and Mustang were in, his body aching the whole way.

"Wait! Wait up!" Ed shouted at the car halfway down the road. He ran faster and then onto the street.

Havoc looked in the rearview mirror. Mustang was reading through documents when Havoc said,

"Fullmetal is running after us." Mustang looked over his shoulder at the small figure halfway down the street from them.

"Stop the car." He said idly. Havoc slowed to a stop and they waited. Mustang set the papers to the side when a panting Ed stopped at his window. Havoc watched as Mustang rolled the window down. "Didn't I tell you to stay at the Hughes'?" Mustang frowned at Ed, who was catching his breath. He was still sick after all.

"I have t- to tell you something." Ed shivered slightly out in the cold. Mustang raised an eyebrow and scowled,

"Do you want another alchemy book?" Ed glared at his commanding officer. He took a deep breath and said,

"I know who killed Hughes." No one spoke. No one even knew what to say. Ed could hear Al's hurried footsteps coming down the sidewalk. The moon light was hitting Ed's back making his face dark. Mustang spoke first into the chilling silence,

"How do you know this?" Ed clenched his teeth at the colonel. Why was he being stupid?

"Does it really matter? I know who killed him and how!" Ed nearly yelled. He continued in a rushed voice, "Hughes was at a hotel with Sloth to pick up Marcoh. Hughes was talking and asking vague questions, he was trying to get at she couldn't be who she says she is. And then he opens the door where Marcoh is supposed to be in and Lust comes out! She extends her nails. Hughes's arm is hit a bit and he throws a dagger at her. It hit right between the eyes! Then out of nowhere Lt. Ross comes and starts to shoot at the women and she and Hughes both run. Lust pulls out the dagger. Hughes and Ross are running outside and Hughes is talking about the military being infiltrated and that the enemies are close to the Fuhrer! Then he notices something and stops to look at Ross. She asked what was wrong and he says it's nothing before they continue running. Then they get to the phone booth and Hughes is digging for change when a picture of his family slips out of his pocket. Ross sees it. Hughes is asking where you are colonel and when he finds you're not there he hangs up the phone. Ross says they need to leave. He barely steps out of the phones booth when he draws out a weapon and he says, 'Lt. Ross has a mole right beneath her left eye.' And then Ross says, 'Oh, is that so? How careless of me.' She turns and makes a mole appear under her left eye. Hughes cuts her throat right before she pulls out her gun and he walks away. But Ross stands up and transforms into Gracia with a gun in hand. That makes him hesitate long enough to get shot! Then Hughes falls and Envy walks away. Envy killed him!" By this time Al was standing silently behind his gasping brother. Havoc's cigarette had fallen form his mouth and was burning a hole in his pants. Mustang was gaping at Ed with wide eyes. No one moved, at least till Havoc yelped and threw his cigarette out the window.

"Who are you, really?" Mustang asked, shaking from hate, fear, and the cold. He glared disgustfully at Ed.

"I'm Edward Elric! You know that! Why are you asking me that anyways?"

"You can't be my bother." Al said grimly at the scared Ed. He jumped and turned towards Al,

"Al, you don't think so too, do you?" He groaned in response. Havoc turned around in his seat to get a better look at Ed. "Oh, come on! Why don't you believe me?" Ed asked loudly. Al's hands shook.

"I've heard you in your sleep. You are not my brother. Besides how would brother know that?" Ed couldn't respond to the armor brother. When he didn't Al continued, "I've heard you cry out names I've never heard before. And then you talk to yourself in your sleep. And… and now I have reason to believe you're not even…" Al stopped and looked away, "You're not even human." Ed's eyes went wide and he clenched his teeth together. He choked back a sob and barked at Al,

"How dare you say that to your brother? I saved your life by attaching you to that armor and you say that I'm inhuman?" This was a lie from Stefany, but Ed had really done that. Mustang and Havoc kept their eyes on the brothers. When they didn't move Mustang said,

"What's your proof Alphonse?" Mustang face showed interest as he opened the car door and stood up. He shut the door and walked past Ed and over to Al. "What is it?" Al opened his pocket and carefully took out a small red stone. Ed gasped. Mustang stared in awe at it. And Havoc was just kind of there.

"Al, where'd you get that? Why didn't you tell me?" Ed raised the question to the armored soul. Al said,

"When I was cleaning up your mess I found them. Just like a homunculus you threw up stones." He stared straight at Ed and choked out, "What have you done with my brother?"

* * *

Uh oh! What could be going on? Hee hee, I won't tell. But, when I was trying to sleep, I figured a bunch of things out for this story! Plot twister(hopefully)! Anyways… Please leave a review or I won't update. It's hard I know. I won't update till I get more than 5 reviews. Thanks to those who've read my other stories. And when you're done leaving a review go over and check out agent000's profile. It's a story called 'Me in this Android body' that she and I are writing together.

See you next chapter!

-SakuraSagura


	11. New Love or New Enemy

Fullmetal Alchemist

If I were you

Chapter 11

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer…

Nope, I don't own FMA.

My little note…

A lot of people were wondering what was going on by the end of chapter 10. –Smiles- I love curve balls! Hee hee, I got some great reviews as well! Thank you so much! Also I went back and read my earlier chapters. My thoughts were,

"Wow, that's really short."

And…

"I can't believe I wrote like that!"

Er, whether or not my writing has improved or not is up to you. (If you have ever read the book 'Red Badge of Courage' you'll see the style wore off on me) I am glad to see that I have been able to get this far. It's all thanks to my reviewers! Anyways, I'm so sorry this took so long to put up. I do want to warn you that in one point during this chapter you will most likely be shocked. Eh heh, something horrible happens to Edward.

P.S. I believe the date is Dec 31st

* * *

"When I was cleaning up your mess I found them. Just like a homunculus you threw up stones." He stared straight at Ed and choked out, "What have you done with my brother?"

Ed froze.

There was the opening and shutting of a car door, numb footsteps, and then a click of a gun. Ed flinched when something cold was pressed against his head. Al stepped back a bit, surprised by what was happening, and watched as Mustang brought out his gloves and moved his fingers into a snapping position. Havoc's gun was pressed to the back of Ed's head and Mustang was ready to snap.

"Would you like me to burn you before or after investigation?" Mustang growled at Ed, who raised his hands above his head. Was he going to die?

"Okay you homunculus get in the car." Havoc ordered while coldheartedly pressing harder with his gun. Ed gulped and asked,

"W-what will you do if you're wrong about me?" He was shaking from fright. Down the road Mrs. Hughes and Elicia came down to the road. Gracia called out,

"Is everything all right?" Without looking away from the prisoner Mustang shouted back,

"Get the military police over here now!" His voice echoed in the night air. The mother and daughter quickly returned to the house. Ed dared to glance over at Al. His brother was standing perfectly still.

"Alphonse," Ed said suddenly. Al's head jerked and he stared at his brother. Al asked what he wanted. "What happens if you're all wrong?" Ed asked pleadingly.

"Don't get any ideas! And you, Alphonse, don't listen to him!" Mustang barked at them both. Ed flinched and gulped down a sob. He was afraid. He was going to die because he wanted to help. Ed didn't know what to do. He could use alchemy to show he was really Edward Elric, but he was scared that he'd get sick again. He decided on negotiation.

"Do you want the truth?" Ed asked with out any emotion at all. His eyes were half open while he stared at his feet. Ed couldn't face them at the moment.

"That'd be great." Havoc joked lightly. Ed straightened his head so that he was looking straight forward. Sirens were growing louder and louder as he stood there with Mustang to his left, Al behind Mustang, and Havoc behind Ed.

"It's true, I am not Edward Elric. But I am in his body." This was it. Ed held his breath and waited for the gun fire and or flames to end it all. When nothing happened he began breathing again.

"That doesn't make any sense though." Al said unsurely, Ed smiled sadly and sighed,

"I know. I don't know why I'm in his body either." He could feel Havoc's gun lighten against his head and he could hear Mustang take a step back.

"Who are you then?" The colonel asked with sirens blaring in the background. Ed felt his stomach surge knowing the mps (military police) were coming faster than he wanted.

"Well, Al those names you heard are probably relatives of mine. I live in a large manor just outside a town called Gold City. My family is very wealthy and so are our servants. I go to a school called Golden Ridge and have many friends there." Ed finished and waited. Mustang replied first.

"Okay, for the most part you know a lot about us. You seem to know our names and some of our backgrounds. Explain that." Mustang waited for an answer. The only thing that Ed did was blush. Havoc pushed harder with his gun and told him to say something.

"Well…" Ed started. He blushed brighter and asked, "You guys know what a movie is, right?" Al said that he had seen many when he was younger. Mustang and Havoc also had seen films as well.

"But what does that have to do with knowing about us?" Al asked slowly.

"Uh, well, I've seen you on TV before. A TV is like a movie screen except smaller. The show is called Fullmetal Alchemist and Edward and Alphonse are the main characters. It basically tells the story of your lives from when your father and mother met, to the time when Edward dies and Alphonse brings him back and he dies, and finishes when Edward brings Al back and ends up on the other side." The three stared at Ed. All had a 'what the heck' expression on their faces. All of a sudden an mp car stopped and several policemen got out and readied their guns. Ed freaked out, his upper face blue, and bit his lip. He was going to either die after an unjust trail or he could run. Ed preferred the idea of saving his hide. And, since his hands were still in the air, he found it most convenient to clap. Before anyone knew it he was crouching with his hands on the ground.

"Please let this work." Ed prayed.

* * *

"Ow!" Stefany yelled suddenly and grabbed her stomach. Kitty, Nicole, and Cherry stopped walking and asked what was wrong. Stefany didn't respond as she curled up on the soft floor. Images flashed before her eyes.

There were scenes of a boy with blonde hair grabbing his stomach and running away from a wall of stone. He was crying from pain, just like Stefany, and screaming when ever there was a gun shot.

'Leave me alone!' he cried out as he ran farther away from them.

'Wait, come back!' Someone in armor shouted as the boy turned into another street.

'I don't want to come back!' The boy yelled. Someone had shot him as he turned the corner. He stumbled and landed on the cold wet pavement. He began to struggle to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked while trying to help Stefany stand. The images stopped. "Did you take your medicine this morning? She asked referring to her pills Stefany took for her disease. Stefany nodded. Cherry and Kitty helped her to her feet.

"Maybe we should take her down to the common room." Nicole said while picking up the books she had dropped when Stefany fell.

"You're probably right." Kitty confirmed happily helping Stefany onto her back. Cherry and Nicole stared.

"What are you doing?" They both asked. Kitty said that Stefany shouldn't be walking so she was giving her a piggyback ride.

When they were in the common room, sitting on a couch, they began talking about the New Year.

"So," Nicole started, "What's your resolution Kitty?"

"Pay my rent." Kitty replied and took a sip of her drink. Nicole and Cherry laughed. Stefany was confused.

"You're in debt?" She asked a bit wheezy and looked over at the girl. Kitty said she wasn't. She explained that things were just a bit tight in her budget. Stefany nodded and went back to feeling horrible. At least she hadn't blacked out yet.

"I can't believe it's going to be next year after today!" Nicole smiled happily and leaned back into her couch and sighed. She looked quite peaceful.

"Oh boy, another year is on its way." Cherry, leaning on the couch's arm rest, said sarcastically and whirled a finger in the air. Nicole rolled her eyes and said that she should be at least a little excited. Cherry retorted by saying,

"After the American New Year is over I have to go back to work! Do you know how many people come into a Chinese Restaurant on the New Year?" Just thinking about it made Cherry irritated. She sighed angrily before asking what they would be doing for games tonight.

"Hmm, I don't really know. Stefany what games can- Stefany, you awake?" Kitty said quietly while watching Stefany snore away on the couch with her stomach out. Kitty laughed to herself.

"She reminds me of my favorite chibi!" Cherry snickered softly and place a hand over her mouth. They all laughed quietly at that. They had no idea what she was seeing in her sleep.

* * *

Edward trudged on his wobbly legs down an alley. How many times had he been shot at? More than 10 less than 500, if he remembered right that were. The sirens were still roaming around Central to Ed's dismay. He looked around with weary eyes. That transmutation had weakened him. He was standing in an alley between two buildings near the out skirts of the city. There were many trash cans over flowing with garbage and crates that had bite marks all over them. The ground was damp and cold as the air. The sky was almost pitch-black save for the few stars. Down the alley and onto the road ahead there were street lamps in front of several worn down homes. On the road it's self was a sewer entrance. Ed was hit with an idea. One he didn't like all that much but it saved him from further shooting practice. He edge over to the end of the alley. While holding his throbbing stomach he checked to make sure no one was around. Besides a stray cat nobody was around. He went as silently as possible over to the entrance. With exhausted arms, one metal the other flesh, he managed to get the heavy cap off the entrance. He made sure he had a tight grip on the ladder before pulling the cap over the hole. With the little light in the sewers he was able not the fall in the water.

"I sure hope I don't run into Gluttony or Scar…" Ed prayed under his breath, Stefany was remembering the manga scene she had read only two weeks before. He walked on for quite a while without stop. The ground had sludge here and there and the smell made Ed sicker than he had been earlier. He needed fresh air and sleep. He had been in the sewers for over an hour by now and it was really getting to him. He rounded a corner and stopped dead. Was someone following him? He had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed that someone else was walking to the same beat as him. When he had rounded the corner the other's footsteps didn't mix with his. Ed turned around. The sound that was coming from behind him had stopped. Should he look around the corner?

No, a better idea came to mind. Ed started to walk in place. The more he walked in place the softer he made the footsteps sound. Before he was ready though, someone rounded the corner.

"EEK!" That someone cried and fell on the ground. Ed stared at the person.

She was young, probably somewhere from 13 to 15, the girl had slightly longer than shoulder length hair with wildly spiky tips that weren't the same color as the rest of her hair. She was taller than Ed yet paler and a lot skinnier. Her worn out clothes looked a bit big for her. She wore a dusty, off white shirt that went to her knees, a black cloth for belt to help keep her pale blue pants, the sandals she wore were covered in dirt and filth, and her eyes were wide at the moment. Ed practically fell over when he saw what color her eyes were.

"I, you, what the, are you, and I don't, HUH?" Ed blabbed out without any control of his mouth and vocal cords. The girl gaped up at him, red eyes falling on his pocket watch and then at his face.

"You're a state alchemist?" She quivered and tried scooting back. Ed dropped his gaze from her eyes to his pocket watch.

"Yeah… But I'm not bad like the rest of them," He raised his hands into a surrender position, "I swear, honest." The girl sat still as though judging him. She looked like she was looking right through him. Her eyes made her look bored.

"Sure you are." She muttered and stood as though in pain. She didn't seem to notice but she had cut her elbow from when she fell.

"Your arm, oh no, you're bleeding!" Ed shouted and grabbed her arm to better see her elbow. She let out a small gasp as her realization and pain hit. "We have to get you to a doctor!" Ed said while fretting to find something to wrap around her elbow. She could get sick down here in the sewer. Ed finally resorted to ripping the end of his grey sweatshirt. He gently yet firmly wrapped it around her shaking arm.

"Thank you." Said the girl suddenly to Ed. He looked shocked for a moment before saying,

"Where should I take you?" He asked while gazing around the sewer.

"My home is just a little farther ahead."

"How far?"

"On my own it would take me about fifteen minutes to get to the right exit."

"Just tell me where to go." Ed said as he locked shoulders with the girl so she wouldn't fall over. She nodded and began giving him instructions.

* * *

"Wake up." Nicole cooed and waved a piece of bacon over Stefany's nose. Without opening her eyes she shot up, bit the bacon out of Nicole's hand, and sat back down while chewing.

"Oh yeah, that worked!" Cherry scoffed from over Nicole's shoulder. "I say we dump some water on her." Cherry supplied. Kitty smirked. "Do you agree?" Cherry asked Kitty.

"No, no. I just think we should pull an Ed." She smirked at both girls. Their eyes shone.

"Do you really think it'll work?" Cherry and Nicole laughed. Kitty nodded and raised three fingers for the count down.

3…

2…

1…

"Wake up you runt!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ORGANISM TO SMALL TO BE STEPPED ON?" Stefany screamed and sat up and flared her fists about. The three laughed and laughed!

"That was great!" Nicole giggled while holding her side.

"I can't, haha, believe, hahaha, you did that!" Cherry said between laughs.

"A perfect Ed response!" Kitty said as she laughed and patted the giggles out of Nicole.

Stefany didn't find it funny at all. But she had to let it go.

"Would you like something to read?" Kitty asked slyly while pulling a manga from Nicole. Stefany looked up.

"What do you have?" She asked trying not to fall asleep. Kitty pushed the manga in her face. The title read "Fullmetal Alchemist".

After a few minutes Nicole was carefully drawing a short comic, Cherry was going through every song on Stefany's i-pod, Kitty had her laptop on her knees, and Stefany was gaping at the pages of the manga in front of her.

While Stefany was reading there was a sharp pain on the back of her head. She managed to make her gasp into a cough. Gently Stefany's hand slipped through her hair and brushed against the bruise.

"Ouch!" She winced and drew her hand back.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked worriedly and looked up from her laptop. Nicole stopped briefly and looked up at Stefany also. Cherry paused the song she was listening to and listened for Stefany's reply.

"My head just hurts, that's all." Said Stefany while she tried rubbing her head again, Cherry nodded,

"I bet I know what'll make you feel better." Cherry's big hazel eyes turned to meet Stefany's doubtful frown. She asked Cherry what it was. "Why it would have to be your favorite of course!"

"Oh, Alphonse is coming?" Kitty's eyes brightened and laughed. She typed something on her laptop and turned it to show them. "Isn't he just the cutest?"

"No, Kitty, I haven't seen the movie yet!" Nicole whined and covered her eyes from the picture.

(Insert cool picture of Al from movie (spoiler free))

"Blab about him later." Cherry sighed and threw a book at Kitty. It hit Kitty on the shoulder and she yelped. In return she picked up a dark green pillow and tossed it over at Cherry. In a few minutes Nicole and Stefany were the only ones on the couch. The two watched quietly as Cherry held one of Kitty's Al plushies in one hand and a pen in the other. Kitty was glaring at Cherry while holding her katana. It sort of looked like a samurai movie inside a fine mansion.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh I would! I believe Al here will look 'stunning' with a mustache."

Stefany sweat dropped. Maybe Ed should make Stefany save his dollish brother. Nicole reached out and grabbed the bowl of chips they had been snacking from off the small table.

"Want any?" An amused Nicole asked.

"Sure." Stefany replied as Kitty jumped at Cherry.

* * *

"There's the exit." The girl whispered in Ed's ear. He continued to walk until he came to a ladder.

"Is this it?" Ed asked in a tired voice. The girl nodded and Ed let her go. "Would you like some help?" Ed asked while looking around with tired eyes. He felt light headed and he ached everywhere. The girl glared over her shoulder while she was holding the bars on the ladder.

"I don't need help from devils like you." She spat. Ed recoiled from the hateful scowl he received. She started to climb the grimy ladder to the top. She gritted here teeth as she push the heavy cap off the hole so she and Ed could get out. Ed soon followed, although he was more unsteady and it took him awhile to get out. Once he was out he dropped to his knees and lay on the cool grass. The air seemed so fresh and quenching. The girl hastily shut the entrance with the cap. "Get up." She ordered harshly and walked over to where Ed lay. The moonlight covered him in a cold glow. The girl watched, transfixed, for some time before regaining her old self. "I said, 'GET UP'!" She snapped and kicked him lightly on the side with her sandaled foot. When he didn't move she felt fear wash over her. He wasn't dead was he? She looked down at her wet foot. Even in the moonlight she could tell what covered her foot and sandal.

"H-hey, are you alive?" She got down on her knees and shook him slightly. The girl's face darkened in fear. She forcefully turned his body over so that Ed was on his back. His chest was moving up and down very slowly. She sighed in relief. The girl noted that Ed's side was bleeding badly. She looked around. She could run and get help or she could try and carry this odd boy.

"Ishbala, what do I do?" She cried softly and glanced down at him again. The girl took a large gulp before she stood up. She'd have to go home and get someone stronger to help.

Edward's bleak eyes opened slightly. He stared at his surroundings and tried to figure where he was. Ed looked down at the olive colored sheet on top of his feet. The room smelled sweet with herbs and spices. There were utensils, pots, and pans hanging from the ceiling above. The ground was dirt with several sheets on the ground. There was a short table where people apparently made many meals. In the corner of the room was a wooden bucket, half full, and it sat next to a large bag of flour. Everything had the homiest worn out feeling that made Ed believe he was becoming better by the second. An older woman with white hair and wrinkled, tan skin sat nearby cooking something over a fire. Whatever it was smelt mouth-watering. Ed tried to sit up but found he was far to tired. The girl who Ed had walked with earlier came into the room. Her red eyes landed on him.

"Grandma, he's alive." She grinned; looking quite relieved, and took the chipped plate handed to her. Her grandma turned to Ed.

"Eh? So you are! Quite amazing you didn't bleed to death boy." She chuckled and fixed another plate for the girl to take. "Caitlyn, honey, please take these to grandpa and Ryuu."

"Ryuu had legs, let him get his own." The girl, now dubbed as Caitlyn, retorted harshly. Ed watched, confused to begin with, and waited. The older woman just shook her head and laughed in her wearing voice,

"He does, doesn't he? But you also have feet to walk on and take you places, like taking food to your grandpa and brother." Caitlyn frowned and nodded before walking out the door, which was just a long piece of ripped, purple fabric. When she was gone the woman stood up on her short legs and made her way over to Ed, a plate in hand.

"I bet you're hungry." She laughed and set the plate down so she could help him o lie back on a flour sack. Ed cringed at the pain emanating from his side. He slowly sat up, keeping tears back, and sighed in relief when his back met the sack of flour.

"Uh huh," Ed said in a voice that made him sound like he had a sore throat. A plate was handed to him. Ed quickly stuffed the venison in his mouth. While he ate the two of them chatted a bit.

After awhile Caitlyn came back with a boy that looked almost the same as her, minus the female features. The boy, who Ed suspected to be Ryuu, yelled at Caitlyn,

"I don't want him here! Why'd you bring this devil in here?" Ed frowned miserably at the harsh words that indicated him. Caitlyn crossed her arms and glared.

"Well, he ISN'T sleeping with me!"

"He won't be in my room on my bed anytime soon!"

"You two are both boys so it shouldn't be a big deal!"

"It's not that, I just don't want a devil anywhere near me!" Ryuu then noticed Ed was in the kitchen. Ed stared back with half his bread in his mouth. Ryuu's face made an expression that plainly said 'I hate you'.

"Ryuu, be a nice host and give this tea to Edward." His grandma shoved him a clay cup while pacing by to the flour sack near the window. Ryuu glared at the tea as if it had done him a personal wrong. Ryuu replied smartly,

"Only if it's poisoned..." Caitlyn smacked him on the back of the head. She told him to stop being a jerk and to at least act nice. He said back that he rather die a thousand deaths. Caitlyn scowled, said that she'd help him find a way to do that, and swiped the cup from him. She went over to Ed and knelt down and carefully handed him the cup. He took it and drank the sweet liquid down his parched throat.

"I'm sorry for Ryuu's attitude. He just doesn't care for… your kind." She said shyly. Ed smiled to make her feel better and said it was alright.

"Oh shut up Caitlyn. What do you mean 'doesn't care for'?" Ryuu marched over to Ed and barked, "I hate you!"

Ed didn't know how to respond to that. The only thing he could do was look at Ryuu. The boy looked hurt and itching to draw blood. His eyes were filled with tears as he yelled,

"I hope Ishbala gives you and the rest of your swine divine punishment!" With that he stomped out of the house out into the dark.

"What did I do…?" Ed asked after a moment of awkward silence.

* * *

Nicole and Stefany were watching a movie while Kitty and Cherry ran up and down and around the mansion. They were still fighting. Nicole commented earlier that it seemed like they were playing tag. One would hit the other and run. Then the one who was hit last would chase after the hitter to return the blow. Anyway, Stefany was in the movie room. This was on the third floor and the room had a big screen TV and over 500 movies and games.

"It was a suicide." Stefany said before the answer was even given. Nicole grumbled,

"Do spoil it!" They sat for a few more minutes before the truth was revealed. It was a suicide indeed.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay?" Nicole yawned while getting up to stretch.

"Alright," Stefany mumbled while lying on the floor, head resting on propped hands, and staring idly at the credits. Nicole left the room, leaving Stefany alone. She jumped up as soon as Nicole's footsteps were no longer heard. She ran to the door, looked both ways, and ran back to the kitchen. Stefany had waited for so long for each girl to leave her alone. Now that they were gone she could continue investigating!

Stefany wasn't sure what had happened the night she was confronted with the homunculi. What she did know was that she was in danger. And if Edward wasn't careful Stefany's body could end up hurt severely. She turned and jumped down the steps to the level below. Her mind wandered as she walked along the long hallways and expensive antiques. The one question that stuck out was how was Ed going to get home?

"Hey, Stef, there you are!" Someone called when Stefany passed by a row of doors. She stopped, turned, and watched as Johan came running up to her.

"Johan?" Stefany asked and stepped back a bit as he came running up. He smiled and tilted his head a bit. Stefany forced a smile back and asked what it was.

"Nothing much, how've you been?" Johan asked as Stefany turned and began walking away. "Hey, wait up!" He called as he ran to catch up. Once he was next to her he repeated his question, "How've you been?"

"Fine," Stefany said acting like she wouldn't even care if he sprouted a tail and wings. They were soon in the kitchen. Johan asked what was going on. Stefany replied simply,

"…Just looking for something." Johan nodded and watched Stefany pull open the medicine cabinet and dig through it. After a moment she stopped and looked around.

"Where is it?" Asked Stefany and she stuck her arms into the cabinet once again. The little bottle with red water in it was gone. That homunculus must have taken it! When she hadn't found anything the second time Stefany checked the rest of the kitchen.

"Can I ask what you're looking for?" Johan questioned while watching Stefany check the cookie jars. Stefany stopped and turned her head towards Johan. Her face had a look of surprise and Johan wasn't sure what to do. She left the cookie jars and went right up to Johan.

"Tell me where you hid it!" Stefany commanded harshly, or as harshly as she could with a cookie in mouth. The closer she came the more Johan could see an expression crossed filled with many emotions. Before he knew it Stefany was right in front of him. She took a step forward he took a step back. This continued till Johan was against the counter and Stefany's face was only a few inches from his own.

"Tell you where what is?" Johan stuttered awkwardly when he felt a blush forming on his face. Stefany glared and said,

"The so called 'medicine' you've been giving me!" She narrowed her eyes at him. Johan, who was already pressing himself against the counter, tried to slink away so that there wasn't an inch or two between them at most.

"Ask your doctor not me!" He gulped and put his hands up in an 'I surrender' position so she wouldn't move closer.

"Shut up! I know you're a homunculus and I have proof!" Stefany growled. An idea pinged into Johan's head. Was Stefany going to…? This has to be some sort of 'game'.

"Oh ho, so you think so? Well show me your proof."

"Huh, oh, well…" Stefany flattered, back off about a foot, and Johan chuckled a bit. After a moment of embarrassment Stefany got her spark back and got right back in his face. "I know you're a homunculus 'Johan' because you're never around when my fake doctor is!" Stefany finished with a smirk. Johan's face darkened and narrowed his eyes.

"So, you think you figured me out?" Johan said forebodingly and took a step forward. Stefany stepped back and glared, not feeling as brave as earlier. "Well, you didn't." He smirked at the frightened looking girl.

"G-get back!" Stefany shouted and stood in a defensive position. Johan's smirk widened as he quickly grabbed her wrists. "Let me go!" She screamed and tried to kick him. Johan simply blocked with his knees and managed to easily keep Stefany's arms still. Edward was not strong enough to do any damage in this body. She stared into his mysterious, slanted, green eyes with dread. Was she going to die like this? Suddenly his evil smirk melted into one of his breath taking smiles.

"You're wrong because…" His red face reddened some more as he whispered gently, "A homunculus could never love."

Johan leaned forward and kissed a thunderstruck Stefany.

* * *

0.0

WHAT THE HECK! Lol, I can't believe I did that! Anyways, Johan doesn't know that Stefany is Edward. So it's not really a boyxboy pairing! He's always seemed to have a crush on her I suppose. Of course Stefany is dense when it comes to love. Lol, seem you next time!

(Review!)


	12. My Life is in God's Hand

Nicole walked down the hall in a fit. Where had Stefany gone? For some reason or another she was always disappearing! After checking around for a while she looked up at a grandfather clock, in between to sets of armor, to check the time. It was almost 11 o'clock. Nicole practically ran trying to find Stefany. Before long she was outside the kitchen. She opened the expensive looking door and gasped at the sight. Johan was lying face first of the tiled floor, bumps on his head, clothing rumpled, and a small pool of blood forming on the floor around his face.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked, terrified that the handsome boy might be dead. She ran over to him and nudged his bruised shoulder. "Johan, are you alive?"

"Ouch, I think so…" He mumbled unenthusiastically while pushing himself up into a sitting position. Johan brought his bloodstained fingers up to his face and gently touched the large cut above his right eye.

"Ha ha, I thought you were dead." Nicole laughed in a relieved way. Johan grinned and asked Nicole if she'd help him up. She carefully got him to his feet. Johan thanked her politely with adjusting his tie.

"It's no problem. But don't you think you should have a doctor take a look at those cuts?" Nicole asked nervously. Johan shrugged and blushed a bit when he brought his bloody hands up to his lips.

"I'm surprised by how well it has progressed…" He mulled over to himself quietly. Then, looking a bit lost, Nicole asked in a perplexed manner,

"What's progressed?" Johan looked like he had just realized Nicole was there.

"Nothing!" He snapped and walked past Nicole angrily to the door. When Johan had just grabbed the handle Nicole said,

"I really think you should see a doctor or something. What if your cuts get infected?" She waited as Johan thought for something to say. After a moment, with his hand still on the smooth door handle, he turned to face the girl. Nicole let out a surprised gasp. He didn't have any cuts or bruises or blood anyway on him!

"What are you talking about?" Johan inquired mysteriously. When Nicole didn't answer he turned and left. The door slowly swung close, leaving Nicole alone to wonder out loud,

"Where did his wounds go?"

* * *

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**If I were you**

**Chapter 12**

**By SakuraSagura**

**Disclaimer…**

**I don't own FMA and I'm sure that every other fanfic writer doesn't either.

* * *

**

Edward lay down on the soft cot he was trying to sleep on. He just wanted to sleep but couldn't. Ryuu was snoring loudly on Edward's left. That Ishbalan had put up quite the fight, not even wanting a state alchemist to breath the same air as he, but Ryuu finally gave in.

But now Ed couldn't sleep. Way too much had happened in such a short time! Stefany had really screwed up his life. Homunculi were after him, now more than ever, Ed surely couldn't be in the military anymore, though he still wore that watch, Al probably hated him now, so getting their bodies back was out of the question, and now Ed was in a camp where his guts were hated.

Ed sighed to himself. Why was this happening? And what was with the red stones? Didn't only homunculi eat those? Not being able to stay still any longer Ed forced himself onto his feet, side aching from the gun wound. In the moonlit dark he managed to find the vase that kept drinking water in it. The moonlight reflected off the water as Ed grabbed to ladle. He took a great gulp and the water healed his parched throat. On his second dip he heard something from outside.

"You may stay here tonight. In the morn you may see Master." Came a man's voice.

"No, I must see him tonight!" An all too familiar voice replied darkly. Ed choked on his drink, dropped the ladle, then controlled his breathing quickly, and slowly turned his eyes to the window left of the vase. He force himself forward, leaning on the vase, to hear and see better.

Scar was standing, back to Ed, and talking to a bulky Ishbalan man.

"Those wound… What happened?" The bulky man asked warily. Ed watched as Scar placed his hand on his stomach where the wound was and say,

"I was shot. The military was looking for someone and found me instead." The bulky man nodded. As they continued talking Ed leaned harder and harder on the vase. Suddenly there wasn't anything under him and he fell forward. There was a loud crash as he collapsed on the shattering vase.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ryuu asked, still half asleep, sitting up and spying Ed on the broken shards of wet clay. There were footsteps and before Ryuu knew it his family was at his bedroom door and several viewers at his window.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Ed moaned in pain as he pushed his cut up body into a sitting position. By the time he had sat up he realized just who was staring at him from the crowded window.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, what a gift Ishbala has done by sending you here to me." Scar said, scaring Ed far beyond normal standards. Blood trickled from his cuts as Ed jerked himself to his feet. Some had already mixed with the pool of water at his feet by the time he noticed it was a good time to run. He gaped at the murderer,

"What? Sc-Scar why are you-?" He cut himself short, turned, and ran past the people at the bedroom door. The groups around Ryuu's room dispersed to go look for the alchemist. Ryuu yawned and lay back down to sleep.

* * *

"The weirdest thing just happened to me!" Nicole told Kitty vigorously. They were sitting on the couch in front of the big screen TV in Stefany's room. Stefany was playing checkers with Cherry on the floor, Stefany winning easily.

"What happened?" Kitty asked curiously. Stefany felt a blush creep onto her face as Nicole began in a rush,

"Well, I was looking for Stef," She shot a glance at the flushing brunette before continuing, "And I went into the kitchen to find, of all people, Johan on the floor!"

"WHAT?" Kitty and Cherry yelled at the same time in surprise. Stefany gave a nervous chuckle as Cherry murmured hatefully,

"Wonder what kind of thug would do that…" Looks like Ed had gone a little overboard. He'd gone into a rage, after over coming the shock, and gave Johan one heck a merciless beating. At the time it seemed the best thing to do.

"He was bleeding too." Nicole remembered aloud. Stefany sweat dropped as she moved her piece and jumped Cherry's king.

"B-bleeding? Whoa, really?" Kitty asked and gasped at the same time. Nicole looked uneasy, as though trying to decide something. Finally she answered,

"Yeah, but the weird thing was when he was about to leave I said something, he turned, and there wasn't anything there!"

"What do you mean?" Cherry inquired while getting jumped again. She placed her move before looking up, giving Stefany a chance to cheat.

"The cuts and bruises he had were gone!" Nicole shuddered at how creepy it had been. Stefany jerked a bit from the sudden chill she got. What had she said?

"Are you sure you weren't daydreaming again?" Cherry asked doubtfully. Nicole said in response that it really happened. Cherry said that Nicole was lying. The two argued until Kitty reminded them that soon it'd be the New Year.

"Stefy? Are you in there?" A childish voice asked, sounding hyper, and he knocked on the door.

"No." Stefany replied loudly.

"Okay." The door opened and Zachary came bouncing on in. He hopped down the small stairs and up to Stefany. "Stefy, do you want to come see the fireworks?" Zachary yipped happily. Before she could reply her friends answered for her. The next thing Stefany knew she was being dragged out her bedroom door.

* * *

Edward was slouching against the crude dirt wall of some house. He had somehow managed to loose Scar for the moment. Ed's cuts were bleeding freely with his sweat. That stupid vase!

There was a cracking sound and some red light. Suddenly part of the behind him collapsed, nearly landing on Ed. He ran shakily out of the alley and into the street. Bad idea…

"There he is!" Someone in a nearby search party yelled. Ed felt his stomach churn.

"Do you think you can hide from god's wrath?" Scar questioned in a hard tone. He was charging at Ed from down the cold dirt street. Ed answered with a scream and running for dear life. While he was slowing down to rest his poor hurting body he noticed something. His footprints had specks of fresh blood about them. No wonder Scar always found him. Ed was giving him a red lined trail!

"Oh no, he's coming." Ed whimpered pathetically and started to jog away. He was getting so very tired from all of this stupid running! Scar was right behind him now.

"Give up, you'll never be forgiven!" Scar growled and grabbed Ed's right arm. It was already dented because of Envy. Now he had the luck of loosing his arm! At this sudden stop Ed fell backward, arm still in Scars stone cold grip, and he fell to the ground.

"A-are you going t-to kill me?" Edward gulped in fear, trying to get rid of the sob in his throat. Scar glared down at the bleeding boy with impassive red eyes.

"Yes." Scar stated simply. That word had never been scarier. Scar was reaching his tattooed arm, his other now holding Ed's auto-mail. That when Ed said it,

"I know what that symbol on your arm means."

Scar stopped dead. Ed wouldn't look at anything but the ground beneath him. He looked like he submitting himself to death. Finally Scar found his voice. He asked suspiciously,

"What do… these hellish markings mean?"

"If I tell you…" Ed mumbled quietly, "You must let me live." He looked up at the scared man with petrified eyes. Those eyes clearly said he was scared for his life.

"Fine. But if you go back on your word-"

"I know, I'm dead if I lie." Ed cringed as he said that. Scar let go of Ed's dented auto-mail as soon as Ed was on his unsteady feet. Ed took a quivering breath before saying,

"Your arm holds the souls of those that died in the war and those you… kill." Ed had trouble with that last word. Stefany was desperately hoping that was the truth. He sighed and continued hoarsely, "It's a design for the Philosopher's Stone."

"Brother…?" Scar clenched his teeth and harshly grabbed his forbidden arm. He looked like he'd like to tear it off right there.

"I'm sorry…" Ed apologized while sounding relived all the same.

"No, I am." Scar replied murderously. Ed flinched and whirled his face towards Scar from the ground.

"If my brother gave me this arm then… He must have wanted me to do something. With the stone I can…" He trailed off. Ed didn't have to think twice. The runaway began to, well, run away. Scar turned to the small crowd that had stopped on their way to help him. "Stay inside!" Scar barked piercingly at them before sprinting after Ed.

"Ed really needs to stop making enemies!" Ed huffed angrily as he jumped over a crate that was on the side of the road. Suddenly Scar came out between two rundown houses and in front of Ed. Scar stopped and let Ed come to him. Before Ed could change his route he was in Scar's grip.

"May Ishbala punish you…" Ed heard Scar declare ruthlessly, as Ed was lifted off the ground. Ed began struggling, kicking his feet in the air, screaming, and taking Scar's wrist with both hands to try and push it off of his face. He felt, to his alarm, alchemic energy pulse through his captor's hand.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! STOP IT! I CAN'T DIE YET-"

"For all your transgressions." Scar finished.

That was the last thing Ed heard.

* * *

Stefany looked around, quite confused, and trying to see through the white darkness.

"Hello?" She called out into the mist.

"Hello there." Someone responded, making Stefany jump. She noticed that she was back to normal. Stefany was in her own body. She gazed over at where the voice had come from. A figure of a man was sitting on the clear ground. He seemed to be only an outline of a man with a dark haze surrounding him.

"Do you know where I am?" Stefany questioned dumbly.

"Yes."

"… Can you tell me?"

"Yes."

"…Now?"

No."

"Why not?" Stefany asked, annoyed by this strange person's behavior. He simply laughed at her.

"I shouldn't have to. Just turn around." The figure chuckled. Stefany found his voice very odd. It was as though he was talking and yet not. It was as though he had not one but many voices and yet none. All the same Stefany turned around.

The Gate.

Stefany whipped back around with a traumatized glaze in her eyes.

"Who are you?" She demanded, "Why am I here at The Gate?" She was shaking when he exclaimed,

"I'm so glad you asked! I actually thought you wouldn't." He laughed to himself, as though enjoying an inside joke, he calmed down and announced eerily, "I am all and I am one. I am the world, father, almighty, and the universe. I am the stream that keeps life flowing. I am the Truth to some and God to others. And," He pointed at Stefany, " I'm you."

"WHAT!" She shrieked, snapping back towards The Gate, afraid that black hands would come and take her away. Nothing of the sort happened. Stefany slowly turned back to the figure that claimed to be god. He stood and walked over to her. Stefany could feel her hair start to stand on end.

"The reason you're here is…" He stuck out his hand and easily glided it inside of Stefany's throat. She gasped from pain and shock. The figure moved his hand from her throat into her upper stomach quite smoothly. The scary thing was she could feel it move inside of her. She felt tears sting her eyes. Stefany bit her tongue form screaming so that he'd continue with out interruption. He suddenly grabbed something from inside, making Stefany screech out in the worst pain she'd ever felt. He jerked at it as he smirked with his voice,

"You need to pay the price for Edward's and your life." He said evilly while tugging rapidly at what ever he was trying to take. Stefany screamed again. He spoke softly, leaning to her ear, "You do believe in equivalent exchange, right you stupid girl?" He ripped his hand from her, fist tight, and the gate opened. Black hands threw themselves at Stefany and began to pull her in.

"NOOOO!" She wailed and grabbed the edges of the door to keep her from being dragged away.

"You know," The so called god called out at Stefany, "You should really be careful for what you wish for." He slowly opened his fist. Stefany strained to see what it was. "You had your wish… and now you have to pay the toll for both your wish and death." He opened his hand fully so that she could see.

Stefany couldn't see it, but she knew. God had part of her soul.

The Gate forced itself shut and Stefany was dragged down. Down. Down…

* * *

Wow, was that a character death? Oh well, guess you'll just have to review to see what's next! The chapter is done so it'll only need to be posted. Let's see if we can get 7 or more reviews for this chapter. Ok, just so you know this chapter was short but VERY important… This'll lead to other things in the future chapters (If I don't change the main plot... again, lol!).

See you next chapter!


	13. Alive Once More

**Reviewing reviews...**

Much awesomeness, Sakura Sagura! I must admit, the ending of that last chapter threw me for a loop; it was an automatic omgwtf? Oh...gigglegigglesnarksnark situation.

I like the fact that Stefany/Ed beat up Johan, and that Nicole found him. Weird. Is he a Sin? Personally, I can't wait to see more of these Catholic Sins.

I especially like the twist. Who'd expect it: I mean, God is supposed to be the Ultimate Benevolent Being, and is supposed to view everyone as if they were made from sugar. But I like the link between God and Equivalent Exchange. It's sorta like the Chaois Theory, isn't it? That kind of thinking is just Wow. Unless, it's some depraved...thing...thinking it's God, like millions of insane criminals souls pressed into one...?

And Le Gasp! You killed off Stefany? Or maybe... I dunno. I don't like to think that you're giving us such a strait-foward Stefany's Dead type of thing. I like thinking that at the last second the military got to them, shot at Scar, so he had to go backwards, and so Stefany's only injured, in a hospital somewhere so they can get some answers, and so because she was near death that's why "God" only took half of her soul. But then again maybe not. Not everyting is all SunshineAndDasiys.

God, I love this story so much. Makes you think, you know?

Can't wait for the next chapter!

Love,  
DK708

**DarkKoorime708** (I hope that's right)...

Thanks for the long review! I'm so glad you liked this last chapter! I thought it was really short. Anyways let me try and answer your review.

Is Johan a Sin? Well, what do you think? Go back and reread chapter 2 for a little info on whether or not he is. That should help. Also I'm not sure if these are Catholic Sins or not because I'm to lazy to check at the moment. I'm pretty much going off of the sins I grew up knowing about.

Ah yes, the twist. Did you know that I've had like five different ways this story could go. I decided on the one I'm writing now. And as I write I am able to figure out ways to link the story together that I didn't plan. So, yeah, it was only supposed to be the 7 deadly sins and now… Well, you'll have to wait and see. Now back to what you said about this 'god' character. The night after I posted it I was hit with a great idea concerning him (ok, I think its great). The figure in this story is from the manga. I'm mixing manga and anime together… with a lot of imagination on my part. I've never heard of that theory in your letter before. So I can't possibly go off it. As for criminal souls stuck together to make 'god' that's not what I did. That's all I'm going to say on that subject.

Lol, yes I DID kill Stefany... Why did I laugh? Anyways, no the military didn't get there in time. They haven't been to the camps to check. I mean, why would a runaway state alchemist go to an Ishbalan camp? And 'god' didn't take half her soul, only a small part. You'll see what I mean soon. Evil lol, things are not going to be getting pretty.

Thank you for reviewing,

SakuraSagura

**Okay, so if you couldn't tell, I will be responding to a large fraction of questions from reviews from now on. If you have a question about earlier chapters just put it in the reviews for the last chapter on the list. On with the story!

* * *

**

"Where? Who? HUH?" Edward blabbed out while looking around. He was surrounded by white mist. Behind him stood at large stone gate with what looked like people had been blackened and frozen in time on the sides. "What's going on?" Edward asked himself shyly. He felt very, very uneasy as he stood, waiting for something to happen. Then he realized someone was watching him. Edward turned to see a child with sort, blondish brown hair and gray-blue eyes.

"Hello brother." The child said emotionlessly, Edward's eyes widened and he grimaced. It was his little brother, Alphonse!

"Al, is that you?" Edward asked softly while stepping closer. Al nodded, his eyes looking clouded, and he said,

"Where have you been for so long?" Edward, only a few feet in front of Al stopped. Bad energy was coming from him and Edward knew Al still had his mind and soul while in armor. So why was this body talking? Unless…

"Get out of his body!" He hissed venomously. Al's emotionless mask did not change at all.

"Brother you aren't making any sense."

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Br-"

"Stop!" Edward yelled and stamped his foot, noticing he was back in his own body and not Stefany's.

"My, my, you've become smarter since we last met." Al's face showed a smirk fit for a demon. Edward shout his demand for him to leave Al's body. Slowly The Gate opened and black hands thrashed out, grabbing for Al. Edward watched, horror-struck, as Al stood, arms folded, smirking, eyes slanted making him look so different, and having his body slowly breaking down and being taken away. " Ha ha, you look shocked." He laughed as the rest of his upper left arm was taken. Where Al's body had been taken a white figure with a dark hazed outline shone out.

Before long Al's body was gone, even though Edward had tried again and again to grab it. The Gate shut before Edward had the chance to jump inside. He pounded on the stone and cried desperately, "Give back my brother's body!" He slammed his fists again and again yelling over and over for Al.

"I can't do that." The figure sighed, annoyed at how demanding his prey was being. "Especially when I'm doing business with you." Edward turned on him with a heavy glare. Even with out eyes the figure could see Edward was beyond hate. Edward started coming closer to 'god'.

"GIVE BACK MY BROTHER'S BODY!"

"The toll is already more than anyone would want to give. Why on earth would you WANT to give more?" The figure said, astounded at how Edward was acting. Edward asked what he meant by that. The figure thought for a minute. Then he replied mischievously, "Let me show you." Before Edward could say anything the gate opened. The black hands pulled harder and harder trying to take him away.

"Let-me-go!" He grunted and stepped forward. Edward did the only thing that he could think to do. He clapped his hands. Without any warning the hands let go and hurried back into their safety. Edward fell to his knees, tired from all the stress on his body.

"Do you want to know something?" 'God' asked, actually sounding surprised by the young alchemist. Edward continued to stand on his hands and knees and gasp for air. "I believe you've been having dreams about a woman here. Have you ever seen her face?"

The figure asked and cupped his chin in his hand thoughtfully. Edward looked up, still breathing hard, and nodded. The figure nodded as well. "Did you see the child she was holding?" He inquired after a moment. Edward said that he had, obviously curious to know what the dream meant. Sweat rolled down his face as this outlined man was quiet. A little light bulb went on inside his head.

"Was she holding Alphonse?" Edward exclaimed and rushed to his feet. He yelled louder this time, "WAS SHE HOLDING ALPHONSE?"

"Who?"

"My brother! The one you were trying to be!" Edward, angry and scared, shouted.

"Do you remember me?" the figure questioned, sounding very, very interested in what Edward had to say. The young alchemist took a long look at him. There really wasn't much to look at. How on earth could Edward forget this faceless face?

"..No." said Edward. He continued to strain to think if he'd ever met this 'thing'. In the end he was sure he hadn't.

"Hmm, I remember you… What a shame." He mumbled dejectedly. "I suppose I should just take the toll from you and let you go, huh?" Just then Edward realized that the figure wasn't in his spot anymore. Edward knew that guy was just there! Then there was aspine crunching pain in his back. Edward screamed. Something was digging around in his back! Edward struggled to see with out moving his neck, knowing that'd just increase the pain, but he couldn't see past his long blonde bangs.

"You're fairing better than that girl did." The figure said as he moved his fingers around in Edward's rib cage. Edward felt hot tears sting his eyes. He was going to scream but couldn't because there was an enormous pressure on his right lung. The figure let go and allowed Edward to inhale and then howl in pain. Edward couldn't exactly move very well and, quite frankly, he didn't want to. All of a sudden the gate flew open and, Edward only noticing from a loud creak to his left, little black hands tugged on his body, wanting nothing better than break him down.

"Would you hold on?" The figure spat out at the hands. He reached and grabbed something inside of Edward, making his eyes flow with tears and a cry come from his lips. The hands backed off slightly. "Ah, here we are!" The figure forcefully tore his hand from Edward's back. His skin wasn't broken but Edward felt like it was. He felt weak, far to weak to fend off the hands, and they took him. The Gate creaked close with a terrified shriek.

* * *

Fullmetal Alchemist

If I were you

Chapter 13

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer…

I don't own the Fullmetal Alchemist series. I only own the plot, my own characters, the titles of chapters and of this story, and my imagination. I only updated this because of Easter. By the way HAPPY EASTER! Now that that is clear… On with the show!

* * *

The rain was dying down by now. Edward's body was cold and heavy. His heart wasn't beating and his lungs had long since stopped.

Yet he was alive.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the first thump of his heart was sounded. Another followed it and another weak thump after that. Breath, however shallow, returned as well. As soon as it did the knowledge that his body was covered in blood became evident. Heat began to fill his body once again as his normal functions returned. Stefany's mind began to realize that her mind and soul were back in Edward's body and what her surrounding was. She, or he in this situation, was laying on a cold, hard, wet, shaky surface. Stefany didn't know just where she was but she did know that she wasn't in an Ishbalan camp anymore. The stale air had a disgusting scent hanging in it. It was quiet, save for the sound of turning gears and something like crunching paper. Edward's nose picked up the smell of something burning. He was becoming very warm. Hold on… What was going on?

With almost all his strength he opened his eyes. He was on a conveyer belt and it was pulling him closer and closer to the fiery pit where garbage burned to soot. He quickly realized that he was in a junkyard and about to die. Had Scar dropped him off here? Without caring to ponder on it Edward pulled himself to his hands and knees. He flopped off into a pile of garbage. After managing to get out of the discarded junk he looked up to see the lump of garbage, in front of where he had been, burn in the incinerator. Edward sighed out of agitation and relief. Just from that his body was tired!

The cold mud he was kneeling on was covered with scraps of garbage. He pulled himself to his feet. His head was painfully throbbing as he tried to find the exit. Hills of garbage were everywhere and getting bigger as he went father and farther away from the fire. After a while Edward needed a rest. He found the 'cleanest' pile of junk and sat down. The rain had stopped a while ago. Edward tenderly dabbed his head with his left hand. His blonde hair was matted together and quite stiff. He soon understood that he had wet and drying blood in his hair. Edward brought his hand down to his face. Edward stared at the crimson liquid. Something told him it was more than just blood.

What had happened? The sight of an outline of a man with a dark haze about him shot into Stefany's mind. Edward shuddered at the thought. The memory of losing a small part of her soul wouldn't leave her alone. To stop the disturbing images Edward forced himself up. Off in the distance the sound of a train rolling to a stop reached his ears. Edward knew he had to get out of the Central area. Edward made his way towards the sound.

* * *

'_Last night mama was crying again. She said she was so sorry that Oliver had died. I don't understand why though. Oliver was my pet that died for no real reason. So I have to wonder if I'm going to die for no reason. I'm not even sure what the disease I have is! Speaking of that I have to go take my medicine now. I'll write in you later.'_

Stefany was sitting in bed reading the diary she had found earlier. Last night, while she watching fireworks, Stefany suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. It had hurt so bad that she fell to her knees, screaming. After a while her eyes glazed over, she fell silent, and collapsed. Now Stefany was banned to bed.

Kitty, Nicole, and Cherry had to leave after that so now Stefany was alone. Well, not entirely. Al, the puppy, was snoozing at the foot of her waterbed. When her body collapsed Edward ended up at The Gate. After he was dragged inside his memory started to become blurry. He knew he had seen something but couldn't place just what it was. Edward couldn't remember. So now he was reading Stefany's diary so that he knew more about her. She flipped a few pages and began to read a page. Stefany was about ten when she wrote this,

'_I had a weird dream. I was on a dirt path and a boy I've never ever seen before came up to me. He looked really little. Like he was six or something. I don't remember what he said. But I do remember his yellow eyes. Yellow! Who on earth has YELLOW eyes?'_

Stefany stopped. That little boy with yellow eyes couldn't be Edward Elric, could it? As far as anyone knew Stefany had first seen Fullmetal Alchemist when she was barely twelve. Out of curiosity she began to read again.

'_We were talking about something; I do not remember what, but then a pumpkin came dancing past us. The boy said that his ears were cold and went to go get some socks. I woke up around there. It was really, really weird but I feel that I need to remember it. I felt so sad when I woke up that I cried. I don't get why I did though! Kody came in and asked why I was so sad. My big brother is nice! He sat with me until I stopped crying and fell asleep. _

_In the morning Kody and I were eating breakfast, he kept asking if I took my medicine and I kept saying I did (And I DID!). When we were eating I saw he was reading something. It was a book on buildings. Kody said something about a report. We talked about it and Kody surprised me! He said he wanted to become a builder and help people.'_

Stefany folded the top of the paper as a marker and closed the diary. All this reading was making her sleepy. Stefany laid back to get more comfortable. When she was almost asleep there was a knock on her door.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Stefany sighed, irritated from lack of sleep. It had to be her lunch. Kody had brought breakfast earlier and said that he'd bring her meals until she was back on her feet. The blue door opened and Stefany felt a rage run through her blood streams. It was Johan.

"..Hey," He said, obviously embarrassed and ashamed. Stefany told herself that next time his face would be that red it would be covered in his own blood. How dare that jerk kiss Stefany when Edward was in her body! Instead of saying anything Stefany picked up the closest thing to her and chucked it at Johan. The diary hit Johan between his eyes. He fell over with pasta in his hair.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU SICK PERVERT!" Stefany yelled menacingly. Johan slowly sat up, picking pasta out of his hair, and frowned in a hurt manner.

"Okay, obviously there is a misunderstanding between us-" Johan felt something hard and cold hit his forehead. When it was safely off his face and on the floor he looked at it. Stefany could see in his face that he was broken up by this. Johan caringly picked up the silver pocket watch that he had helped to get her.

"I am sorry." Johan dejectedly apologized. There was a click as the watch opened. As Johan continued to speak he took something out and replaced it. "I just thought that… Well, that you liked me more than a friend. I know that I'm two years older than you but, I, maybe, sort of, I thought…" He shut the watch and stared at it like a father gazing at his new born baby. He winced and muttered lowly, "Look, after I thought about it I had to admit to myself how I felt and still feel. Stefany, I really do like, er, love you! I do and I can't change my feelings. If you don't like me in return," Stefany snorted at this as Johan was speaking, "I still want us to be friends. What do you say?" Johan looked up with shining green eyes and stood. He wobbled awkwardly over to Stefany's bedside. He set his hand out for Stefany to take her silver pocket watch back.

"Let me get one thing straight." Stefany angrily growled. She snatched the watch back and spat venomously, "I don't trust you, I don't like you, and I don't even want to know you."

"I got that message when you tried to beat me to a pulp. Stefany I know you are angry but-"

"Angry? Oh no, I'm not angry. I'm sure you wish I was! I'm WAY beyond that!" She steamed. Stefany's fists were clenched so hard that her knuckles where white.

"Miss Stefany," Johan said, looking quite baffled, after a moment. He gawked at her eyes, cocking an eyebrow at the change he saw in them.

"W-what?" Stefany yelped after a full minute of Johan staring at her like she was some sort of freak.

"Miss Stefany, you didn't put colored contacts in, did you?" Stefany blinked.

What did he mean by that?

* * *

Edward took hold of his long hair and held it out of his face. He gave it a squeeze and blood infected water spilled out into the river. Luckily Edward was able to clean up before getting to town. He really did not want walk in looking like he had bathed in blood. Even though the rain had washed some of it out his clothes wear covered in blood and mud. And his hair was in need of a full washing. After his hair was rinsed out Edward wadded back to shore. The river was shallow enough in the middle that it barely reached his waist. Yet it was very wide and filled with slick rocks. Edward braided his hair, blushing with the band in his mouth, and then tied the end. He walked over to a rock he had laid his washed shirt and pants on and checked if they were dry. Looking around to check no one was watching he quickly put his clothes on. His belt had the silver pocket watch connected to it and a wallet filled with moist cash.

His clothes were damp but kept him from walking around in his boxers, Stefany already embarrassed enough as it is didn't want that. He started walking to town again, following the shallow river that led out from a small clump of woods. There was a path with marks that showed it had been traveled many a time before. Edward trudged on by the tall, brave looking trees. The warm, brown trees looked almost gold as the early afternoon sun made them shine. The smell was refreshing and crisp. It made his lungs feel healed and full. Edward smiled for the first time in what seemed forever. This was beautiful. The clear river glowed where the sun shone through the bliss green leaves. Almost an hour pasted until Edward saw any sign of a city. He ran, as fast as he could, to the end of the beaten trail. The city was easy enough to identify as Central. Edward frowned as though he had just lost to Mustang. Still, he had to get out of Central quick. So he made his way into town.

Edward mainly stuck to alleys and less busy streets. Several times he had to hide from a MP's car that seemed to almost come out of nowhere. As he was walking he saw a clothing store entitled, 'Fashion Square'. The windows were filled with clothing from tuxedos and queenly dresses to leather pants and miniskirts. The episode where Ed dyed his hair and got new clothes popped into Stefany's mind.

"Hmm, I wonder…" A smirk popped up on Edward's face as opened the door.

* * *

"Waterway?" A light haired MP asked Mustang.

"Yes, Waterway." Mustang replied coldly from his paper filled desk. "Its said that all the prisoners at the jail, that was destroyed by this 'Edward, have gone missing.'" He took out a sheet of paper that both Riza and he had signed. He handed it to the man. "General Hakuro please tell the Fuhrer that this is no longer possible. The stray dog ran away... as you know." The general took the paper and looked it over, nodding slightly.

"I heard that he knew who killed-"

"No." Mustang snapped grudgingly. Hakuro, surprised at the response, questioned,

"Then whose death was it?" Mustang rolled his eyes and said that this 'Edward' hadn't said anything of the sort. To end the discussion he stood, saluted, and sat back down to busy himself with paper work. Hakuro saluted and left. Once the door closed Mustang sighed and slumped back in his chair. His mask of seriousness left and was replaced with a tired annoyance. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his ungloved hand.

"Sorry old pal." He mumbled while looking at a picture of younger versions of Hughes and himself. Mustang gave a helpless smirk and snapped his fingers. Glad that no gloves were on his hands he did it again. To him it slowly relieved his stress, although reminding him of things he rather forget, and he kept on doing it until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said, regaining his commanding ways. The door opened and Hawkeye, Al, and Fuery made there way inside. Both Riza and Fuery saluted while Al bowed.

"Mustang, sir, you called?" Hawkeye asked emotionlessly. The colonel barely nodded as a reply. He sat up straight and read through a paper. With stoic, dark blue eyes he glared up at Al.

"You had better hope that this isn't your brother." Even for armor Al looked uneasy.

"What are you planning to do?" Al asked shyly. Mustang's frowned furrowed and he said,

"I just received a report from General Hakuro that this 'Edward' has been spotted down town."

"Near the train station?" Fuery asked, sounding like he had just realized something great. Mustang shook his head. He looked like he was fighting off something in the back off his mind. Before long he had his cool, calm composure back.

"Not quite. Several witnesses, while traveling out of Central, saw a young teen with bloody blonde hair wearing the same clothing that 'Edward' was wearing when he ran. They say he looked like he had soaked his head in blood and then it was slightly washed out in the rain." Three of the four felt their stomachs turn. "We have reason to believe that he is heading for the train station to get out." Mustang finished. Fuery looked slightly woozy as he inquired,

"What do you think happened to him?" Mustang shrugged and said he had no clue. Then he thought for a second before tilting his head toward Hawkeye.

"Make sure there are police at the station waiting for him. Fuery," Riza saluted and left. Mustang then nodded his head towards the Master Sergeant. "I want you to phone the trains and tell them to stop anyone looking like Fullmetal. And make sure that they know that military police will be checking for him on the trains." Fuery nodded and left as well. Al and Mustang were now the only ones left. Mustang stood and walked up to Al.

"Sir what'll I do?" Al asked prudently. Mustang smiled slightly and put his hands on his military clad hips.

"Alphonse I want you to hold onto that stone. Don't let anyone know you have it. If this so called 'Edward' is your brother we don't want anyone to take him away, do we?" Mustang raised an eyebrow, as to say 'Or do we?'. Al nodded thankfully since any facial expression of gratitude was impossible for him. Al bowed, said his thanks, and left for the door. Before the door was completely shut Al opened it again and looked in. Mustang was scratching the back of his head, face turned from Al, and was looking quite pitiful.

"Sir?" Al inquired softly, making the colonel jump and spin around.

"Huh…Yes?"

"What about Hughes? Do you believe this new 'Edward'?"

"I think that…" Mustang suddenly had a new interest in his black military boots. The clock on the wall ticked on without any hesitation before Mustang half smiled at Al and mused hopelessly, "I think that the road to the truth just got a whole lot longer, kid."

* * *

Several minutes later at the train station a small group of people stood outside the ticket booths. They had been delayed access to their trains for a quick inspection. Military troops were going in and out of trains looking for someone. The police had taken the people working in the booths for a quick questioning. Outside one of the many ticket booths stood a line of eleven people. First in line was a tall bearded man with light gray hair, black eyes, in a maroon cloak. He was looking quite irritated and kept looking at his wristwatch. Behind him was a woman with short black hair, large brown eyes, she wore a simple pink and white dress, and was obviously a mother of young twins, both with the same hair as their mother and both wearing similar pink and white dresses. Behind her was a short teen with light blonde hair, wearing a olive cap, square glasses, an off white, long sleeved shirt, leather belt, dark olive pants and brown dress shoes. He was looking nervous and he continued to tap his foot. Behind that teen was a tall, old woman with thin blonde hair, she was in a very elegant dress that made her look ready for a ball, she was saying how bad the service in Central was. Behind her was a girl who seemed to be her granddaughter. She had long, curly, blonde hair, a lovely sun hat with light blue lace wrapped around it, a white dress with the same color lace here and there, pantyhose, and shiny black shoes. She was holding a large purse. There was a plump husband and wife behind the girl. The woman had a mole on her double chin, a perm, beady green eyes, a parasol, and a dress for two. The man had greasy black hair, a spectacle over one of his yellow-green eyes, a tux that made him look like a penguin, and a gold cane. The rest of the people in line seemed to be their carriers. They didn't talk to each other, only stood and waited. After a long while the woman working the booth returned.

"So sorry for the wait." She apologized and quickly served the first man. The boy with olive colored clothing came up to the booth.

"I'd like R-3, please." He said cheerfully. The woman stared at him for a while. Then she quickly took a picture from her pocket and compared the two. She yelled for the police. The teen yelped when they came near. Suddenly the boy was in their grasp.

"Edward Elric, you are under arrest." One mp said stoically. The boy gaped at him. He started to struggle, kicking his feet in the air and failing what ever else he could. They tightened their grips and one smacked him against the head.

"Ouch!" He cried. The people around stopped as he shouted again and again, "I'm not Edward Elric! Let me go! My name is Ryan! AAH!" They began to drag him away. When he was almost gone the old woman bought her ticket. The woman handed it to the older woman and then, as she was turning to leave, the woman asked,

"Are you two not traveling together?" The old woman and young girl exchanged surprised looks.

"I've never seen this child in my life." The old woman mumbled dumbly before adding, "Though you do seem familiar. The girl laughed at that,

"Hee hee, you're memory is going! Yes, I'll take a ticket too." She said, reaching her hand for the ticket.

"Okay then, two for D-5." The worker commented to herself lightly. The old woman, still looking confused, took out some more money and paid for the ticket.

The girl, who had told the woman her name was Gabby, followed behind her. Along the way, when they passed the second train, she spotted a blue uniform. A man with dark blonde hair, spiky at the front, was chatting with two mps in black. The three laughed. Havoc took out a cigarette and lit it. Gabby pulled her hat down over her eyes, adjusted her purse incase she had to run, and sped up her pace.

"Hey kid." One of the mps spoke up as Gabby thought she was in the clear. She kept her jump of fear down and, with out turning around, politely asked what they wanted, cringing that she almost forgot to change her voice. "You have any idea who Edward Elric is?"

"I've only heard of him in stories. Like when he saved that… mining town, was it?" She inquired in a jumpy voice. Havoc nodded and commented broadly,

"Yep, that'd be the one." Gabby then asked if she could go catch her train or not, seeing as the old woman was far ahead. The second mp spoke up in a friendly tone,

"Sure you can! Just make sure you keep an eye out for him. I hear he's wanted big time!"

"Ran away from the military, right?" The first mp questioned the other. The two started a conversation. Gabby quickly started to walk away.

As she was walking she spotted Hawkeye and Armstrong ordering several mps to the trains.

"Oh no…" Gabby whimpered. How could she get past them? She had the feeling that Armstrong could smell a lie a mile away or something from all the attacking he did. Trying not to seem like she'd ever done anything remotely wrong Gabby stepped simply onward. Surprisingly she got past Armstrong. Yet Riza wouldn't let her go undetected.

"Young lady have you seen anyone looking like this?" She held up a picture of Edward when he had taken his alchemy exam. Without lifting her hat she stared at it.

"Nope, sorry, I haven't seen any lost children that I know of." she replied, a bit shaken.

"May I ask how old you are miss?" Hawkeye asked boldly. Gabby quickly thought of a number.

"I am, forty-teen." She stumbled over the numbers. Gabby played with a curl out of nerves. Riza looked suspicious as she asked,

"'Forty-teen?'"

"Fourteen." Gabby said wryly.

"Name?" Armstrong asked over Hawkeye's shoulder.

"My name? Oh. It's Gabby… Smith." She answered slowly. Both officers then asked her several more questions before letting her go, which Gabby did promptly. The rest of the way to train D-5 didn't go smoothly either. But by the time she was on the train she found her worries still weren't over. Mustang was speaking 'business' with a group of women in the only car that wasn't swarming with military police. Gabby quietly threw her large purse on the railing and sat down. After five minutes or so Mustang noticed her. He excused himself and made his way over to where Gabby sat.

"We're looking for an 'Edward Elric', have you seen him?" Mustang asked, sounding like he was a king talking to a slave.

"Only heard of him." She replied while looking out the window.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well then," Mustang smiled, Gabby already looking at him with her hat over her eyes, in a way that could win him an award. "When did heaven lose their best angel?"

"When guys like you died and came in." She replied smartly.

"So what's your name and age?" Mustang asked, once again trying to woo the young girl by smiling. She replied that her name was named Gabby and that she was fourteen. Mustang looked surprised. "Too bad you're so young." He sighed, sounding defeated.

"Too bad you're so stupid." Was the angrily heated reply, only Mustang took this as playing hard to get. He promptly sat down. Gabby jumped a bit when she realized he was right next to her.

"Are you really fourteen?" Mustang asked, way to close for comfort. Gabby nodded.

"Y-yes. And I'd really, really like it if you left." Gabby said, voice quivering from fear of discovery.

"Have you ever heard of the Flame Alchemist?" Mustang asked, figuring his status would impress her. She nodded but didn't look up. "Well, do you know why he's famous?" Mustang gently took the lip of Gabby's hat and lifted it to get a good look at her eyes. Gabby shut her eyes and pulled her hat back over them. Mustang pulled her hat off, much to her dismay, and told her to look at him. He questioned, "Well, do you know why he's famous?"

"Yeah, I hear that jerk went and slaughtered helpless Ishbalans!" Gabby snapped, sounding upset. She glared at him, stomach sinking when she realized her eyes were open. The colonel just sat there looking hurt. Not being able to say anything to that Mustang went back over to the group of women. Was it what she said or what? How could he not tell that this 'Gabby' was Edward after Mustang saw those golden eyes?

Gabby leaned against the window, looking out at all the military personnel.

"I can't believe I'm making Edward wear a dress…" Edward, Ex-Gabby, laughed under his breath. Before long Edward felt the floor underneath him jerk and the train began to move. All the military police were off as far as he could tell. The cement sidewalks, ticket booth, military, and passersby soon faded out. The lush grass waved back and forth from the wind. The tree tops lost occasional leaves that floated their way to the ground. Farms and smaller cities and towns sprang up here and there. The train sped onward, not looking back. That was fine with him. Edward didn't really know where he was going, but, for the moment, he felt any place was better than Central.

Half an hour passed before Edward realized why Mustang didn't realize it was him. He gaped at his reflection in the window. His once slanted, golden eyes were no more. Both were slanted slightly but more round than before. His eyes were no longer gold either.

They were green.

* * *

Okay, I believe that's longer than before. How'd it go? And yes, I do know its kind of slow at the moment. I just need some time to pass before I write the 'other' stuff. Lol, next chapter should be more interesting. All I'm going to say is even though Ed's in a dress that doesn't mean that people won't be able to tell its him. I really hope I can get the next chapter just right. See you soon.

Read and review this anyway so I have the strength to write and update! Oh, below is just something a little extra…

"Have you ever tried to believe?

To believe that there's always a better tomorrow?

But you know there won't ever be…

You're being pressured by so many voices.

They're telling you what to do.

They're giving you false choices!

And then, all of a sudden, while you're being flattened with despair,

Somebody calls out to you.

And they remind you of someone,

Someone of hope and love…

But you've been told to hurt this person, not grow close.

But you do anyway.

And the closer you get the more you feel warm.

Yet, your heart is still ice-cold.

You won't let them in.

And you realize you're still alone…

You, a sinner, could never find hope.

Everything has been taken.

Because you loved what you hate…

And fell into your fate."

-Sakyo Sagura

-- It wasn't supposed to rhyme. This really has nothing to do with "If I were you". It's from "When you love what you hate", another FMA fanfiction of mine. Yep, no need to pay any attention to it. I just didn't want to post the actual story. Er… If you want to read it go to gaiaonline(dot)com and go to 'members'. Type in 'Sakura(press shift and then '-')Sagura' and you'll be at my page. It's in my journal. I don't really care if you do but it explains my penname, I suppose. Lol, my favorite made up character! Yeah, well, bye.


	14. Deadly Overseers

Stefany frowned at her own reflection as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. To her horror her eyes were still green. Stefany sighed in agitation and slumped her shoulders. This was so annoying. While she was in the bathroom she opened up the mirror and grabbed a bottle of medicine. Stefany popped open the cap and shook a pill out. It was oval, red, and it had white lines running from top to bottom on both sides. Stefany threw it in her mouth and swallowed. As she was putting the bottle away there was a knock on the door.

"Fart brain!" Zachary shouted from the other side, indicating his sister. Stefany sighed agitatedly, shut the mirror, and made her way to the door.

"At least he doesn't call me short…" Stefany commented unhappily to herself. She stopped, pajamas swaying a bit, and noticed that Al was eating something. "Alphonse! Hey, why are you eating that?" She exclaimed and swiftly took the Al plushy away. The puppy sat on her water bed simply with a confused look on his face.

"I'm still here you know!" Zachary complained loudly and kicked the door. "Come on, Stef, it's already 6:50. You need to get ready."

"R-ready for what?" Asked Stefany, perplexed while holding a toy Al with half his leg eaten off. Zachary turned the knob and stuck his head in.

"Look here intruder," He stated firmly, eyes furrowed menacingly, "If you have to haunt my big sister's body you had better keep her reputation up." Stefany sweat dropped at the glare she received. He looked ready to take out a chainsaw or something the way he was looking at her.

"Heh heh, I think you're imagination is going overboard today." Stefany laughed nervously as Zachary opened the door wide and marched right up to his so called sister. His hair was uncombed and looked bedridden. He was wearing a navy blue top with golden lining and buttons. On the left of his long sleeved uniform with a jacket like collar, a darker blue tie neatly arranged over a white undershirt, was a badge. It had the words 'Golden Days Elementary' on it. He was wearing dark, polished shoes that gave him an air of richness and short white socks. He hissed that he knew all about ghosts and he wasn't afraid to take one on. Stefany defensively put her hands up and asked him to stop acting so weird.

"I will," He growled, "When you leave my sister's body!"

"What are you talking a-" Stefany began before being cut off.

"Zachary!" A tall, black maid called as she looked around the corner of the door. Zachary turned politely around. He asked what it was. The maid laughed and held up a pair of darker, navy blue shorts with golden lining. Stefany laughed at the instant blush that spread itself on the young boy's face. Zachary let out a squeal and tore his uniform bottom away from the maid. He then proceeded to dash out of the room, down the hall, and to his room to put on the rest of his clothes.

"Oh dear, that poor child." She said in slight amusement. Stefany smiled. "That reminds me…" the maid commented thoughtfully. Stefany turned to her with a questioning expression. "Miss Stefany, please do not fail to recall that you have schooling today." Stefany stared at the maid. Had she said schooling? As in SCHOOL?

"Er, thanks…" Stefany mumbled. The maid smiled, bade her farewell, and left to help with breakfast. Stefany was now alone. She looked over at the desk cramped with stuff. Her eyes were wide as they traveled to the window from there. How was Edward supposed to go to school? He didn't even know all the basics to this odd world. Before he was able to go into any deeper thought Kody knocked and came in. He was in a uniform as well. His was more like a dark gray suit though with golden attachments, such as buttons and linings and clips here and there.

"Yo, I was asked to bring this to you." He greeted, sounding tired. Stefany snapped around to face him.

"What?" She asked dumbly. Kody stared at her for a second or two before shaking his head, as to get rid of a thought. He then held up a uniform on a hanger and wiggled it a little.

"You better get ready. You need to be to school by 7:45." He reminded lazily. Stefany's upper face went blue at the uniform she was to wear.

"… in THAT?" She scoffed. Kody nodded and handed it to her.

"Yep. By the way…" He covered his mouth from a yawn before continuing, "Papa got the limo ready."

"… um, all right." Stefany blabbed shortly, not really knowing what a limo was. Edward had seen limos, sure. But with how odd this world was he wasn't sure what he'd find. Kody shrugged and asked if she'd taken her medicine. Stefany nodded quickly and said she was going to get ready. Kody left and Stefany promptly the door, sat on the water bed, and stared at the uniform.

It was white and blue with golden attachments. There was a navy blue jacket with a chest pocket and one pocket for each side, both with golden lining and there was also a white undershirt, which seemingly had just been ironed. Stefany noticed the long, white, nylon stockings that would come up just under her knees. Then, last but not least, the thing that scared Edward the most. A navy blue, with golden trim, skirt that would be about three inches above Stefany's knees. Edward made a mental note to never let Mustang know about this… or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

FuLlMeTaL aLcHeMiSt

If I were you

Chapter 14

By Sakura Sagura

Disclaimer…

"I love to write stories!"

"I love to write stories so much I don't know what to do!"

"I write, therefore I am!"

"That's all the proof I need to know that I exist! Even if… I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist."

-SakuraSagura, doing my own version of Hiromu Arakawa and Barry the Chopper's quote.

I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist whatsoever. If you haven't figured that out, well, I'd have to you either stupid or you simply aren't paying attention… Sorry if I offended you. Yeah, and while I'm being sorry I'm also apologetic for not updating sooner. I've had softball practice almost everyday. Then I get home late from practice and have to do my homework. And just recently I found I was lied to by someone very close to me… Ugh, I needed a break from writing anyway. I'm scared that I'll write myself into a hole, again. Well, enough of my babbling and on with the show/story.

* * *

Stefany shifted her now green eyes over the common room. Her mother was crying a bit saying something about her daughter's first day of school as a teenager. Stefany's father was making sure that her mother wouldn't fall over, his large belly helping him do so.

"C-call us if you n-need anything." Stefany's mother cried, making her look more frail than normal.

"Oh come now, mama, I'll be fine." Zachary said, laughing childishly after words. Their father chuckled a bit as well before saying,

"Now, now honey our little angel will be most fine." He chuckled a little more after that. Edward made Stefany's eye twitch slightly at the 'little' comment, but he restrained any other movement.

"Yeah… I'll be just fine." Stefany replied, sounding like she was on death row.

"I… I KNOW!" Her mother began to sob. Stefany cringed, Edward didn't like to see people crying, especially mothers. Just then Kody walked down the stairs with his pack. He took one look over the scene before saying,

"What did my sister do?" Stefany stuck out her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows. Kody laughed and made his way down the stairs. Before long he was next to Zachary and Stefany. Kody turned to his parents. "I suppose it would be impolite to have the driver postpone our way to school any further?" Kody questioned politely.

"Go on now, I am positive Mr. Dominnos would prefer we hurry along." Her father said surely. With that said the parents accompanied their children to the door. They opened it and the family said goodbye.

"Are you three ready?" The driver called. Kody and Zachary took off for the long, shiny black limousine. Kody was first to touch the long car. After a small squabble between the two brothers they both got in. Stefany, however, was held back by her parents.

"Here," Her mother said tearfully, handing her a bottle of medicine, "You mustn't forget this." Stefany took it and thanked her formally as possible.

"If it gets to hard simply phone us." Her father reassured. Stefany nodded, not sure what to say. After another goodbye she turned and began her way to the limousine. There was pure white snow everywhere. The tall evergreens were decorated in a fresh blanket of snow. The walkway Stefany was on was of cobble and it was walled in by hills of snow. Once to the car Stefany turned. The mansion she lived in was breath taking. The snow made it look even more beautiful. The large windows, small windows, decks, roofs with chimneys and some with none, railings holding the fresh white substance, the paint and brick and wood all matching perfectly, made it all seem almost heavenly.

"Hey, hey,hey! Are you awake or not?" Zachary jilted angrily, making Stefany snap back to reality. She turned, thus making her skirt sway, blushed, and climbed into the limo.

The chauffeur carefully shut the door after her. He then went up to the front and climbed in. There was the start of an engine as Stefany gazed out the window. The limo pulled itself around and down the terribly long driveway. Stefany, face still red, watched as the large house was being pulled farther and farther away. Suddenly she felt scared at the thought. The dream from last night began to rerun inside of Edward's mind.

* * *

Edward ran faster and faster. He could see his mother just ahead now. She was sitting in front of The Gate holding a child in a blood stained blanket. Edward flung his right hand out in front of him. He had to run faster! He did so, now beginning to sweat.

"Mom! Mom, help me!" He screamed exhaustedly. To his disappointment she didn't even look up at him. All his mother did was hold that blanket close and cry. Then the question of why he wasn't getting anywhere shot into Edward's mind. It seemed that no matter how long or hard he ran he never got any closer. In fact, he was getting further and further away. Edward slowed to a stop, panting now, and bent over to his knees. Edward gasped for more breath than he could handle. He sat down to better his legs. After a while of wheezing Edward had the sudden realization that someone was behind him. He quickly spun around with a face of terror.

"My, my, we meet again." The figure said happily. Edward's mouth dropped and he gaped at the figure.

"What did you do to me anyway?" Edward barked hatefully. He hadn't forgotten when he had earlier seen this so called 'god'. The figure smirked, well, Edward felt a smirk on his 'face' even if he couldn't see it.

"I bet you miss your mommy, am I right?"

"Shut the h--- up!" Edward spat and got to his feet. "Answer my question now!" Edward's hands balled into fists and he glared an almighty glare. The figure tilted his head in a thinking position. The answer Edward got was,

"Hmm, you just used 'hell' as a bad word. That's a sin on your part. Tsk, tsk, you humans just don't understand why certain things are forbidden. Like foul language and murder… Although, in the end, it all works out for me." He trailed off. Edward looked a bit taken back. He hadn't expected something like a sermon with a bite.

"Are you done preaching yet? Hurry up and answer my question!"

"Fine, I'll tell you." The figure sighed agitatedly. Edward stood, still breathing hard, and waited. After a moment the figure said, "I took some of your and that girl's soul."

"You did what?" Edward asked idiotically. His eyes were wide and he was bending over, as though the information was to much for him to hold. Edward felt a malicious grin spread across this 'god's' face.

"You heard me. And you know what?" He asked when he leaned forward. Edward, standing straight, stepped back a bit. "I know for a fact your mommy doesn't miss you. In fact, she didn't even know you missed her enough to try and bring her back… Or, I should say, she knows and yet doesn't really know."

"Take me to her!" Edward said, trying to ignore what was just said.

"No, no," the figure said, swaying his finger back and forth, "If I did that you wouldn't understand… yet." The blonde alchemist grimace and stepped forward, only to find he wasn't getting anywhere. He stepped forward again and again, lengthening the gap between the two. But the figure wasn't moving. He just stood, laughing at Edward's attempts.

"No! Tell me what you mean by that!" Edward shouted hastily and lunged forward, only to slip on nothing. He landed on his face. While laying there in a defeated manner he heard that horrible laughter.

"Ha ha ha, even if you remember this when you wake up, ha ha, I'm sure you still wouldn't understand!" After some more laughter Edward heard the figure say more seriously, still with slight amusement, "Humans are such pitiful creatures. They can't remember seeing Truth, even though all of you have. Humans always create devastation and don't realize how harmful it is until punishment is already in affect. Then they come crawling back... They aren't even able to see what's right in front of them." Edward struggled to get up. It was as though Gluttony and Al's armor were sitting on him. By the time he was able to see anything other then the ground he was out of breath. It was true. Humans were and are pitiful.

"Why are you t-telling me this?" Edward grunted as he forced his muscles to push him upward. He stared at the place he had heard the voice coming from. Nothing was there. Sweat poured down his pale face as Edward let his arms drop so he could lay back on the ground. After taking a deep breath he started to crawl towards The Gate of Truth. Edward could see her just ahead. His beautiful mother becoming more and more hidden in the never ending white darkness. His already tired muscles were pushed beyond their limits as he went onward. Yet, no matter how long or hard he pushed, Edward only furthered his distance from his mother.

* * *

"H-hey, are you all right?" Kody questioned worriedly. He tapped his sister's quivering shoulder. Her now green eyes had a far off glaze. Stefany looked beyond frightened. "S-t-e-f-a-n-y! Are. You. Okay?" Kody asked slowly but loudly. He shook her shoulder till she blinked and stared at him.

"Huh? What is it?" She babbled suddenly. Kody sighed, relieved that she was okay. The limo turned a corner as he said,

"You just scared me was all."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about… a dream I had." Stefany said. The description word 'dream' didn't seem to fit. But, Edward told himself, that was what it had been. It had been a dream, right? Right? What else could it have been?

* * *

The train whistle blew as the loud speaker spoke out into the train cars. Edward, curly hair, dress, and all, was sleeping against the window. He was completely oblivious to the words the man over the speaker was saying,

"-last stop before returning to Central. I repeat, Last stop before returning to Central. All passengers, please, use the designated exits as you leave. I hope you've enjoyed your travels with us and I also hope you have a nice time at your destination."

A strong, young man with a large nose, small green eyes, and short, dark brown hair stopped on his way off the train. With curious eyes he turned to see what had just caught his eye. Once he saw what it was he quickly departed the train, set his baggage down, and ran back on the train. The young man cautiously walked over to the 'girl'. The man's eyes switched between the young lady and the drool she was leaving on the window. She snored loudly and slinked further into her own saliva.

"All passengers please leave the train in an orderly fashion. I repeat-" The loud speaker continued to blare as though it had nothing better to do than make the young man even more nervous. The loudspeaker kept blaring over and over as the young man reached out and gently nudged the young girl on the shoulder. The man snapped his hand back with a surprised and scared look on his face. What was that? Arms weren't supposed to be that cold and hard! What an odd little girl…

"H-hey." The man gulp and continued a bit more bravely, "You need to get off now." As a response the blonde girl snorted and slipped deeper into the liquid on the window. The man sighed, looked around, and noticed almost no one was on the train. While glancing about he also spotted what he took to be the girl's luggage. He grabbed it and pulled it down off the railings. The man put on the ground so that he could easily pick it back up. The next thing he did was shove the girl a little harder. He spoke a few more times and nudged harder and harder. Finally he decided on what to do.

The first thing Edward noticed was that someone was holding him around the waist and picking him up. As any normal reaction he squeaked and delivered a frantic kick to the man's side. That was a mistake. The captor yelped, practically threw Edward away, and landed on the rough floor. Edward was not so lucky. While falling Edward fell onto his seat's edge, hitting his gun shot wound painfully, and flumped to the cold floor. Edward, lying on his stomach with his fist clenched as he tried to get up, gasped from the pain.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." The man yipped hysterically and held out his hand. Edward winced at what would soon be a bruise as he was helped to his feet.

"Ouch… Where…? What happened?" Edward blabbed out, obviously confused, and scarcely remembering to conceal his real voice. Once the man was sure Edward was firmly on his feet he replied,

"Sorry bout that. I was trying to wake you and get you off the train."

"Oh." Was all Edward could find to say. He nervously adjusted his dress to hide his auto-mail better. But while he was doing so the bullet wound on his side shrieked out at him. "AAH! OW! OW!" Edward cried agonizingly.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" The man blabbed like a frightened child. Edward could only hold his side and give the man a helpless puppy dog look. Suddenly a thought occurred to Stefany. This man seem familiar. Yet she was unable to place his name. "Here." He said comfortingly while picking up the 'girl's' luggage and held out his hand for Edward to take. "We need to get off this train. You look like you could use a change of scenery anyways."

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Stefany whimpered sadly to herself as she made her way through crowded halls. Student upon students flooded the halls like snow flakes in a blizzard. Pushing aside some husky boy with her pack she happily spotted a familiar face.

"CHERRY!" Stefany cried with a hopeful face. Edward decided he didn't hate the sleepover as much as he once had. In fact, he was glad it had taken place now! Cherry's gaze went from her locker to her friend. A bright smile formed on her tired face as she located who had called her.

"Stefany!" She called back excitedly as she waved her friend over. Stefany nearly knocked some tall girl with brown hair, complete with purple highlights, as she made her way over to Cherry. "Hey, Stef, how're you?" Cherry asked as soon as Stefany was in friendly talking distance.

"Oh, just peachy! I feel like a sardine stuck in a metal bow right now though!" Stefany answered sarcastically. Cherry laughed as she crammed her dark green winter coat into her locker.

"Its that after vacation rush, isn't it?"

"…Sure?"

"Say, why you over here? I thought your locker was even close to mine." Cherry asked, as though she just realized something truly astonishing. Edward made Stefany's face flush and look around stupidly.

"Er… I forgot where it was." Stefany said, she herself sounding unbelieving of her statement. When Cherry only gave her a quizzical stare Stefany plucked her hands up into a surrender position. "Y-you know… That whole after vacation rush thing." Stefany felt sweet run down her warm face. Cherry smirked and slapped Stefany on the shoulder.

"Man, you don't have to get so nervous! I was just kidding with those looks! Come on, let's go find you're hidden locker." Cherry's smirk turned into a true smile as she shut her locker, locked it, and turned to lead Stefany. "Let's go." Cherry said when Stefany hesitate.

"Alright, I'll follow you."

Cherry did lead Stefany all the way to her locker. But while they were walking Edward had noticed something about Cherry that made him nervous. It wasn't the unfair fact that Cherry's skirt was longer that Stefany's, though that did stick out and irritated him. It wasn't the fact that Cherry had her hair down. It was that fact that she had a limp and, if Edward's observation was right, she had a large bruise on her side. She would try not to lean on it as she walked.

"Here we are, locker 113." Cherry stated calmly for the pain she must be in as she tapped the metal door. Stefany didn't exactly hear her. Or, she heard Cherry's voice but not its words.

"What happened?" Edward made Stefany ask frankly. Cherry looked a little stunned. With her hand still on the locker she mumbled slowly,

"What do you mean?"

"You have a limp and probably a large bruise on your side." Stefany said this firmly like a father talking to his daughter's boyfriend on their first date. Cherry's expression flattened into a horribly sad frown.

"My brother was drunk. He wouldn't stop playing with one of our cranes and he ended up hitting me…" She said this numbly with her eyes downcast. An intense, no, a feeling far beyond intense rage flared up inside of Edward. How dare a brother, an older one probably at that, hit his little sister? Stefany's face must have been scary for Cherry's face became that not of only sorrow but fear as well.

"S-Stef? You okay?"

"Nngh…" Stefany grunted, teeth clenched tight. Cherry took a small step back.

"Don't worry, I-I'll be fine." She reassured her friend before saying she had to hurry to class. Stefany's face calmed as she said farewell. Cherry left for class. Stefany sighed hatefully as she turned to her locker. It was a pale white with the edge of a gold star at the bottom. Only as she stared at it did she realize something.

It was locked.

Edward had no clue as to what the code for the lock was. Stefany glanced around, as though the hallway would provide the answer. Stefany dug through her pack and found nothing to help her. Very few teens were still in the hall, Edward noted. He had only one choice. Alchemy.

Stefany waited a little longer till only one or two people were running as to not lose to the bell. Stefany took a good look at the lock. It was blue tinted with an excellent shine. The knob was aqua with small white numbers and lines. Edward determined what it was made off, what the mass was, and how to break it down with out knowing exactly what was inside. Stefany took a deep breath and clapped her hands.

Odd, Edward noticed, the energy rushing through him was odd indeed. Very, very different than from any other transmutation. It was as though the energy was stuck and it was calling for his help. She pushed harder. Suddenly an enormous pain struck her stomach. But Edward made her body go on. Finally a flash of what looked like small lightning strikes swerved around the lock. Then as this happen Edward felt something other than immense pain.

"Alchemy in a world where it is forbidden? Are you daring or just stupid?" It was that figure.

* * *

"Well, Gabby," The young man smiled as he directed a building, "ready to meet the owners?" Edward's mouth dropped open at the sight. A long, white building stood in front of him with a large sign. It read, 'MEAT'.

"H-HERE?" Edward shrieked. The young man nodded, looking a little hurt at Edward's reaction.

"Are you a vegetarian?"

"N-no, I j-just…" Stefany wasn't quite sure what was happening. But looking at the place she would be staying one thing stuck out,

How the heck did I get to DUBLITH?

She thought it had been odd. Stefany had noticed how everything had looked familiar. The buildings were of white brick and the area had a lot of greenery. The streets were grayish white cobble as well. Off in the distance large, beautiful mountains could be seen. Before anything could be said though a sharp pain struck her stomach. The pain crusaded into the rest of her body

"Alchemy in a world where it is forbidden? Are you daring or just stupid?"

"She just collapsed?" A busty woman with braided, black hair asked while standing over a bed. The young man nodded and said,

"Yeah, we were just walking up to you're shop and she collapsed." The man explained.

"Mason, why don't you go get Sig quick." The woman ordered solemnly. Mason gave a slightly shocked expression. Then he smiled and shrugged.

"Be right back, Izumi." Mason answered as he walked over to the door and opened it. The door closed with a small snap. Izumi sat down in the rickety chair beside the bed. Edward was breathing shallowly with sweat rolling down the side of his face. Izumi didn't know who this person was but she felt like they had met before. She gave a slow look around the room to make sure no one was there. The small square room had bare white walls with a bookshelf across from the door, the bed was in the center of one wall with a nightstand next to it, and a ceiling fan above the bed. Edward shifted and gave a excruciating grimace. Izumi placed her hand on his head.

"She has a fever…" Izumi mumbled to herself. She was about to stand and leave to get a cold rag when she heard something. Edward was talking in his sleep, thus meaning his voice wasn't hidden. A slow frown crept onto Izumi's face. She quickly left the room, leaving Edward unattended, and to her room. It was on a shelf in a book.

It was a picture of her students, Edward and Alphonse Elric. They were outside in front of Mason, Sig, and Izumi. A bandage was covering a cut on Al's left cheek, his left wrist was wrapped up, his right knee bandaged, and his left ankle, but he still managed one of his joyful smiles. Al was wearing dark shorts and a dark blue tank top with white lines running up and down his sides, and a pair of sandals in black. He was holding a book with the title, "Introduction to Alchemy" on the front. The book was also being held by another boy, slightly shorter than Al, in a red t-shirt, khaki shorts, and black sandals. It was Edward with similar bandaging. He was grinning, showing his teeth, and flexing with his free arm. Mason was behind Edward wearing his usual attire, a hand on the boy's shoulder, and smiling happily. Sig was behind Al, actually smiling, and still wearing one of his bloody butchering aprons. In between the brothers was Izumi. She was wearing a green t-shirt, black pants, and sandals. Izumi had an almost sad smile on her other wise happy face. Her hands were on her hips as she and everyone else smiled for the camera.

Izumi put the book that had held the picture back in its place. Izumi left her room with the picture ion one hand and a fist for the other.

Izumi poked into the room as quietly as she could. Taking the picture she held it next to her guest's face. Edward snored and stirred slightly, making Izumi snap her hand back. After Edward mumbled something more a smile suddenly replaced her frown. Oh yes, her student was in deep trouble.

Several hours had passed since Izumi had been listening to her new guest's murmurings. The more and more she looked at that so called 'girl', the more she watched the guest's movements, the guest's speaking, and nervousness the more she believed this crazy idea. This 'girl' had been her student.

Izumi was just placing some lunch on the table when her guest came on in. One look at that face and Izumi instantly knew something was wrong. But she decided to ask anyway.

"Is something the matter?" Edward jerked his head up swiftly, his curled hair bouncing a bit. He bit his lip before saying in his girlish voice,

"Well, not really."

"Yeah right." Those words were so blunt and hard that Edward nearly fell over from the emotional force. Izumi sighed and gave her guest a stern look. Then she questioned firmly, "Gabby, have you ever heard of Edward Elric?" Stefany felt a shiver run down Edward's spine. She made his head move up and down.

"Y-yes," Edward began quietly, "He's quite famous where I come from."

"And where would that be?" Izumi asked without missing a beat. Now Stefany and her friends had often quizzed each other on character bios from several anime and manga. So Stefany, before she could snap Edward's mouth shut, said,

"Resembool." A chill swerved up and down in Edward's stomach at the expression on Izumi's face.

"I see. Did you know Edward at all? He lives in Resembool, after all, so you must have at least seen him."

"Uh…" Edward trailed off. Izumi eyed him with a unknown expression. Stefany knew she had to say something. So she did, "A little. He left a long time ago though."

"Hmm," Izumi grunted before turning back to slice up something else for lunch. Edward waited, expecting something to come in and squish him. Nothing of the sort happened. Edward walked by the counter and to the door that led out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"I'll just be up in my room now." Edward commented as quickly as possible. Izumi didn't even nod. She simply continued to slice up the mystery meat. The fact that she said nothing made Edward both worried and yet relieved. Just being in the same room as Izumi made his skin crawl at what she might do if she knew. Edward let out a deep sigh of relief. When he got to the door Izumi finally spoke,

"Oh, could you go and get Mason and Sig for me, Edward?"

"Sure thing." Oh no, Edward just took the bait.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Izumi said with a smirk. Edward, already frozen from the horrifying realization, couldn't even breathe as a response. He didn't have to for the next moment sharp utensils were being thrown at him. Edward's knees nearly buckled as he ran from the enraged teacher.

"E. ZOO. ME!" screamed a horrified Edward. He was running down the hall, his body starting to feel aches and pains again. He slid to a stop next to the stairs. Edward placed his left hand against the nearest wall and inhaled more oxygen than normal. Why was he always getting so tired out?

"Edward!" Izumi yelled from down the hall. Edward squeaked and turned. Izumi clapped her hands and slapped her right hand to the floor. Nothing happened.

"Why are you chasing me?" Edward asked nervously. Izumi didn't respond. She really couldn't since the next moment Edward fell over from a jerk from under his feet. He had been expecting a hand to grab him not for the floor to buckle. Edward landed with a thump, doing his best to stifle a cry of pain.

"Why? Because, Ed, I taught you alchemy because I thought you'd use it in a good way. Not so you'd join the military and then come back to Dublith dressed as-as a-"

"A girl?" Edward supplied, instantly kicking himself mentally. By this time he was back on his feet. Izumi gave him a powerful glare. Edward stepped back.

"Yes, as a GIRL! Look, you even have auto-mail now! What the h--- have you been doing? And where is Alphonse?" Izumi shouted. Edward bit his lip. Could Stefany really tell Izumi all that had happened? Izumi would probably just assume that Edward was lying and then proceed to beat the stuffing from Edward as if he were a teddy bear. By this time both Sig and mason had had enough time to hear the yelling and rush over. Sig, still in butcher attire, came over to his wife.

"What's going on?" He asked in a low voice. Izumi looked up at her husband. She didn't give him an angry look but a hurt one. Izumi struck her finger out into an accusing position. She was pointing at Edward with flaring eyes.

"That's what I was just asking EDWARD!" Mason gawked at the person he had just recently thought of as a girl. Sig was looking from his wife to his guest and back again.

"Wh-wh-wh-what do you mea-mean?" Mason sputter dumbly from behind Sig and Izumi.

"Just what I said! That so called 'girl' is really my old student!" She stepped forward, Edward could see Izumi's veins on her enraged face better and better with every step she took. Edward thought about running. Edward also thought about how painful it'd be when she caught him compared to if he'd just stay. He wasn't sure what to do. But since he was taking so long Izumi was there before he could decide. Izumi grabbed him by his dress collar and, almost easily, lifted him from the ground. She glared him straight in the eye. "Tell me the truth, are you Edward Elric?"

"I am…" Edward confessed. Just looking at Izumi's eyes Edward knew he couldn't lie without being found out.

"Why are you here? Military business is it?"

"I didn't plan on coming here."

"So the military forced you to come?"

"No, I don't think I'm apart of that anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Izumi questioned, looking a bit lost, and lowered him down to the ground again.

"I don't think they want me to be a state alchemist anymore." Edward sighed sadly. Stefany was remembering that night easier than she cared. Where had the stones really come from anyways?

"Why?"

"I'm not sure…" Edward trailed off. How could anyone tell that they were wanted because someone thought he was a homunculus? How do you say that?

"Auto-mail, why'd you get it? Last time I checked you didn't have auto-mail when you were here." Izumi strengthen her grip, Edward shivering at the thought of that hag version of Envy. Mason stepped forward.

"Maybe Ed would talk more if we all sat down instead of threatening him…" Mason said hopefully. Sig nodded and said it would be best if their suspect could breathe enough to say anything. Izumi let go of the collar. Edward couldn't feel it but he saw Izumi take his auto-mail arm and pull on it.

"Fine, but I want to know the answer to this first." Izumi said this so that no one could deny her the privilege. Edward gulped and thought for something to say. When he didn't Izumi went on with her next question, "What are you dreaming about your mother for?" This had caught Edward off guard. He stared blankly at Izumi while he answered straightforwardly,

"She's dead."

"I know." Izumi replied quickly. "What I don't know but deduce is that you-" Izumi was cut off as she threw up her own blood.

"EEEEEEEEEW!" Edward shrieked and waved his free arm up and down, "STOP IT!"

* * *

Stefany was laying on a stained cot in a small white walled room. The smell of throw up and sanitization filled her nose to the point of making her feel even worse. Edward's soul was almost as tired as the body he was in. His thoughts weren't focused on anything really. Just random thoughts like,

_"I wonder what the Colonel is doing. Probably looking for ways to irk me."_

_"I need to get up and do some research on the philosopher stone."_

_"Winry and Granny are probably waiting for us to come to dinner. I not hungry. Should I go?"_

_"Heh, I bet Al's going to wake me up tonight and tell me he wet his bed or he's scared."_

_"Why does this room smell like this? Its getting annoying."_

_"I wonder if I should make mom some flowers…"_

Stefany's eyes shot open at the same time she jolted upward. Pain rummaged through her abdomen but Edward simply could care less. His mind's eye was on that woman in front of The Gate of Truth. She had once again been holding a child in a blood stained blanket. Who was that anyway? Who was she holding? Stefany shook her head to try and get that image from her mind. Instead of leaving his mind be another picture flashed. Stefany gasped and tears appeared around her green eyes. That so called 'god' had left him on the ground to watch his mother cry in pain. Stefany clenched her teeth as the memory returned faster than she liked.

* * *

"Alchemy in a world where it is forbidden? Are you daring or just stupid?" The figure asked. He had been sitting cross legged with his chin in his hand. It had taken a while for Edward to realize just what had happened.

"Why am I here?" Was the first thing from his mouth. The figure tilted his head thoughtfully. Edward continued to stare at him while waiting for speech to come from a mouth he could not see.

"Well, I needed to take a toll from you."

"WHAT?" Edward screamed and back away a step. He hadn't forgotten the last time he'd been here.

"Look, it's not MY fault! You two can't seem to understand that you shouldn't be using alchemy. You humans, I swear…" The figure mumbled something under his breath instead of saying the rest out loud. Edward clenched his teeth. This… guy was getting on his nerves.

"W-why should I let you take part of my soul form me anyways?"

"Because you live in worlds of equivalent exchange. In order for you do get something you have to give back something of equal value."

"How is part of my soul equal to alchemy?" Edward spat. He was afraid but he sure wasn't going to show it. He felt a devious smirk play on this figure's nonexistent face. After laughing for no apparent reason he answered Edward,

"It's not." Those two words caught Edward off guard. Before he could even squeak the figure continued, "When you're a god you don't need to abide the rules. I can take whatever I want from you without giving you anything in return! Why do you think all you got was a dying lump of flesh when you wanted your mother? Oh, speaking of your mother…" The figure's gaze went right by Edward. Curious, the young alchemist turned. There she was. His mother was in front of that large stone door with that same bloody bundle once again.

"M-mom!" He cried out, his voice cracking slightly. She didn't look anywhere but that bundle. Edward drew a deep breath before shouting even louder and more desperate, "MOM!"

"No use." The figure yawned. Edward snapped around, ready to yell and knock this evil 'god' off the map. No one was where the voice had just come from. Edward suddenly felt an all to familiar strike of pain in his back. Then right before his wide golden eyes a white hand came out of his chest. "Ah, it's airy out here." The figure chuckled from behind Edward as he clenched his hand. Edward watch, terrified at the sight, as that hand stretched it's fingers. He had a hand from the wrist up twiddling its fingers just outside his chest.

"Get. Out. Of. Me!" Edward grunted. The figure did so. He retreated his hand back into Edward's body, grabbed something, and pulled it back out. Edward stumbled to his knees. His breathing was hard and uneven. It had been quick yet the pain had been beyond excruciating and it was still hurting. The figure looked down at him. And, as if he thought Edward weren't in enough pain already, he lifted his leg and whacked him against the side of the head. All Edward could do was fall without even a gasp.

"Can't wait till you're in hell." The figure hissed as he crouched down next to Edward. The figure's nearest hand abruptly grabbed Edward's hair. The figure gave a malicious snigger as he lifted Edward off the ground by a few inches. "You'll be my favorite prisoner." Edward cringed at both those words and pull on his head. The thought of why his hair was so long kept repeating in his mind. The figure let go, making Edward fall onto his face. The figure stood and beat Edward's side with his foot. It only got harder and harder as he rambled on, "I know all about you! Believe me, I have your very soul in my hands. If I want you to die, you'll die! If I want it to be quick, it will be. But, as you already know, I want it to be slow! Painful! Heartbreaking! I want your dearest friends and your broken family to watch you breathe your last! And after you go I'll see that they will too! If you want I can bring your mother back and have her watch. Then, when she's bawling, I'll have her die again! Maybe I should keep you around long enough just so you can see, huh? HUH? How about it? Want to see her eyes drain of all life as I beat her to death? Want to see her blood on the ground mixing with your own? Then I'll take that armor brother of yours and break him in a million piece. They'll damn you as you're dying! They'll hate you! They'll be glad you're dead! You're mother and brother will die again and they'll hate you even mo-"

"NO!" Edward screamed, tears falling onto the invisible ground. He was clinging to that body's leg with both arms, streams of salty water falling from his eyes. It was the weirdest thing he'd ever felt, holding that leg. Once again, a trickle of blood running from his mouth, he said, this time more quietly and firmly, "No. I don't want that."

"Just because you want something doesn't mean you get it." The figure said calmly. Edward's mouth formed into a small weak smirk.

"Then what about what you want? Something about me dying? You don't always get what you want, just like you said." Edward had used the figure's words to his will. The smirk became a bit stronger at the stunned silence hanging around the figure. The figure had to admit that those eyes had gotten stronger since the meeting of the failed human transmutation so long ago. Finally he answered,

"Not going to happen? I'll make sure you die as close to that as possible."

"Won't happen."

"Why is that? Don't you believe in god's will?"

"I won't let it. Like we both said, not everyone gets what they want."

"That's only true when you aren't talking to a god."

"You're no god. There's no such thing." Edward muttered, dented auto-mail squeezing the leg tighter. Beads of cold sweat ran down Edward's heated face. The figure gave off a rage unlike Edward had ever felt. It was greater than what he felt for this thing he was holding onto. Edward wanted nothing more than for the figure to die more than a thousand painful deaths. He actually wanted to kill this so called 'god'. It was this thing's fault all this horrible stuff had happened to him. He wanted this figure to feel that pain a hundred thousand times over and over and over. Yet that anger Edward felt was no where near the figure's.

"You think I'm not a god?" Came the chilling voice. Edward was no longer smirking. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Edward was lifted off the ground by the figure's leg and slammed into it just as quickly. He wasn't holding on anymore. "I control the flow that keeps life going! I control The Gate! I am a g-"The figure cut himself short. A shiver ran down Edward's hurt body as the figure's gaze landed on the woman just outside The Gate.

"Stay away from her!" Edward shouted hastily and tried to get to his hands and knees. The figure sent a speedy yet hard blow to Edward's back.

"Now, now, you have to stay here. I probably will come back for you." The figure said mockingly as he began to walk away. Edward could only watch through the white mist as the figure strolled up to his mother. He said something and waited. Edward's mother only had eyes and ears for that blanket. The figure tried again. She still didn't seem to hear him. Edward, by this time, was on his hands and knees. He was breathing hard but still keeping his head high enough to those two. The figure shouted something and waited. The woman said nothing. He must not like to be ignored. The figure yelled loud enough for Edward to hear,

"Speak to me you b----!" The figure then made as if to slap her but stopped. Was she still ignoring him? Edward's blood was boiling. If he wasn't so hurt he'd go over there and rip that thing to pieces and then transmute him into nothing. Edward shakily put one step forward, nearly loosing his balance. This was when he noticed he only went backwards again. He cursed colorfully under his breath. Before he could say anything proper, however, he heard a scream. That voice was so familiar. He snapped his eyes up and strained them to see better than they could. His mother was holding onto the figure's arm. She was crying.

"Mom, what's going on?" The words stumbled from his mouth as he watched the figure slap her across her face. She still didn't let go of his arm. Suddenly the figure went for a grab of what Edward took to be the bloody bundle. His mother snatched it and cradled it lovingly. The figure's rage could be felt all the way by where Edward was. The figure was ready for a kick to the woman when she said something. Edward couldn't hear her but it seemed to make the 'god' stop in his tracks. Apparently they were conversing about something beyond what Edward could manage to hear. After a moment he sensed a twisted smirk overcome the figure.

"MOM!" Edward screeched. He was on his feet, a feeling of dread overwhelming him, as he made to move. The figure was holding her arm, twisting it so it was on the verge of breaking. With his other hand he stole the bundle, let go off Edward's mother, and jumped back. His mother stood and ran up to the figure, sobbing, and tried to take the bundle back. The figure took a step back before tripping her and then stomping a foot down on her back. Edward was speechless. What could he do? He couldn't get any closer and he couldn't bare to use alchemy, even if he knew what to transmute. So he allowed tears to fall to the ground.

"I need this you stupid bag of flesh!" The figure yelled hatefully while lifting his foot back up so he could stand firm on two feet. "If you humans had any real knowledge you'd understand!" The figure sighed, as to calm down, and glared at her. Then he redirected his attention to the bundle. He looked back up at Edward and then back down at the bawling woman. The figure bent down and slid his hand inside of Edward's mother. When he was done he left the woman to simply lie there in incredible pain as he walked closer to Edward.

"Why'd you hurt her? She has nothing to do with this." Edward slurred, he was tired and could barely stand steady. Instead of responding the figure stopped in front of Edward and gave off a stern frown.

"I knew she had it. But I did not know I've used it before nor that I will have to be…" The figure stopped and stared intently at Edward. "Enough of me. Who is in this blanket?"

"Huh?"

"Answer me with a sentence not some of your mindless blabbing." The figure ordered rather calmly. Edward looked from the woman, to the figure, to the bundle, and repeated that routine several times.

"I…" Edward mulled over how he was going to say this. It was hard but he decided to just say what he thought was true. "I've been trying to figure that out, actually. I saw my mom holding it once and I asked who it was. She never really answered. I woke up from my dream first."

"Hmm, well, would you like to see?" That smirk was back in his voice. Edward couldn't stand any longer. He let himself to the ground and nodded, to tired for much else. The figure waited for a dramatic pause before taking the bloody wrappings off.

* * *

Stefany sighed deeply with her eyes closed. Edward couldn't really remember who it had been. Well, he had seen who but The Gate must have opened and brought him back here. On some stinking cot in a small, cramped, white room. Stefany's back hurt.

"Oh, you're awake!" A very surprised voice said from the doorway. Stefany looked up at her guest, she hadn't exactly heard anyone come in. It was a Edward.

"AAAH!" Stefany screamed and fell off her cot, suddenly realizing how cold the floor was.

"Whoa!" The Ed impersonator yelped. The imposter jumped over to help Stefany up.

"Thanks."

"Welcome!" Said the imposter. Stefany stopped and stared. The first thing out of her mouth was,

"Okay, I'm really tired, Envy. Do me a favor and come back later to beat me up or just not do that in the first place." The imposter laughed like she had just heard the world's funniest joke. Stefany gawked at the laughing imposter.

"Wow! You ARE sick if you think I'm either Envy or Edward!" The imposter clutched her side and continued to laugh till tears met her eyes. Now that Stefany took a better look she found the imposter was indeed a girl. She had long blonde hair back in the same fashion as Edward normally had his braid. She was wearing the same outfit as Stefany only she was wearing pantyhose. When she opened her eyes out shown the color emerald green. Stefany decided this person was to feminine, yet short enough, to be Edward Elric.

"Who are you then?" Stefany asked softly from her spot on the cot.

"Huh, oh, I get it. A game to pretend you don't know anything so you can go home? You can be a real Kody sometimes." The teen sighed in a cross between joking and a tired way. Stefany continued to stare. "Keitorin Neiporte, you should know."

"Keitorin?" Stefany asked, doing her best to memorize the new name.

"Yep."

"Different."

"What is?"

"Your name."

"Heh, I like it!" Keitorin mused to herself with a confident smile. Stefany had to smile even though her body was in pain.

"Hey, you two better get to class!" Someone called from behind Keitorin. Both Stefany and company jumped.

"Dragana, we'll be right out!" Keitorin answered jumpily.

"Nope, the teachers will fail us before they let us pass the five minute mark." Dragana said sarcastically. Stefany watched the doorway as a short teen, maybe fifteen years old, with long silky hair back in a low ponytail came in with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were a darker shade than Keitorin but pretty much the same color, she was wearing a grey, suit like dress with a white undershirt, golden attachments, pantyhose, and dark shoes. The outfit reminded Edward of the uniform Kody had to wear.

"True…" Keitorin sighed dejectedly. "Come on, Stefany, let's go."

For the rest of the day Stefany simply followed what the people around her did. Most of the schooling was easy it was talking with people and finding her way around that was not. Thankfully in every class she knew someone or, in other words, someone knew Stefany. Edward, on the other hand, didn't have it as easy.

* * *

"Human transmutation?" Izumi repeated, her eyes portraying her horrification. Edward nodded. Both he and Izumi had had to take a shower, change, and resume talking where they had left off. Izumi was in dark pants and a light mint green shirt with a pocket on the side. Edward was in a black tank top, pants like he had often worn before, and his same old boots. His hair was still drying, up in a ponytail without any curl. The two were sitting at the table across from one another. Mason was against the wall with Sig in the kitchen chopping up supper, radio keeping them from hearing much of anything.

"Yes. We tried to bring back mom." Edward stated solemnly. Stefany had to secretly congratulate herself. She really was doing a good job at acting like Ed.

"If I weren't so tired I'd hit you through the ceiling." Izumi scowled at the frightened Edward, whose eyes were bulged in fear at his teacher. "Now that I'm done with that… What about Al?" Izumi asked while looking from Edward to his auto-mail.

"Well… He's not with me anymore." Edward said solemnly. Izumi's eyes widened and her face became sunken with surprise. Edward stopped and stared at Izumi, who looked as though she was fighting the urge to cry.

"I… I had no idea you lost your brother. I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories no matter how stupid you were." Not it was Edward's turn to look shocked.

"N-no! He's not dead, if that's what you're thinking! He just isn't with me I think he's at H.Q." Edward stammered and waved his hands back and forth. A vein on Izumi's head grew. She stood up, leaned over, and whacked Edward's head. "OUCH! What was that for?"

"Be more clear next time!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Edward yelped and sat still, looking at his teacher nervously. Izumi sighed, as though she was struggling with a thought.

"We should go get him." she mumbled after a moment.

"NO! Don't you remember last time?" Edward vetoed loudly. He just then realized, from the pain in his side, that he had stood up. Izumi looked at him blankly.

"Since when did I barge into a military headquarters?"

"Sorry, I just got a little carried away…" Edward laughed over happily. Stefany had no clue what time period of the anime or manga she was in. Izumi continued along as if nothing had happened.

"Well, if all you said about this mess is true, then what do you think Al is doing?" Izumi asked with her chin on her hand. Edward looked away from her to the window. It was late afternoon and the sky was clouding up. It was like a whole other world.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Fuery, get those papers! Havoc, where'd you put the map of Central? Armstrong… Uh, stop flexing and help us! Hawkeye did you get Alphonse yet? AMRSTRONG! I TOLD YOU TO STOP FLEXING!" Mustang shouted at the top of his voice from his cramped desk. Fuery adjusted his glasses as he looked through several files. He picked one out, looked through it and called,

"Sir, I found the papers on Waterway like you asked."

"Good!" Mustang sighed and forgot about the commotion all around him for a split second, "Fuery, give them here." The Master Sergeant strode up to the front of the long room and handed the papers to Mustang. The colonel grabbed them and fingered them through. "Havoc, Fuery, Amrstrong, you are all dismissed until further notice." Mustang stated calmly. The three saluted and left, leaving Mustang to himself and those papers. After several minutes of reading there was a knock on the door. Mustang told them to come in. Hawkeye stepped forward with a large suit of armor behind her. She saluted and Al bowed deeply.

"Sir," Riza started in her mask tone, "I've brought Alphonse here like you ordered." Mustang nodded and said,

"That will be all, Lieutenant." Riza saluted again and left swiftly as she had come. Mustang stood and walked over to Al with the papers in hand. "Hey, kid, remember when you were in Waterway?" Al nodded slowly. "Good, then you remember the police station collapsing and the jail feud as well?"

"Yes, sir, but what does this have to do with finding brother?" Al inquired shyly. Mustang sighed and began to explain tiredly,

"Mr. Khinkier, the man Edward was chasing, did you know he was dead?" Al was dead silent, and if he could his eyes would be huge. "He's been dead for almost a month. Seems the man you two were following was either a ghost or someone was impersonating him. I have further information here that states that all prisoners from Waterway jail are missing."

"Are you saying that you think my brother ran because he knew this and he wanted to stop whatever is going on?" Al interrupted. Mustang shrugged and said he wasn't sure even on his thoughts. "So where are the prisoners and how did Mr. Khinkier die?"

"Al, tell me something." Mustang said with stoic, dark blue eyes that were almost glaring at Al. "What happened at lab 5? Were there really prisoners there that were going to be used to make the philosopher's stone?" Al let out a small gasp before asking hastily,

"You think that whoever was impersonating Mr. Khinkier wants to make the stone?"

"Could be. And for how he died…" Mustang gave a slightly disgusted slightly aghast expression and looked away from Al. Al could feel the tension in the air. "Alphonse," He said coldly, "He was sliced up and some parts of his body seemed to be…" That look of disgust and aghast became stronger, "EATEN off." Al knew what this meant. Sliced up, probably Lust , and eaten off, more than likely would be Gluttony.

"Colonel, you know about the homunculi, right? Those are two traits I've seen used."

"You think they're doing this?"

"More than likely, colonel. Edward must have gone to fight them!" Al exclaimed and moved for the door.

"WAIT!" The colonel shouted with his arm outstretched, "We don't know where he is or if tat was even Fullmetal!" Al stopped in the doorway and looked back at the colonel.

"Than wh-" Al stopped when he saw the floor rushing up to meet him. Mustang stood still, not knowing what to do as Al fell to the floor with long black fingers pushing him down. A raven haired, pale, busty woman, in a long black dress with a dark jade jacket that had fluff on the rims stepped into the room. Mustang redirected his attention from the tattoo to her face. Menacing purple eyes greeted him.

"Hello, sexy." Mustang said with a grimace like smirk. Lust, fingers still keeping Al down, stepped into the room.

"Hello your self." She said mockingly as she raised her free hand. Long nails shot out at the colonel. Mustang jumped, getting grazed on the shoulder. Once he was out of harm's way he stuck out his right, clothed hand. Lust's lips formed a deadly smile as she cooed, "If you use those to kill me you two will both die where I'll simply come back." Mustang bit his tongue as not to retort. From behind Lust a large, short, plump man with a large nose and chin walk up to the doorway. Mustang choked when he saw a bloody arm hanging from Gluttony's mouth.

"Roy, get out of here!" Al yelled worriedly as he tried to push himself off the ground.

"Gluttony," Lust said lazily, "If he refuses enjoy a light snack, okay?" The fat man squealed in hungry delight as he swallowed the arm down and waddled over to Al, who let out a small gasp as saliva fell right in front of him.

"I'll do it!" Mustang shouted hoarsely as his shaky hand reformed a snapping position. Lust grinned and leaned against the wall. Was she daring him to try to kill her?

"Gluttony, don't eat the stone. Just give it to me." Lust commented as Gluttony fingered a blood red stone. Al's helmet was in his other hand and he looked at it intently. "No, no snack. We can eat on our way out."

"Eat out! Eat out!" Gluttony laughed, tossing the helmet away, before turning to give Lust the stone.

"We'll be leaving now." Lust assured calmly as she turned to leave. "Oh, but not before we kill you, colonel. You're beginning to know to much. Gluttony you get a snack after all." As she and Gluttony made to move Al sat up and shouted,

"I don't think so!" He slammed his hands on a circle he had made. Lust and Gluttony only had time to look at who had just spoken before two spikes drove themselves through the homunculi. Al got to his feet and called for Mustang to follow him. The colonel did so. He ran past the supposedly dead duet and into the hallway. Al was just up ahead of him. They continued to run till they ran into a guard.

"We need to see the Fuhrer right away! We're in serious trouble!" Mustang yelled into the startled man's pale face. He apparently didn't know about the latest happenings in the building. The man asked that Mustang let him go first, the colonel just then noticing he had the poor man by the collar. "Sorry. Now can we see him?"

"I'm sorry too." The man apologized as he scratched his short brown hair, "The Fuhrer isn't here."

"What do you mean 'isn't here'?" Mustang bellowed angrily. The poor man looked from the colonel to the suit of armor. He cleared his throat and said,

"He went with some troops to a nearby Ishbalan camp. They say Edward Elric is working with Scar now."

Al and Mustang stood still. Time seemed to stop. What was going on? Clicks of heels and grunts of hunger met Mustang's ears. This was just great. He and AL had to fight off two ticked homunculi, Edward seemed to be working with Scar, the Fuhrer was gone, another was would probably going to start, and he had a headache. How could this get any worse? They were about to find out.


	15. Kidnapped

Fullmetal Alchemist

If I were you

Chapter 15

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer…

No, I don't own FMA, Full Metal Alchemist, or much of anything... But you knew that. If I find some way I can talk with the FMA characters I can, can't I? If not, I'll cry. Seriously...

Um... Sorry? Ah! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I was in such a slump! I'm SORRY! Please don't hate me! I knew what to do but I didn't know how to write it, sorry... Also, one other thing I should be sorry for.

****

Character Death Warning!

Hee hee, NOW you have a reason to hate me... Btw, I've only read up to vol. 8 of the manga, played the two video games that have come out, and seen most of the anime series (I missed a few scenes in the late thirties/forties area). So be ready for any and all spoilers... Though, I might not know I'm doing it... Anyways, if you're reading this you don't necessary need to see the entire anime, I guess. Reading the manga would REALLY help, since I've taken and -altered- a character from it, I think... I'm going with the anime mostly though... And a heck of a lot of imagination!

Enjoy!

-

"DAMN!" The colonel shouted, slamming his right hand against the wall, leaving a stain of red. Hawkeye watched, eyes compassionate as she tried to figure out a way to console him. The colonel was in bad shape. He was covered in his own blood and debris of the building when the wall had collapsed. The military H.Q. wasn't any better after the homunculi had finished the battle by fleeing. Mustang sighed deeply, trying to put his anger into words. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his back. Looking up he saw Hawkeye was doing her best to show she was there for him.

"Colonel, sir, what happened?" She didn't have to hear words for the understanding to come over her that something horrible had transpired. But she had to know if she was right. Looking into those truthful eyes she asked again, "What happened?"

"They…" the flame alchemist slid down against the wall, leaving a small trail of blood. His co-worker sat down next to him. She waited silently as he retold her the story.

"Colonel! Get out of the way!" Al cried as he jumped in front of Mustang and the other man. Both the man and colonel gave horrified stares as long nails collided with the armor, pushing Al back a few inches. "Get out of here!" Al shouted frantically, not wanting either to get hurt. The colonel told the man to run and inform the Fuhrer in any way. When the man hesitated the alchemist lifted a clothed hand and snapped. The fat homunculus, who was about it jump on the blocking armor, gave a cry as he was engulfed in fire.

"I said to get moving! Hurry up! I'll cover for you!" He exclaimed harshly. The shaken man pushed his legs to make them run. Instead of seeing him off Mustang turned and snapped several times. Both of the monsters caught fire. Al sighed and gave the colonel a glance.

"We have to get everyone out of here." Al told his brother's superior, "They won't stay dead." Knowing Al was right both men started to run for anyone they could find. Those they came in contact with had only urgent shouts yelled at them as the two speed passed.

Turning down a dreary, empty hall Al heard a door open from behind them. Al turning his helmet a bit he saw a form of water shoot at him and the colonel. Before Mustang could stop and turn around he felt a large gauntlet push him from behind. Mustang fell to the hard floor and rolled to his side. Looking up he saw the Fuhrer's secretary. That much made sense, what didn't was what she was doing. Miss. Douglas was in her usual attire, drinking a cup of coffee with a calm smile on her face, with her free arm she held Al from moving anywhere. Roy couldn't believe it. Her arm was made of water, it was inside Al's armor, holding him down, and he was never reported of this? What was the military coming to?

"Ah, hello colonel Mustang. Nice day to die, isn't it?" She asked calmly as she moved her head so she could get her long brown hair out of her face. Her eyes were dark like the other homunculi Mustang had seen. He quickly flung his hand into a snapping position. "Now, now. Let's think rationally about this." Douglas smiled, although her voice had a haunting lure to it, "If you hit me you'll also set Alphonse afire. Or is that what you want to happen? Just another death to add to your list, right? Just think of him as another Ishbalan child. " At this Mustang felt a chill run down his back. Images flashed before him form a time in his life he wanted to forget.

"Don't listen to her!" Al said in a stressed voice as he desperately tired to get loose. From behind the three of them suddenly heard the sound of rushed footsteps. Mps seemed to be coming their way! All hopes Mustang and Al had, however, were dashed as Douglas finished her coffee, dropped the cup so it shattered against the floor, and shot out her other arm in a watery form towards the men. Stunned with fear Mustang could only stand and hear the men drowned by this so ordinary looking woman. Once she was finished the homunculus brought her arm back and gave it a flick of the wrist. Sweat rolled down Mustang's face as his mind raced like a snail to find some way out of this. As Douglas glared at Mustang she mused,

"Time to douse the flame." With that she flung the same arm she had used to kill the men at Mustang, who ducked. He ran to the wall and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. Just as the watery form was coming at him he quickly grabbed his hand gun, brought it from it's holster, cocked it, a shot at her. Although he wasn't as good as Hawkeye he still managed to hit the watery hand. The watery flesh fell to the floor, giving Mustang a chance to get up close. He shot twice, hitting her once in the chest. She let go of Al as she collapsed into a puddle. The homunculus puddle began spreading out to get away.

"Is… Is she alive or do dead puddles move?" Mustang breathed as he gripped his hand gun tightly. Al shook his head and said solemnly,

"She'll be back."

"Really? Better be sure then." Mustang mused as he handed his gun to Al so he could fit his glove better. He aimed for the puddle and snapped. The water met the fiery heat and recoiled. Without turning back the two continued to run down the hall, slowing down to carefully step over the bodies of the newly dead mps. The colonel could feel the hurt emanating from Al, though he was also hurt at the sight. After they were through that the military man and armor lad jogged around till they found someone.

"Havoc! Armstrong!" Mustang exclaimed, speeding up so he was there quicker. Breathing hard and put his hands on his knees. Al walked up behind him and said a tired 'hello'.

"What's going on?" Armstrong asked slowly, looking from Al to Roy, noticing the cuts the colonel had. He and Havoc were just on their way back to the colonel's office with some papers.

"Homunculi." The two said at the same time. Havoc and Armstrong each gave their face their own versions of shock. When they asked what had happened Al told them swiftly, adding,

"Where is everyone?"

"Well," Havoc mumbled, "a lot of soldiers are going to the Ishbalan camp just outside of Central. They won't go in right away though..." Havoc gave the armor a pained expression as he apologized, "Al, I'm sorry, but the rumor is that this 'Edward' has joined teams with Scar. The Fuhrer is going to check it out, possibly fighting them." Al nodded and replied,

"That man we met earlier said the same thing. If this is brother then why…?" before Al was even able to form more words he was interrupted,

"You do know that it's rude to run out on a lady, don't you?" came Lust's desirable voice. The four men turned to see the busty figure of the homunculus. With a smirk she said playfully, "Staring is considered bad manners. Maybe I should punish you?" At that last line her nails lashed out to long spears. Stepping forward Armstrong fitted his hands with his knuckle braces, ready to perform some alchemy. Havoc, Mustang, and Al got the cue from the Strong-arm alchemist to get out of there. As they ran they heard from behind the battle. Light flashed, signaling that Armstrong had just transmuted something. Hearing a gasp from Lust they had reason to believe she had just been impaled.

"Wh-where are we going?" Havoc gasped as they continued to run, now far enough away from Armstrong and that thing. He gave the colonel a curious look as he ran beside them.

"Another one!" Al cried before Mustang had the chance to respond. Mustang stopped, only to slip and fall backwards to the floor. Havoc just happened to stop and hit Al's back. He didn't fall, only gently grab his nose and proceed to cuss up a storm.

"Food, food, food!" Gluttony laughed as he turned a corner and spotted them. He licked his lips and let his drool fall the ground. Havoc stopped cussing and gawked at the homunculus.

"Is that one of them?" He asked, his hand still on his nose. Al nodded without saying a word. Mustang rubbed the back of his head for a moment before trying to get up. For some reason he couldn't seem to get his feet to move. His looked down at them. With fearful eyes he saw the puddle he had slipped in was holding his ankles down.

"Uh, Al, Havoc, a little help please."

"Get up before that thing gets any closer!" Havoc said, obviously trembling while he watched Gluttony slowly step nearer and nearer to the three of them.

"Get your gun out Havoc, hurry!" Al stated hastily. Havoc blinked stupidly, glancing at Al. The side of his face turned a light shade of blue and he smiled in a defeated manner.

"Uh, yeah, about my gun…" Havoc mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Al turned his head just enough to look at Havoc and still be able to see Gluttony out of the side of his eye holes. Havoc laughed sadly, saying, "funny thing is… I don't have it. I left it at shooting practice by mistake."

"WHAT? But you're in the military, don't you carry guns all the time?" Al yelped and gave the best look of shock he could manage with his body.

"Uh… Guys your feet-"

"Hold on colonel, wait till I'm done with Havoc." Al retorted quickly.

"Maybe we should try running from it instead?" Havoc offered, giving Gluttony a scared glance. Al nodded and said that would be the best thing to do at the moment. Mustang was having trouble keeping the water from his mouth. He yelled angrily,

"YOUR FEET! LOOK AT YOUR DAMN FEET!"

"Eat out, eat out!" Gluttony cried excitedly, knowing this was his cue. He jumped forward as Havoc and Al looked down at their feet. They were being held down by water! Mustang made to snap with out hand as he pushed the water from his face with his other. Nothing happened.

"Ignition gloves don't make a spark when wet." came the homunculus's voice from the puddle. Mustang gritted his teeth and struggled some more. Al heard the voice partly and saw Gluttony partly. He knew that voice all to well. He shook the thoughts rushing through his mind and pulled his arm back as Gluttony fell downward at them. Gluttony's nose collided with Al's fist as he flung it forward. The fat homunculus flew back, letting out a growl of pain. Once it was on it's feet again it came back, this time much faster than before. Al pulled his arm back again.

"No you don't!" Sloth said loudly, a watery appendage wrapping itself around Al's arm. Al let out a small gasp and tried to move his arm, to no luck. Gluttony landed on top of the armor, causing Al to fall over. Luckily he was able to fall to the side, so that neither Havoc or Mustang came to any harm.

"Heh heh, metal boy, my favorite!" Gluttony laughed hungrily. His tongue hung from his mouth in front of Al's helmet face with saliva dripping onto the cold steel. Al thought for sure he was dead until Sloth ordered harshly,

"Gluttony, don't devour him completely, make he just can't move." This still was not comforting enough for Al. The pig grinned and looked back and forth from each of Al's arms, as if deciding which he should first eat. Al then suddenly remembered something he had put in his pocket earlier. He barely managed it but he was able to take it from the pocket around his leg. He swung his arm out form under Gluttony's hand. He held onto Mustang's gun firmly as he placed it merely an inch or so from the homunculus's forehead. This seemed to shock everyone watching because Al had enough time to pull the trigger back. There was a sharp bang as Gluttony's head spewed blood from the back. He limply fell off of Al, hitting the ground with a large thud. Even though he had done it in self defense, to homunculus no less, Al still felt horrible. He had never shot anyone before! Thankfully, Al didn't have much time to dawdle on that thought for the next instance he had to stand and rush over to the military men.

Havoc and Mustang were doing their best to keep from drowning, but anyone could tell it was all to tiring. Al took the gun and shot carefully at the arm of water that was forming to hit him. He shot twice more till the two were able to get out of the water's grasp.

"Thanks Alphonse!" Havoc breathed happily, bending over to catch his breath. Mustang did the same, although knowing they would have to be going again. "I can't believe you just did that for us. You saved my li-" Havoc never had the chance to finish that statement for in the seconds that followed he fell to the floor, a long spear of a nail retracting from his chest.

"HAVOC!" Al screamed as soon as the second lieutenant had fallen to the floor. Blood started to form on the tiled ground around his chest area as he laid there, motionless, his eyes closed in a pained expression. Mustang could only stare at his friend. What had just happened? As the thought of death occurred to him he also was greeted by Lust's nails as they droved through his left shoulder. He would have fallen down just as his friend had if Lust would have retracted her nail from him. She did not. Lust keep it there, the tip of her finger sticking out on the other side of Mustang's shoulder, making him unable to flee if he was still able to.

"Brother… help us." Al whimpered as Sloth reformed from behind him.

"Oh, honey, he's fine." Sloth said, almost in a mocking tone. She smiled at him when he turned his helmet face around to see who had just spoke. Al had the vile feeling of who she resembled once again. He couldn't keep himself from asking it this time.

"Mom, is that… you?" He inquired, staring into her gray-blue eyes. Her smile stayed but Al saw the tint of pain in it.

"Sloth," Lust called from where she stood, still keeping Mustang from moving. The homunculus that resembled Al's mother turned her face to give Lust a questioning look, her black dress flowing a bit. The busty homunculus continued, "get ready to leave, we're almost ready." Lust turned her nail sharply to the left or right each time she said a word, " Just. A. Few. More. Things." Mustang gasped and flew his right hand to his left shoulder, trying to ease the pain. Tears stung his dark blue eyes as he looked down at his shoulder. He noticed how much blood he was losing. His white ignition gloves were now stained with blood, like so many years ago, and he felt repulsed by it. A growing tingling of regret and anger began to rise up inside of him. Havoc was gone and it was all his fault! He had let his guard down and allowed a solider to fall under his command. Just like Hughes…

"I see. Finish him off, will you? Envy and Wrath will need to know the location soon." Sloth replied plainly. Lust nodded and lifted Mustang up a little so that his shoulder was in even more pain. Al had seen enough. Regaining his senses he shot at Lust twice, hitting once. It hit her leg, at least making her retract her nail. Mustang collapsed to his knees, clasping is shoulder tenderly. By this time he had seen Gluttony watching them. But that fat pig had finally seen Havoc too. At first Mustang believed it to be his imagination. But, as the noise became louder, he knew it was sirens.

He may not have much strength left but he would not give Gluttony the chance to even sniff Havoc. For all Mustang knew his friend may still be alive by a thread. He put his right hand on his thigh and began to try and wriggle out of the glove. He couldn't seem to use his left arm at the moment, he was sure he had torn something when Lust had began to hang him in mid air. Once he had it off he dug his right hand into his pocket, doing his best to locate his extra glove. Gluttony had curiously lifted Havoc slightly off the ground by the back of his collar. He sniffed him, a finger in his mouth, wondering what the man would taste like.

"Let him go," Mustang growled hatefully, glaring at Gluttony, who laid Havoc back down and came forward for Mustang. He snapped his newly gloved hand. At the explosion both Sloth and Lust glanced at Mustang, surprised he was doing so well. This gave Al time to kick Lust so that she fell back into Sloth. Al, who had been fighting two on one while Mustang was busy, came over to the colonel. He began to pick him up, since Mustang didn't seem able to run for very long. To Al's surprise Mustang refused.

"But we have to get out of here." Al reasoned. Mustang gave a cold stare, his face blank from all emotion as he replied,

"We can't leave a soldier behind." Al looked down at Havoc, understanding washing over him. "I'll walk, you carry him." Al nodded, since it was no use arguing. He picked up Havoc carefully before turning to run. Mustang snapped at the two homunculi who were rushing towards them. When he had done that he turned and jogged along side Al. He was in pain, but he knew they had to keep going. Al's chest plate was covered in blood, mostly from Havoc, and it was beginning to cover the rest of his lower body. Mustang snapped a few times over his shoulder to make sure they were being held off. He shouldn't had bothered since the wall next to them had been cut apart, some debris landing on the three. Gluttony jumped out and punch Mustang with a large hand. The colonel flew back, cussing as his shoulder throbbed even more. He looked up in time to see the Gluttony had his hand outstretched for Mustang. Before he could react the pig had slapped him forward so that he was behind Mustang. With quick feet he turned, his bloody ignition hand forming to snap. Gluttony knew better now. He simply head butted Mustang so that he fell back into the crumbling wall. The last thing he heard before Riza's desperate cries of fear was Al's frantic voice. He must have been fighting without Havoc in his arms, because Mustang could hear both hands ramming against their enemies. The last thing he could easily hear were the words,

"Just don't kill the boy. We need him."

Hawkeye could only stare at her commanding officer in a daze, her hand still keeping the towel to his shoulder. Homunculi had done this then, she noted as she looked over the mess. It was worse looking than what Roy had described. This was more than likely from Al's fight alone. In the ruble of it all were some mps and several doctors from the hospital. Hawkeye noticed them kneeling over something. She called out hopefully,

"What did you find?" The men looked up at her sadly, saying in return,

"A man. He has blonde hair and is in military uniform. It seems he's a second lieutenant."

"… Is he alive?" Riza asked almost betraying the fact she was upset and worried. The older man leaned forward, probably checking his pulse on his neck and wrist before looking back up. He smiled tiredly and replied soothingly,

"He is." A gleam of relief made its place on Hawkeye's and the colonel's faces. The man then commented sorrowfully, "But he's in a critical state. It seems he's lost a lot of blood and one of his lungs have collapsed. But don't worry," He said when he saw the fear return to their eyes, "we'll take care of him." With that said they picked Havoc up onto a stretchers and two men began to carry him out. Mustang sighed in a comforted manner. He was so thankful he was still breathing, it had been so hard to tell before.

"Colonel," Hawkeye piped up suddenly, looking directly into Mustang's eyes. He stared at her with a questioning look, "what happened to Alphonse?" At this he bit his lower lip, distress overcoming him. It was his fault after all. Mustang let his head slump down as he whispered,

"They took him away."

It was light out now. The helmet of the cold armor leaned to one side, as if resting on its shoulder. How long had he been here? The small window up in the far corner of the room was letting in light now. It must be day time. So, if he counted correctly, it had been two days since he had been captured. The armor creaked as it adjusted so that it was sitting against the slightly cracked wall better.

"I hope the others are okay..." came a child's soft yet worried voice. Although armor, the boy felt sad and there was no way for him to show it. No tears, so frown, nothing that other humans could but wouldn't do. The thoughts of, 'If only I had fought harder' and 'Is it my fault' rushed though the boy's mind. People had died because he wouldn't let himself be captured! Why was this happening?

No one had come to see him since Lust and Gluttony dropped him here. He couldn't even stand up or anything! A little boy with long black hair and big blue eyes had came in just as Al was about to fight back again. He had preformed some kind of alchemy that caused Al to melt into the floor a little. So he sat there. His hands stuck inside the ground.

Was he scared? Yes, very scared, and not just for himself either. The hollow form titled his head up to look around the room. Cob webs littered the basement room as much as the dust. Al had no reason to fear spiders, unless one crept inside of his armor. There were also many boxes. Al had spent a couple of hours simply looking at them and guessing what was inside and how old the contents were. Sadly, that just made him think more of his things and his years together with his brother. And that normally sent him into a worry frenzy.

The cement floor was obviously cold and messy. It must be some kind of storage room, Al reasoned. He was pretty much squished in with all the boxes and other things people had left here. Speaking of which. Why was he here? As Al pondered on that he heard the sounds of footsteps from outside. He stilled and intently listened.

"Is this the room?" a deep male voice asked.

"Yes, sir." came another male voice, this one much younger.

"Alright. Come, Selim, William, lets go pick something out." With that said there was a click of the door handle and a stream of light as the door opened.

"Wow!" Two children voices exclaimed excitedly. Al held in a gasp as he saw who had come. A military man was standing in the doorway, a gun in hand, stood next to none other than the Fuhrer! The king was standing, in more laid back clothing than his normal military garb, and smiling as two boys looked into the room in delight.

"Go on," the Fuhrer said, "pick something out that you like." Both boys smiled brightly at this. The first boy, Selim, who was barely taller than the Fuhrer's waist, had short black hair, large eyes, and wore a pale green, suit like top, complete with tie, black shorts, and shoes. He gratefully made his way into the maze of old possessions. The second boy, William, stood back while he stole a quick glance at the Fuhrer. He also had black hair, only thicker, and up in a hat. He had vast blue eyes on his pale face that accented his long, dark blue sweater, covered by a jacket, he wore tan pants, and dress shoes. He stared at the Fuhrer a moment before he turned to go and look around. After several minutes of searching the second boy stumbled upon Al, literally.

"Ow, my knee..." He whined as he held onto his leg gently. Selim jogged over to meet his friend, looking worried.

"Are you okay, Will?" Selim asked hopefully. William nodded at him and replied thankfully,

"Yes, I just tripped... Over that." He pointed at Al with a pale finger. Selim looked from his friend to the suit of armor.

"Wow! Look at it! I wonder what kind of warrior wore that?" Selim helped William up so they could both stare in wonder. Al mentally frowned at the term 'warrior' but didn't move. Selim and William looked at each other in eagerness.

"Should we ask your dad...?" William questioned in anticipation. Selim quickly agreed before turning to go get his father. William turned his face to Al. He smirked and gave the premises a quick look over. Once he was sure Selim wasn't looking he clapped his hands and touched the ground , freeing Al's arms from the ground but, in turn, causing them to stick together by a clump of cement.

"Hi ya, long time no transmute, huh?" William sneered. Al didn't say a word. He recognized the boy now. William laid a tan hand on Al metal chest. Al could probably break the cement but deterred from it. The Fuhrer would notice him anyways, right? He could just explain that he had been kidnapped and locked in here. Then they could free him and Al could try and fix up this mess he was in.

"Don't get any ideas, okay, tin can?" William said quietly to Al, "If you do we'll kill your brother." Al couldn't help but let out a gasp. Did that mean they had captured his brother? Once Al had coughed William jumped back and started making a coughing fit. As he was covering Al's gasp Selim and his father came up to them.

"Are you okay? Perhaps a glass of water?" The Fuhrer asked William, even though his stoic eyes had turned to Al. This was it! He had to recognize him now!

"I'm f-fine." William said, stopping his coughing fit. Selim grinned up at his father and yipped,

"That armor. That's what we want!" Selim pointed at Al. William piped up as well,

"Yeah! Please? We'll take. Good. Care. Of it!" The Fuhrer smiled and patted both boys on the head.

"Of course. I have the perfect place for it where you two can take care of it and so people can see it." Both boys beamed happily at that.

Al was in shock. How had the Fuhrer not know it was him? How? The king turned to the man in the doorway and told him to call down some other men so that they could carry the armor. Selim and William laughed and ran from the room to go and hurry the men in. The Fuhrer turned to Al, a frown in place.

"Don't get any ideas."

"Stef, you need to eat." Kody sighed as he tried to shove a spoon full of oatmeal in his sister's face. Stefany merely turned her head away from him. When he persisted she stood up and left the counter. She walked numbly over to the fridge, looking through it in a daze. Kody frowned and slumped his shoulders. First she wanted breakfast, then she didn't, and now she wanted something else. Why couldn't girls just make up their minds?

"Morn ye Kod-fish." Zachary called sleepily as he marched into the tiny kitchen. It was simply a small room with fine, wooden floors, bright atmosphere, paintings of food, mainly pumpkins, on the walls, and a window overlooking part of their back yard. Zachary sat down at the orange and green checkered counter on the stool Stefany had been sitting on. The room really was just a pit stop in a long hall, since there was no door into it. One could simply be walking down the hallway, passing by numerous windows, and happen upon the small kitchen.

"Why am I the only normal one around here?" Kody asked himself, his head hanging over the counter in shame. Zachary stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Since when are YOU normal?" He asked his brother jokingly.

"Ever since you were born. I found out what true weirdness was when you came."

"No, I'm just so ordinary I'm extraordinary."

"Extraordinarily weird."

"Well... Meatball to you too." Zachary snapped at his brother, a vein on his forehead. Kody laughed and gave his brother a pat on the head. Zachary in turn acted like a dog and tapped his foot as his brother continued to pet his head. Stefany, who was holding a glass of orange juice, stared at the two. Without her consent a smile brightened up her face. Since Edward had been in this body he had began to notice just how close this family was. The servants were also warm and loving towards the family as well. It made him sad to see how well some people had it compared to Al and his life. Shaking her head, Edward made Stefany walk over to a cupboard and grab a small, green drinking cup with dancing bears on it. She poured the juice in and handed it to Zachary.

"Here. You should get something to eat and drink too." Stefany smiled at Zachary carefully, since the boy was always checking off things that led her to be an imposter. Zachary looked from the cup to his sister. He puffed up his bottom lip and glared at her.

"Did you know I'm allergic to orange juice?" Kody oddly looked from Zachary to Stefany slowly.

"Oh!" Stefany gulped down her twisting stomach, "Sorry, I forgot." she was about to take the glass back when Zachary stood up on the stool with his hands steadying him on the counter.

"HA!" He bellowed childishly, using one arm to point at Stefany with, "I'm not allergic to orange juice! The real Stefany woul- AAAH!" He screamed as the stool became unsteady and he lost his balance.

"Zachary!" Kody and Stefany shouted in surprise and shock. Kody leaned back and stretched out an arm to catch him as Stefany dropped the orange juice jug and grabbed Zachary's outstretched hand.

"Ow..." Kody groaned on the floor. Instead of catching Zachary he had fallen when Stefany caught the little guy.

"You okay?" Zachary inquired from his place on the counter, holding his sister's hand with both of his. Kody mumbled an affirmative as he pushed Zachary's stool off of his back. Stefany let out a sigh of relief. Zachary blinked. He was holding that thing's hand! He blushed, let go of her hand, and slapped them away.

"Let go of me!" Zachary ordered harshly and gave Stefany a dirty look.

"Fine." Stefany mumbled under her breath. " I need to get ready for school anyway." she left the small kitchen and walked down the hall in a little fit of rage. By this time Kody was standing up, adjusting his uniform from the fall.

"Idiot." Kody growled, looking at Zachary heatedly. Zachary nodded and grumbled back,

"I know she is." He looked down the hall that Stefany had escaped in. Zachary was frowning deeply and his eyes were also upset. He did not want some fake sister catching him. That jerk, trying to gain his trust like that! Suddenly Zachary felt something hard hit his head. "OW! What the heck was THAT for!" He shouted irritably.

"I don't appreciate you talking about my one good sibling like that!" Kody hollered and smacked Zachary's head again. Zachary covered his head just when Kody stopped. His older brother looked down at him and said, "Why are you acting like this? You two have always gotten along great, even with the jokes you threw at each other." Zachary looked up at Kody. He shied away from his brother's eyes and looked at his knees that were hanging from the counter.

"Um... Kody, can I tell you something?" He asked weakly, his eyes showing fear. Kody blinked, surprised at the dramatic change in demeanor. He nodded, his face still a little stunned. Kody walked around so that he could sit next to Zachary on the counter. Once seated he turned to Zachary with a faint smile and warm eyes.

"All right, what do you need to tell me?"

"I... Sort of, um..." Zachary stumbled over his words, his loss feeling overwhelming him in his eyes. Kody could tell something was wrong. Maybe he acted angry because he had no way to vent? To bad he took it out on Stefany. Zachary stopped looking for words and merely closed his mouth. With his head bent he stared at his legs, not knowing what to say or how it say it even if he knew. All of a sudden he felt Kody's hand on his shoulder, telling him he was listening. Zachary looked up at him quietly as his brother spoke caringly,

"Hey, Zach, you know that if you can't talk to mom, dad, Stef, or just need a man to man talk," Kody said, puffing out his chest, making Zachary smile a little, "you can talk to me. I mean, what are big brother's for?"

"Taking money from and learning about girls?" Zachary asked innocently, his eyes big and childish.

"Beside that..." Kody sighed, a grin on his face. Zachary thought for a bit before looking back at Kody and answering,

"Talking to about things other than money and girls?"

"Bingo, we have a winner!" Kody exclaimed, raising his free hand in the air and lifting Zachary's hand with his own. Once the laughter died down Kody regained his loving composure. "Now," He said quietly to his brother, "what is it?" Zachary felt his stomach churn inside of him. This was it, he was going to tell him.

"K-Kody... You know why I've been... mean to Stef, right?"

"No, I don't." Kody said disappointedly, "Are you going to tell me why?" Zachary nodded, tears swelling up in his eyes. Obviously it was hard for him to talk about with anyone.

"I... I see someone else."

"Huh?" Kody said dumbly. "That doesn't make any sense little man."

"I mean... I see her but at the same time I... see someone else." Zachary whispered, his throat trying to close up with a sob. He wouldn't let it, no matter how much he wanted to break down and cry. He had to tell someone.

"What... do you...?"

"I see some guy... He scares me, because I don't know what he did with Stefany! She's not even there! She's gone!"

"Then you mean..."

"Yeah."

"that you're a retard?"

"What? No!" Zachary cried, tears finally falling down his pale face. Kody gritted his teeth and swayed his face away from his brother in disgust. Zachary grabbed his uniform's sleeve, "Don't you believe me?"

"Zachary." Kody said infuriately, turning his face back to Zachary with menacing eyes, "Don't you dare tell lies about Stefany. Don't. You understand?"

"I'm not lying!" Zachary sobbed. His face contorted with distress. Kody untangled his arm from his brother's grip. "Why don't you believe me? That's not Stefany! Why do you think her eyes are green? It's because it's some el-"

"Zachary, if you're going to lie at least make up a good one worth my time." Kody snapped as he got up to leave. Zachary followed him in tears, sobbing that he was telling the truth. The two hadn't walked very long until Kody came upon his room. Without looking back at Zachary, Kody opened his door, went in, and slammed it right before his little brother.

"Kody... Please! I'm not lying! Why won't you believe me?" Zachary asked loudly over his tears, knocking on the door shakily. It opened after a few more pounds to the wood. Kody stood there, fingers clenching the handle, his face muddled with negative emotions.

"Zachary, there is no such thing as ghosts..."

"Then there aren't any souls either!" was the retort. Kody's eyebrow twitched but he said nothing. Zachary went on to say, "I know I'm right... That's not our Stefany. Something is possessing her!"

"Zachary, there are no such things as ghosts!"  
"THEN WHEN SHE DIES THERE'LL BE NOTHING LEFT!" Zachary shouted at full force. He hated this. He knew he was right but no one was listening! Kody's face withdrew into pain.

"Zachary...?"

"If there isn't anything like a ghost then what are souls? Nothing?" He asked and he gripped the end of his uniform shirt. A few more tears fell as he turned to walk away. "I don't... need your help... I can expel it myself if I have to. I just..." He choked on his own words and ran to his room. He didn't want to go to school in tears nor did he want anybody to worry over him.

Kody stood there in shock. They hadn't talked about it in so long. He couldn't say he had forgotten, he never could even if he wanted to, but he hadn't let it become him again. Kody hadn't wanted to let it absorb him to the point of tears every time she looked at him. Kody turned and closed his door. He didn't have time for tears or a child's nightmares. He just needed to be strong.

"EDWARD!" Izumi shouted for the blonde as she stepped up the first few stairs. It was nine o' clock and he still wasn't up. She had to admit he seemed a bit beat but that didn't give him a reason to let him skip out on chores or, as Izumi called it, training.

There was still no response even after the second calling. A little bit irritated, Izumi marched up the stairs to her guest's room. Knocking on the door there was still no answer. She sighed and gripped the shining door handle, giving it a slow turn. Slowly opening the door, Izumi poked her head in. She was about to yell but stopped.

"Are you alright?" She inquired tenderly as she walked in a little more. Izumi looked on her student compassionately as he slept, tears rolling down from his eyes. "Edward?" She mumbled. When he didn't reply she crept forward to his bedside. His lips were moving... As if he was talking.

"No! Please, give him back to me!" Stefany sobbed helplessly as she slammed her fists against the Gate of Truth. "Give. Him. BACK!" This time when she hit the Gate she broke the skin on her knuckle. Not caring enough about it she continued to pound, crying for the door to open and to give back the child.

"I wonder what he's dreaming..." Izumi sighed to herself. She reached out and brushed her finger against his cheek, taking the tear with her as she drew her finger back.

"I'm begging you! Please! Please give him back!" Stefany cried as she became to tired to continue to slam against the stone gateway. She fell to her knees in sorrowful. Why was she crying anyways? Who was the child she wanted back. She knew she wanted the Gate to give Ed back but what about the child? It didn't make any sense. But, because it didn't, it made her hurt all the more. "Please..." She whispered hopelessly. "let me see him."

Black hands lashed out, grabbing for the weeping girl. The Gate opened wide with a screeching sound and energy blew out at her. It was just like all those other times she had been taken into that place. She screamed in fear, no longer wanting to go in.

"n...no." Edward's voice choked out of his vocal cords and passed his lips. Izumi jumped. He was talking in his sleep again. She shifted her head, putting her hand next to her ear, to hear what Edward was saying better.

"Sop... ease... Dom wan ta go..."

The Gate slammed shut behind her and she was covered in black hands. Stefany felt the familiar pull on her being as she was dragged down. She was surrounded in darkness. A little burst of a sob escaped her and salty droplets fell from her eyes never to be seen again. Knowing what would come next she kicked and screamed. It didn't get the hands to let go. She couldn't take it anymore. Stefany closed her eyes and made more tears fall into nothingness. Not again.

What again?

"That sight."

What sight? Are you afraid of it?

"I don't know what it means..."

What is this 'it'?

"I'm not sure..."

I can tell you.

"Would you?"

First I must know what you're trying to understand.

"I don't want to see it!"

Then I can't answer you.

"Where's Ed? He must have come here too!"

He did.

"Where is he now? I saw him dragged in!"

"Answer me!"

I need to know your fear first.

"Tell me where he is!"  
_I need to-_

"Why should I tell you!"

You don't. I already know.

"Then why-"

Because I need you to admit it first. Face your fears first, maybe with my help even. I can't help you unless you ask me to.

"Help me then!"

With what?

"HELP ME!" Edward shouted, sitting up in bed only to hit Izumi with his auto-mail. Edward blinked and looked around. Izumi was still at his bed side, holding her head with her hand, she looked at him worriedly.

"Did something happen?" She asked, wincing at the throb on her forehead. Edward gulped his fears down his parched throat and shook his head. Izumi accused him of lying and all Edward could then do was look at the wall opposite from his teacher. Clenching his blanket tighter he refused to look into her eyes.

"Tell me or you're expelled." She ordered harshly. Edward jumped at that. Stefany couldn't do that to Edward, especially after all the trouble she had caused him. Turning back to face his teacher Edward started,

"Te-" he stopped and looked at Izumi forehead, "TEACHER YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Edward waved his hands up and down, having no idea as to what to do. Izumi blinked and brought down the hand she was using to conceal the pain. She stared blankly at the stain of red that was left on her fingers and palm.

"I guess I am..." Izumi admitted quietly.

"Let me go get you some bandages!" Edward yelped and got out of bed, careful not to hit Izumi again. His teacher roughly grabbed his pant's leg and pulled him back so that he fell back onto his bed.

"Answer my question first."

"B-b-b-b-but yo-your he-h-head!" Edward staggered over each word as he pointed at the blood on her face with a quivering finger. Izumi tightened her grip and ordered him again. Edward, wide eyed, began in a stutter, "B-but th-the b-b-b-bl-blood!"

"Better answer me quickly or I'll bleed to death." Izumi said calmly. What a dirty trick, Edward gritted his teeth in uncertainty. Finally deciding against letting her bleed till unconsciousness and then saving her. Edward began picking his wording.

"Tell. Me. Now." Izumi grunted as blood trickled to the tip of her nose. Edward couldn't wait any longer. She was really bleeding! As a drop of blood landed on her lap Edward rushed his answer,

"I saw the Gate and was dragged into it after Edward, now, please, let me go and grab you something for your cut so that you don't bleed to death please, please, please you'll bleed to death if I don't!" After those words left his mouth he got up and ran to the bathroom to grab Izumi a bandage. The woman sat there. Gate? The gate of Truth? Why would he be seeing THAT in a dream? And had he just said his own name? It was worse than she thought.

Edward soon returned with a wet rag and a bandage. "It was all I could find, sorry." He apologized. Izumi gratefully took the wet rag and cleaned her face. Once she was sure there wasn't blood all over Izumi was given the bandage. Once that was on she sat in silent thought for a while. Stefany could feel the feelings Izumi was giving off and didn't dare leave.

"'Edward'..." She said to him in a hush. He looked at his teacher in uncertain air. The sinking feeling in his stomach grew twice as strong as he met her eyes. "You said that name... You asked to see yourself in that nightmare of yours. You told me you were at the Gate too. Does that all have something to do with why your eyes have changed?" Edward gasped at Izumi. This was not something Stefany wanted to answer. She had seen what happened when she told Al and the others. "I won't tell anyone if you tell me to... As long as you're..." She began as though she could simply read another's thoughts by looking at them, "As long as you're story convinces me."

At the edge of Central was a camp for Ishbalans and runaways alike. They watched in unison as foreboding military vehicles came into sight. A tall, thin, teen boy with long bangs, each having wild ends with the color of his original hair dipped in liquid mercury, and short back, stopped and looked at a group of older men and women. He caught only a few words but it was enough to make him fear for his life. Looking upward his cloudy red eyes instantly spotted the cars coming towards the camp. He dropped the basket of vegetables he had been carrying. Before it had even hit the ground he started to run through the dirt streets. As he ran home he shouted that they were coming. The boy skidded to a halt in front of a small makeshift house. He made his way inside to find a younger girl, who looked extremely similar to him, feeding an older gentleman.

"Ryuu, what are you doing?" The young woman asked confusedly. The boy, Ryuu, caught up on his breath before answering.

"Those monsters are coming."

"Who?"

"The military demons!" Ryuu shouted, his exhaust showing through his breathing patterns. "Caitlyn, get everyone up! It might be a surprise inspection." Caitlyn nodded and set the bowl of soup down and help her grandfather up.

"Ah, reminds me of the old days." he cooed to himself. Caitlyn smiled sadly and agreed. Once her grandfather had his cane she when into another room. Ryuu helped his grandfather make his way around the mess he hadn't cared to pick up before going for food. Before Ryuu could make his way out of the house Caitlyn came back into the room, her face flushed.

"She's not here. Grandma and I can't find her!" Caitlyn said in a fluster. Ryuu snapped around and looked at his twin.

"What? Where could she be?"

"I told her to hurry out of the camp, as we will be doing now." their grandmother said lightly as she joined them. "Caitlyn, Ryuu, Honey, We need to evacuate. Mr. Scar will take care of the devils."

"Damn, I bet that lap dog, Ed, went and crapped us out to his commanders..." Ryuu seethed as he and Caitlyn bent down to grab a few things before leaving. He ignored the chiding his grandparents were giving him on his choice of words. Caitlyn stood up, a basket of fruit and vegetables in her arms. She glared at him in a irritated way, saying,

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Why not?" Ryuu snapped back in pure hate. He had never like the military, not when they had first come to his homeland to when Edward had shown up. He didn't understand why Caitlyn didn't feel the same way. He knew she was sad about it but she never seemed as angry as he. Was he the only one who truly missed his parents? If he could trust Scar's plan he could have his parents back too. As long as they all got out of camp soon enough. Caitlyn interrupted his thoughts though as she said calmly, which made him twice as angry,

"Edward ran away from the military, which was good. And, two, he's dead, which is sad. Overall, even if he was alive, the military would kill him when they found him." She looked at Ryuu sternly, her cloudy red eyes trying and failing to hide her sorrow.

"Good," Ryuu smirked, "would of worked out either way, huh?" At that Caitlyn threw a potato at him, causing him to almost drop his basket of clothes and jugs of water.

They had to trust in someone. And that someone might as well be Scar, someone who could make their dreams come true. If Scar could lure the military into the camp he could turn them into a stone. When they had that stone the remnants of Ishbal could join and return to their homeland. Then, with the stone, they could even rebuild it just as before, even bring back the dead! Caitlyn and her family had discussed it and finally agreed to go along with it. They could even bring the Ishbalans that knew alchemy to hurry things up.

Caitlyn and Ryuu walked behind their grandparents, not looking at each other at all. There wasn't anything to say. They were going along with murder, they knew that. But those men had killed their friends and family. As Scar had said if the people of Amestris wanted them to convert to the forbidden art then the one law they'd follow would be equivalent exchange. In this case, it was a life for a life. Soon the broken family was joined with other Ishbalans and runaways. Looking over her shoulder Caitlyn saw a man with an X shape scar on his forehead walk away from the crowd to meet the oncoming military.

"Watch out for it." Her grandmother warned as she stepped over a deep trench. Ryuu jumped over it with ease. He set his basket down to catch Caitlyn's so she could jump properly. As she jumped and landed the painful sore she had gotten when meeting Edward throbbed. As she rubbed the spot she felt a little regret. He had been so kind too. An Ishbalan didn't meet many outsiders like that. Caitlyn got her basket back and continued walking, thinking about Edward and how his life had been cut short.

Edward closed Izumi's door and began walking down the cobble walkway. The truth was out for Stefany and she knew it. The two of them, Edward and Izumi, had sat down and talked it over. Oddly enough, Izumi had been fairly understanding in and of it all. She actually admitted that strange things always seemed to happen to those brothers so, while she was surprised, she wasn't as much as Stefany thought she would have been.

Now Edward needed to go out to buy a few things, seeing that he had caused Izumi a terrible headache and all. He looked at the sheet of paper with all the things they needed written down on it. Edward was in the attire Stefany saw on TV all the time. She was also in Dublith like he had been. Smiling at that thought, Edward made his way onto the sidewalk. It wasn't to warm out even though it was sometime in the afternoon. Looking at all the houses he passed by Edward instantly noticed Menny, the little girl who had lost her cat. Upon watching her play in the yard Edward noticed that her cat was still alive and well.

"I must be earlier in the series..." Edward mumbled to himself quietly. He slowed down his walking and thought more about it.

If Stefany was in Edward's body before his coming to Dublith what time of the anime was it? Hughes was dead so it was after episode 25 at least. Pondering on that thought more Stefany's mind wandered to Elicia. That poor girl would never see her dad again. Shaking his head Stefany tried to divert from that thought. Going back to the anime time line question she thought harder on it. Finding no proper answer she gave up on it. Edward sighed deeply and continued to walk around.

Now the homunculi, Stefany thought, are after me. But just how many do they know about? She counted off the ones she had seen. Looking at the one finger sticking up Edward frowned. That stupid Envy...

After finally coming upon the tiny store Edward walked in to grab a few things for Izumi and Sig. It was a family owned store and not very big. Things hung from the ceiling and shelves held all sorts of food. The lighting was dim as Edward paced the shelves, looking for what Izumi had asked him to retrieve. Edward found what he was looking for, quickly grabbed it, and walked up to the check out, which was mainly a table with a money box, several scattered papers, and a middle aged woman sitting on a stool behind the table, doing her nails.

"Excuse me miss?" Edward began, holding out what he wanted to buy. The woman looked up at him and sighed. She stopped fiddling with her nails and opened the tin box and held out her hand. Edward handed her the small bottle of milk, box of medicine, and bread. She counted it up and told him the amount to pay. He nervously took out the money Izumi had given him. Stefany wasn't sure she was even counting it up right but tried to make Edward look calm about it. As he was counting the woman kept looking at him like he was some kind of freak, which made him nervous.

"Wh-what is it?" Edward asked after a moment, money in hand.

"Nothing..." She mumbled, pushing her reddish brown bangs from her eyes. Edward nodded, gulping a little fear down, paid, and got the heck out of there. As he was rounding the corner of the brick building he had just been in something caught his eye. He walked back on the cool, cobble ground to get a good look at it. Edward stared at the wall. There were posters and signs warning about criminals. Edward saw Scar's poster several times as he gazed at it all. As he was reading about one he saw another poster that especially caught his eye. Edward felt his stomach drop.

Name: Edward Elric

Age: sixteen

Height: 5ft 2in

Weight?

Looks: Long blonde hair, back in a braid, auto-mail arm and leg, golden eyes, Caucasian, and normally wears black.

Danger: Capable of powerful alchemy. Do NOT call short. If you do you could have serious side affects.

Reward will be give only if alive. Please contact Central's military H.Q. if he is spotted.

The light from the open window illuminated the silhouette squatting before the child's bedside. The young girl rolled over onto her side to face the figure. Her long golden hair flowed out onto the covers as she slept on through the night. The room was silent save for the wind brushing through the tree outside the window. The moon light coming into the room was changed as the branches waved up and down. The silhouette stole a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the child's bedside. It was already passed midnight. The child gave a slight snore and scratched the side of her head. The silhouette leaned his hand forward brushing gently against the child's soft cheek, feeling her eyelashes as well.

"Elicia, wake up please." The figure cooed softly into the little girl's ear. Elicia's eye fluttered open suddenly and she stared at the man in her room.

"Ah!" She yelped and flew back onto her knees away from the man. Her frightful features calmed quickly once she realized who was there.

"Elicia..." He said lovingly. Tears filled her eyes to the point where they freely rolled down her cheeks. She stared at the man before her. He had black hair, slicked back, with a single stray hair in front of his yellowish green eyes that were framed by glasses. He had a long nose on his caring face that had a hint of knowingness. He was wearing a military uniform and had the rank of lieutenant colonel. It was her father.

"P... PAPA!" Elicia sobbed as she hugged him tightly, tears falling down her face in great numbers. Her father gently placed his arms around his child and whispered protected words into her ears. His familiar warmth enveloped her completely. It had been so long since she last felt her father's embrace. When her body had stopped shaking and her tears had left, leaving her with puffy, pink eyes, she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and asked delicately,

"There's something I want to show you, would you like to see?"

"Yes!" Elicia yipped, wiping her face a little with the back of her hand. Hughes chuckled and asked another question,

"Do you want to walk or should I carry y-"

"Carry!"

"Okay, carry it is, my little angel of joy!" Hughes laughed and brushed his beard against his daughter's face. He carefully lifted her up so that she could burry her face in his chest as he held her with one or two arms. After getting her bed sheets untangled from her legs they were off. Her father closed the door to her room as quietly as possible. It took them a while to get to the front door, seeing that Hughes was going out of his way to be quiet. He unlocked the front door so they could get out and closed it slowly behind him. He walked down to the driveway only to stop when Elicia tugged on his collar.

"Papa, look what me and Edward made." Elicia said happily but tiredly. She pointed with one small hand at the colored driveway. Hughes looked down. Stepping back a bit he uncovered the he had been standing on his own chalk face. He looked at Elicia with impressed eyes, grinning at her.

"You're such a great artist. I'm am so proud of you." Hughes said, his eyes shining at his little girl. Elicia's face instantly lit up. She smiled and giggled in her father's arms. When he asked her what she was so happy about Elicia beamed and replied,

"Edward said that you'd be proud of me." Her father looked a little surprised at this. He simply shook his head, grinning.

"Speaking of Ed, how is he?"

"I..." Elicia looked down at the driveway sadly, "I don't know papa... He and Al left and didn't even say goodbye." Hughes nodded at that. He readjusted her in his arms so that she wasn't showing any signs of slipping out of his grasp. After that her father inquired curiously,

"Would you like to see them? You know... To say goodbye?" Elicia giggled blissfully at that thought and said she'd love to. Hughes grinned, but not in the way Elicia was used to. Nonetheless she didn't let it bother her. The father and daughter continued their walk though Central. Elicia was lying against his chest, listening to a heartbeat that shouldn't be there. While she listened, eyes closed, she mumbled out,

"Pa...pa?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you." Elicia said, her lips barely moving. Hughes stopped a few yards away from of a large gate before a magnificent house with large stone walls around it. Looking down at the precious girl he asked,

"How much do you love me?"

"The whole world..."

"More than anything else?"

"Uh huh."

"So you love me more than anyone else out there? Enough to die for?"

"I love you papa..." Elicia said weakly, falling into a warm, comforting sleep. When Hughes said her name several times only to hear her soft breathing he smiled, face accented in the moonlight. He grinned wildly, his eyes reverting to a shade of violet as he commented into the night air,

"Ed and Al will be happy to death to see you."

-

Don't kill me! I know, it took forever to update too... I tried writing this chapter like eight times or something and it still came out like THIS. Oh well, thanks for the reviews last chapter. I'll try to get the next one up ASAP, okay? This was one of those 'fill in' chapters that I have to painstakingly do to get on with the 'fun' stuff. I have the main plot down, though I'm misty on how to write it out completely, but I'd like to hear some theories YOU'VE made up, okay? If its to long for a review, though I enjoy long reviews, feel free to pm me. I always wonder what I've got my readers thinking...

Well, another thing I ask is if you'd be kind enough to tell me what genre you think this is. Just curious here... What and what? I'm going for certain feels so I want to see what you guys see this as... Oh! Before I forget!

I have to warn you for future chapters again! If you can't handle character death PLEASE tell me and explain why, especially if you're a normal reader. I still plan on doing it so I can tell you which chapter to NOT read if you're scared... But then you'll read the chapter after that and go "What is going on?". But, nonetheless, I should warn you. I'm going to be extremely cruel... One more thing, I love all the Fullmetal Alchemist characters, they're all so original and full, and I have almost nothing against them! So if you feel I'm hating on a character that is not what I was gong for, okay? Okay. Better stop my huge author note, hee hee.

Until next time,

SakuraSagura


	16. Seeing the Unseen

The smell of bacon and frying eggs drifted around the kitchen. The warm shafts of sunlight easily floated in through the windows as Gracia flipped an egg onto its other side before taking it onto a plate. The sizzles soon subsided as she plopped several pancakes on a platter and set it on the counter. Gracia wiped her forehead, pleased with her work, and went to wash her hands.

"Elicia, honey, time to get up!" she called over the rushing of the faucet. Once she was finished washing her hands she went to go clean the pan the pancakes had been in. About half way through scrubbing it clean Gracia noticed that Elicia still hadn't come down to eat. Gracia smiled to herself, thinking her daughter was cuddled up in her blankets, holding her teddy, breathing lightly, letting dreams run through her little head. She put her cloth and pan down in the sink.

Gracia tiptoed up the stairs, making sure to stop whenever a creak escaped. She didn't want to wake up Elicia unless she was tickling her awake. She stopped momentarily to glace down at the couch Edward had been lying on. There was still a sick looking stain on the floor from when he had thrown up. No matter what she did she wasn't able to erase the spot. Her smile faltered a bit as she remembered trying to explain to Al that Hughes had died.

And yet Edward had acted like he'd known already, even though they hadn't discussed it in the same room Edward was sleeping in. He never even asked where her late husband was!

A sickening feeling rested in Gracia's stomach, making her choke down a sob. She needed to get Elicia up. She didn't have any time for sobbing alone on a stairway. Gracia took a deep breath and recomposed herself. A stressed smile was placed on her lips as she walked down the hall to her child's bedroom. She reached her hand out to quietly open the door. Once it was open she felt a slight chill in the room. The window was wide open, bringing in the cold breeze. Luckily, it still hadn't gotten cold enough for snow, she noted as she made to close it. Gracia decided she'd do it later and redirected her attention to the bundle of sheets and blankets and pillows resting on Elicia's bed.

"Oh my, where has my little Elicia gone?" the mother said in a sing song tone. She playfully looked around the room, occasionally glancing in the bundle's direction. After a minute or two she came closer to the bed, saying "Where is she?" and "I wonder where Elicia could be?" to herself. She stopped in front of the bundle, beaming. "She couldn't be under these covers, oh no, she just couldn't be!"

The wind blew into the room and Gracia shivered at the cold. The breeze quickly died down and she pounced onto the bundle. When she went to tickle, no yelp or sudden laughter was heard. In fact, the bed wasn't even warm. Gracia blinked in surprise. She tried to keep the blush of embarrassment off her face and stand up. Her legs were wobbly from the shock and her stomach felt uneasy. Where was she?

"Honey...? Elicia, darling, where are you? Are you in here?" the worried woman babbled and looked around her daughter's room in a rush, fear steadily growing in the pit of her stomach. She was soon out the bedroom door, rushing down the hall and into other rooms, calling for her baby. When the top floor heeded no results, she rushed down stairs, nearly tripping over herself.

Gracia stopped suddenly in the living room, her eyes drawn to the couch. She didn't know why either. She just felt something was wrong ever since she let that boy into the house. There had to be something… but what?

She walked unsteadily over to the couch. Gracia stared down at the carpet, the same sickening stain glaring back up at her. She knelt down towards the spot, upset and trying not to cry. Then, while Gracia was kneeling, she spotted something she hadn't really noticed before. She fingered the carpet reluctantly, picking at the little red crumbs. In her hand they looked barely larger than grains of sand. What were these things? Suddenly there was the ring of the doorbell. Gracia jumped and dropped the small stones all over the floor. It rang again and she decided to come back later after she answered the door and found Elicia.

Gracia went to the door swiftly and grabbed the handle. She turned it, opening the door, and was greeted by a rosy woman with chocolate brown curls resting on her uniformed shoulders. She had small oval glasses and a bag of mail held up and ready.

"Mrs. Hughes, good to…" the mail carrier stopped mid-sentence, her large black eyes turning worriedly from Gracia's face and then over her shoulder into the house. Biting her bottom, red lip, the mail carrier asked quietly, "Did something happen?" Gracia forced back a sob and replied shakily,

"I… the door…" Gracia's eyes were wide and fearful as she stared at the lock. She knew she had locked it last night, and Elicia was safely tucked in bed and snoozing before Gracia decided to sleep herself. Not to mention it was hard enough for Elicia to unlatch the final lock on the door while standing on a chair.

"What's wrong with the door?"

"It was locked last night." Gracia mumbled, beginning to shake. The woman dropped her bag down to the steps and placed a hand on Gracia's shoulder.

"Tell me, what's going on? Why are you so upset?" The woman begged, worrying over her friend's strange behavior. Tears began to slide down Gracia's face as she bawled,

"I can't find Elicia!"

* * *

Fullmetal Alchemist

If I were you

Chapter 16

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer…

Still saying I don't own FMA. Also, after seeing the movie, I vote they should either put the manga into animation, continue the anime with another movie, or both. But I don't own FMA so there's nothing I can do… Sniff. Anyways, enjoy chapter 16! I've wanted to get to this point for quite a while now… But this chapter is so long ((22 pages, actually, heh)). Hope you can make it through!

* * *

"Colonel?" the soft voice floated across the hospital room. Roy lazily looked up towards the voice, spotting Riza in the doorway, clutching a book of records to her chest, as though it was keeping her from crumbling. Mustang turned towards her, sitting up, the hospital bed's sheets going with him. 

"What is it?" he asked, trying to sound in command, even though he was in a stinking, warm, plain white hospital room with Armstrong as his neighbor, just a room divider away. Hawkeye took a deep breath before stepping into the room with her full military garb on, her boots making an eerie echo as she walked on. She stopped before his bed, compassionate eyes avoiding his own.

"Sir, I just received a disturbing call…"

"What is it?"

"Gra- ah, Mrs. Hughes called in to ask for help." Riza said as her solid tone began to crack. Mustang gulped from the words and Hawkeye's unease behind her calm composure. When he just stared, the military woman continued, "Elicia is missing…"

He was falling. That was all there was to it. He failed twice now. His best friend, Hughes, and his beloved little girl, Elicia, were both gone. Mustang silently wondered if he would ever be able to breathe again, let alone allow himself to. He wasn't moving, just sitting there. Edward, Alphonse, and now Elicia were all gone without a trace! Who knew who would be next? After what seemed like an eternity he questioned,

"When can we start investigating?" Mustang's hope was soon shattered; however, as Riza shook her head, her blonde bangs momentarily hiding her pained eyes. "N-no? What do you mean?"

"Sir," Hawkeye mumbled, tightening her grip on the records book, "the Fuhrer says not to look into it. He believes it is for the police to handle." Mustang cursed and snapped his fingers into the air, though he wore no gloves. His messy, black hair covered his dark eyes as he leaned forward, attempting to get out of his overused bed and onto the cold and gray, tiled floor. Hawkeye ran over to the other side of the bed to stop him.

"Stop! Let me go! I'm going to go save her!"

"You don't even know where she is!" Hawkeye shouted back at him, posting herself in front of where he was attempting to stand. He almost glared at her as she continued, "Besides… you're still hurt. Your wounds need more time to-"

"Damn it, I'm fine! And you know as well as I do that staying here won't help me find out where the hell Elicia is!" Mustang shouted back, gritting his teeth in frustration when Hawkeye refused to move so he could get up. He felt a rage boil inside his chest. He needed to get up and go find so many people, but no one would let him. "Hawkeye…!" Roy yelled at the top of his voice, ignoring the pain throbbing through him because of it, "Move! It's an order!"

She stood still. Mustang frowned and began to stand up anyways. Hawkeye tried to push him back down onto his bed before he could get balanced. Riza grabbed his stale blue shirt and, not knowing what else to do, said helplessly, "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Going out and trying to find those boys and Elicia can wait!"

"No, it-"

"If you go out now-"

"-can't. I need to go find them! I need to-"

"-you'll die! Is that what you want? You think that you can go out and fight in this condition? Sir, if you even attempt to try it you'll be shot before you get out of this hospital, do you hear me?" Riza let go of him then. Giving up on her strength alone, she stepped back away from the bed to the wall. There was a click as she moved her gun from its halter to a pointed position. Roy gaped at it and his jaw dropped. A small hope of finding his gloves popped into his mind. He stole one glace at her face from the gun and quickly crushed that idea.

"P-p-p-put th-the gun d-d-down!" he stammered, forcing his aching arms to push his hands above his head. Hawkeye didn't move the gun but her face did soften as he backed himself into his bed.

"Roy," she said, surprisingly caring. He looked back at her face from the gun, a little shocked himself that she had used his first name. Hawkeye continued, "I promise, I'll do all I can to help… but, in order to do that, you need to let yourself heal, okay?" Mustang, totally caught off guard, simply nodded. In the uncomfortable silence that followed there was a sniff and a small sob. Both Riza and Roy turned to look at the room divider.

"Th-that was even more beautiful than my muscles!" Armstrong sobbed, blowing his large nose into a tissue, tears streaming down his face. Both colonel and lieutenant stared at the cloth divider, equally uncomfortable and embarrassed with the Strong-arm Alchemist.

"Major," Mustang groaned, scratching the back of his head with his right hand, "what do you think you're doing, pretending to be sleeping like that?"

"As if anyone could sleep through all that." was the joyous reply. Rolling his eyes, Mustang again tried to calm himself and devise a plan. First was to rest up so he didn't get shot, but then what? Threaten the Fuhrer? Overthrow the military? Burn his paper work and go on strike? While all of those sounded appealing, he vetoed them almost immediately, except the last one. He rather enjoyed the burning part.

"Colonel, did you know that the Fuhrer has gone out with a small brigade to find Scar?" Armstrong questioned curiously, a hint of knowing behind his voice. Roy nodded, then realized Armstrong couldn't see him and replied with an affirmative. Armstrong cupped his chin and his hefty hand in a thinking position, saying, "Did you also know that he was welcomed home last night?"

"What? How is that possible? He wasn't due back for another few days!" Mustang stammered, looking wildly at the room divider. Armstrong sighed, agreeing completely at the unsolved puzzle.

"I fail to find an answer for this. How can he be in two places at once?" Armstrong asked his voice exasperated as though he had asked himself this a thousand times already. Mustang furrowed his eyebrows, finding this mystery rather irritating. Before he could form words however, Riza chimed in nervously,

"When Edward was in the hospital, Al told me something. He said that his brother…" Riza stopped, trying to find the right words. In her absent of speaking, both men captivatingly turned to look at her, Armstrong pulling the divider back to see. She continued hesitantly, "He said Ed was acting really different and he was worried that it was actually someone else. Now," She looked towards to open doorway, eyes growing in apprehension, "Ed and Al are both missing. Elicia came in contact with Ed and Al as well… right before Fullmetal's disappearance."

"Then… are you saying you think they might have kidnapped her?" Mustang asked, bewildered.

"Perhaps… or maybe whoever took those boys away also took Elicia." Armstrong offered, closing his eyes to think it over. The three of them thought back to the invasion that took place not that long ago. The homunculi had taken Al, who was to say they hadn't taken the others as well?

"I wonder, colonel," Hawkeye numbly inquired to no one in particular, "where should I start my research?"

* * *

"Stefany?" Kitty bit her lip and poked her friend in the side, which cause a moan to slip out. Kitty stared at Stefany some more until she finally gave in and lifted her head from the long, tube and beaker covered desk. They were in science class and the teacher had just left for whatever reason. Normally, Stefany would have jumped over to Kitty or Cherry's table and start chatting with them, or vise versa. Today, and lately for that matter, she hadn't done anything close to that. 

"What is it now?" she asked, irritated, giving Kitty a light glare.

"Don't you glare at me, Stef." Kitty hissed and locked glares with her friend. Stefany continued her glare longer, even though she desperately wanted to close her green eyes and sleep. Kitty, after a full minute, blinked and looked past Stefany's uniform shoulder to the posters on the violet walls, over the black counters with minerals and stone lined up and apart from the pet snake over in the far corner of the class room. The lights overhead gave everything a dim shine and filled the room with plenty of artificial light. Sighing and looking down at the pink and blue flecked floor, she said, "What is it with you lately?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Stefany asked, fearful she was giving away her secret already. Kitty turned back on her stool to seat herself forward at her table which was across from Stefany's. She stared down at the counter, which some older kids must have thought a drawing pad from the condition it was in.

"Usually, during this time of year, you're always ecstatic."

"For what…?" Stefany asked hesitantly. Kitty turned quickly and gaped at her friend, along with several other teens that had been listening in. She blushed, knowing she'd been caught.

"For the annual Winter Fest your family holds every year!" someone said from behind Stefany. Turing around to look over her shoulder, Stefany couldn't locate who had said it. Any of the boys behind her could have. Turning back to Kitty, she awkwardly smiled and laughed,

"Oh! That! Yeah, heh heh, I know, I know. It just slipped my mind for a second, heh…" Edward mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Luckily, the other kids believed Stefany, probably because of how sick she seemed lately. Most of the teens went back to fighting with beakers and gossiping as Kitty leaned over, beckoning Stefany to do the same. Once they were nearly forehead to forehead, which was nerve-racking for Edward, Kitty whispered,

"Come on, I know you didn't just forget." Kitty looked at Stefany square in the face, "Something is going on and you're not telling me, are you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much, okay?" Stefany was about to sit back up but Kitty grabbed her uniform's sleeve, pulling her back down. Stefany was unexpectedly saved as her teacher, an Asian woman newly out of collage with glasses and thin black hair, wearing a purple dress with a white undershirt, walked in, ordering her students to all sit back down. The rest of the class period was rather uncomfortable, seeing that Kitty and Cherry kept glancing at Stefany.

The bell rang and Edward thanked whoever happened to be sitting on a cloud and listening at that moment before rushing out the door. Stefany's footsteps were soon slowed by the waves of students that were bustling through the halls. Finally, by some miracle it seemed, Stefany located her locker and what she took as her lock. She hadn't given it much attention earlier this morning, but now, looking at it, it was misshapen and so was some of the locker.

"At least Mustang can't complain about this to me…" Stefany grumbled, frowning, and tried opening the locker. She glared at the number 113 that was printed neatly on it and cursed it under her breath, hitting it with the back of her hand. It finally opened when she kicked it, leaving yet another dent in the poor locker. She traded a few things from the earlier classes for the ones she'd need later. She set the books on the floor and tried shutting her locker. Around the point when Stefany started slamming it to try and keep it shut a teacher came in her direction from down the hall.

"What exactly are you doing?" the man asked curiously. His wispy hair was a dark brown and was cut just right that the slightly receding hair line was missed unless you were right in front of him. A fine goatee framed the bottom of his face and intense gray eyes accented his fine features, making him look completely in control of whatever came his way. He wore an expensive looking black suit, red tie, ironed white under shirt, and fine leather shoes. Obviously, this man was in his late twenties or early thirties as he smoothly strode up to Stefany. When he was two lockers from her, the attractive man leaned on the pale locker with a moon painted on it. Inside of Stefany, Edward wasn't exactly impressed. His annoyance far outweighed that of any positive emotion right then. She swerved her green eyes carefully at the name tag placed on the left side of his chest.

"I was just trying to shut my locker, Mr. Vetters." Stefany said, careful of not saying his name wrong. The man raised an eyebrow at her, smirking lightly. A sinking feeling stung Stefany's stomach. She'd done something wrong already. What a surprise, Edward thought, he didn't even have to do anything wrong to get in trouble it these days.

"Well, miss, as I can see, you're having trouble. How about you come with me for a moment?"

"Actually, sir, I'd like to get to class." Stefany replied truthfully, picking up her books off the tiled floor. Mr. Vetters frowned, though his eyes beamed with curiosity. He probably didn't get many 'No's', Edward noted. Just then the bell rung out, thus signaling that Stefany was now late. She sighed, shoulders drooping, glared at the man, and complained, "Great, now I'm late for class."

"That's too bad. Well, in any case, come along now."

"WHAT? Why? I need to get to class!"

"Most kids like getting out of class."

"I didn't even do anything!"

"And I want to make sure you won't. You can bring your books. Let's go." He said. Stefany scowled intensely. Why was nothing going right any more? Not that his life previous to this, if he could even call this 'his life', had been perfect in any way, shape, or form. Mr. Vetters started to walk down the hallway, looking over his strong shoulder to see whether or not Stefany was following. She wasn't.

"Come along now. We're just going to have a nice chat in my office." His enticing voice echoed down the hall, reaching Stefany's ears to only find resentment. She stepped forward slowly, following the figure before her. She had more important things to do than play follow the leader with some jerk right now. If Edward didn't get through all Stefany's classes, he'd have homework. If he had homework then he'd have to spend time at her house to finish it. And then, depending on the homework, which would probably be history, he'd be spending more than required time to do the work not like Edward Elric, but that of a thirteen-year-old girl. Sighing, Stefany kept walking along, passing several open doors. From one door she heard Nicole call out to her. Stefany didn't respond.

Before too long, Mr. Vetters opened the door to his office. Only then Edward realized this man was the vice principal of the school. Would Stefany talk back to the vice principal? For some reason he just didn't feel she would. This meant he'd done yet another thing that could give away his secret.

"Sit down, sit down." The principal said kindheartedly, waving for her to place herself on the pleasant looking wooden chair in front of his desk while seating himself comfortably in his own. Stefany did as told, trying to keep an 'I'm a good little girl' smile on her face. Mr. Vetters grabbed some paper and leaned back, making the chair sink lower than it already was. He took a pen out from his suit pocket and twiddled it in his fingers. Stefany continued to smile, stressing it to at least look like she wasn't in pain.

"Um, Mr. Vetters…?" Stefany asked after a moment of silence. He stopped playing with the pen and asked what it was. "Aren't we supposed to be talking or something?" She wasn't really sure what made her stomach feel worse, the silence or the idea of talking. Before the decision was made, however, the man replied,

"Oh, yes, of course." He shifted in his seat so that he was sitting with his elbows on his neat and tidy table. "I want to talk to you about your behavior as of late."

"What about it?" Stefany asked, feeling rather uncomfortable even in the soft chair.

"You seem to be upset about something… You care to talk?"

Edward almost opened Stefany's mouth to give a wonderfully rude response but caught himself. Stefany gave the man a suspicious look, her face contorting into unbelief. He looked as though he clearly knew something, but held it just far enough away that one couldn't be sure.

"What is there to even talk about?"

"Oh, lots of stuff: school, friends, family, and the like!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Stefany raised her eyebrows and said,

"As appealing as telling my life story to you is," she lowered her eyebrows and slid into a bored expression, "I think I'll pass."

"Now, Stefany, I don't want your life story. I just want to know if something's the matter." Mr. Vetters said, his gray eyes looking intently into Stefany's green ones. They were deep and full of hidden knowledge. One look into this man's eyes and Edward could tell he wasn't someone he should tick off. But it was so tempting he just couldn't resist. Edward really needed a target and the vice principal was right there like a sitting duck ready and begging to be shot.

"You want to know what the matter is, huh?"

"Yes, Stefany, I'd like to know." He said eagerly, taking up his pen and paper again.

"Great!" Stefany smiled and clapped her hands together, far from wanting to attempt alchemy. "My little brother is deranged, my parents make me feel sick every time I'm in the same room as them, school sucks, I can't even get to class anymore without getting abducted, and my dog keeps eating all my stuff!" Mr. Vetters was silent a moment, staring back at Stefany. He leaned over and placed his cheek on his fist, smiling. She glowered at his smile. He laughed a little and asked straightforwardly,

"Are you going to go on?"

"Do you mind?"

"Oh, not at all!"

"Good, I was going to go on anyways." Stefany snapped, leaning back in her chair. She took a deep breath and continued,

"My friends are…. I don't want them around! I just want to research and-"Stefany snapped her mouth shut. If Edward was going to vent, he had to stay in Stefany limits. "I mean… Everything is horrible. I can't do anything I want to, even if it's something good! That stupid hamster cage smells and I don't know how to clean it! I didn't even know what a hamster was until- uh, anyways, Zachary spilt water all over me, Kody doesn't do anything, I have… a servant who seriously needs to be locked up and tortured and-"

"Okay, so… who's this servant?"

"A total bastard who's worse than-"

"Excuse me? What did you call him?" Mr. Vetters asked, sitting back up with his elbows on his desk. He entwined his fingers together and stared down menacingly at Stefany. It was at that time she saw just how terrifying the man could look when angry. Thinking fast, Edward did something he always had a hard time with. He apologized.

"Sorry, um… I just… we don't get along."

"Why?" inquired the vice principal, smiling again. Stefany's upper face tinted blue and she looked away. Wonderful, now Stefany had to barf.

"No reason."

"I see," Mr. Vetters said and closed his eyes. There was a small silence before he opened his eyes and looked down at his desk, probably reading something or other. The clock on the white wall to the left of Stefany ticked by as Mr. Vetters announced,

"I had a talk with Mrs. Blumberg yesterday." When this got no reaction, he went on to ask, "Do you not remember her?" Stefany nervously rubbed the back of her neck. After a second's hesitation, she said unsurely,

"I do but it was so long ago…"

"Of course, it's been a while since you went to Golden Days Elementary. Mrs. Blumberg is the counselor there." When he stopped, Stefany still look uncertain of what was going on. Mr. Vetter ventured, "You know, she's a shrink."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE BLOWN AWAY BY A SNEEZE?!" Stefany shouted at the top of her lungs, suddenly up on her feet, hands on the edge of the vice principal's desk. Once she realized what she'd just done, the two just gaped at each other. A long pause followed. During that time there was a knock on the door. A woman's worried voice came through, asking if everything was alright.

"Yes, Linda, everything is fine." Mr. Vetters called, his voice a little shaky, eyes never leaving Stefany's. When the woman left, Mr. Vetters busted out laughing. Stefany watched him nearly come to tears as he went on and on till he calmed down to a chuckle.

"Um… Sir..?" Stefany asked as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath, controlling his voice as best he could,

"Y-yes?" He laughed some more when he saw how serious she looked. "I'm sorry, it's just… You do such a good Edward Elric impression!" He chuckled. Sighing contently, he leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. Stefany felt thrice as uneasy now than ever.

"How do you know about... him?" she asked after a moment, her face twisting into a mix of suspicious revulsion and apprehension. He smiled as he continued to sit back; eyes still closed, and replied,

"From a teenager who loves that show..."

"Oh." Stefany mumbled, letting some of the tense muscles in her abdomen relax. Mr. Vetter was still another moment before saying plainly,

"You know, you play Edward Elric so well," he opened his eyes to peer at the trapped girl, smirking darkly, "I'd almost have to say you're not Stefany."

Edward felt Stefany's heart skip a beat. With wide eyes she back away from the table. Mr. Vetters rose from his worn out chair, his gray eyes no longer hiding his knowledge. It was clear as crystal. He knew everything and Edward was right in his clutches.

Stefany backed up a little more, only to nearly lose her balance from running into her seat. She steadied herself on the armrest of her chair as the man's dark grin radiated strong enough for one not to even have to see him doing so. Stefany's mouth was open a bit as she searched him with her eyes. He looked like any other normal human being aside for how evil he could twist and churn his face.

"Who… who are you and what do you want?" Stefany said her voice uneven from fright. Mr. Vetters walked smoothly from behind his desk and to the front of it, his hand gliding over the fine wood. He looked not at her but over her shoulder as he spoke, making Edward desperately want to check to see if someone was behind him. But, if he did so, Mr. Vetters might attack from in front of him. He decided to try to keep eye contact with the threat he knew was there.

"I," Mr. Vetters proclaimed enthusiastically, "am Deceit! And what I want you to do is simply keep listening to me and follow as well as you can with your wee little brain!" Edward, who was to out of it to have Stefany even retort to the small comment, watched the inhuman homunculus with the goatee. Her green eyes unsteadily watched the ominous man as he continued smugly, "You see, Edward, you've been quite a bit of trouble. I mean, you're so naughty, digging so deeply into our plans."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Stefany asked with a dry throat. She tried to lick her lips but couldn't do so properly. Mr. Vetters, now known as Deceit, thought for a moment before replying,

"You have a way with getting into things you shouldn't." He sighed and leaned back on his against the edge of his desk. "You already, if I'm not mistaken, know about the stones… How much do you know anyways?"

"Just enough," Stefany said, gaining back some of her composure, "to know not to trust you."

"I see," Deceit mumbled, nodding at her words, "Smart girl… boy… goy? Birl? Or are you an it now? Hmm, strange…" the homunculus trailed off, his face turning into a mockingly thoughtful one. Edward wanted to hit him right then but restrained. If he was going to get out of here he needed to act smartly. So, being Edward, he didn't beat around the bush.

"What's happened to Al? You better not have hurt him!" Stefany exclaimed, balling her sweaty hands into fists. Deceit laughed in her face. Once calm he taunted at the girl,

"What're you going to do? What can you do in a body like that?" He stepped forward and Stefany stepped back. Deceit wasn't smiling anymore, but in his smile's place was a dreadful frown completed with burning eyes that bore into his victim as he sneered, "You can use alchemy in this world but each time you do, you get closer and closer to croaking. You go to that place and you have some of your soul taken, am I right?" Deceit waited forebodingly. When Stefany didn't say anything, the man plunged his muscular arms outwards. Stefany was practically thrown back into her seat. She cringed, rubbing where her arm had painfully hit the pointed edge. "Am I right?" Deceit repeated, glowering at his prey. Stefany lifted her eyes and stared unwavering into the vice principal's. She didn't say a word.

"I see you're as stubborn as your father…" the homunculus spat at her, spinning around and heading back around to his chair. That last comment had totally caught her off guard. When Deceit was behind his desk for sure, Stefany ventured,

"You've seen my… father?" the last word left a nasty taste in even her mouth, Edward noticed. He didn't like the thought of that man. He had let his own wife die after so many years of raising two children alone. But, at the same time, if someone knew where his father was, why not know where to find him? Not that Edward would ever ask for help from that man.

Deceit was quiet for a moment before nodding and saying,

"Yes, I saw him not to long ago… In fact, I'm surprised you don't already know."

"… Exactly what do I not know yet?" Stefany inquired cautiously. The man before her combed through his hair with his fingers and groaned in irritation over something Edward wasn't sure of. He got a far off look in his eyes, chewing over something. Giving Stefany a bored glance, he offered,

"I'll tell you if you tell me something."

"Equivalent Exchange… it just had to come back to get me, didn't it?" Stefany almost laughed as her stressed shoulders slumped. A snigger made its way to her ears, causing a cringe to ripple through her body. Without looking at the homunculus she agreed. Stefany pushed herself upward so she was standing as Deceit was. "What do you want to know?"

"What was it like when you tried to transmute your mother back to life?" the homunculus inquired quietly and fiddled with something on the desk. Edward felt sick just thinking about it, but, just so she would get her end of the bargain, told him anyways,

"Like hell." Her green eyes dulled and she looked down at her feet. So many memories were dragging themselves around in Edward's mind, screaming at him as loud as they could. Al thinking they should stop, their hands touching the circle, the lights, his scream, Edward reaching out for a hand that disappeared before his very eyes, the Gate, Truth, his mother… Stefany's heart rung with guilt and she felt a sob lodge itself in her throat. However, the memories went on and on. Edward hadn't gotten near enough to touch his mother and instead ended up back outside the Gate. That was when he had had his leg taken. Next thing he knew he was back in the room, on the floor, his blood everywhere. Al's clothes were stranded on the ground, nothing left of the boy. The monstrous form that was supposed to be his mother had died before him. Edward had thought about ending it right then, but stopped, the need of saving his little brother making him hold on. The pain of dragging his leg around had gone above and beyond what anyone should have to go through. Somehow he had managed to knock a suit of armor without getting killed. He drew the circles and offered his very being. That was when he found out just what Hell was.

And it could all happen again.

"Care to elaborate?" Deceit asked when Stefany had been silent for a few seconds. She looked up and shook her head, hair swishing back and forth. "Then I can't tell you about anything."

"Fine… I couldn't bring her back, I ended up at the Gate twice, and Al's stuck in a suit of armor because of me."

"I already knew that, but…" Deceit picked up a sheet of paper from his desk and began to skim through it. Stefany snuck a sneak peek at the wide door only a few yards behind her, trying to decide how likely it was to escape. Her shoes brushed over the hard, dimly colored carpet and her eyes darted from the brunette man to the door again. "Don't try to escape until I've told you this, okay?" said Deceit suddenly. Stefany jumped slightly at that but didn't reply.

"Listen here, it says that…" The homunculus reread the sentence quickly before continuing, "Zachary has been talking to Mrs. Blumberg about… about a stream of 'nightmares' he keeps having." He looked up at the girl, rubbing the side of his head with his free right hand. Stefany nodded, clearly curious. "It says that Zachary once had a dream where he was on a conveyor belt heading towards a fire pit in a dump. He jumped off and landed next to his sister. She got up and walked around a bit before he woke up. And another has him explaining to Mrs. Blumberg that he dreamt about a graveyard where his sister was waiting at."

"What does that show other than he's obsessed with his sister?"

"Another one was where he had jumped out of a window because he was…" Deceit took a long look at the wording before he quoted, "'being chased by a monster with a shot with red stuff in it. It looked really mean and was wearing all black. It had really long black hair too. It came at me and my sister with the shot and we jumped out the window and landed in the lake.'" Stefany's face was full of confusion as Deceit looked up at her inquisitively. "Do you know what this is all about?"

"No… not really," Stefany mumbled her reply back and stole another glace at the door. The unnerving idea of Envy cornering him and forcing him to try swimming was creepy enough without the fact he wasn't even in his own body. She inched a bit closer towards the exit as the homunculus went on,

"It means he knows what's happening to the real Stefany while she's in your body."

"What? That's impossible, how would he know that?" Stefany yelped, Edward quickly discarding Zachary's knowingness, seeing how unscientific it obviously was. Deceit simply shrugged.

"Believe what you want. Humans are always good at doing that." He grinned wickedly, "Just like with war, we discard what others believe and depict it as false and dangerous unbelief. In the end, all it does is hurt people. You and your god forsaken brother of yours deserve all the horrible things that happen to you for playing with black magic. You brats messed with life and now you're both-"

"Shut up!" Stefany yelled in a rage, stamping her foot down. Deceit stopped a moment to stare. Then he harshly started to comment on how Ed had failed as a brother when Stefany jumped forward and ran behind the desk, grabbing and twisting his wrist. If Edward had done this himself, the man's wrist would have either snapped or his victim would have compromised and turned to lessen the pain. However, Stefany wasn't Edward and couldn't break a chicken bone at the moment to save her life. Instead, Deceit quickly raised his free hand and struck her on the cheek, causing her to fall back and take some of the desk attire with her. As papers and pens and a book or two became scattered on the floor Stefany was already doing her best to stand up. The prior action had been out of angry defense of his pride and little brother. He hadn't wanted to fight, only make him stop talking like that. Now he was neck deep in a sea of trouble.

"I see," Deceit furrowed his eyebrows sternly and cracked his knuckles, "that I'll need to teach you a quick lesson in manners." The next thing anyone knew Stefany lost the ground beneath her already unsteady feet, landing sharply on her left side. She winced at the pain from landing on the book. When she opened her eyes, Deceit was looking down at her, his gray eyes now a burning violet.

"Lesson one," he stated as if he were teaching a group about proper table manners, "Listen and don't butt in when someone else is speaking." He kicked her hard in the gut. Stefany gagged and clutched her stomach as she forced her lungs for air. "Lesson two, if you have to blab mindlessly, raise your hand and wait." He brought another blow of his leather shoe to her gut, only it hit her blocking arms this time.

"Stop… just stop it," Stefany begged. She had been in enough pain earlier, why did she have to go through more now?

"Ah, talking back now, are we? That's another big no-no!" This time he reared back his leg and then swiftly flung his foot into her blocking arms. Stefany's eyes flew open and she gagged and gasped for elusive air. Deceit stepped back as she continued to cough and sputter. She was still lying on the floor when the first had come up and onto the carpet.

Red stones the size of chocolate chips lay in a blob of goop on the floor. Stefany's eyes dully looked out at them. For a long moment she laid there, the side of her face pressed against the floor, not far from the glop. The stones were almost identical in everything but size as the fragments she had found on the dining room chair. Why had she just barfed up a couple of incomplete Philosopher Stones?

"It's true! Desire wasn't lying!" Deceit cried out, seemingly overjoyed. Stefany looked up with barren eyes. She was a mess now because of him. Her uniform was wet with whatever she'd just thrown up, she was in pain, and she wasn't able to even get off the stiff carpeted floor. She forced herself to breathe shallowly, since there was too much throbbing in her chest to take deep breaths, and not lose consciousness. Deceit stumbled on over to the blob of red stones and pinkish, thick liquid that the stones were stuck inside of. He went down on his knees before them, practically right in front of Stefany, as though he was going to worship them right then and there in his office.

"After all this time, I finally get to see it with my own two eyes…" he muttered to himself in awe, gingerly reaching out his hand to touch the goop. He paused when the tips of his fingers were merely an inch away, glancing at Stefany. A sly grin replaced his mask of awe as he stared proudly down at the beaten girl. "Seems the dying do have a purpose in this world, hmm?"

"Nngh…" Stefany grunted, wondering how much pain it would cause her if she somehow managed to drive a spike through his smug face.

"Poor thing, you have to stop moping around and get ready for the Winter Fest tomorrow." Deceit turned his attention back to the stones on the floor, his now violently violet eyes gleaming with greed and pleasure. While Stefany shut her eyes, coughed, and then continued to stay silent, Deceit informed her, "And don't even think about missing the Winter Fest. If you do, I'll send Desire and Slander to kill you. And believe me; you don't want to mess with either of them on a bad day!"

Aside from wondering what the other mentioned monsters were like, Edward's mind was numb. It was as if throwing up the stones had somehow made him weaker. As he contemplated this Deceit stood back up, giving the stones one last loving glance, and brushed his suit off. He walked behind his desk while fixing his tousled red tie. After opening the large desk drawer and digging around in it for a moment he stood back up, a syringe and bottle of thick, red liquid inside.

"Now, now, be still and don't even think of escaping."

* * *

Edward put the book back securely in the shelf that hung in Izumi's bedroom. He hadn't had any luck with researching and his stomach was aching horribly. Sadly, even with Izumi's guidance, Stefany's mind just couldn't wrap itself around the whole of alchemy. It was confusing, written and code, and was a science, which was one of her worst classes. And, even if she thought she understood, who was to say she was right? 

Edward stepped off the rickety stool, wishing there was some way he could learn alchemy without reading or getting beat up. He placed the stool back in the corner of the room, frowning outwardly but crying inwardly. This was getting to be too much for Stefany. She missed her world and everything happening here was getting worse and worse everyday. Shaking Edward's head, Stefany decided not to think about it and chose to go find Izumi.

The door closed with a small whine that bade its farewell as Edward walked down the hall to the stairway. His feet sounded strange and the metal and flesh contrasted with each step, both slightly muffled from the socks he wore. Stefany had a hard time imagining how someone could live with the constant reminder for so long without cracking. Once at the bottom of the stairs Edward called out into the quiet house,

"Izumi, where are you?" He waited a few seconds before he heard his call returned. He headed for the kitchen as fast as he could; doing his best to avoid the windows, even the ones that had curtains blocking any suspicious eyes. She was sitting at the kitchen table with Sig, who had to sit on two chairs, and both were looking over a sheet of slightly tattered paper. Izumi looked up when she heard him come in, her black eyes sulking but her face impassive as stone.

"Did you learn anything?" asked Izumi.

"The only thing I understood was that I need to hunt down these writers and give them a piece of my mind about how hard those books are to read." Edward huffed, crossing his arms and making a face like that of a pouting child. Izumi smiled at that and offered the chair next to her for Edward to sit on. He walked the rest of the way to the table nervously. Hopefully, Izumi would have some good advice.

"You have a bounty on your head," Sig informed, pointing at the sheet of paper where the reward money was printed. Edward sighed, nodding sadly.

"Stefany, right…?" Izumi questioned, making sure she had the correct name. Edward nodded again, eyes brightening a little, hoping and praying silently that she could solve this problem. "You need to get Edward somewhere to hide till a few things blow over."

"Huh?" Edward blabbed stupidly. He stared at Izumi in disbelief. "Are… are you getting rid of me?" he whispered, lowering his hurting green eyes toward the table top. Izumi instantly vetoed that idea, placing a gentle hand on his left shoulder.

"No, not at all, I'm just worried about both of you. Your safety comes first."

"How will hiding help?"

"It'll keep you alive."

"But Izumi-"

"No buts if you want to live. If you like breathing, take my advice." Izumi's firm eyes stared down at her student without waver. Edward's shoulders sagged with the rest of his hope. So he was going to hide? Where would he go? Was he going to have to hide in a hole or a wall?

"Honey," Sig began with his deep voice, "what about sending him to Resembool?"

"No…" Izumi said, placing her fist under her chin thoughtfully, "that'll probably the first place they check. It has to be somewhere where no one would ever think of finding him. Also, it'd have to be safe enough that he's not in danger of being shot." Edward blinked in surprise, turning to the adults sitting to his left.

"Is there a war going on?" he asked childishly. Izumi and Sig glanced at each other quickly before Sig answered,

"Yes."

"Where…? You know… so I can avoid it." Edward inquired, wondering just how deep Stefany was in trouble. Izumi thought for a moment before answering with another question,

"Have you ever heard of the desert town called Lior?" A chill made its way through his body. Stefany remembered what had happened in that town. Needless to say, it wasn't her favorite part of the anime. When Edward was quiet a moment longer, Izumi continued to explain the war and how it was going. It was more so just the military keeping down a revolt in the far east, nothing much yet. But that didn't make Stefany feel any better. And she had told Scar what his arm was for! That meant it was all the more possible for him to do to Lior as he did in the anime!

"You don't look so well." Izumi observed. She leaned closer towards Edward to get a good look at him. "Why don't you go lie down or get some fresh air. Don't worry about learning alchemy, the war, or your… predicament right now. Just relieve some stress, okay?" Edward nodded, the knot in his stomach tensing ever so slightly at the way she described his situation.

Edward stood up and left the room, not really looking where he was going. Stefany's mind was swamped. She felt like she had to do something, anything, and get away from Dublith, even though she enjoyed being around Izumi's house. Still, Stefany had seen the happenings in the anime more than once and knew how dangerous Dublith could be. But why worry about it? The Fullmetal world she was in seemed really different than anime or manga.

Stefany lifted Edward's head just in time to avoid running into the door to the backyard. He opened the smooth wooden door as quietly as he could, peeking outside. No one was out there. A grin met his lips. Edward bent down to grab his boots. He leaned against the wall, shoving his left foot roughly into the leather. Auto-mail was definitely hard to maneuver. He adjusted his auto-mail foot in his shoe before repeating the same actions for his right foot. Once he was done he took a look at his boots. Unless you were a mechanic or someone told you, no one would ever know he had auto-mail. He turned back to the door. Edward went out, closing the door quickly behind him.

The air was fresh and crisp with smells of baking bread and other homemade foods. The flowers and greenery all around the city were carried on the wind, making breathing a delight. The grass in the backyard was a healthy green as were the bushes and tree in the same yard. Edward moved away from the steps to the door and into the center of the yard. The wind was cool and refreshing as it blew by him, his low ponytail flapping freely in the same rhythm as his black jacket. He was in his usual attire of a black jacket with white trim, with a metal clasp at the bottom of its neck, a black undershirt, brown belt that had a silver chain hooked onto it, black pants and boots. Stefany was surprised that Edward's body wasn't scorching from just standing there in the sunshine. He closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths. It relaxed him greatly. Stefany's dad had taught her to this whenever she became upset or angry. It worked even in other bodies.

After a while Edward needed to sit down. He made his way over to the tree, ducking one of its thin branches with the green leaves waving joyously. Edward sat down and leaned back against the strong oak's chest, closing his eyes again.

He didn't know how much later it was but it happened. He hadn't been sleeping, just sitting there with closed eyes, trying to be at peace. Leaves had fallen on him while he had sat; they tickled him but never caused his green eyes to flutter open. Something had hit him square in the face. It hadn't hurt, no, but it had made him jump. Edward drowsily scanned the backyard, quickly spotting the crumpled piece of paper near his outstretched foot. Edward gulped. If Stefany remembered right, a crumpled piece of paper in Fullmetal Alchemist often meant a scary note of some sort, ransom, garbage, clue, or a negative otherwise. After a short discussion with herself, Stefany had Edward reach for the paper, with his right hand just incase. Edward gave the nearby houses a quick glance, in case the litter bug was watching him. Taking the paper and sitting back against the tree he unfolded it.

_Dear Edward Elric,_

_Come to the pub called 'The Devil's Nest' as soon as you can. We have something that you may find valuable. If you do not, we will come pick you up.

* * *

_

"And in the end Little Red Riding Hood was eaten by the big bad wolf. She died a painful death and was digested with her grandmother. The End!" Wrath proclaimed while slamming the thick book of fairytales shut. He looked at his small audience. When no clapping came he simply pouted at them, saying, "The End. You can clap now."

"Wrath, there's a problem with that," Al said bluntly. Wrath gave him an inquisitive look. Al continued angrily, "You transmuted my hands into the ground!" Al leaned forward, armor creaking as he did so. Indeed, his hands had been pushed into the floor once again. Only he wasn't in the warehouse anymore. He was in a huge cathedral. The room he was in looked as though it once belonged to a man with little more than what those running the church had given him. The bed was of red velvet and gold color silk covers. It had a canopy above the bed itself, held up by rosewood beams. Al was in front of the bed, which was in the center of the room. A window was on the other side of the bed, on the white wall, next to a finely polished desk, papers and a quill pen neatly in place on the counter. A mini chandelier was in the middle of the ceiling, the candles flickering with dancing fire. The floor was of wood boards, but that didn't stop Wrath from easily entrapping Al's fists into the support beams just bellow. If Al tried to free himself the room would fall. The rest of the rectangular room was filled with a simple wooden wardrobe that opened slightly, revealing only two pairs of hanging outfits. There was no other thing that seemed to point to anyone else ever living in the room. No pictures or letter could be found. There was a lamp on the night stand next to the bed, on Al's side, that had a book with a strange name on it. Al found himself staring blankly at the bottom side of the book, its papers yellowed with age. Wrath caught him gazing at it and informed him,

"It's called the Book of the Great God." Al tore his eyes from it back to the small, body snatching homunculus.

"Is it a nicer storybook than what you read?" asked the little girl that sat up on the bed behind Al. Wrath stood up off the chair that was positioned in front of the door. He walked over to the table and looked down at the book. After a moment he glanced back over at Elicia, saying grudgingly,

"And what was so bad with the story I read?"

"She was eaten by the wolfie!" Elicia cried childishly, looking directly at Wrath.

"And I'll send a 'wolfie' after you if you keep acting like this!" Wrath shouted back. Suddenly Elicia started to cry, pushing her chubby hands to her face, hiding her eyes. Al tried to turn to her but couldn't with his hands in the support beams. He was about to tell Wrath off but stopped when he saw the look on the homunculus's face. It had darkened, twisted in an almost painful way. He had the table edge under his left hand. There was a loud crack as her broke his fingers through the wood, his teeth pushing at each other in anger.

"Stop it…" he seethed as Elicia's cries became louder, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"Elicia, please-"Al started in desperation, but was cut off as the nightstand lost one of its sides. There was a silence that allowed only the falling books and pens to topple onto the floor from the shelves inside the nightstand with sound. Wrath threw the wood at the wall to his right, leaving a dent on the plaster. Elicia wasn't crying anymore.

Strangely, Wrath began to calm down when the tears had stopped. He grabbed the Book of the Great God and shuffled back to his chair. When he had sat down he quietly read some of it. Both his captives were afraid to move as he continued to flip pages and read verses, sometimes laughing to himself, sometimes scowling at the book. Al noticed as Wrath held the book that there was no author name. Wrath yawned, covering his mouth with his brother's hand. At this point, Al ventured,

"Do you know who wrote that book?" Wrath looked up. He thought about it for a moment before replying,

"They say God did, even though many people actually wrote it over hundreds of years."

"How can God write a book?"

"How can a suit of armor walk around with no one inside?" Wrath snapped back, giving a long, malice filled glare at Al. The armor boy was quiet for a moment, chewing on that point.

"This armor isn't empty. I'm in here." Al responded as he looked down at himself. His metal exterior was really all that was there. His interior was metal too, since one couldn't see a soul. Was he empty? A soul didn't have mass after all.

"Exactly," Wrath said smoothly, "those who wrote this book said God was inside them when they wrote it. They said there was only one God and no other. They said He spoke to them. But when some other religion popped up saying the same thing…" Wrath looked from Elicia's pink tinted eyes back to Al's hollow form. He wasn't smiling anymore as he went on, "wars started. The religion that won got to stay alive, saying it was 'God's will'. This happened over and over. At one point, people of this religion settled in the city we're in now. Something happened that went against 'God's will' and now nothing is left of those who once lived here. You'd think people would get tired of it... But humans can't figure out anything, can they?"

"How many people got hurt?" Elicia asked quietly, scooting down next to Al. Wrath told them he didn't really know. When Al asked why, the only statement they got was,

"I don't know because I wasn't there. This was hundreds of years ago. I haven't even been outside of… there for even a year yet."

"What do you mean by 'there'?" Al inquired, voice showing his fleeting bravery. Wrath replied,

"The Gate." Al shrunk back a little. He had been there. True, he didn't remember what had happened, but he did know it wasn't the most pleasant thing ever. His brother lost his arm and leg and he his body. Well, Al had found his brother's limbs at least. Wrath had told Al himself that he had taken them for his own. Elicia could feel Al's reluctance to talk with Wrath any further so she didn't open up her mouth to ask what this Gate was. Maybe it was a fence that separated two houses with a nice little door to both of them? After all, everyone dies, but there are two paths to take after.

There was no clock in the room the three shared but anyone of them could say it had to be at least two hours later that anyone spoke up. The silence was getting to him, his thoughts were pushing him to ask, and he was far to bored just waiting with a sleeping Elicia on his loincloth.

"Wrath," Al began, gaining attention for the monster with his brother's arm and leg. Al noticed Wrath's eyes weren't that sickening violet that had glared at Elicia, but a much softer blue. Like a normal child, Wrath looked at Al expectantly. So, not wanting Wrath to start arguing with him for not saying anything, Al questioned slowly, "You said those are my brother's arm and leg, right?"

"You mean they were his arm and leg." Wrath pointed out, wiggling Edward's fingers. There was a reluctant nod from Al before he went on to ask,

"You got them from him when he went to the Gate, right?" After a moment Wrath nodded, a suspicious stare probing Al to say more. He did so, asking nervously, "Did you happen… Did you happen to see my body in there too?"

"Your armor body never-"

"No, I mean my real body! The body I had before..." Al trailed off, not wanting to think about it any more than he already had to. Wrath closed the book of fairytales he had switched with the Book of the Great God earlier and set it on the floor. When he sat back up he sighed, obviously trying hard not to think of Izumi. Al heard the restrain in Wrath's voice as the boy asked,

"What did your body look like?" Al seemed taken a back by this. He explained he would have also been at the Gate before or after his brother. And, if his body was indeed taken, it probably would have had to go into the Gate. It couldn't still be outside the Gate waiting for him, could it?

Wrath shook his head, saying he hadn't seen Al in the Gate.

"But that's not possible. You're lying!" Al accused Wrath instantly. He knew his body had been there, otherwise, what was he doing in this suit of armor?

"I didn't see you. And if you keep shaking like that you'll bring the room down, killing both of you." Wrath said stoically. Al noticed that he was shaking right then. Al calmed himself down as best he could and became quiet once again. Wrath bit his lip, adjusting himself in his chair uncomfortably. Before to long he had gotten up, moved his chair, opened the door, and peeked outside.

"Envy hasn't been back in days. Neither has Pride. Mommy is so busy with work right now and Lust and Gluttony are no fun anyways. And Greed's barely ever around, though he's not exactly friendly." Wrath frowned, listening to the pure silence of the church. Al watched as the homunculus's shoulder sagged. Poor kid. No, wait, was he feeling sorry for the kidnapper? Impossible…!

"So there are only seven of you?"

"If you mean just here… Then yes."

"Are there more?!" Al asked incredulously. Wrath nodded, still gazing out the door.

"How many? What're their names?" Al asked in a voice just short of a yell. Wrath turned around to look at Al, a grin of dark intentions plaguing his face. His eyes were once again a violet.

"How many? More than you can beat. And as for names," He took Edward's hand and positioned it under his chin thoughtfully, other hand on his waist, replying, "Well, how many sins other than Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Envy, Greed, and myself can you name off?" Al was silent a moment. There were hundreds of names for sins. There couldn't be hundreds of homunculi lying in wait, infecting his world, secretly plotting to kill and start war for a stone! That was impossible! It had to be. It just had to be...

"Murder." Came a soft, lonely voice from below Al. He looked down. Elicia had her eyes half open, back to Wrath, crunched up as if she had great stomach pains. The simple, lilac colored dress that had been given to her was wet where hand had wiped her hand off. Wrath regarded her for a moment, looking almost sorry. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Close, but that's not exactly his name." He admitted, "Its Carnage. He's a sick one. I met him once and him and Envy seemed to get along in the psycho category." Al looked around the room as best he could; making sure that no one was hiding, waiting to pounce.

"How did you meet them?" Al said after whispering to Elicia that it'd be all right. Wrath didn't answer. Instead he shut the door and placed the chair in front of it again, looking determined. Al asked his question again, hoping he would get an answer soon.

"You'll meet them soon enough." Wrath said with a hint of dread in his voice. He crossed his arms and leaned back, looking as though he was ready for a nap.

* * *

Edward sat in bed, trying to wrap Stefany's mind around the book she was reading. 

_And forasmuch as nature does always work simply, the perfection which is in them is simple, inseparable, and incommiscible, neither may they by art be put in the stone, for ferment to shorten the work, and so brought to their former state, because the most volatile does overcome the most fixed. And for that gold is a perfect body, consisting of Argent-vive, red and clear, and of such a Sulphur, therefore we choose it not for the matter of our stone to the red Elixir, because it is so simply perfect, without artificial mundification, and so strongly digested and fed with a natural heat, that with our artificial fire, we are scarcely able to work on gold or silver, And though nature does perfect anything, yet she cannot thoroughly mundify, or perfect and purify it, because she simply works on that which she has._

Edward stared blankly at the page he was on.

"What the heck…? That's just one sentence!" Edward whispered in disbelief. He held the book closer to his face, as though that would make it clearer. He glared at the vague words, some of which Stefany had never heard of before. There was no way any normal person could figure this out and Stefany knew it. Edward slumped back against the pillows, let go of the book so that it slid off the edge of the bed to the floor with a thud, and stared blankly at the ceiling. Alchemy was something else alright. And then, even if she could wrap her mind around it, she'd still be in pain to perform it.

Edward sat up quickly. Stefany had preformed alchemy in this body, but how? She had no further knowledge than what she had seen on TV and read in the manga, which wasn't even a third as much as Ed and Al actually knew. Suddenly the answer was right there. The stones, of course, could help her. They had also been at the Gate. Then there was the fact that Edward's body was adjusted to performing this magical science. But still…! Edward sat there a moment longer, digesting what was going on, when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called, looking over at the door. The door swung open to reveal Sig. He bent down so he could properly poke his head in.

"Hey, come downstairs for a moment." With that, the bulky man left, leaving Edward alone in the room. He scooted to the edge of his bed and stuffed his feet into the boots lying on the floor in wait. Once they were on he left no time dillydallying. Aside from nearly falling on his face while running down the stairs, he got to the kitchen fine. Izumi and Mason leaned over the counter where Sig normally cut meat in a hushed conversation. When they heard Edward enter the room, both looked up, Mason of surprise and Izumi of fixed concentration.

"Come over here," Izumi ordered. Edward wasted no time and was next to them almost instantly. On the counter was an old fashion radio. Mason turned one of the dials in order for the volume to become louder. In astonishment Edward listened to the official sounding man speak out against him,

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, has been spotted in Dublith, Amestris. All peoples of the Southern region must be on the look out, especially those living in Dublith. Don't panic. We will have a military squad in Dublith before you know it. If anyone has any information on any specific whereabouts for Edward Elric please contact Southern Headquarters. And for whoever may be hiding this fugitive you will be facing severe punishment. If you bring him to justice, however, your sentence will be lightened. I repeat, Edward Elric, Fullmetal-"Mason turned the knob back so that the volume was off.

"Darn," he said jokingly, "and I normally like that station." Izumi smiled half-heartedly at that before turning to Edward. In a low voice she told him,

"Sig will be going out to the shop incase any military moron comes here. In the mean time, we need to get you hidden." Edward's throat tightened as he nodded. Mason walked away from the counter where the radio was perched. He went over to grab a few slabs of meat in a container before quickly leaving the room, nodding to Edward and Izumi before leaving.

"Where's he going?" Edward asked curiously when the door had shut behind the butcher. Izumi grinned lightly and explained,

"He'll wait outside the shop until he hears someone go inside. If they don't come out after five minutes he'll barge in and start shouting hysterically about something or other." Edward gave her a look of disbelief. Mason may be an actor on a certain level, but what was going to be accomplished by screaming with a bunch of meat in your hands? Shaking the next thought from his head, Edward looked back at Izumi.

"What do we do now? I can't leave the house…" He trailed off, eyes dropping to the floor. Izumi offered transmuting a room for him, only to realize that they'd probably check for that, seeing that Edward was a state alchemist and all. The next idea was to leave the house.

"Are you crazy?" Edward shouted, stepping forward, "They'll be swarming everywhere! And what about the letter I got?" Edward looked helpless, his hands starched outward, as though begging someone to help him. With wavering eyes he looked straight into Izumi's and whispered weakly, "I'm scared. I don't want to die."

"You aren't going to die," Izumi reassured, "at least not by them. I might have to kill you if you disobey me too badly though." Izumi had mean that to be a joke, but Edward only stepped back, his pale face stricken with unsure fear. "I didn't mean it seriously," Izumi assured him, "I was kidding." Edward gave her a long, hesitant look before nodding his understanding. Apparently all his dealings with Envy had gotten to him.

Izumi and Edward quickly made plans, even though Stefany didn't quite like any idea in general. First, they had to get Edward's things, with extras like food and the like. Then they'd carefully make their way to the edge of Dublith and go up to Dante's house. At this, Edward had stomped to idea into oblivion. Izumi had to explain twice in a row that her teacher was no longer there. Dante hadn't been around in a month or so, Izumi explained as Edward calmed down, only for this bit of information to make him start up again. He didn't want to know where she was, not when Stefany knew what kind of monster she was really. They'd 'break into' Dante's mansion and find there perfect place to hide, which Izumi said she'd transmuted when she had stayed there. She wasn't even sure if Dante had known about it.

Finally, they were ready. Edward wore a dark brown trench coat, which must have belonged to a younger Mason, over his black attire, white gloves sticking out in the night. His hair, even his bangs, had been stuffed up in a cap, so that it looked like he had short hair. They took the back door into the streets as quickly and quietly as they could. Izumi's long black coat flowed out behind her as her sandals smacked against the road, Edward's suitcase in hand. They ran for nearly an hour, stopping only to check if there was anyone around and to change direction. Once or twice they had been caught and Izumi had had to transmute something so they could make a getaway. Now more and more people were searching and the two couldn't keep running for long.

They slowed to a stop behind a restaurant of some sort. There were trash cans lined up against the chipping brick wall of the building. Steam poured out from a pipe that went from top to bottom of the wall before going in the building. Edward stared at it as he caught his breath and rubbed the sweat off his forehead with his right arm. The building behind the restaurant had a back door. Edward and Izumi nodded to each other. Izumi came up to the entry, leaving Edward by the trash cans alone. There was a sharp echo from the clap of Izumi hands and the trash can nearest Edward stirred. The lid flew off and the trash can crashed to the black ground, a shadow figure jumping out from behind it.

"AH! What is it?!" Edward cried, jumping back. Izumi shot him a look, saying in a hushed voice to be quiet and that a stray cat wasn't their biggest worry right then. Edward nodded. He looked sickly pale in the moonlight, even more so than he knew he was. Izumi again clapped her hands, her face worried over her student and who was inside him. She knew what building was behind the restaurant. It was a good friend of hers shop. Her friend wouldn't be there, but the attic was a good hiding place, she knew from the hide and seek games Ed and Al had played when they visited the shop. Her hands were right about to touch the metal door knob when she heard Edward scream in surprise.

"Don't move," said a man from behind Edward. He gulped in fear as his green eyes looked down at the sharpened edge of a sword. It was barely an inch from his throat and it didn't seem like it was going to stay an inch away if he protested.

"Ste-Edward!" Izumi yelped in shock. Spinning around on her heel, she gave the man a good look. He had slicked back hair that looked almost a grayish green, with a lighter patch in front. His eyes were sterling blue that jumped out from his muddied face. His nose was large and his mouth was an unemotional line. He wore a light gray kimono like jacket with a tight, dark blue shirt with lighter blue lines on the shoulders, all with dirt and grass stains. On his wrists were clasps of dark cloth that protruded firm, sword wielding hands. His black pants could barely be told apart from the alley's shadows. Izumi couldn't properly see his boots, since one, he stood partly in the enveloping shadows, and two, he was terribly dirty. What had he been doing?

"Who are you?" The samurai like man hissed into Edward's ear. "And don't you dare tell me your name is Edward." The alchemist couldn't speak with his eyes trained on the sword.

"Get away from him!" Izumi shouted, clapping her hands again. Before anyone else could react she had them smacked down on the black ground. The man barely had time to move out of the way as a fist of cement swung at him. Edward fell to the wet ground. The hand hadn't gotten close enough to hit him, but it was still shocking.

"Dorchet!" a woman's voice echoed down the alley. Dorchet, the man with the sword, was ducking as another fist of cement was aimed at him. Izumi cussed at him, using alchemy to reach out for him with part of the restaurants wall. Edward watched as a woman in army garb, a deep green shirt, straps of leather holding a knife on her shoulder, baggy pants held up by a belt, and boots, ran from the roof. She had short blond hair with several long stray hairs framing her face and strange red markings on one side of her cheek and shoulder. The woman was falling from the roof of Izumi's friend's store, a wild look in her eyes.

"Martel!" Dorchet called back, looking both happy and concerned. The woman turned towards Izumi, though she was a few yards away from the alchemic teacher. Izumi, assessing her opponents, prepared to strike her palms together again. A warm something or other wrapped tightly, almost abusively, around one of her wrists, jerking her hands from each other so that she almost lost her footing. Looking down swiftly, Izumi saw a stretched forearm enclosed on her right wrist. A gasp left her lips as she looked at it.

"Izumi, watch out!" Edward cried as he began to climb to his feet. Izumi turned in the direction of her student's voice. Instead that caused her to not see Dorchet come up behind her.

The butt of the sword's handle dug into her backbone. Before Izumi could even grimace, Martel had yanked her forward to the ground. Edward ran toward the body on the cement, struggling to recover from the shock. He was stopped by the speedy Dorchet. The sword flailed into his left leg at such an angle that, if it had been flesh and bone, it would have cleanly come off just under the knee. It stuck there for a moment before Dorchet gracefully pulled his sword out. The pant's leg had ripped where the sharp edge of the sword had driven in, leaving a thin slit on the auto-mail's exterior. He stepped back, positioned himself steadily on his feet, and then jumped at a stunned Edward. The boy's right arm flew up to block as the blunt side of the blade was slammed downward. The sound of metal against metal echoed through the alleyway.

Edward had stood his ground, though a bit shaken, and kept his arm in place, making Dorchet have to push harder and harder with his sword. His arms were shaking by the time Edward noticed the slowly deepening of yet another cut on his auto-mail arm. There was a sickening crack on his auto-mail as Dorchet gave his sword another push. Edward didn't want to look at his arm right then, instead he pulled his metal arm back and dropped to his knees. The sword was taken behind its owner as though he was a golfer halfway in a swing.

"Give up already, I don't like fighting kids." Dorchet said. He gave Edward an annoyed look when the blonde only did his best to catch his breath.

"You don't like fighting kids, huh?" Izumi called as the sound of another clap echoed through the ally. Dorchet and Edward turned to see a rock hand twice the size of a trash can grip Martel tightly around her body, leaving only her head and feet visible. Izumi was now on her feet, her black coat slightly torn at the bottom now. She clapped her hands and dropped to the ground, placing them on the wet cement. Dorchet must have noticed something Edward didn't because he jumped out of the way just seconds before a spike came up out of the ground. The dog man stopped near the wall, a few yards ahead of Edward. He looked a bit shaky as the bricks around him vibrated.

"Hey, lady, I don't want to hurt you. So just give up an-"Dorchet was cut off as a blunt rock form blasted out of the wall he was next to, ramming him in the face. Izumi charged forward, passed the battlefield of misshapen stone figures and grabbed Edward's auto-mail wrist. Edward caught himself and ran with her. The turned out of the ally and onto the sidewalk in front of her friend's shop. From behind them an urgent shout was heard as Dorchet's sword was heard cutting through the rock holding Martel. Neither student nor teacher had the nerve to stop and listen for them. Instead the two ran blindly down the street, crossing in front of a car, nearly escaping getting hit.

Stefany didn't keep track of how long she pushed Edward's feet forward. She didn't even care to think about anything other than escape. They stopped only once behind a row of parked cars beside an ally before running off again. The landscape changed as the houses thinned out. Trees sprouted outward from the deep green of the grass and the warm brown of the dirt. Izumi began to decline her speed as they ran on with gasps and aching sides. The trees thickened and the dirt path they were traveling on became steeper.

Finally they stopped under a fat tree with withering leaves a little ways off from the path, just incase someone was to come by. Edward couldn't stop himself from collapsing onto the cool earth. Aside from the pinecones, twigs, and stones it wasn't that uncomfortable. Izumi held herself up with one hand, letting the suitcase drop, and let the bark of the fat tree keep her hand in place. Sweat rolled down the side of Edward's aching head. It hurt so bad he couldn't even think.

Izumi somehow had enough air to tell Edward he should put his arms up. It required a lot of strength but he was finally able to. His breathing became less labored and, after what seemed like ages, Edward was able to speak.

"Where are we going?" he asked, letting his arms down and adjusting him so he could sit against the tree.

"To my teacher's house," Izumi said back, now standing up, her coat unbuttoned so she could cool off easier. Edward nodded. The idea wasn't his favorite but he couldn't think up anything else. He was about to reply but Izumi quickly ducked down behind the tree and motioned for him to do the same. Edward crawled over behind the tree, taking extra shelter from a nearby bush.

Somebody was walking on the path they had been on only minutes before! Edward quietly ducked lower behind the tree so that his hair wouldn't stand out in the darkness of the night. His heart acted as if it were sprinting for its life. Edward's eyes widened to see better in the dark, yet the figure was to far off to see anything but its shape. Izumi snuggled herself down with some thick bushes covering her to her upper left. The figure walked nimbly, though both Izumi and Edward could plainly tell he wasn't exactly happy about walking out here. Whoever it was wasn't exactly trying to keep their presence a secret. The figure kicked a stone as he walked by, quickly leaving their already limited sight.

"Who w-"Edward began only to stop when Izumi shot him a 'shut up or else' kind of look. Stefany sulked inside. Of course, that person might be waiting and listening just out of their line of vision, though it was so dark and the forest was so populated with plants that finding them wouldn't be an easy task in any case. After a few minutes and when Izumi was sure he was gone, they stood up silently as they could manage.

"Why would someone be walking up this way?" Izumi said more to herself than the boy standing next to her. Edward continued to brush off the leaves and dirt that had taken his clothes hostage. Izumi did the same as her pupil as she went on to say, "That road only leads on of town or," she looked over at the blonde, who had stopped cleaning up to look back at Izumi, "to Dante's mansion." Edward was silent. He turned to peer at the path he and Izumi had been using.

"Do you think it was Dante?" Edward questioned in a whisper. Izumi shook her head. She explained that her teacher was far too small to be whoever just went by. "Do you think it was Dorchet or Martel?"

"Probably," Izumi replied and went on to flick a spider off her shoulder.

Once they all clear off leaves and bugs they cautiously crept back to the path. No one was there, at least, no one they could see. Izumi straightened her long trench coat once more before setting off down the path. Edward blinked in surprised and ran to catch up. Once he was walking right next to her he inquired meekly,

"Why are we going that way? What if we meet up with that guy?" Izumi stopped and turned to the teen. Sighing, she explained,

"If we go back to Dublith now we'll meet up with the cops."

"No, not necessarily," Edward quipped hopefully, "I'm sure it's calmed down!" Izumi shook her head and told Edward to listen. He did so. Sirens and distant shouting could be heard back in the city. The military police must have been working twice as hard to look for them. They had been spotted several times after all. He must not have noticed when they were hiding. His heart had been going far to fast for him to hear must of everything.

"Listen, we have a better chance of surviving," Izumi said, emphasizing 'surviving' strongly, "if we go to my teacher's place. There's a larger chance whoever that was is going to leave town than see if my teacher is home!" Edward bit his lip. Stefany had a growing fear of who that may have been, but didn't say so. Izumi took Edward's silence as a confirmation they could keep going. Izumi gripped the suitcase in her fist tightly before walking on down the path. Edward followed like a stray pup.

* * *

Stefany ate her supper with little enthusiasm. It tasted wonderful but she felt so sick that her appetite was anything but great. Her parents chatted happily while servants stood around the long, overly filled table, ready to grab or give something at the smallest of whims. Kody sat next to Stefany and ate his roast beef in silence, not caring to look at her, his parents, or Zachary, who sat across from him. Stefany looked to the head of the table where her plump father sat, a fork with a slice of roast beef on the end, laughing at a story he and his wife knew. Her mother was on his right, the side Zachary was on only two seats down from her, and she was chewing on a carrot, smiling vividly. 

"Oh, and then your mother said-"Stefany heard her father say before her mother swallowed and intervened,

"She said, 'You youngsters are always getting into trouble! I should tie you both up and lock you in the chicken coop. Teach ya both a lesson!' and you said-"

"There was no way I'd sleep in there with all those hens with the roosters giving me all those dirty looks!"

"And my father came in an-"

Stefany chewed on her roast beef, forcing it down her throat. The way her brothers were looking they had heard the story a thousand times. They were both clearly more interesting in their food than that old story so Stefany imitated them, hoping she wouldn't give Zachary any reason to accuse or give a harsh glare in her direction. Her parents soon switched over to another story. This one included what Stefany took to be her father's father. Inside, Edward felt negativity rise.

Edward shook the image of the man in their family pictures out of Stefany's head without moving. Zachary glanced up and mumbled,

"Is something the matter?"

"No," Stefany replied, quickly shoving more food into his mouth. Zachary didn't seem to buy it and gave her a stern look. Kody went on eating as though nothing had happened. Their parents, however, noticed how cold the children were treating one another. The father piped up suddenly, looking at the three of them,

"How was your day?"

"Fine," Kody said, not looking up, "I asked Jamie out and she said yes. She'll be coming to the Winter Fest with me."

"Okay," Zachary answered, gulping down his drink, "I got a B+ on my spelling test today."

"Good," Stefany replied, though what she really wanted to say was, 'Horrible! I was attacked by a homunculus today and he's bringing more to the party we're having! We have to get out of here, warn everyone, and hide! We need to figure out how to stop them and for me to get home!' but didn't. Instead she went on to say, "Everyone is looking forward to our party."

"That's nice to hear." Their mother said with a soft smile, the wrinkles on her face etching deeply on her skin. She asked a little more on each subject before going on to say, "So, Zachary, did you thank your sister for helping you study over break?" The youngest brother looked up from his plate to his mother. He chewed more on his food, shaking his head to indicate he hadn't.

"Well, she's right here, son, better get on it," came the father's voice. Stefany didn't move to watch the events unfold. She didn't have to; Stefany was able to feel the hate emanating from Zachary without making eye contact. He turned to his sister and said politely,

"Thank you for your assistance, sister dearest." Stefany nearly choked on her food.

"No problem." She replied, restraining a cough. Kody gave her an odd look. Apparently they had to be extremely polite when their parents were around, Edward noted before correcting himself. "I mean… It was my pleasure, Zachary. If you ever need any help, just ask." That seemed to settle better.

"Well now, who would be pleased to hear a story about when I was a young chap off in the mountains of-"

"Father, Mother," Zachary cut in, "excuse my interruption but would it be of any offence if I took my leave. I am not hungry, though the food is truely excellent."

"Of course not, Dear," his mother said, nodding to the nearest servant, "Mr. Blane will keep your food for later."

"Thank you." Zachary said as he stood, placed his napkin on the table, and pushed his chair in. He nodded a goodbye to each family member, giving Stefany a glare with her nod, and left the room. The rest of supper felt lighter but there was barely any talk.

Later that evening, Stefany also left the dining room, trying to ignore the chair she had found red stones in. Just thinking about the homunculi made her stomach sick. Edward didn't make her move very fast; instead, he slowly made his way back to her room. The house seemed colder than normal with heaviness in the air that seemed to choke him. It was almost as if the house itself was aware of the dangerous situation. Even the people he passed seemed to notice it. The lights themselves were dimmer, but, Edward thought, that could just be a trick of the eye.

When she came to her bedroom door, Stefany found it was open. A pang of fear resonated inside her as she ran in, looking wildly around the room to see if anything had been taken, broken, or moved. Nothing. It was the same as it had been when she first came home. Stefany sigh in relief, the fear leaving her. She walked in her room and shut the door. Suddenly there was the sound of movement in the game section of her room. Stefany felt the fright return just as soon as it had left.

She bent down and grabbed a bone that her puppy must have been chewing on not much earlier, seeing it was dripping with saliva. Stefany noticed the room smelt vaguely like death and decay as she walked on the soft carpet to the small stairs. Stopping to listen against the wall, Stefany held her breath. Sure enough, someone else was breathing. Stefany turned and jumped from the steps into the game portion of the room, shouting bravely with the bone above her head,

"Come out now and I won't beat you so hard!" Stefany was about to go on about how cowardly hiding was when there was the sound of someone cocking a gun. Stefany spun around towards the noise.

"Take this, demon!" Zachary bellowed, pulling back the trigger of a large, black and lime green squirt gun. Water flew forth at Stefany. She wasn't quick enough to get over the shock or away from the ammo before she was hit.

"What are you do-"

"Demon be gone! We don't want you here! Be gone! Be gone! Be gone!" Zachary chanted, slapping Stefany's forehead with something on his last incantation. Stefany stumbled back some as Zachary chocked his squirt gun again and fired. When Edward found that whatever Zachary had posted on Stefany's head blinded her, he staggered into the wall while trying to get away from the bombardment. She flung the bone around in a last defense against the onslaught of water.

"Zach, stop it!" Stefany cried. Water filled her mouth, making her gag. Stefany spat it out as Zachary yelled triumphantly,

"See? I knew it! I knew you were evil! Leave my sister and I'll pray God takes it easy on you! Get out of her body you of evil ways!" Zachary charged forward, Stefany only figuring this from the pounding of his footsteps. Next thing she knew, he had thrown her against the wall and to the floor. He continued to fire water at his victim. When no more water came out he stood silently. After a second he set the gun on the floor, crossed himself like a Catholic, and moseyed on over to the soaked, unmoving body of his sister. He looked down at her and dug in his pocket for something. He pulled out a silver cross and a slice of garlic. Zachary bent down over his sister and held the cross her head, as though expecting her to begin the scream. When she didn't do anything but lay still with her arms over her head, Zachary looked at the garlic. After he gave it a quick sniff Zachary plunged it onto Stefany's exposed ear.

"Zachary!" Stefany shouted, jumping upward and grabbing him by the shirt. She used her free hand to shoo off the garlic without letting up her furious glare, even though whatever was on her face blocked her from seeing much. "What is wrong with you, you crazy-"

"Get off of me you body snatching demon!" Zachary retorted angrily. His eyes were burning with malice and Edward found himself letting Stefany's hand lighten its grip. Stefany used her free hand to rip off what was on her face. She looked at the long strip of paper with strange writing all over it.

What is this?" she asked in a forceful tone, showing Zachary the paper. He frowned and told her,

"Its something Buddhists or Shinto priests use to force away demons and evil spirits." And then he went on under his breath, "I guess it only works on Japanese devils."

"Why do you think I'm evil, anyways?" Stefany spat, letting go of Zachary. He scrunched up his face with disgust. Just when Edward thought he wasn't going to say anything, he did.

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you."

"… Look, if you don't stop this crap I'm going to tell mom and d-"

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about my-"

"I'll talk about OUR parents all I w-"

"Stefany would never talk to me like this! You're such a fraud, it's…!" Zachary flattered but didn't look away. Stefany lifted her head so she was looking down her nose at him and asked smugly,

"What? It's what?" After a long moment, Zachary looked away, his eyes obviously tearing up. Edward suddenly felt guilt settle in Stefany's chest. She sat there with her brother for a moment, waiting. Zachary gulped and blinked a few times, forcing the salty tears back. While he did this he mumbled,

"You don't care about us. I don't know what you want. I don't know why you're here. Whatever the reason is can you tell me? Maybe I can help. Please, I'll do whatever I can…" he turned to gaze up at Stefany with big blue eyes, begging, "Just please give me back my big sister." Stefany sunk back onto the carpet, totally forgetting her earlier anger. Edward understood what it was like to have a sibling that you cared about with all your heart. How could he not? Looking at Zachary now remind him of when Al was younger. They had been at their mother's grave, he himself standing with Al sitting on the ground next to him. He had barely glanced at Al, but that was enough to have the image burned into his mind. That was right before he had told Al they were going to bring their mother back. That made it all the harder to respond to the little boy.

"I…" Stefany faltered, her face mirroring the hurt Zachary was going through. Zachary looked at her, a mere ember of rage burning in his watery eyes. Stefany gulped, praying that what Edward was about to have her ask wasn't a huge mistake. Taking a deep breath, she inquired softly, "Zachary, can I ask you something?"

"Wh-what?" Zachary sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. He was trying so hard not to cry that he was shaking.

"Zachary, why do you think I'm not who I say I am? I mean, how…" Stefany trailed off, hoping he'd understand. Zachary quickly caught on and his face hardened. He really didn't want another Kody incident to happen. Still, if he said what he wanted to, maybe the monster in control of his sister would find some compassion in its rotting heart! With that in mind he went on to say,

"I have this… 'Gift'." He replied, his eyes closing their doors to his emotion, though tears still bordered his bottom eyelashes. Stefany didn't quite understand what that meant, but nodded anyways, probing him to go on. "Ever since I was really, really little I've been able to see things that no one else can."

"What do you mean?" Stefany asked, confused. Zachary looked up, his face unsure of how to let his emotions show. He gulped down his fears and went on, unnerved by the look of concern and the need to understand he was getting from his possessed sister.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Zachary mumbled, locking eyes with the girl. Edward almost allowed Stefany to laugh at that. Ghosts…? Ha! Talk about impossible!

"Um, no…" She replied and then, seeing the hurt in his eyes, went on, "That is, well, why do you ask?"

"I see them."

"See what?" Stefany asked, seemingly oblivious to the obvious. Zachary couldn't help himself. He gawked at her with a baffled, 'are you really that dense' look. Frowning, he snapped,

"Ghosts!"

"Oh." Stefany said before stopping to think. She asked next with a bored expression, "What about them?" Zachary felt like slapping and shaking his sister's possessor. He shouted his reply,

"I can talk to ghosts you dimwit!" As soon as he said that he quickly covered his mouth with both hands, fear in his eyes. He prayed no one other than the idiot before him had just heard that. Stefany seemed to let that sink in slowly, though just barely. It was fighting Edward's logic no matter how he looked at it. There was no such thing as dead people walking around. Sure, he believed there was a soul, but ghosts? Now there was something to put in a fairytale! Stefany felt a smile fill up her face.

"What're you smiling at?" Zachary muttered, furrowing his eyebrows and scooting back a little. Stefany let out a suppressed laugh.

"Now, seriously," she said, "tell me the truth."

"I just did!"

"Come on, ghosts? You've got be kidding me." Stefany smirked. Zachary could decide if the demon was just playing dumb or if he really was wrong about all this.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Zachary spat as he rose to unsteady feet. Stefany grinned more and laughed,

"That's right, because you can't prove what's not there!"

Zachary didn't respond, instead he simply left to Stefany's upper bedroom. Stefany had a short debate as to whether she should follow or not. When she heard him cough she decided she had better, just in case he was going to pull something stupid. She stood up in her damp long sleeve shirt and jeans, which had a hole on her left kneecap. Stefany shook her head, dropping her eyes to see the droplets that fell from her messy hair. After making sure there was no red anything in the water, Stefany followed. When she came up into her room she saw Zachary staring at an open book on the desk. Stefany felt her stomach plunge. It wasn't the diary, was it? Edward had been secretly making his own entries in the back pages, taking care to note his situation and ways home. If Zachary found it…

But when Stefany came up behind Zachary she noticed it wasn't the diary. It was the photo album that Kitty, Cherry, and Nicole had shown her. Edward had forgotten to have Stefany put it away last night. A sigh of relief slipped from her lips, making Zachary jump and turn around. He looked helplessly at Stefany. It took her a second to realize that he had tears streaking down his pale cheeks. Curious as to why he was crying Stefany looked over his shoulder to the open book. There were pictures from several different time periods. One had a younger Stefany in pigtails, skating around with another little girl Edward had never seen before. They were on a lake somewhere behind a farm. In another Kitty and Nicole were in a taco eating contest at someone's house. It wasn't Stefany's for sure. In the mirror on the other side of the room Stefany could see Cherry with the camera, taking the picture. On the next page was a picture of Kody and his father building a dog house. The grass was a bright green and the younger versions of the two were smiling excitedly at a little, black puppy that was sniffing the dog house. The next picture was black and white and seemed to have been cut out of a newspaper. It showed, to Edward's disgust, younger versions of Johan, Stefany, Nicole, a boy he had never seen before, and Zachary. They were all wet and covered up in blankets and towels outside, in the snow, by a river. Stefany and Johan were both crying, trying to comfort an animated Zachary. He was clearly trying to say something.

"They almost died." Zachary whispered when he noticed Stefany's eyes were studying the picture. When she had heard the last word Stefany tore her eyes away from the photo and to a crying Zachary. He spoke calmly as he went on, "Johan had just moved here and… something horrible happened." Stefany turned to face him as she walked over to his side. With her eyebrows marking her green eyes as perplexed, she asked,

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Are you saying you're not my sister? B-because my sister would know!" Zachary asked without skipping a beat. Stefany bit her tongue hard. She took him by the shoulder and led him to the water bed, saying kindly,

"Not exactly," she sat down next to Zachary. But he just scowled at her and scooted away from her to the other side of the bed, pulling up his legs to his chest. He glanced at her, tears still clinging to his cheeks. Stefany continued, "I can tell something is wrong. Tell me what happened and I'll try and help, okay?" Hesitantly, Zachary nodded.

"It happened about three years ago. I was…" he stopped to count on his fingers, "seven or eight and we had just hired a new servant. Johan and his dad, Bartholomew, just came to our door one day, asking for a job.

"They really didn't have much of anything. Kody gave Johan a pair of his clothes and we didn't ask any questions. They seemed really spooked. Johan kept looking over his shoulder. They happily accepted the job and we gave them some new clothes and a room.

"Johan and…" Zachary stopped to stare at Stefany a moment. It made her uncomfortable for him to be looking at her like that, as though he was seizing her up. Edward always hated when people did that. It almost always led to short comments. Nevertheless, he continued his story, "Johan and my big sister, Stefany, were friends for a while."

"A while…?" Stefany cut in, not caring to hide Edward's disgust for Johan. Zachary shrugged, turning to look at the poster adjacent from Stefany's bed. He gazed at the singer's hair and explained uneasily,

"A week or two after they had arrived I was walking around up here. I was the only one on the landing and noticed my sister wasn't in her room. I went in, thinking I could find her diary and blackmail her with it. When I went in I…" Zachary gulped, "I saw someone or something. It saw me too and ran. I went to chase it, though I don't know why. But when I did it disappeared."

"How does something just disappear?" Stefany asked skeptically. Zachary glowered at the poster and inquired her if he could just get on with his story. Stefany nodded, though she wanted to ask him quite a few questions.

"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted… I went back to where I had seen the thing after it ran away. It had left a couple dolls on Stefany's old bed. All their hair had been torn out and some arms and legs were missing…" Zachary shivered, "I-I left the room after that. Later, at supper, Stefany had cried to mom that she had found Johan in her room, holding one of the dolls. I tried to tell them but couldn't… I wasn't even sure of what I had seen, let alone knew how to explain what I did understand.

"So, after that, my sister pretty much hated Johan." Zachary stopped and thought over what had just been said. Stefany wanted to smile but couldn't bring herself to. Something just wasn't adding up.

"Hold on, I thought Johan and… I are pretty good friends. What are you talking about?" Stefany asked, forcing her hate down. Zachary noticed her strain and cracked a smile.

"Let the act go. Besides, I'm not done with the story yet."

"Well, it's a long story." Stefany said distastefully. Then, when Zachary didn't reply right away, she piped up, "What did this… thing that was tearing the dolls apart look like?" Zachary literally jumped at that and his eyes went wide. The poor boy's face contorted with once confined fear. He shook a little at the memory before gulping it down and whispering,

"It was small, like a baby, but was completely black with huge eyes. When it looked at me it… it grinned. The face it made was horrible." He held himself, more tears falling onto his clothes after letting go of his chin.

A little black person with huge eyes…? Edward remembered the things inside the Gate. The hair on Stefany's arms and on the back of her neck stood straight up and a chill swept through her. What was it doing outside of the Gate? Why could Zachary see it? Where did it go when it ran away? Edward couldn't open Stefany's mouth to ask the questions he knew Zachary could not or would not answer.

"May I go on?" Zachary inquired slowly. Stefany nodded.

"Well, a while later, Nicole, her late brother, Ben, Stefany, Kody, and I were all outside by the river not far from our house. We were playing in the snow, building a snowman I think, when Johan ran out to join us. He asked if he could play too. My sister stuck her tongue out at him and told him he couldn't. Nicole and her brother, Ben, asked why. My sister told them he kept breaking her favorite toys.

"Nicole seconded the fact he couldn't play. So Johan practically begged my brother and Ben if he could play with them. They said that'd be fine and the three of them went off to build a fort of snow. I stayed with Stefany…" Zachary lightly blushed as he went on, "My parents said that it sometimes looked like I had glued myself to her, heh, I used to follow her everywhere. Anyways, I stayed with Nicole and Stefany. We decided to build a bigger and better fort and have a snow fight with the other boys.

"When we were playing with our new forts snowballs kept pelting my sister. Both Ben and Kody told her they weren't doing it and Nicole and I were right beside her so she assumed it was Johan. My brother told him to stop and he just nodded, looking confused and hurt. We went on playing and… I saw a little black person throwing snow at my sister. It was right next to Johan, so it looked like he was the one doing it, though he didn't throw anything after Kody talked to him. It wasn't as harsh as before, so everyone didn't have a problem with it. But… then I saw the black thing pick up some ice and pack it into snow. I cried for Stefany to duck, but it hit her across the cheek.

"Kody almost ended up beating Johan. He probably would have too, if Stefany hadn't come up to Johan first. She started screaming at him over her tears. She was so angry it was scary. The black thing was laughing like a madman. When it saw me looking it simply… grinned and vanished into thin air." Zachary looked at Stefany, who was staring back, eyes wide. Only then did she realize she had been holding her breath for a while. She started to breathe again normally. She asked quietly, as though afraid the creature might hear her, what happened next. Zachary thought for what seemed like a full five minutes before going on,

"She hit him."

"What?!"

"Stefany smacked him across the cheek and told him she hated him and that she wished he'd never been born. We didn't say anything… and Johan looked like someone had taken a gun and pointed it at him. I found out later that his mom used to tell him things like that all the time…" Edward cringed. He couldn't imagine a mother like that. But he had Stefany continue to listen as Zachary went on and on,

"He ran off after that. We went back to playing once everything had calmed down. When we were playing we heard screaming. Kody and Ben ran towards it and the rest of us stayed behind. Barely ten minutes later we saw Kody coming back, all wet. He said that Johan had fallen in the river and Ben had tried to save him. They were both hanging onto a branch and needed help.

"A little after we got there, the branch snapped. Stefany jumped in after them. Kody told me told me to go get help, but I didn't. I was too busy watching the little black thing dancing down the river's edge. I chased after it, though it was on the other side of the river. When it stopped, I looked into the river. Ben was holding onto a rock with Stefany and Johan. By that time Nicole and Kody had left for the grownups.

"The little black thing waved at me, grinning, and jumped into the water. Just when we were almost sure everything would be okay, Johan went under the water. Ben was dragged down too. Stefany started to cry. Thankfully, help arrived. The firemen and police helped rescue Ben and Johan from father down the river. Stefany was wrapped up in a towel and so was I, since I hugged her. When she saw Johan she hugged him and told him she was sorry. They talked a little before laughing.

"After that, they were the best of friends." Zachary finished, looking relieved. Stefany didn't exactly know what to say. The story slowly sunk in, making the room feel cold. After thinking over the odd tale, she asked,

"Have you… have you seen any of those black things since?" Stefany made sure she had eye contact with Zachary. His face was horrified and twisted into the deepest look of fear Stefany had ever seen. He nodded slowly, starting to cry all over again. As he shook, he breathed,

"Yes. When my grandpa died I saw them around his casket, looking at me. They laughed. I wouldn't have cried but after seeing that I did. I see them around some people here too. Mostly when they're sick or about to... about to die."

"Like who?" Stefany question slowly, leaning forward. Zachary's fixed gaze wavered as he pulled back, pale and sick looking.

"You." Zachary whimpered, lifting a shaking finger at Stefany. Stefany went ice cold. No, Edward thought, no! Why would something like that be hanging around? Why?

Suddenly, Zachary began to sob uncontrollably. His cries were loud and pained, as if he had been holding it all in for years, which, now that Edward thought about it, he probably had. He held himself in a hug, nearly choking on his own salty tears. If the door hadn't been closed, someone would have intruded by now. Stefany slid over towards Zachary and caringly placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away, hiding his face from her. Edward understood now. Of course, if Zachary could see those things, that he'd be scared. Heck, Edward was terrified of them! He couldn't imagine living with those things running in and out of sight like Zachary had to. Unexpectedly, Edward was snapped out of his train of thought when muffled words came from Zachary. Stefany requested that Zachary repeat himself more clearly. He looked at her with pink tinted blue eyes, bawling,

"Who are you?" he practically begged, but when he didn't get a response he desperately went on,"I know what you look like! You have blonde hair and wear a lot of black. You've got really scary yellow eyes and a bunch of… of demons hanging around y-you all the time!" Stefany stilled. Zachary even knew what he looked like! But he wasn't finished. Zachary took a couple of breaths to calm himself before going on to say, "Please, please just tell me! Are you a demon? Why do you keep on coming here? Why won't you leave me alone? Why?!" Zachary ended the last question with a punch to Stefany's shoulder. He was remarkably strong for his size Edward had to note as Stefany's body was showered with punch after punch. They became sloppier but still hurt; Stefany was sure there'd be bruises with the way it was going. Stefany took it all, letting the boy let it all out. He kept on rambling and crying, until, finally, his hits slowed. He rammed his fist against her collar bone once more before breaking down completely. Edward didn't know why, but he reminded him so much of Alphonse. He looked like Alphonse when they were on Yock Island. He had just broken down and Edward couldn't do anything to help his little brother. So he just let him cry as he rested on the mud while heaven cried with him as well.

Not wanting to repeat the same mistake twice, Edward let Stefany wrap her arms lightly around Zachary. She let him cry. And, surprisingly, Zachary didn't make any qualms or accusations about it. After minutes of tears and half sentences he was done. Zachary was dead tired as he rested against his sister's body. He listened to her heart beat and breathing. It was just like her, but totally different than before. She was warm, yes, but Zachary could feel the freezing sting of the demonic creatures that clung to her soul. It terrified him but, for some unknown reason, he felt safe in her arms.

"Zachary, are you awake?" Stefany's voice found his ears, though it sounded far off. The other voice that said the same thing was of a worried male, probably in his teens. Zachary normally hated to hear the other being talk. Yet he found he didn't have the strength to be afraid or angry. He just nodded into her chest, signally he was still conscious.

"Okay, um…" She trailed off. Edward wasn't sure if he should go on. He didn't know how this poor boy might react. But Zachary more than likely wouldn't tell anyone… and he had to know, that much was sure. Edward just had to take one peek at his face to see that Zachary was making himself sick. So, her stomach churning, Edward opened up Stefany's mouth and hesitantly whispered, "Zachary, I'm ready to tell you who I really am."

* * *

Oh, that was soo long. I'm sorry for the 22 page chapter… but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! The updates are slow, I know, but thank you so much for bearing with me. I hope to see you in the next installment! 

Happy Holidays!

SakuraSagura


	17. Under the City

"Zach!" Stefany called out from a room just down the hall. Zachary moved forward, knowing he had to show her something, a chorus of footsteps falling into time with him somewhere over his shoulder. He didn't look back, only tightened his grip on whatever was in his hands. He didn't know what it was, only that it was cold against his sweaty palms. Zachary's blue eyes twinkled with delight as he continued running down the hall. The air was fresh and cool, the aroma of flowers and farm animals mixing, leaving his nose to switch back and forth from admiration and irritation. But, he smiled to himself, it was okay, he was used to it.

Zachary turned and grabbed the handle of the door leading into Stefany's room. The icy cold of the knob stung his fingers and sent a chill down his spine. He tried turning the handle, but the door wouldn't open, no matter how he tugged. The boy stepped back; his hair ruffled by the fresh wind that danced by as if on a whim, and wondered why the door wasn't opening. After all, his sister had told him to come, hadn't she? Why wasn't she here? He really, really wanted to show her something.

"What do you have there?" A soft voice inquired. Zachary's heart leapt, taking the rest of his body an inch or so off the ground in surprise. He spun around like a top and stuck out his hands.

"Look!" Zachary grinned excitedly, pride swirling inside of his stomach, leaking out into his voice as he said, "I made it myself! Isn't it-"

The face before him seemed to block his throat, as if it were a dam to control the tide of breath flowing in and out of his mouth.

Zachary sat up in bed, his entire body covered in glinting beads of sweat in the early morning sunshine that peeked through his window. His breath returned little by little and the hair on the back of his neck eventually lowered into place again. On the floor, he could hear Al barking indignantly at being thrown off the bed when his owner awoke.

"Quiet," Zachary snapped irritably, "it's your own darn fault for sitting on my face!" Al continued to bark and Zachary continued to glare. He tossed his stuffed Spiderman at the yipping pup. Al whined and went to the corner of the room to sit under Zachary's desk, which was littered with comic books and gum wrappers. Sighing, the boy placed his clammy head in his hands and tried to remember his dream.

Zachary sought for any memories still lingering from the realm of sleep, but the more he grabbed at the less he found. Again and again, just as he had seized the image of a face or snatched a few words, they disappeared, leaving only an empty knowing in its stead. He needed to remember something.

Al started barking again.

"Would you shut up?" Zachary shouted, his eyes flaring up in anger at being unable to remember. His fingers grasped his stuffed batman's leg and the hero went flying towards a heap of comic books. The tower collapsed, bringing a shower of Marvel comics to his floor, startling the poor puppy hiding nearby. Zachary stared blankly at the printed adventures, an uneasy feeling tickling the back of his brain.

A hero… 

Why did that not set well with him? Zachary's stomach started to feel the raging storm of unease as he pondered over the word "hero". Something had happened … something that he'd been dreading… Something…

Still wondering why in the world Batman and Robin gave him a stomachache, Zachary glanced at his alarm clock. It was four in the morning, no wonder he didn't feel well. No person should have to wake up before noon unless they absolutely wanted to. He scooted himself under his blankets again. As his head hit the cool fabric of his pillow, he wondered if he had eaten some bad sushi last night. He grimaced as he remembered when Kitty and Cherry had told him that if he ate sushi he would grow gills. Stefany had been there, telling him to make sure to savor the taste and…

Zachary sprung back up in his bed with a gasp, his eyes wide with horror. Al jumped and bumped his head on the underside of Zachary's desk, but the boy took no notice. He was too busy running through his own thoughts.

How had he ended up back in his bed? He had been in his sister's room and… Zachary felt his stomach shift uncomfortably, as though he was falling and not finding a place to land. He began shaking as he crawled out of bed. Had it all been a dream? As Zachary tiptoed to his door he spotted his skateboard proper up against the wall, as if waiting for him. The boy smiled nervously as he clutched the signed skateboard to his side.

"A… h-hero, huh?"

The smell was getting to her.

Stefany pulled her polka dot pajamas to her nose and gave a great sniff. Nope, it wasn't her. She looked around her room, which was looking ever more cluttered from her frantic, early morning search, her nosed pinched tightly in the utmost disgust. Edward hated this smell. It was making him angrier and angrier by the second as the revolting scent lingered just under Stefany's nose, giving no specific guidance to where it was coming from. He made her body bend down and peek under the bed. Swiping her hand back and forth, she defeated a civilization of dust bunnies and captured a stray sock, but the bunnies and sock didn't reveal the location of the sickening stench. Standing and tossing the sock aside, Edward tried and failed to restrain the onslaught of unwanted thoughts that were overtaking his tired mind. As he searched the room, it only became stronger.

The smell made Stefany's insides sick and her fists tremble. Although Edward knew better, he had half a mind to shout out for that man. Stefany's mouth twitched into a sneer as the image of that man swam circle around his mind's eye. That man's golden eyes, always caged in by glasses, hiding whatever alchemic scheme he had that day, stared directly at him from the confines of hazy memories. His wearied face and sweeping trench coat shadowed by the blinding sunlight that had seared Edward's eyes as a child was prominent in his thoughts. Stefany's fists clenched firmly and breathing tensed.

What the hell was Hohenheim's cologne doing in a 13-year-old's bedroom?

As Stefany kicked aside an innocent teddy bear, shouting sounded from outside her bedroom walls. It was growing steadily louder, as if something with a big mouth was swiftly approaching.

Forgetting for the moment about the stench, Edward made straight for the door, cautiously keeping Stefany's ear away from the patched hole where a katana had once broken through.

"Pen… or… ease!" Someone cried desperately. Stefany raised an eyebrow in question at this strange declaration. Edward had heard stupid before, seeing as he knew Mustang, but it was odd nonetheless.

"Oh… Do… plee!" Stefany pressed her ear harder against the cool, blue wood.

"Open the door, please!"

"Oh!" Stefany nodded in understanding, "that makes mo-"

"Now, you fart-brain!" The voice screamed.

Comprehension dawned upon her and Stefany bolted back away from the door, terrified that something sharp and painful would fly in and break more than just the door. Holding a pillow before her for protection, she waited for the inevitable to arrive.

_Thunk!_

"Hello?" Stefany called, suddenly remembering to act according to the body Edward was in, "Who is it?"

A groan reached Stefany's ear from the other side of the door. Tossing the pillow back onto her unmade bed, she went and opened the door, hoping Johan was slowly being crushed somewhere and was thus too busy to bother her. When Stefany looked out she found nothing but a dimly lit hallway. Not even a single servant was walking the corridor for some early cleaning. Rubbing her tired green eyes, Stefany closed the door, only for it to knock against something.

"Ow!" Someone yelped, "What was that for?!" Stefany opened the door and looked out again. She had a sinking feeling that it would be hard to fight off someone that was invisible. "Down here, stupid." Stefany glared down at the source of the voice, reading to kick whoever was down there. She stopped, her stomach dropping.

Zachary looked back up at his sister's body with a scalding glare. Edward was abruptly reminded of last night. And, judging from Zachary's expression, the little boy wasn't too happy about it. In fact, he looked outraged. Though, Edward thought to himself that could also be that fact Zachary had just been hit repeatedly by a door in the last few minutes. Stefany's mouth forced itself into what Edward hoped looked more like a genuine smile and not a pained grimace.

"H-hey, Zachary," she greeted him in a falsely casual voice, a pale hand gripping the handle in case Zachary made any sudden movement with a stake and some holy water.

Still on the floor, his hands covering a swelling bump, a skateboard sitting on his back, Zachary said solemnly, "We need to talk."

* * *

Fullmetal Alchemist

If I were you

Chapter 17

By Sakura Sagura

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm sorry for the hiatus, by the way… It was longer than I thought it would be. Anyway, I went muse fishing several times and finally caught something that wasn't totally horrible. Enjoy!

* * *

On a crooked street of cobblestone that ran down in the old side of Central, the looming walls of surrounding buildings echoed the footsteps of their early morning visitor. The visitor was wrapped in a shawl, which lay over a simple buttoned shirt and long skirt. A leather purse was tucked protectively under her arm as she walked. Glasses sat on her nose and her blonde hair was left to rest on her shoulders. Men that sat around meager fires hidden in alleyways peered at the passerby, sometimes calling out, before returning to the warmth. Her shoes continued onward, her eyes searching every nook and cranny, her ears gauging every sound that broke the early morning silence, and her right hand ready to fly to the conceal gun she had strapped on her thigh.

Riza Hawkeye ignored the damp chill of the air as she crossed into another narrow street; her orders from Mustang clear in her mind. This street took her along another district of disheveled houses. Lamps hidden behind windows granted their light on the dreary road Riza traveled. However, she avoided the light as much as possible in case she was recognized. As she was considering how much time she had left to look, a loud bang broke out in the air. Riza's eyes shot up the street to where the noise had come from. A tall, hooded figure had just left a pub and was crossing to the other side of the street in a jog. The figure took a sharp turn out of Riza's sight and the air was once again quiet. Riza adjusted her shawl and followed.

She followed the figure for almost fifteen minutes before she took cover in the shadows of an alley while the figure took a careful look around. When he or she had finished, the figure entered a tall, magnificent building, an echo of his or her footsteps ringing in the air. The painted windows were shattered in some places, but the beautiful, decorative outside mostly remained in tact. There was a flash of light from within. Riza took off her shoes and went inside the cathedral, wary of the noise she could make with or without her shoes on. When she entered, the figure was standing before an open opening in the floor. From where she hid in the shadows, Riza could faintly see a stairway going down into the darkness of the opening. The church around her was beginning to feel less and less holy by the minute.

The figure stepped into the passageway, leaving Riza alone in the darkness of the church. After a few minutes, Riza too went down the stairway.

The steps continued on and on under the flames of the torches hanging around her. The walls dripped with water, however, making her way slippery and dangerous. When she contemplated turning around and informing Mustang about her findings someone up ahead shouted something. Riza's hand shot to her gun and she darted down the stairs. Her fingers switched off the safety at the same moment light erupted around her. The stairs she had been about to step down flattened under the alchemic light and Riza crashed to the ground, her gun escaping her grip and firing into the shadows as it too hit the floor.

"That was unexpected," mused a male voice. She sat up, grabbed her purse from under her, and swiftly dug around in it. Her fingers met something small and cold just as the voice asked, "What are you doing down here?" For an answer Riza tore a Derringer out of her purse and aimed it at the figure standing before her. Though a torch burned nearby, the way the hood covered the figure's face was so that whatever expression lay there was cloaked by shadows. Riza waited while the figure watched her steady hands in silence as they aimed at his chest. The small hand held gun only had two bullets in it, Riza knew, but that should be all she needed with her target in such close range.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The military woman said, "What exactly are you doing in a tunnel beneath Central City?"

"Are you Miss Hawking?" The figure inquired. Riza kept her frown to herself and replied that he needed to tell her his name first. "But are you?" He tried again, adding, "Do you work for Mustang?"

"What are you doing down here?" Riza questioned, her voice stern. The figure was quiet. Riza's stony expression melted into a more frustrated one as she brought her aim up from his chest to his head.

"I'm sorry," apologized the figure, holding up his hands. Riza raised an eyebrow. He continued hastily, "I didn't mean to startle you. I just need to know if you work for Mustang or not."

"Why?" she inquired, her suspicion growing by the minute. The figure paused. He seemed torn as to whether he should explain fully or not. "Answer me or I'll shoot!" Riza threatened. Finally, he answered,

"Something horrible is going to happen soon."

"What is?"

"The people of Amestris are in grave danger. If you work for Mustang, you have to inform him to keep the peace in Liore. Scar's there, they're going to make a stone-"

"Stone?" Riza asked in surprise, "As in the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yes."

"B-but… that requires…" Suddenly, understanding washed over her and her grip loosened as she stared at the figure in a mix of awe and horror.

"Edward told Scar what his arm was supposed to be used for."

"Edward…?"

"Yes… Well, at least, the person most of the military perceives to be Edward." The figure bent his head like he was staring at the feet. Riza was a couple steps up, though where she sat it had flattened out thanks to the figure's alchemy, and, as she looked down at him, she saw his hands reach to his face. In his voice regret took hold and left his words quiet and ashamed, "There will also be a stone made here, beneath Central."

"Then," Riza interjected worriedly, "the people of Liore and Central will be-"

"No."

"No?" Riza repeated in confusion, her arms aching from holding her gun for so long. The figure dropped his hands and shook his head slowly.

"The people of Central, on the whole, will not be harmed. They believe that there will not be need of so many living specimens this time."

"Who are 'they' and why do they think that?"

"Are you one of Mustang's subordinates?" Asked the figure. The two stared at each other for a full minute as Riza's thoughts coursed through her mind. He could be lying. He could be a spy. He could be the source of help they needed. Riza weighed the situation. She could shoot him if he was lying, but this man also seemed to be an alchemist of sorts from his little light show earlier. Her eyes gave a quick sweep of the staircase for her other gun, but the torchlight revealed it nowhere.

"What's the reason why Mustang is so important?"

"He's the commanding officer of the Elric brothers, is he not?"

"Yes…"

"He, if my memory serves me right, is a trustworthy man who knows of the Philosopher Stone's horrors. I also believe he wishes to take King Bradley's place someday soon, is that right?"

"He wants to become Führer, yes."

"Then," the figure said with a smile in his voice, "I wish to help him achieve that dream." Riza was hesitant at the man's words. After some thought, she inquired as to why he wanted that. The figure said, "Because I feel this country has spent enough time being controlled by those who only seek its destruction. I am regrettably on my way to aid them now, as a matter of fact."

"If you feel that way, then why do you help them?"

"Because," the figure said sadly, "if I do not, I fear for those involved even more." When Riza said nothing, he bent down to the stairs and reached for something in the shadows. Riza, her arms hurting already, poised perfect aim again and was about to tell him to stand when he did so, her other gun in his hand. "If you choose to help me, you may need this, Ms. Hawking."

The sky was dotted with stars slowly ebbing into the early morning sunlight. The air was cold and misty, covering Edward's already sweating face with chilling droplets. His feet pounded against the dew-ridden earth, his heart thundering and his ears straining. Edward felt the earth dip below him, totally catching him off guard. He tumbled forward, landing hard against the rocky ground with his auto-mail arm taking the blow.

A terrible crunching sound echoed all around the forest, bouncing off the trees hiding behind veils of mist, their leaves trying to hold the droplets forming on their faces. A swirling wind danced through the forest and they began to fall like tears as Edward tried to push himself upward onto his knees, only to find that his right arm creaked as if in pain when he tried.

Once on his knees, Edward rolled back the sleeve of his trench coat hesitantly and his green eyes peered down at the auto-mail. Wire after wire peeked back out at him from beneath the shattered frame.

"Well," Edward said quietly to himself as an unnerving thought arrived, "at least I know Ed will either die at the hands of Greed or Winry." She made his body push its owner back onto his feet while his stomach began to feel rather sick from the bad joke. Flexing his right hand, Edward found it still worked, albeit the rattle and creaking sounds that occurred whenever it moved and a slight pinching in his shoulder when he flexed his fingers. That in and of itself seemed amazing. After all the beatings and everything he'd had been through, it still worked.

Izumi and Edward had trudged up to Dante's mansion sometime after midnight. Izumi had transmuted a hiding spot from a hill near the house for Edward and then went on her way to go see if anyone was inside. When she didn't come back after a good half hour, Stefany couldn't take the worry nipping at her sanity anymore and forced her way out by kicking the earth above Edward with an auto-mail foot. Edward had gone up to the door, not knowing any other way in and not wanting to use alchemy, and found it was open. He went in to find most of the house in ruins. Spikes and ruble covered the majority of the mansion as far as Edward could see, and the sound of battle sting rang in the air.

Izumi and Greed were fighting relentlessly, though Greed kept repeating he hated fighting women. Izumi just kept pounding away at the ultimate shield with little more than a scratch or two left on Greed. Blood continued to trickle down from the cuts covering her skin, however, leaving her face shockingly ashen in comparison to the crimson stains. Loa had stumbled in to report that they had not found Edward, only to stop the entire fiasco when everyone's eyes landed on the alchemist in question.

Greed had shouted for Loa to catch him, but Izumi cut the giant off with a clap of her hands and a couple of quickly transmuted walls, stalling Loa long enough for her to order Edward to run like hell, which he obeyed after shouting, "He's like a diamond now, but make him into a pencil and you'll be fine!"

Edward had dashed out into the wooded area, forgoing the path he and Izumi had taken earlier, and letting Stefany's mind scream at itself in rage for such a stupid way of telling Izumi how to beat Greed. Loa had obviously told Martel and Dorchet, because the three kept popping up every once in a while to try capturing Edward. Needless to say, this little horror game of tag was tiring Edward's already tired body out and the forest was becoming more and more like a maze. Stefany, who already had very little idea of how Amestris was laid out, had no idea how to get out of the forest.

A shower of dew fell upon Edward's shoulders, the icy water awaking him to his situation. Staring up to the leaves above, he caught a sight of Dorchet, his sword drawn, a frustrated glare plastered on his face, and blood dripping from his nose. Smiling shying, Edward called, "Your nose okay?"

Dorchet spat in return. Edward sidestepped the spit and wondered if he had the luck to make Dorchet slip and smack his face against a mossy boulder again.

Nope, Stefany concluded when she spotted the glare on the chimera's face, that's probably not going to happen. Then again, why not at least try to run away? Maybe Loa and Dorchet would collide into one another just for old time's sake.

Taking off like a very tired bullet, Edward darted between a bundle of trees and over a fallen log, not daring to look over his shoulder. He could hear the soles of Dorchet's shoes touching down on the branches overhead and wondered if getting stabbed from above would hurt more or less than being strangled alive by Martel or sat on by Loa. Edward's heartbeat kept accelerating even after his run became a jog. However, his heart did skip a beat when his feet froze at the sight of a pointed sword just a yard away from him.

"All right," Dorchet said with a grin, "why don't you just give in and come along with us?" He wiped away the blood dripping from his nose when he finished, whipping the blood to the ground beneath his feet. Stefany searched frantically for a way out, only to hear the thunderous stomping of Loa and the swift slither of Martel just yards away.

"Oh," Loa said when he came in on Edward's left.

"Good, Dorchet, you've caught him!" Martel congratulated when she dropped down from a leafy bough above.

"Little rat… You sure Greed said we couldn't chop this kid up? Not even a little?" The dog chimera inquired hopefully. Edward cringed. Thankfully, Martel gave Dorchet a silencing glare; keeping Stefany from letting Edward wet himself.

Glimpsing around for an escape rout, Stefany decided to try and save some time with a little trick she learned from the movies. Hopefully Hollywood hadn't stretched the truth on this idea too.

"So," Edward started hoarsely, "why are you all so keen on capturing me?" The three shot each other questioning looks before Martel spoke up.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know." She stepped forward a little as the wind continued to run on by, trying to take her bangs for a ride. The stars still glowed in the sky, though faintly as the sun continued to creep over the hills far off behind the crooked mob of trees the four were enclosed in. "You see," she said as though telling a secret, "Greed wants his freedom. If he gets his freedom, we're set too."

"How…" Edward muttered almost inaudibly, an uneasy frown on his face, "Does kidnapping me get him freedom?" Dorchet lowered his sword an inch or two at this question so he could look straight into Edward's green eyes.

"'Master' said if Greed traded you in, he wouldn't have to get involved."

"'Master'?" Edward asked in surprise. Stefany thought of all the people who could possibly be referred to by that name. After a moment, Edward asked, "Dante?"

"Ha!" Loa boomed at the alchemist's conclusion. Edward gazed at the ox man in confusion and tried again.

"Bradley?"

"The President?" Dorchet spat as if in disgust.

"Okay, then…Hohenheim?" Edward tried for the third time.

"Who?" Dorchet questioned, steadily raising his sword back up to his eye level. His drenched outfit and the cold wind didn't seem to affect him as much as it did Edward. His teeth were chattering and his body shivered. At least when he had been running for dear life he had been a little warm, but standing here, trying to escape, left him freezing.

"Who's this 'Master' and what… am I involved in?" Edward choked out.

"We don't know." Martel replied matter-of-factly.

"But you just said it wasn't-"

"That's just it," Dorchet said gruffly, letting his sword down a bit and his feet snuggling into a ready stance, "we don't know who 'Master' is, we just know that it isn't Dante or the President."

"W-why not D-Dante or the President?" Edward chattered quickly when he noticed that Dorchet's eyes had flared back up again. Stefany was feeling quite ill with a sword pointing at Edward's throat.

"What does the President have to do with all this in the first place? Nothing!" Dorchet growled.

"And," Loa said, "Dante's dead."

"What?" Edward yelped. He knew she'd been missing, Izumi had said that herself. Stefany had just guessed she was in Liore reeking havoc, like she had done in the anime. But if an alchemist bent on continually creating more and more Philosopher's Stones with the help of her loyal homunculi had died then where did that leave everything? And, in the first place, how had Dante died? What were the homunculi doing now? Well, Stefany thought unpleasantly, besides trying to kill me, that is.

"How did-"

Edward heard it before he saw it. An earsplitting bang erupted off somewhere to Edward's right and, the next thing he knew, blood fell before his eyes from the blade in Dorchet's quick hand. As soon as the red appeared, it was gone, slashing back again at another officer in blue. Edward gaped stupidly at the cluster of mps appearing out of the woods, guns pointed and ready, shouting so many orders that the noise was undecipherable to his ears. Yet, Edward found, the gunshots were still very clear.

Martel's shoulder bled profusely as an officer shot rapidly before being overtaken by her coiling arms. Restraining himself from shouting to leave the chimeras alone, Edward pushed his freezing feet forward, and took off for the horde of trees. Bullets whizzed by and the shouting increased, mostly, Stefany guess, from the battle between Greed's followers and the state's pawns. Thinking of nothing other than finding cover, Edward turned sharply for a large rock formation. His foot caught itself in a root, and his run was unexpectedly halted.

Pain struck Edward's body as if lightning had zapped it. Gasping, Edward's knees crumpled underneath him, allowing the ground to come flying upward rapidly. Martel was screaming, Dorchet was swearing to himself, and soldiers groaned, but all seemed very far away. As Edward fell to the ground, a stream of blood seemed caught midair. When he passed it, the world around him began melting away into the darkness. The crimson against the lonely shadows was taunting as all sound erased itself, leaving Edward reaching forsakenly for that little red rope.

Stefany looked at the white nothingness that surrounded her, an unease sliding over her yet again. She folded her arms to her chest; half hoping it might protect her, and waited for the black hands to lounge out to take away that which was rightfully hers. The girl's heartbeat was pounding against her ribs as if it were trying to break through the cage confining it and escape the abuse sure to come. Her stomach rolled and twisted itself into knots in the silence that was pressing down heavier on Stefany with every passing moment. That thing, that self-proclaimed 'god', was sure to arrive with a smirk in its unworldly voice and eagerness in its step. She braced herself.

Silence.

Her shoulders hurt, the tense muscles there burning while she refused to release them. However, after a few more moments of waiting for nothing, Stefany took a deep breath and unfolded her now sore arms. Peering around without much to see, she wondered if maybe this was some kind of joke. Stefany stepped forward slowly through the fog and eventually came upon The Gate. She stood there; staring at the forms of people left reaching for something.

They looked so helpless, Stefany thought, but so determined as they reached for something. Curious, Stefany moved forward a little bit more to try and see if there was anything up there.

"Darn it," she muttered under her breath, "even if there is, this stupid fog's probably blocking it! But…" She stopped and peered wide-eyed at the figures before her. Gawking probably wasn't the best thing to do while standing before an unoccupied portal, but she couldn't help it. What could cause people to grasp so longingly? She wondered who the people were and what they were doing here in the first place when a sudden sound caused her nerves to jump, taking her feet with it.

A sudden sound that sounded an awful lot like knocking…

Breathing hard and her heart pounding, Stefany swiveled around in every which direction for the sound. It came again, a distant echoing of someone slamming his or her fist against something. Common sense slapped her hard as she locked her eyes on The Gate. Her lungs felt blocked off by the sudden, drowning fear. Someone was knocking on Heaven's Gate.

Or Hell's, she hadn't decided which yet.

Cold metal pressed against her skin. The shocking feeling was as if she had fallen into a bank of snow after a hot shower. Stefany gasped while struggling to swat away the cold.

"Ah," a dry voice said, "still kicking I see. Don't worry, your daughter will be just fine." There was a chorus of sighing that sounded like the owners had been having a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest. The cold was lifted away and Stefany's eyelids wrenched open, only to slam shut again at the sudden light.

"Are you okay, fart brain?" Quavered a small voice. Stefany squinted in the voice's direction to find Zachary leaning forward, his brother and parents behind him with thankful smiles. His usual angry mask was replaced by a fear that left him shaking. Edward wondered for a moment if Zachary ever wanted to be an actor when he grew up. He must have some skill, seeing as the kid was normally shouting incantations and swinging crosses at him. In fact, last thing Edward remembered was when Zachary had come into Stefany's room with a stern frown, his eyes intently locked on his sister's. And now Zachary was suddenly scared for someone whom he professed he hated. Stefany winced. The bright lights and confusion were hurting her head.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Honey," Stefany's mother asked worriedly, "did you take your medicine yet?"

"No," Stefany replied, rubbing her eyes, "It's only four in the morning." There was a short pause in the conversation. Zachary fidgeted and said,

"Um, it's nice o'clock now. You've been out for a while…"

"Are you sure you're well, sweetie?" Her mother asked with anxious eyes.

"I'm fine," Stefany mumbled in response, slightly irritated with the time change. She sat up from the soft cot and damp pillow beneath her. Edward didn't have time to lie around in some sickroom while trying to figure out a way back home. Just as he was getting ready to swing Stefany's legs over the side of the cot, a hand grasped her shoulder, keeping the teen still.

"Hold it, young lady," said the dry voice; "I think it best if you lie back down for a while."

"No thanks," Stefany retorted, clutching the hand on her shoulder and removing it, "I'd rather..." She stopped. An elderly man with a thick mustache and glasses was looking at her intently, his hand still in her fingers.

"Doctor Keelson has taken such good care of you, dearest," Stefany heard her mother say. She turned to the frail woman sitting in a chair that made her look all the more smaller. "Must you be so rude to him?"

"Now, now, it isn't a big deal, madam." Doctor Keelson smiled pleasantly, tearing away the hand that had been held loosely in Stefany's limp fingers up to adjust his glasses. Her mother smiled in return before turning back to her daughter. Stefany let her arm down onto her lap and avoided the woman's watering eyes. Edward couldn't look at them at the moment. They looked too near to closing for good for him to make full eye contact and lie. Stefany stared at her blankets as her father and Doctor Keelson talked, wondering how she'd make it out of the room without getting red water injected into her blood stream first.

"H-hey." Her little brother began hesitantly. Stefany lifted her eyes to Zachary.

"What?"

"What happened when…? You know…" He shot a nervous glance at Kody, who was watching the two with a wary look in his eye. Stefany looked at him too. He gazed at her with a relieved smile coming back to his lips. He mouthed if she was feeling better. She grinned and nodded, which, Edward knew, was a complete lie.

"Well?" Zachary tugged on Stefany's pajama sleeve with a trembling hand. Stefany brought her gaze back to Zachary. Her suspicion was high and her trust low of the little boy sitting on a stool next to the cot, yet she couldn't forget his tears from last night.

"Nothing." She said as she began to turn back to the wall.

"Please," Zachary whispered, again grabbing her sleeve, "tell me, Ed." Stefany jumped. Edward knew he had told Zachary, and he was pretty sure that's what Zachary had come to chew him out earlier that morning for, but the tenderness in the boy's voice was startling. However, what was also startling was the fact that the doctor's eyes were not on the billfold in the father's hands, but on Zachary.

"Quiet, idiot!" Stefany hushed him, shooting another nervous glance at Keelson. Zachary didn't seem to get the point however.

"B-but, you were there one second and th-the next you were gone! I mean… You you, not you her!"

"Za- What?" Stefany questioned, her head hurting again.

"I mean, my sister's body was there but… you weren't… Where did you go?"

"Wait," Stefany said, leaning forward so that the two were almost nose-to-nose. Edward's mind was jumping back to his trip to The Gate. He'd been there alone. That 'God' thing was gone, and, apparently, so was he. If what Zachary said was true, that he had left this girl's body completely, then there might be a way to get him back to his own body and foil the homunculi's plan! Stefany searched Zachary's eyes with a new eagerness, asking as quietly as she could with Edward's hope building constantly, "My soul left? Gone? Just like that?"

"Yeah," the little brother replied, looking a little reluctant at the sudden change in her attitude. "Poof. Gone. Vanished. Disappeared. Outta here-"

"Got it."

"But, um… Someone else was in your body."

"What?" Stefany squawked. Zachary grimaced.

"It wasn't like they had control over you or anything… It's just that I could feel something… residing in it."

"Some… 'thing'?" Stefany echoed, her eyebrows knitting in suspicion.

"It wasn't inhuman, I don't think. Maybe… But it felt distant somehow. It was as if-"

"Oh, what a loving brother and sister, sharing secrets!" Doctor Keelson boomed. The two jumped and spun their heads around to gawk at him. Doctor Keelson smiled pleasantly down at the two and chuckled a bit at their ashen faces. "Zach, m'boy, I'm afraid you and your family should leave. Let Miss Stefany rest a while and-"

"I think I need a check-up too!" Zachary interrupted after a quick glance in his sister's direction. He put the back of his hand to his mouth and faked a cough, "I'm sick too. The fart brain and I should have a double check-up!" Stefany watched the brunette boy and the doctor try and persuade each other. Did Zachary know the doctor was up to something?

"Honey," Zachary's mother chided, "Come along, leave the good doctor alone. Let your sister be. The two of you can play later when she's well." She motioned for him to follow her out of the white room. Zachary seemed torn, his eyes darting back and forth between mother and sister, doctor and door. Finally, after much rebuking of his parents, Zachary left, sending one last glance over his shoulder.

When the door had been hesitantly shut and the footsteps had faded away the doctor turned and smiled at Stefany, who glared in return. Keelson played with the stethoscope hanging around his neck as he calmly walked over to her. Stefany tensed her fists, ready to let them fly at any moment.

"Now," Doctor Keelson began as he sat himself down on the stool Zachary had been using. He put his stethoscope on and pressed the ear against her chest. "Breathe in," the doctor ordered as the icy metal stung Stefany's skin, "and breathe out."

"What are you planning?" Stefany asked on her exhale, green eyes burning.

"How are things? Is school going well? Your friends will be coming to tonight's ball, won't they? Breathe in-"

"Don't change the subject, homunculus!" Stefany barked, ignoring his command. "What the hell are you planning tonight? That bastard up at school told me I couldn't miss the ball…"

"I said to breathe in. All this excitement is getting to your heartbeat, it's making it more difficult to-"

"Like you really care about my health!" Stefany spat. Doctor Keelson retracted the stethoscope from his patient and let it rest against his own chest. Adjusting his glasses, he let out a low chuckle.

"Oh, but your health is very important to us, my dear."

"You can drop the kind old man act, Johan. We both know you're just a sick, dirty-"

"Now, now, you wouldn't want your little brother to hear you talking with such language. It might… tear. Him. Apart." Doctor Keelson said, emphasizing the last three words with devilish pleasure. Stefany face withdrew into a horrified expression, a cold sensation trickling down her spine.

"Stay away from Al!"

"Alphonse? The robot?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow, "I can't reach him currently. I was talking about the more fragile brother that you have become quite close with."

"Al's not a robot!" Stefany said with a raised voice. Her eyebrows weighed down on her lashes as understanding washed over her. It almost felt like she was drowning as she ordered, "Stay away from Zachary too. He's just a kid, he isn't involved."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it… as long as you behave yourself and keep those precious stones safe." Doctor Keelson leaned in then and patted her stomach. Stefany flung her readied fist at him almost as soon as the tips of his fingers had come in contact with her. Though she wasn't very strong the sound of Stefany's fist colliding with the man's nose was still sickeningly loud. It was accented with a stream of warm blood that spurted forth from his nostrils, leaving the girl's knuckles dripping with crimson.

"So sorry," said Stefany as she jumped from her cot to the floor and darted towards the door, "but I'm not open for any sexual harassment today, Johan!" Her hand grasped greedily at the air as her feet neared the door.

"I'll forgive you," said an arrogant voice, "if you dance with me tonight." Then, Stefany's fingers just inches from the knob, a pair of familiar green eyes loomed down on her as a foot rammed against her side, sending Stefany spinning against the tiled floor. Stefany rolled over and pushed herself up to her knees as quickly as she could, her bloodied hands leaving streaks of red on the floor. Johan knelt down so the two were eyelevel and delivered a sharp blow to her back, sending Stefany back to the ground. He whispered, "Of course, if you refuse, you'll still be equally beautiful in that lovely white dress set against a sea of blood, huh?"

"What…?" She wheezed, cradling her throbbing side as she contemplated a way out. Being so close to his face was causing Edward to consider transmuting a spike through that haughty smirk, but knew his current body would probably suffer for it more than the homunculus's.

"There will be quite a lot of people there. It's a ball after all." Johan said as if he were explaining something very simple to a very dim child, "It would be… unfortunate if you rebelled and we had to kill off a few party guests."

"You bastard." Stefany cussed under her breath. After a moment, she brought her hand away from her side and held it in a fist before Johan. Stefany held it there as she tried to control her breathing again. The homunculus smiled at her, obviously viewing this show as amusing. The teenage girl inquired, "If I were to break your nose again right now, which I really want to do, would you just go back to normal?"

Johan nodded.

"When you were little, could you have regenerated just like that?"

"When I was little, hm?" Johan asked, giving Stefany an odd look.

"Yeah, back when you almost drowned. Did you regenerate yourself there too? Or…?" Stefany left her sentence hanging, hoping Johan would be stupid enough to assume she knew something she shouldn't and thus tell her anyway. Edward had used it more than once in his journey. There was always a villain dumb enough to fall for it, which saved a lot of time of snooping, only to find that what they were looking for wasn't there.

"Or…?" Johan echoed.

Well, okay, so maybe he wasn't that stupid.

"Yes?" Stefany said, her fist still in the anxious air.

"Or what?" Johan asked, grabbing her hand roughly and bending it so that Stefany's arm felt ready to snap. Teeth gritted and back bending to relieve some of the pain, Stefany grunted a few colorful sentences at Johan, who simply grinned and chuckled while he watched his prey suffered. As she was pulling her leg back, his other arm shot out and pulled her back against his chest where he pinned her with his arm.

"Why," Stefany managed to say, "are you… doing this?" She kicked backwards at him, but all she hit was a blocking shin. Johan tightened his one armed grip so that speech was impossible and breathing a task. The room started dipping in and out of darkness as her lungs began to burn, Stefany's fingers grasping his muscled arm and fruitlessly trying to pull it away. Johan's choking grip slowly tightened some more, as though his arm was an anaconda, and Stefany's eyes and mouth opened as wide as they could. Her legs refused to continue the attack anymore, her vision was failing, Johan's chuckle was all her ears heard aside from the frantic, desperate drumming of her heart, and Edward's mind was blank except for one thing.

That he, Edward, was going to die here, a world away from his brother.

Fear shot through her, as though replacing the contents of her veins with pure terror. Johan's body was like a solid, rock wall, impossible to beat away no matter how many times he was struck. Stefany couldn't beat him just by breaking his nose or kicking his shins. She wasn't nearly strong enough. There was no way out of here except death.

Something shifted inside of Stefany at that moment. A weight seemed to move from within, and, before Edward had a moment to think about it, a circle appeared in his mind's eye and he found his hands together the next second. Red light spewed forth, striking out at the room like lightning searching the earth for a place to land. Whatever Johan had found so funny only moments before apparently wasn't very funny now. He released Stefany and darted away. Her legs collapsed under her weight and she crumpled to the floor, her insides squirming. Something inside of her was moving, breaking itself down and rebuilding on the spot. Red light flared all around her and Johan continued to dodge best he could, curses leaving his lips every chance he had. Stefany's fingers held her stomach. Horrified at what was happening left Edward fearing that something might tear out of her stomach the moment her hands weren't there to hold it in.

_"Mommy!"_

_"I'm lost! I'm lost!"_

_"I want to go home!"_

The voices came suddenly, blocking out Johan's shouting. They weren't voices Edward had ever heard before. There were far away, as though someone was screaming them at a distance, but still managed to sound as if they were shrieking right in front Stefany's body.

_"Help me!"_

_"I don't want to die!"_

_"What's happening?"_

_"Oh, god! Oh, god, help me!"_

"Help!" Stefany cried, "Somebody, please…!" Whatever was inside jerked around and a new wave of red light belted out at Johan, who had been coming towards Stefany with an enraged look. She felt like the thing inside was on fire. "Help me!" Stefany cried again, her grip leaving her ribs hurting as transmutations struck the room.

Someone yelped in shock.

"No!" Johan bellowed. Stefany opened a tearing eye to see Zachary standing by the door, a look of fright stealing away his childish features. Johan rushed at him, only to have the floor beneath trap him as a hand emerged from the tiles. "No! Edward, release me or I'll kill that d-" A spike ejected from the wall and took off Johan's head before he could even finish his sentence.

There went his smirk.

"Ed," Zachary shouted, "what's happening? I was hiding outside the room and… Why…?" His eyes scanned the room swiftly before resting back on Stefany's body. The red light was dimming now and her insides were calming. Zachary ran over to Stefany and knelt down next to her. She opened her other eye to look at him.

"Leave…" Stefany breathed.

"No." Zachary said. His eyes were dripping with salty tears but they were still determined.

"He'll kill you."

"He'll kill you too!"

"Zachary, just get away before…" Stefany let her sentence falter. She looked up at the child who was shaking his head at her. When Zachary stopped, he wiped his tears away with the back of his left hand and said,

"Please, please, please," he begged, "hide. You have to." Zachary timidly tugged on Stefany's hair. He brought it before her watering eyes. Stefany's body felt incased in ice as she gaped at the blonde hair resting in Zachary's trembling fingers. The hand holding Johan crumbled. The monster's fists shattered the spike before he turned to the two.

"I hate being the stone tester." Johan spat, "It means kissing and almost killing you. Neither are fun, especially with that little show you just put on." His green eyes had changed to a violent violet as he glared daggers at Stefany. "You have no idea what you've just done, do you? You little insect, using the stone's powers like that…" Stefany glared back as best she could. She was feeling better than she had in a while now. The stones must have given her an energy boost of some kind. While happy for the strength, Edward regretted how her body had gotten it.

"That was the Philosopher's Stone's work, right?" Stefany ventured as she cautiously removed her sore arms away from her abdomen. She lifted herself up into a standing position, leaving Zachary to sit on the floor, gazing up at her. Stefany gave the room a quick one over. The walls had many odd appendages sticking out: hands grasping for where the homunculus once stood, feet trying to trip him, spikes hoping to make him Swiss cheese. The cabinet doors had either been transmuted into something else or had a transmutation go through them. The counters and beds had been used for material and the floor was no longer flat but had just as many appendages protruding outward as the walls, if not more. The ceiling was no better and the lights that remained working brought a gleam upon the blood that Johan had shed during his evasions.

"Yes," Johan sneered, "but I can see that you've been kind enough to put your own twist on things." Stefany didn't say anything; she hadn't even known half of the things around her had been transmuted.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I tend to fight back when I'm being choked to death." Stefany frowned.

"I was not going to kill you."

"Johan, do you even understand the meaning of 'not'?"

"I wanted to see how far along the stones had come," Johan explained, his look of annoyance plain on his face. He wiped away some blood that was dripping from his chin as he continued, "They're almost ready. Congrats, you get to die soon."

"Joy," Stefany replied sarcastically.

"Johan?" Zachary's voice quavered into the two's conversation. The homunculus redirected his glare at Zachary, who simply stared back at him. "Did you die?"

Johan's glare disappeared and apprehension took up residence in his face instead. Zachary waited.

"I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

"That's not what I mean." Zachary said quietly, his eyes still locked on the form of his servant. "When you almost… did you drown that day?" Stefany gaped at Zachary. He was so calm. Zachary waited as Johan's lips slowly melted into a smirk.

"You're a smart boy." The homunculus said, his smirk twitching at its edges as he spoke. "The Johan you knew then died that day. It was very convenient that I should find his body. I'd been waiting for quite a while to get a vessel near enough to your family…"

"Ah," Zachary mumbled, "That makes sense." He stood up slowly, his face blank of emotion. Stefany watched as Zachary's made a move for his right pocket. She understood only a second before Zachary bolted, and was too late to stop him. Johan, however, didn't get it.

"Zachary, you idiot, stop!" Stefany ordered. It was too late, his paper had been whipped out of his pocket and his face had relit with a spark of anger. He charged at Johan, yelling,

"Demon be gone! Away from here, o devil of darkness!" Stefany ran after him, hoping Johan wouldn't break too many bones. Johan, not understanding Zachary's paper of doom, raised an eyebrow at the child and raised a foot to the child's chin. Zachary went flying several feet and landed hard against one of the transmuted fists. With a gasp he fell to the floor, his paper disappearing into the ruble. Lying on his stomach, both of his hands shot up to his chin, where a bruise had already begun to form. Stefany knelt next to him but was knocked aside by Johan's other foot. Stefany got to her feet again and rushed at Johan, her fist flying towards his face. Johan found an opening and delivered a painful heel to Stefany's ribs, sending her back to the uneven floor.

"Now," the owner of the foot said as his fingers wrapped around Zachary's throat, "why don't you sit down and get ready for your medicine, Miss Stefany? If you don't, just know I have no qualms about killing him. If you do, I'll spare this brat's life. How about it? Isn't that much better than getting a sticker?"

Edward's breathing was slow and even as he came out of the vague nothingness that had surrounded him. The first thing that reached his ears was the sound of a train speeding along its tracks, as though frantic to reach its destination. The first thing he felt was that something had been wrapped around his sides, pinning his arms against him as he laid upon a dirty, wooden floor. The auto-mail was jabbing Edward's ribcage painfully as he struggled to come to, and his left shoulder stung excruciatingly to the rhythm of his heart.

"So," a cold voice said from somewhere in the darkness. Stefany's mind was suddenly more alert, even though Edward's body was still struggling to come to. She waited for the voice to continue before jumping to any dazed conclusions. "This is the stray dog we've been searching for?"

"Yes, sir, we located him just on the outside of Dublith." Another voice replied.

"Was anyone else with him?"

"Yes, two men and a woman."

"The butcher, his wife and worker?"

"No," the man said rather sheepishly, "we aren't sure who… or what they were."

"What do you mean by that?" The cold voice inquired with interest. Edward's keen nose picked up the smell of cattle and prayed there wasn't anything left over from their stay. The man reporting shuffled his feet anxiously and the cold voice prompted him again.

"They didn't seem like normal people… They took out so many of us. One could stretch her arms and… and…" The man fell into silence, which only left Edward waiting impatiently, wondering what was going on. The cold voice mumbled something under his breath before asking where the three were now. "We're not sure, sir. After we got the boy we shot at them several times before they let off."

"I see. Make sure to give me detailed reports on the events in Dublith before we head out to capture them."

"H-head out? But aren't we on our way to Central now, sir? Why not just-"

"That is all," the voice said, dismissing the young soldier, who left with the click of a door. The owner of the cold voice nudged Edward's back with his boot, which caused the alchemist to roll onto his face. "So this is the mighty Fullmetal Alchemist?" Stefany couldn't help but imagine that there was a smirk on the man's face and she wanted nothing more than to punch him for it. "Seems this little boy wasn't enough for Archer's brilliant plan, hm? You'll make a fine exchange back at Central, won't you?" Edward's ears perked up as the man shuffled around before picking up what sounded like a jacket. He left a moment later, contemplating something about chimeras under his breath.

After a minute or two, Edward opened his eyes. The room he was in was stacked with boxes and crates almost up to the ceiling, trunks dotting the mess here and there within the four gray walls that surrounded him. Rolling over onto his back, Edward stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes again, trying to think of a way out.

They were on their way to Central. Archer was going to go there and then return to face off the chimeras. Edward rolled over onto his back, gritting his teeth at the pain his arms caused him, and opened his eyes and located a small window behind a stack of crates. It had rusty metal bars on it, giving Edward the feeling of imprisonment. Stefany had an unnerving feeling that Archer wasn't bringing Edward to Central for a party.

"Darn it," Edward muttered as he tried to sit up, only for the ropes to keep him lying on the floor like a worm. While he was doing this, his left arm throbbed. Stopping to see what was wrong, he gasped. Blood stained his shoulder, soaking his shirt and the poorly wrapped bandages beneath in red. Edward faintly remembered gunfire before he passed out and decided some jerk must have sent a bullet through his shoulder or something. He checked the rest of his body for blood. He was covered in mud but otherwise seemed fine. Thankful he was still all in one piece, the alchemist concentrated on freeing himself. Edward gnawed on the ropes with his teeth, he tried to move his right arm so that it would cut the rope and not him, and he wiggled this way and that, only to give up when his flesh arm left him gasping and he was sure his automail would slice him open if he continued. "This isn't fair." He whined, "When I said I wanted to know Edward better than anyone else, I didn't mean this… AARGH! Why didn't I wish for a freaking pony?!"

Zachary stood against the wall next to the bathroom door, his head bent, gently feeling the large band-aid that covered most of his chin. The bruise beneath was tender and hurt with even the most delicate of touches. Tears had fled from his eyes while the homunculus had patched him up, muttering about how odd it would look if a patient left his doctor with a bruise. Zachary wondered how entering without a scratch on him and leaving with his chin completely covered was any less odd, but held his tongue. He was still aching from his outburst earlier, and feared any more retorts would leave him worse than he was now. From inside the bathroom he heard Stefany retch.

"Do you need anything?" Zachary called, feeling helpless. There wasn't a reply. Zachary sighed and looked around his sister's bedroom. It was less ordered as of late. The bed was unmade, her stuffed animals untidy, and her trash can full of ripped and crumpled papers. Clothes and magazines and other little things were thrown around as if Stefany had been madly searching for something. However, her desk and small library of books were neat. Zachary took a deep breath through his nose and almost gagged.

"What is that smell?" He asked himself with a cough. Pinching his nose, Zachary looked around the room again. His eyes landed on the hamster cage. A sinking feeling ran through him, leaving his lips to fall into a frown. He shuffled over to it, got on his knees to get a better look, and examined its contents. The bedding was relatively clean for it's owner being possessed for so long, and the smell left Zachary wondering if the poor thing had died shortly before or after Edward's arrival. The water bottle was full, the food untouched, and the treat wedged between two bars had yet to be nibbled. His blues eyes landed on a furry little ball curled up under a toy house in one corner of the cage. Zachary sighed.

"Why do all our pets die…?" He moaned quietly. They always had a few cats roaming around, some of the servants had their own pets themselves, but no matter what the vets did, if an animal lived in their house, it was sure to wind up dead within no time. Of course, Zachary noted, the larger the animal, the longer it stayed with them, but still…

"What are you doing?" Stefany asked from behind Zachary while she wiped her forehead with the rag she had slung over her shoulders. He looked over his shoulder at her in slight awe. Stefany pulled her newly blonde hair back into a low ponytail and watched Zachary with her yellow green eyes as she waited for a response. He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't heard her exit the bathroom and walk right up behind him.

"Have you noticed this room smells funny?" Zachary asked once he regained his composure. Stefany grumble an affirmative, avoiding her brother's stare and flicking imaginary fuzz from her black shirt. The smell was getting to her again. Zachary pointed at the hamster in the cage and said, "I think I found the problem. It looks like the poor thing's been dead for a while now." Stefany bent down to peer at the small pet too. With a quick sniff she was sure this was the source of the stench and not that man.

"Ah." She said, forcing a smile, "thanks for finding that. It was getting annoying." Zachary continued to stare at her.

"What?" Stefany glowered.

"I was just wondering if you were hungry." Zachary said, his cheeks turning a light pink. He stole his eyes away from Stefany and offered, "I could, um, get you some stew if you wanted." Stefany stared at him in turn, wondering if he had hit his head on something when she dragged him back to bed after he'd fallen asleep in tears. Now that she thought about it, she had bumped his head against the doorway to his bedroom.

"What?" She asked, dumfounded.

"Stew!" Zachary barked, embarrassed, "I wanted to know if you'd like any!"

"Zachary?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you Envy in disguise?" Stefany inquired, giving him a good look over.

"What?" Zachary yelped.

"You're acting weird. First you say you hate me and try to drown me with holy water, and then the next day you're standing up for me and offering to make me lunch. Either you're someone you're not or you have even less sanity than I originally thought you did."

Zachary gawked in reply to Stefany's little speech. He looked back down at the hamster cage so that he didn't have to meet her eyes and mumbled, "Thank you."

"For what? Calling you insane?"

"No. For telling me who you are, Ed."

"You'll believe me just like that…?" Stefany inquired, raising an eyebrow at Zachary. He glared at her.

"Not really, you little runt." As soon as the words left his mouth, Stefany flew into a rant, her arms flailing, a glare making its home on her face. Zachary smiled. "Now I do. Sorry."

"Just like that though?" Stefany questioned as soon as her face returned more or less to its original color. Zachary nodded. "But why? Like I said, you were bombarding me with holy objects just yesterday, don't tell you're going to turn a new leaf just like that!"

"At first," Zachary said quietly, "I thought what you told me was just a dream. I didn't believe you could really be the Fullmental Alchemist, I thought you were just some demon lurking around. But, I guess I was- what? What's wrong?" Zachary inquired Stefany's sour looking face. Her scowl loomed down on Zachary as she folded her arms across her chest.

"'Fullmental'?" She repeated, her face darkening. Zachary shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"Heh, I guess it just rolls off the tongue." He grinned at Stefany, hoping it might subside her foul mood. Her face remained irked and she grumbled something under her breath that Zachary couldn't hear, but could feel wasn't intended to be kind and caring. "Can I ask how you got here and why you chose my sister?" Zachary questioned, trying to move the conversation forward. Stefany looked down at him. Edward had been wondering the same thing.

"I don't know how I got here and if I had to choose someone it definitely wouldn't be this girl."

"Did you transmute something on your side…?" Zachary tried. Stefany scrunched up her face as Edward tried to remember.

"Last thing I transmuted was the dent on my state alchemist watch." Stefany stated.

"How'd it get dented?"

"Some jerk," Stefany said, falling back into her bad mood, "dented it when I was in Waterway."

"Waterway? What's that?"

"It's just some town back in Amestris." At Zachary's confused look she continued, "Amestris is the country I live in. Anyway, it has a prison there on the outskirts of town. I was sent to inspect the conditions, since there were rumors about prisoners and officers exchanging information and money for freedom."

"Okay," Zachary nodded, "but how'd your watch get dented?"

"There was a, um… jail break." Stefany said, laughing uncomfortably at the end of her explanation. Zachary stared at her sternly, his face plainly showing he believed the break to be Edward's doing. Stefany lifted her gaze to the ceiling to avoid his disapproving eyes.

"And then what happened?" Zachary probed.

"This guy that had been showing me around the place called me sh-short and when I was defending my honor he sucker punched me and stole my watch."

"How does ranting defend-"

"I finally hunted him down and gave him what he had coming. I fixed my watch before going to sleep that night and woke up here…" Stefany looked around the room, as if in doing so a magical sign would pop up and point the way home. They were quiet as the story turned the gears in Zachary's mind.

"Do you know the date you fixed it?" Zachary asked suddenly. Stefany gave it some thought before saying it had been sometime late December. Zachary nodded and asked, "Was it on the day before Christmas?"

"Christmas…? That present giving day you have?"

"Uh huh."

"I transmuted it the day before that, yeah." Stefany replied.

"My sister got a pocket watch for her birthday, which is right before Christmas…" Zachary mused. Stefany raised her eyebrows in interest, understanding making its way through her.

"Are you saying you think there might be a connection?"

"There might be." Zachary said quickly, "Where's the watch?" Stefany gazed around the room and then turned back to Zachary.

"Somewhere in there." She stated, pointing over her shoulder. A grin brightened Stefany's face, bringing some color to her cheeks as hope renewed her. "Let's begin our search, shall we?"

Zachary nodded back, a grin breaking out on his lips too. It made his chin hurt, but Zachary didn't care. He watched as hope conquered her features, leaving her face looking rather childish. While he could see her smiling, he could also see a toothy grin beaming on Edward's face. He looked rejuvenated, as if the hope of a single lead had brought new life to his search. Zachary watched as pure determination showed up on both Stefany and Edward's faces. The expressions varied some, but the goal was the same.

They were going to set things right.

* * *

Hmm, that just ended on a happy tone… Oops.

Anyways, I want to apologize again for taking so long with the update. There's only a few more chapters left and they're all planned out. I just need to get the summaries typed up into an actual story now… Time to go fishing for a muse. I look forward to your comments and critique! See you in chapter 18!


End file.
